Incendiary
by jmd0820
Summary: All Walt Longmire wants to do following his retirement is live a peaceful life. But for a man that many consider to be a living legend, that might not be possible, putting his relationship with Vic to the ultimate test.
1. Up In Smoke

**Incendiary**

Summary: All Walt Longmire wants following his retirement is to live a peaceful life out of the public eye. For a man considered by many to be a living legend, that might not be possible

Post series. Canon. Spoilers apply for the series.

Incendiary: designed to cause fires

**Ch. 1: Up in Smoke**

**1:12 AM**

Walt Longmire woke up to his brain telling him that something was wrong. In his half asleep state, it was difficult at first to determine what exactly that was. It took his senses a few seconds to put it all together. Then the smell came to his nose, acrid and easily recognizable. As he was waking, he felt Vic rousing beside him in the bed. She had been stretched out on her stomach, with her face half buried in the pillow. Now, she was pushing herself up and looking around, with a confused look on her face.

Walt had no way of knowing if he had woken her or the same smell that was now filling his senses was the culprit. Either way, she was looking his direction her eyes wide with questions he had no real answer for. He could tell by her expression that she knew what she was smelling as well as he did. She twisted around, her eyes drifting around the room looking for something she couldn't find. Finally, she found her voice.

"What the hell?"

Walt was on his feet now, the floor cold against the soles of his bare feet. He tugged on his jeans as he walked to the bedroom door. It was slightly ajar to allow warm air from the living room to reach the cooler recesses of the bedroom. On cold nights like this one, he never closed the door all the way. Walt pulled the door open and his reaction was immediate.

"Get up."

Vic was already in the process of doing just that, her sleep fogged mind rapidly telling her that something was wrong, even if she didn't know what that something was.

"Wh…"

He closed the door firmly.

"Fire."

Vic's mouth gaped at the solitary word that held so much more.

"What?"

He was moving back in her direction now, years of experience in dealing with emergencies taking over.

"The cabin's on fire."

Vic's eyes widened as Walt grabbed her Flyer's hoodie that lay draped across the end of the bed and tossed it to her.

"Here."

Vic tugged it on over her tank top and shoved her legs quickly into the first pair of jeans she could locate. She pulled on her boots as she looked at the bedroom door. The smoke was more noticeable now, finding its way under the door. Whatever had started it, the fire was spreading quickly and lending a sense of urgency to the situation.

Vic grabbed her cell phone as Walt moved by her, dressing haphazardly as he went. It was the dead of winter and there were already several inches of snow on the ground with more in the forecast.

"Shit."

Walt motioned to the window.

"We'll have to go this way. The door is blocked."

Vic stared at him incredulously. She could sense a growing urgency. Whatever he saw in the living room must've been bad. Walt wasn't one to panic.

"Jesus."

Walt unlatched and opened the window with a strong push. He stepped back to allow her space to go through it and pulled at her arm.

"Go."

Vic glanced at him.

"Walt…"

There was a warning in her tone, but Walt didn't need it.

"I'm right behind you."

She nodded as she hoisted herself through the window. The snow crunched under her boots and the cold assaulted her immediately. She knew the temperature tonight was hovering around zero, possibly lower. Unfortunately, their coats were out of reach now.

Vic turned and waited as Walt carefully maneuvered his large frame out. His hand landed on her arm and he tugged her. In the darkness of the deepest part of night, there was an orange glow emanating from the cabin. The further they moved away, the bigger the scene that revealed itself in sickening fashion.

Vic brushed her hair out of her face against the wind blowing around them. She pulled her hood up over her head in an attempt to fight it off as she stared. The entire cabin was rapidly becoming engulfed in fire.

Vic pulled out her phone and fumbled with shaky hands as she dialed, bringing the phone up to her ear, her eyes shifted from the cabin to Walt. He stood next to her wearing a shocked look on his face as everything went up in flames in front of him.

**6:32 AM**

It was a total loss.

Although, no one really needed to be told that. It was obvious, even to the untrained eye.

And it would take some time to absorb it all. If that were even possible. The fire was mostly out now as the sun rose and revealed more damage than they were prepared to see. There was nothing like the light of day to show you how bad something really was. Smoke rose from the ruins of the cabin as small fires still smoldered here and there in the wreckage.

That was an accurate way to describe what they were looking at. Wreckage. The area around them buzzed with activity. The fire department was still out in force, trying to finish up and ensure safety. Cady, Zach, and Ferg were on the scene as well, bearing hot coffee for them all.

Vic stood by her truck watching what felt like a nightmare unfold around them. This all felt surreal. Like a bad dream that she couldn't wake up from. Walt was quiet now. Had been quiet for some time. Quiet even for him. It left her feeling more unsettled than the actual fire. He was standing a few feet away, alone with his eyes on the ruins of his home. Vic tucked her hands into the pockets of the duty jacket that she found in the cab of her truck.

She closed the distance between them slowly, her eyes on the snow covered ground in front of her. Walt had to have heard her approaching him. But, his blue eyes remained fixed in place and never seemed to waver. Vic reached his side. She paused briefly before reaching out and touching his arm.

"You okay?"

For several seconds, he continued to stare. Then, blinking, he turned his head and met her eyes.

"Yeah."

The word came out low and barely audible. A burning sensation swelled up in her throat. Vic forced it back down. Right now was not the time to fall apart. There would be a chance for emotions later. She cleared her throat.

"Fire chief says it'll be a day or so before it's safe."

He nodded and turned his gaze back at the cabin. She couldn't tell if he really registered what she said. This was something they had witnessed too many times in their line of work. People picking through embers, trying to salvage anything they could from their lives. Most things ruined and gone forever. Experiencing it firsthand was proving to be a heavy load to bear.

When he didn't reply, she spoke again.

"Walt."

His throat bobbed with a swallow.

"I heard you."

Vic hesitated, still concerned for his current frame of mind.

"Walt, look at me."

He did as she asked, turning his face to her. She didn't like what she saw there. It frightened her on more than one level in a way she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"There's…nothing we can do here right now. Let's…go."

Walt looked hollowed out. Tired. Exhausted.

"Go where?"

The flat tone in his voice threatened to derail her completely. She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers. Her hands were warm from her pockets. His were ice cold in contrast and it made her shiver a little.

"C'mon. It's freezing out here and you don't even have a decent coat."

She tugged lightly at his hand. For a second, she thought he was going to come. He seemed to consider it. But, in one motion, he pulled his hand free from hers and shook his head at the idea of leaving.

"You go. I'll stay until it's finished."

That was what worried her. His propensity for spiraling. Obsessing. Vic sighed and tried again.

"Walt."

All he did was redirect his focus away from her. She was well acquainted with his brand of stubbornness. In that moment, he seemed like an immovable object. Determined to hold his ground at all costs. Part of her wanted to push him more. Wear him down. Her own strong will could easily rival his. Even eclipse it sometimes. But these didn't seem to be the right circumstances for that. There was a time when Vic wouldn't have recognized that. But, these days, she saw things with a new clarity. Where Walt was concerned, she had learned to pick her battles. In a different conversation, he would admit the same thing in regard to her. Butting heads was nothing new for them. Learning to give and take was a work in progress they were both committed to.

Vic reached up and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted. She knew he had to be. They had only been in bed for a few hours when the abrupt awakening came in the form of smoke. They both needed a few hours of sleep, a hot meal, and a shower.

Vic looked around. The landscape around them looked like something out of a Christmas movie. Snow shimmering in the morning light as far as the eye could see. How could the world still be so beautiful when such darkness was surrounding them?

Vic nodded and let out a sigh. Being tired was nothing to new to her. It was common in her line of work. But, this seemed like a whole new level and she didn't see it abating any time soon. If Walt was determined to stay, then she would stay with him. Leaving him the way he was made her feel uneasy. As much as she wanted to curl up somewhere warm, if he refused to leave, then her course of action was set as well.

"Okay, then. We'll stay."

She was met with the same eerie silence that had settled over him. He gave no real response or acknowledgement that he even heard her. Vic dipped her chin into the top of her jacket to combat the cold and continued the same vigil she had been in for hours now. This was rapidly turning into a day that never seemed to end.

**1:01 PM**

Cady's house was a welcome reprieve. Vic tossed the keys onto the table and looked around, letting the backpack on her shoulder slide off and onto the floor. Walt had finally given in to everyone telling him to get in out of the bone numbing cold and get some rest. He shuffled in behind her and closed the door. He shed the borrowed jacket he wore and stood there in his jeans and t-shirt like he wasn't sure what to do.

Vic unzipped her work jacket and shrugged it off, tossing it over a chair. She knew they both looked as rough as they felt.

"You want the shower first?"

He looked to Vic with the same vacant expression he had worn all morning.

"You can go ahead. I'm just…"

He gestured at the couch.

"…gonna sit."

Vic nodded as he ambled off to sit down, sinking into the cushions and letting his head fall back. She had been lucky enough to have a change of clothes in the bag she kept in her truck for work emergencies. And they were clean. An added bonus. Unfortunately, Walt had no such luck. She had insisted on running by a shop in town on the way to Cady's to grab him something clean. Clearly, they would need more. Much more. But that could wait. Right now, she was having a hard time even thinking straight. And she knew that Walt wasn't any better. That was painfully clear.

In the small guest bath, she shed her clothes that reeked of smoke and turned the water up hotter than normal. She didn't feel like she would ever be able to shake this chill that had taken a hold of her.

Stepping under the water, she let it run over her for a few minutes. It felt nothing short of miraculous in that moment. Knowing Walt also needed hot water, she quickly washed her hair and scrubbed the grimy feeling off of her skin with a crisp smelling soap. Pulling a cleanly scented towel around her, she dried off and dressed in clean jeans and a gray thermal shirt. Pulling on thick socks, she stuffed the dirty clothes into her bag and ventured to tell Walt it was his turn.

She found him dozing on the couch. Her first thought was to leave him and let him sleep, but his eyes opened and settled on her. They looked different. Not vacant or hollow. But sad. Sad at the reality they were currently facing. It felt like a dagger running through her chest to see that look in his eyes.

Vic dropped her backpack onto the floor and motioned for him to get up.

"C'mon. Get a shower. Then you can sleep."

He nodded and pushed up slowly from the couch. Vic passed him the bag containing a new pair of jeans and a shirt. He took it from her and looked at it for a long moment before letting it fall to his side as his arm dropped.

"Thanks."

He mumbled the word. Vic studied him.

"When you're done, I'll be in the guest room."

Once, it had been her room. At least, temporarily. She hadn't imagined then that she would be back now under these circumstances. That seemed like two lifetimes ago.

"Okay."

It was a side of Walt she hadn't seen in a while. And one she didn't welcome back. Shut down and closed off. He made his way to the bathroom, while Vic turned into the small bedroom. She sat on the bed and looked around the room. Not much had changed. She heard the water in the bathroom turn on. Wearily, she crawled under the comforter and the sheets, willing her body to relax and lose some of the tension she felt built up inside of her.

She fought sleep in order to stay awake until Walt was done. It took more energy than she had, but he appeared wearing clean clothes and his hair still wet. He tossed his dirty clothes aside and looked down at the bed. Deliberately, he pulled back the covers and lay down. He lay on his back, his eyes pointed up to the ceiling. Vic rolled onto her side, the sheets rustling quietly, so that she could see him.

"How are you doing?"

He turned his head slightly in her direction, their eyes meeting.

"I don't know what to do."

It was a simple sentence, but a complex statement. And she felt it all the way through her being. Seeing him like this, almost like a lost child, was extremely difficult and jarring to take in. Walt was a man of confidence and conviction. It pained her to see him look so unsure of what to do. And it wasn't going to get any easier. Whatever road they were now on would be long and hard. She knew that.

"Right now…just get some sleep."

He looked at her like he was about to say something or ask something. But, he remained quiet. Vic tilted her head so that her mouth pressed up against his shoulder. All morning, even though he was present, he felt absent. Right now was no exception. She inhaled the clean smell of him.

"We'll figure this out, Walt."

He continued to hold her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Vic."

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"For what?"

He exhaled a long breath.

"For letting this happen."

Vic pushed herself up on one elbow so that she could see him clearly.

"Walt, this isn't your fault. You didn't let this happen."

His expression told her that he was unconvinced of that claim. Vic pushed on.

"We'll find out exactly what happened. But this…this wasn't you, Walt."

His eyes flashed something dark and his face hardened at her comment.

"I think we both know what happened here. I don't need an investigation to tell me."

There it was. The anger she had been waiting for. She had known it was only a matter of time.

"Walt."

He shook his head, cutting off anything else she might be about to say.

"Just…don't. Let's…sleep now. You're right. We both need sleep."

Vic looked at him as several seconds ticked by. Finally, she nodded and lowered herself back onto the mattress. Settling in beside him, she scooted a little closer so that she could feel the solidity of his body beside hers. Closing her eyes, she listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing until sleep overtook her.

**6:34 PM**

Vic had a dull headache when she woke up. With all the stress, she wasn't surprised. The first thing that registered in her mind was that Walt wasn't beside her. She sat up, looking around the room in an attempt to get her bearings. Reality came to her all too quickly. Planting her feet on the floor, she wiped a hand over her face then pushed her hair back behind her ears.

She padded out into the hallway, looking and listening.

She heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Vic found Walt milling around the stove, a box sitting on the table. She eyed it curiously as her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten all day.

"What's this?"

Walt turned at the sound of her voice. His eyes fell on the box.

"Henry brought dinner."

Vic smiled a little. It felt foreign to her.

"Good because I'm hungry."

Walt nodded at her statement. She knew he had to be just as hungry as she was. Maybe more.

"Me too. I was getting some dishes. Did I wake you?"

Vic shook her head at his apologetic tone.

"No."

She fished inside the box and came out with a large container of soup and two wrapped sandwiches. They made quick, efficient work of ladling the soup into bowls and settling in to eat. Vic took a bite and closed her eyes for a long moment, savoring the hot flavorful soup.

"God, that's good."

Walt came as close to smiling as she had seen all day.

"It is."

He seemed to have some clarity now. That was a welcome change, but a sense of foreboding still hung heavily in her gut. He was eating. That was something. Vic looked at him across the table and tapped her spoon lightly on the bowl.

"What're you thinking about?"

He looked up from his food and met her eyes.

"We need to find a place to live."

It sounded strange coming from him. He had lived in the same place for so many years. Both good and bad years. So much of Walt's identity seemed to be tied up in the cabin. It seemed impossible to separate the two. And yet, here they were doing just that. As much as she hated to think about it, he was right.

Vic bit her bottom lip.

"That'll take some time."

He nodded but said nothing. Vic set her spoon down.

"Walt…it can be rebuilt."

She didn't know what else to say. She loved the cabin, too. But, it was gone. There was nothing structural to be salvaged. In that moment, they had no way of knowing if anything could be saved from the fire. The reality was, most of their personal items were gone. Things that couldn't be replaced. Clothes, pictures, items that held more sentimental value than anything. She knew how deep this wound went in him. Despite his rough exterior, Walt felt things on a deep level. And recovery could frequently be a struggle for him. She didn't want to downplay that. But, she also didn't want to contribute to it. It was a fine line to walk.

"Yeah."

Vic shook her head.

"I don't mean to make light of it. I know…that it can't be replaced. But…we can build a new home."

Walt's expression was hard to read.

"I know. But…that will take some time. Like you said. So, we need somewhere to live in the meantime."

He continued to eat. Cady had already told them they could stay with her as long as necessary. But, Walt was right. It would take time to build a new place on Walt's property. And Cady's house was a good size for Cady. But, with the three of them, there would be no privacy.

Vic finished her food and then leaned back in her chair, feeling heavy with both food and feelings.

"Too bad I sold the RV."

Walt's lips nearly curved up into a smile. It was the first time since yesterday he didn't look completely solemn.

"Yep. Except that it was too small for me."

Vic smiled at him. She felt lighter in that moment than she had all day. Unfortunately, the moment passed all too quickly. Their conversation was interrupted by the buzzing of her cell phone on the table beside her. Vic glanced at the number and picked it up.

"It's Cady."

She stood up as she answered.

"Hey."

"How are you guys?"

Vic paced the kitchen, glancing at Walt when Cady asked that particular question. Cady knew as well as she did how Walt was. How Walt could be. Her concern and reason for it was very real.

"Okay, I guess. Thanks for the bed. And the shower."

Vic could hear voices in the background followed by silence. In her mind, she could see Cady going into her office and closing the door to block out the noise.

"No problem. I told you before. You can stay as long as you need. It's not a problem."

"Thanks."

Cady cleared her throat a little.

"Is dad with you?"

Walt was up now, clearing the table and setting the dishes in the sink to be washed.

"Yeah."

"Can you guys come to the office? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Vic nodded, more to herself than anything. They all knew what was coming. They really had this whole time. It was Walt who gave it a voice earlier in the day when he as angry. It was that very thing that rooted a fear deep inside of her. Fear of him tapping into an anger he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be there soon."

Vic shoved her phone into her pocket and looked up to find Walt watching her closely.

"She wants to see us."

It wasn't a question. He knew it as well as she did.

"Yeah. So…let's get this cleaned up and head over."

He stood motionless for a moment, seemingly lost in thought before his eyes focused on hers.

"Right."

**8:04 PM**

Long day, indeed.

They trudged up the steps and entered the Sheriff's office. Vic removed her jacket and draped it over the chair at her desk. Her hair was pulled back know, keeping it out of her face. Walt was behind her, his boots scraping over the floor. It was a sound she had heard so many times in the past. She was sure she could pick his footsteps out in the dark without knowing he was there. His gait was so familiar to her at this point.

Looking around, the place looked empty. It had been a long day for everyone. They had, no doubt, been anxious to get home and get some much deserved rest. As the door closed behind them, Cady came out of her office with a smile.

"Hey."

She pulled Walt into a hug, which he returned half-heartedly. Releasing him, she looked to Vic.

"Thanks for coming. I know you're tired, but I didn't want to wait until morning."

Walt nodded, his expression turning business like.

"What is it?"

She motioned for them to follow her into her office. Walt looked around as they went through the door. It was something he always did when he entered the room he had occupied for so long. Cady had made changes, of course. The biggest was the addition of a computer on the desk. Walt's dislike and distrust of technology was well known.

Cady shuffled through some papers on the desk and seemed to find what she was looking for. She scanned the paper herself before leaning on the desk and holding it out for them to see. Vic reached out and took it, her eyes still on Cady.

"The fire was set. There were signs of an ignition near the front door. An accelerant, we think gasoline, was used."

Vic dropped her eyes to the paper and then offered it to Walt. When he shook his head, she gave it back to Cady who set it aside, still watching the two of them. Walt's expression hadn't changed during the brief conversation.

"We already knew that."

Cady gave him a cautious look.

"No, we didn't. You know I have to do my job. You, better than anyone, knows that. It could have been an accident with the fireplace."

Walt placed his hand on his hips as his eyes rested on his daughter.

"Cady, I've been using that fireplace for years and I've never set the cabin on fire. We know it was set and we know who did it."

Cady nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we have a suspect. But, we need proof."

"Then get it."

Cady sighed, her eyes shifting to Vic.

"Did you notice anything strange when you got home? Or before you went to bed?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. Nothing."

Walt shifted impatiently on his feet.

"I brought some wood in just before bed and nothing was wrong. I didn't see anything or smell anything. I would've smelled gas. He had to have come after we were asleep. I…should've been more alert."

Cady looked at her father.

"Dad, we've all been on this and no one caught this. This isn't your fault."

He looked as serious as either of them had ever seen him.

"It was my home. And I am a retired Sheriff. I should've known better than to let my guard down."

Cady looked at a loss. Vic interrupted.

"We've…already had this conversation. Did you find anything else?"

"No. Not yet. We'll be back out there tomorrow for one more comb over. To make sure we didn't miss anything."

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be there at some point, too. Fire department said we could look through it. See if anything can be saved."

Cady gave her a somber look.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

Vic clearly dismissed the misplaced apology.

"It's not your fault either. It's the asshole who did this."

Cady smiled a little.

"I know. I just…I know it's hard."

Walt looked around.

"That all you have?"

"Yeah, for now."

"Okay, then. I'm…gonna use the restroom."

Cady and Vic watched him leave the room. Cady turned her attention to Vic.

"Has he been like this all day?"

Vic's sigh was enough of answer.

"Yeah. He's…having a hard time with this. Not that I blame him. But…I'm afraid of what he might do."

"You think he's gonna go after him?"

Vic shrugged tiredly.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised. You know how he is. He's…this is very personal for him. And…I really don't blame him."

Cady gave Vic a careful look.

"Then you need to be the one with a level head."

Vic smiled, despite the conversation.

"Right. Me, the level headed one. That's…funny."

Cady smiled in return.

"Someone has to do it."

Vic reached up and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Jesus, this is a mess."

She dropped her hands.

"You mind if I take a few days?"

Cady shook her head.

"No, of course not. Take all the time you need."

Cady looked at the door.

"I'm worried about dad."

"So, am I. He's…quiet. Too quiet."

"You guys going to be at the house tonight?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, probably a few nights at least. Walt mentioned finding somewhere to live. But, that'll take a few days, at least. We haven't really had a chance to talk about it much. He's so…distant."

"I'm sure it's a lot to digest."

They heard Walt's boots and Vic turned slightly as he reappeared in the doorway. His eyes shifted between them and she suspected he knew they were talking about him. His gaze settled on Vic.

"Are we done?"

She stared at him for a moment. It wasn't like him to be short with her or Cady. But, he had been doing it on and off all day. She chalked it up to stress and emotions, but everyone had a breaking point.

"Yeah, we're done. You ready?"

"Yes."

Cady met Vic's eyes as they walked out into the main office. Vic retrieved her jacket and pulled it on. Zipping it up, she paused.

"Thank you, Cady. For everything."

Cady smiled in response.

"That's what family is for. I'll see you later. I'm about finished here for the night. If you're asleep when I get home, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

Vic followed Walt out of the office. The door clicked closed behind them and Vic paused. Hearing her stop walking, Walt turned around.

"What?"

She looked between him and the door.

"What the hell was that?"

He shrugged.

"What was what?"

"You being rude and dismissive to Cady."

He stood as still as a stone.

"She didn't have anything we didn't already know. She could've told you that over the phone."

Vic narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know…I get it. I do. This sucks. But…you can't…be like that, Walt. Not to the people who are trying to help you."

He looked at the floor.

"What do you want me to do? Apologize?"

"No, but you could act like you care."

He scuffled one foot across the wooden planks.

"My home is gone."

Vic swallowed.

"I know."

He gave his head a shake.

"No, you don't. I know you want to. But…you don't."

Vic closed her eyes before opening them again, trying to keep her own temper from flaring.

"You realize you're not the only one who has lost something here."

"Things can be replaced."

Vic could feel her frustration mounting. Her head was hurting again.

"I'm not talking about things, Walt. I'm…."

She caught herself as her voice started to rise in volume. Looking down, she took a deep breath.

"Forget it. This…isn't the time or the place. Let's just go."

She started to walk again and Walt fell into step beside her. The ride back to Cady's was short and quiet. It was also uncomfortable. That was a feeling she hated where Walt was concerned and one she hadn't felt with him in a while. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Vic looked out the window. It was dark, but the snow covering the ground was visible under the light of the moon.

Walt pulled in front of Cady's house and parked. Vic's hand landed on the door handle. She glanced at Walt, who made no move to get out. She paused and waited. After a moment, he turned towards her.

"You go on in. I'm gonna go for a ride."

Vic eyed him with an almost suspicious look

"Where?"

He shrugged.

"Just driving. I'm not gonna be able to sleep right now."

She sat, hand still on the handle.

"Walt, right now isn't the time for revenge."

His expression remain unchanged.

"All I said was I was going for a drive. I'll be back."

Vic pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. Walt shifted in his seat.

"You don't trust me."

It came out sounding like the accusation that it was.

"This isn't about trust. I know how you are. And I know that you blame yourself. And you've been…"

Vic exhaled in frustration.

"…you won't talk to me. And, to be honest, I'm scared."

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. I'm not mad at you."

"I didn't think you were. But…you're shutting me out and I hate that."

He sighed.

"We process things differently, Vic. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"We need to. At some point. I know this is all fresh, but…we've got some decisions to make."

Walt turned his eyes away from her, looking through the windshield. She shook her head.

"Let's just…go in and not talk about it. We can go to bed if you want."

"I told you…I can't sleep right now."

"You don't have to sleep."

She could see that she wasn't making any progress. Vic pulled the handle and the door opened a bit. Cold air started to seep inside.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

He continued to look out the front of the Bronco.

"Walt."

Turning his head, he met her eyes.

"I promise."

She sat for another minute. Walt continued to grasp the steering wheel. Finally she opened the door all the way and slid out.

"See you in bit."

He nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah."

**xxx**

Vic lay on the bed, her eyes pointing up at the ceiling. She could only hope that Walt would keep his promise. She knew that he was a man of his word. But, these were not ordinary circumstances and she didn't have any real confidence in his frame of mind. She heard an engine and her eyes drifted to the window.

A car door closed, followed by the front door opening and closing. After a pause, she recognized Walt's slow pace towards the bedroom. He opened the door while he was in the process of removing his coat. He stopped when he saw her watching him in the semi darkness.

"Thought you would be asleep."

Vic shook her head.

"Can't sleep."

He slowly started to undress, his eyes on her.

"I told you I would be back."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere in particular."

Vic watched him remove his shirt. He draped it over the dresser in the room before unbuckling his belt and pulling it free. Sliding his jeans off, he folded them and lay them on top of the shirt. Vic was quiet while he slid under the covers and lay back with a sigh. He turned his eyes to her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She glanced at his clothes laying on the dresser top.

"We need clothes."

"Right."

"So…we need to go shopping tomorrow. For essentials. And we need to go to the cabin and see what's left."

His face darkened.

"Not much."

"I know. But, we still need to look. I'll go if you don't want to."

He shook his head.

"I'll come."

Vic turned onto her side. Extending her hand, she laid it on his stomach, her fingers sliding over the skin lightly.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

He was quiet for a stretch. The only sound was the inhale and exhale of his breathing. He moved his own hand and placed it over hers.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

He looked her way.

"You were earlier."

"No. Just…frustrated."

A small smile pulled at his lips.

"Mad, frustrated. It's the same."

"No, it's not the same. You have this habit of shutting down when you're having a hard time with something. We both know it. You shut down and I…overreact, to put it mildly. You're right. We have different ways of processing things. And that's okay. You need space…I'll give you space. But…you can't shut me out. That's not how this works."

"I know."

He grew quiet again and she could see the wheels of his mind turning.

"What?"

Walt inhaled deeply.

"I understand that Cady has a job to do. But…so do I."

Vic frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"We both know who was responsible for this, Vic."

"Walt…"

He shook his head against the pillow.

"He burned down my home. Our…home. He could have killed you. I am sure that was his intention."

She sighed.

"How many times have you told people not to take the law into their own hands?"

"And look where it's gotten us. I should have…done something already. I should've…kept you safe."

"I am safe. I'm not hurt."

"That could have turned out differently."

"But, it didn't."

She slid closer to him.

"We are both okay. We're safe."

"For how long? How long before he comes again? And this time, what if he succeeds? What if he…takes you from me?"

Vic pressed her chin into his arm.

"That's a lot of what ifs."

"Vic, for all the times you worried about me…I worry about you just as much. I know you're scared of losing me. But…I'm just as scared of losing you. I just…try not to worry you."

"You promised me."

He met her eyes.

"That promise was for tonight. I can't promise that going forward."


	2. Ignition

**Ch. 2: Ignition**

**3 Weeks Earlier**

"What're you doing?"

Vic found him on the porch, bent slightly at the waist, his arms resting on the wooden rail. He turned his head a little to see her under the soft glow of the porch light.

"Thinking."

Vic joined him at the rail, tracing her hand over his back lightly.

"You can't think inside where it's not two degrees?"

She could see the smile on his face.

"It's actually eight, I think."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, cause that makes it better."

She crossed her arms in front of her, pulling into herself in the frigid night air.

"What're you thinking about?"

Walt shrugged.

"Life."

He heard a huff of laughter escape her.

"Well, that narrows it right down. That's some heavy thinking for a Thursday night."

She stepped closer to him and bumped his arm with her elbow.

"Everything okay?"

Walt stood up and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go in."

Vic trailed him inside, welcoming the warmth from the fire. Walt closed the door. He turned in her direction. Vic smiled.

"Going back out?"

Walt shook his head.

"No."

"Then, you forgot to lock it."

Walt turned back around and locked the door while Vic toed off her boots. Vic sat down on the couch and pulled her legs up. Walt sat and removed his boots, setting them aside near Vic's.

"There was a time I never locked my door."

Vic gave him an amused look.

"There was also a time someone busted in here and shot you."

Walt grimaced at the memory.

"The door was kicked open. Don't think a lock would've made a difference."

Vic shrugged.

"Guess you'll never know."

Leaning back, he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"At home, we always had three locks. Knob, deadbolt, chain."

"Well, this isn't Philadelphia."

She raised her brows.

"Right, but the murder rate here isn't great. So…I wouldn't be tossing stones if I were you."

He smiled at her. Vic leaned into his side.

"Why were on the porch thinking so hard in this cold?"

His face grew pensive, a sure sign there was something on his mind.

"Cady called me earlier and told me she and Zach ended things."

He could tell by Vic's expression that she already knew. That came as no surprise to him since she worked with both of them every day.

"Yeah, I heard about that."

Walt glanced over at her closely.

"How does she seem?"

Vic was quiet for several seconds.

"She's okay. I…think it was a mutual thing."

He shifted a little against her.

"Any idea what happened?"

The question earned him a shrug.

"I don't know. Haven't asked."

He eyed her curiously.

"Would you?"

Vic shook her head at him.

"Nope. Why didn't you ask her yourself?"

He looked over at the flames flickering away.

"I did. She was vague."

Vic smiled at him.

"Um…then why do you want me to? Clearly, she doesn't want to tell you."

Walt sighed.

"I worry about her."

Vic's expression softened a little.

"I know that. But…you still need to respect her privacy. She's a grown woman, Walt. If it makes you feel any better, she seems good. I think…maybe working together and dating was more than they were prepared for. Especially with Cady being his boss."

Walt listened, processing her words. That had been a concern of his since finding out that Cady was seeing Zach. By then, she had already decided to run for Sheriff. He liked Zach, but he knew the challenges both personal and professional that being Sheriff could bring. Adding onto that the fact that she would be his direct superior only increased his worry that the two of them could make it work. To his credit, Zach had been nothing but supportive of her decision. And, he had turned into a capable and dependable deputy that she could rely on. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in a willingness to learn.

He had been hopeful that it would work out. Zach treated Cady well and it was hard to find fault with him. Up until this point, they seemed happy and steady. Walt knew they had been seeing each other for a while before telling him. But, considering some of his past transgressions, Walt didn't blame her for keeping the relationship quiet. He hadn't always been willing to listen to her without reacting badly. It was hard when you were a parent. To sit by and watch your child navigate life without you.

"That's what I was worried about."

"I know."

Vic stifled a yawn and Walt looked over at her.

"Sleepy?"

She nodded, yawing again.

"Yeah, some of us work for a living"

He chuckled quietly.

"I work."

Vic gave him a look.

"You're retired. Different. Also, you don't have to deal with dumbasses anymore."

He conceded her point.

"Fair enough."

Vic pushed up from the couch.

"I'm going to bed."

Walt stood, his eyes shifting back to the fire.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Gonna add some logs to the fire."

Vic nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. She was in bed before he came through the doorway, having changed and brushed her teeth. Vic was stretched out in the bed, her head propped up on her pillow. Her eyes tracked him as he came in. Stopping beside the bed, he started the same routine he did every night. If there was anything she had learned about Walt, it's that he was a creature of habit. In day to day tasks, he rarely varied from his norm. There was something reassuring about it to Vic. Something steady.

He set about unbuttoning his shirt. Vic watched him quietly. Discarding his shirt, Walt unbuckled his belt and pulled it loose from the loops with a strong pull. His hands were on his pants when he realized she was watching him. When his eyes met hers, Vic smiled. Walt gave her a questioning look as he slowly undid his pants.

"What?"

She shrugged.

"Do you realize you undress the same way every night? Well…unless I undress you."

She was grinning at him now with a look in her eyes that never failed to get him going.

"I guess I never thought about it."

Vic nodded her chin at him.

"Well, go ahead and finish."

She could tell he felt self-conscious now. There was something she found boyishly adorable in his natural shyness. It was oddly endearing about seeing a man who could possess such confidence also show a less unsure side. Vic sat up and motioned for him.

"Let me help you."

Walt stepped closer to the bed as Vic scooted across it, rising up on her knees. She completed the task of unbuttoning them and then pushed them down a little off his hips. Her bare palms came to rest on the skin she found there just above his underwear. Looking up, she could see that his pupils were dilated and the previous amusement was gone. He looked serious. Vic swiped her thumb across his skin and Walt inhaled involuntarily. Vic let her hands fall away and started back to her side of the bed.

"C'mon."

Her voice was low now. Husky. Walt pushed his pants off and joined her.

**xxx**

One thing he never missed about Wyoming were the winters. He knew it wasn't just Wyoming. This whole part of the country was prone to long, harsh winters that seemed like never ending storms dumping fresh snow before the current even melted. Will Cain could convince himself that he might miss the scenery and the sense of freedom to be found here where it was easy to find an unpopulated space. But the weather was hellish and moving to warmer climates had been a welcome change.

Now, as he rolled his truck slowly down the main strip through Durant, he felt a lot of things. He hadn't left here on good terms. As a matter of fact, he left here when he was shipped off to prison in Rawlins. That was the last time he set foot in this county or this town. He swore he would never come back, but things had changed. Life had not been kind to him at all. He had spent most of his adult life in and out of prisons and jails scattered across the country. It was hard, even for him to believe, that once he'd had a promising future.

And now, here he was. Back in this place. A washed up older version of the young man who once scored the winning touchdown for the high school and sent them to the championship. His intention was to keep a low profile. He doubted it was completely necessary. So many years removed from his existence here, there weren't many people who would recognize him. If she were she alive, he wondered if his own mother would know his weathered face from the smooth, handsome one he possessed in his youth.

But, all of his family was either dead or refused to have anything to do with him. His parents were both gone. His one brother had not spoken to him for the better part of fifteen years. Not since an argument between them erupted into a full blown physical altercation. Now, he moved from one meaningless existence to the next. He mostly stuck to small towns where people didn't bother him and the living was cheap. Thanks to his upbringing here, he always fit in seamlessly

In all the years that passed between his being taken out of Absaroka County in handcuffs and the last hick jail that released him after a drunk and disorderly, one thing remained the same. His hatred for the man who sent him on this downward spiral. A man he once considered a friend who turned on him and turned out to be the exact opposite. For years, the hate percolated inside of him, at times nearly boiling over. But, his attention span was short and he would move on to something different.

He couldn't say what changed recently. Maybe it was his age. Could be the knowledge that he wouldn't live forever and scores needed to be settled. What it was that pushed him to turn his beat up old Ford in the direction of Wyoming, he felt something he hadn't felt in years.

Excitement.

It came to him when he crossed the state line and his eyes took in the familiar sign welcoming him. It was time to dole out a little retribution of his own. Before heading in this direction, he had used the computers at a local library to pull up anything he could find on the object of his hatred. To be fair, the Durant Courier didn't have much of an online presence. But, in this modern era of instant communication, news traveled. Many of the larger towns around Durant carried the kind of news he was looking for.

News about Walt Longmire.

**xxx**

Vic inhaled deeply as sleep lost its grip on her and her mind began to become aware of the smells and sounds around her. Rolling onto her side, she pushed her face into the pillow. Even without opening her eyes, she could tell morning was here. Even through the closed curtains, the bedroom was filling up with light from the morning sun.

Cracking one eye, she could see that the opposite side of the bed was empty. That wasn't unusual. Walt was an early riser by nature and habit. On her days off, he tended to slip quietly from the bed and take his coffee out on the porch or in the living room in an attempt to not wake her. This morning seemed to be no exception, despite the fact that the temperatures had been plunging all week. More than once, she headed for work in below zero weather.

The air in the bedroom was pleasantly warm, which told her that he had already tended to the fire in order to get it going. She lay still, the only sound coming to her was the wind blowing around the cabin. They were due for another winter storm in the next couple of days. Lying there, Vic considered her options. She could easily close her eyes and fall back to sleep. Finally, she let out a sigh and rolled onto her back.

Reaching for her cell phone, she checked the time. It was already close to ten. Vic lay her phone back down on the bedside table and decided to get up. Reluctantly. With a huff, she pushed the heavy layer of blankets off and sat up, her feet coming to rest on the floor. Shaking off the tiredness that still plagued her, Vic stood up and grabbed her clothes as she went.

Padding into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and pulled on jeans, a thermal shirt, and a simple pullover sweater. She pulled her hair back and slid her feet into warm wool socks. By the time she finished dressing, she heard the front door of the cabin open and close. Walt's familiar tread crossed the room before stopping, more than likely in front of the fire.

Sure enough, that's where he was standing when she emerged from the bedroom. Walt looked over at her as she approached him slowly. His hair was tousled by the wind and his face looked reddish from the cold. Vic stepped up beside him, her eyes on the flames.

"Morning."

The single word rumbled from his chest.

"Good morning."

Walt gave her a teasing smile.

"You should've gotten up earlier. You missed quite a sunrise."

Vic made a face at the thought of getting up that early on her day off.

"I see the sunrise frequently on my way to work."

He nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah, but you don't have time to enjoy it."

Vic regarded him with clear humor.

"You have to be the only person who sits out in this cold to watch the sunrise."

He shrugged.

"It's not so bad if you layer."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"No so bad? Right."

She shook her head as he lifted his wrist and looked at his watch.

"Want some breakfast?"

On cue, her stomach rumbled.

"As a matter of fact."

Vic smiled at him and tugged at his arm. In the kitchen, Walt started a batch of pancakes, while Vic started fresh coffee for the two of them. Soon, the smell in the cabin was making her stomach louder and her mouth all but water. Walt finished up and set the pancakes on the table.

Sitting down, Vic sipped her coffee as she forked some of the food onto her plate. Walt looked over the table at her.

"Have any plans today?"

Vic shook her head, her concentration on pouring just the right amount of syrup.

"No."

"I'm riding out to the Barrett Ranch later in the morning. Interested?"

Vic eyed him.

"For what exactly?"

Walt cut off a piece of pancake and stabbed his fork through it.

"Mrs. Barrett needs some wood cut before this next storm arrives. And she asked me to have a look at one of her horses' hooves."

Despite his retirement, Walt was not a man to stay idle. It simply wasn't the way he had been raised. He still worked, only the job and the hours had changed. The first few months after he retired as Sheriff were spent around the cabin completing all the tasks he had been putting off for years. Day after day he tackled one job after another. Finishing the kitchen and bathroom were the biggest jobs. Once he was satisfied, his focus turned to cleaning up the outside.

When Vic was off, she was always willing to get her hands dirty and help. It made Walt feel like she was putting something of herself into the cabin and they were building a foundation together. As the days passed into weeks, the cabin looked less like a half done bachelor pad and more like the home it was originally intended to be.

Once the cabin was finished, he began to take on odd jobs around the county in order to help those who were unable physically or financially. Walt possessed a breadth of knowledge that came from life experience. He quickly became a favorite amongst the older ladies and widows who trusted him enough to come to their homes to repair things or simply chop firewood. It wasn't a steady income by any means, but it gave him a sense of satisfaction and kept his mind busy. The second was vital for a man who never really stopped processing the world around him.

Vic considered his offer.

"Barrett. Isn't she the one that's always flirting with you?"

Walt blushed a little with a sheepish look.

"I don't see where it's flirting to be nice to someone."

Vic rolled her eyes. He would never learn.

"You are the most oblivious man on earth. When a woman goes out of her way to do nice things for you, she's generally flirting. Especially when she's available and has a ranch that needs running. You would be quite the prize for a woman like that."

Despite his protests, he knew what Vic was talking about. It had actually occurred to him that Alice Barrett was flirting with him around the third time she called him. Vic had been telling him that all along. From the woman following him around while he worked to bringing him fresh lemonade and lunch, she never seemed to be far away when he was at her place.

Walt only felt pity for the woman. Her husband had been killed a few years earlier in an accident, leaving her to run their ranch alone. Most women would have sold out and moved into town, but Alice Barrett had dug her heels in and continued to run their horse ranch. She was only able to hire two men and their ranching jobs kept them busy. So, she turned to Walt or neighbors to assist her in home repairs or other menial jobs.

"Okay."

She said it out of the blue and Walt paused.

"Okay?"

Vic nodded.

"Sure. I'll come. She hates me, so why not."

Walt frowned.

"She doesn't hate you, Vic."

Vic finished off her breakfast and downed the last of her coffee.

"Yeah, she does. In her eyes, I am what's keeping you from her. So…she hates me."

In reality, he knew Vic wasn't far off. Although he disagreed with the motives behind the discord. Admittedly, Vic could be a lot to take. She was outspoken by nature and did little to filter her language. Added to the fact that she didn't care what others thought, and she was good at ruffling feathers. Some of the key things Walt loved about her were the very characteristics other didn't like. Especially in a town like Durant.

She stood up and Walt followed her to the sink, where they started washing dishes in a choreographed, natural manner honed by habit.

"It shouldn't take long. I'll buy you lunch."

Vic laughed.

"That sounds like a bribe."

He smiled.

"Could be."

"You know…there are laws against bribing the police."

Walt laughed to himself.

"Are there?"

"Yep."

He shrugged.

"Fine. I won't buy you lunch then."

Vic grinned at him.

"Sure you will."

Finishing up, Vic dried her hands on a dish towel.

"I need to change."

Walt nodded.

"No hurry."

**xxx**

"Good morning, Walt."

Alice Barrett smiled at Walt. Walt tipped his hat to her and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Alice."

Her eyes moved over Vic and she nodded politely, but there was nothing friendly in the gesture.

"Deputy."

Vic offered a smile that lack any genuineness. Alice always called her Deputy and with a tone that gave Vic a strong urge to roll her eyes. The woman really did have a thing for Walt and it was more than just flirtations. The widow was a few years older than Walt, but that hardly mattered.

"I'll get the wood split and put it up on the porch for you."

She turned her attention back to Walt and smiled again.

"Thank you so much, Walt. I don't know what I would do without your help."

Walt pulled his hands from his coat as he turned towards the woodpile with a wave.

"It's no problem."

Vic trailed behind him, her exhales creating smoky looking puffs in the air. Snow crunched under her boots. She had been here with Walt twice before, always on a day like today when she was off. She knew Walt would make quick work of the wood that need to be split. At home, she always enjoyed watching him cut wood. Especially on warmer days when all he wore was a t-shirt with his jeans and the muscles in his back were visible as he lifted the ax and brought it down over and over again.

A few years ago, it seemed ludicrous to think she would find a man chopping wood sexy. God, how times had changed. She had changed. It was hard to believe she was the same person who rolled into Durant with Sean, hating every minute of it.

"You're quiet."

Vic turned to see Walt watching her. Several split logs were already scattered on the ground around him and he held the ax in his right hand. Vic reached up and pulled her hat down over her ears, brushing hair out of her face as she did so. She hadn't realized how deep in thought she had gotten.

"Just thinking about when I first moved here."

Walt cocked his head.

"Any particular reason why?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

She gestured at the wood.

"Want me to start taking that to the porch for you?"

He nodded.

"Sure."

Vic started to gather up the wood and stack it. Walt started chopping again, the axe hitting wood creating an echo around them in the quiet. Vic carried an armload up the porch steps and started to stack it by the door, where a few pieces already were. Wiping the stray bits of bark and dirt from her jacket, she turned. Walt was still chopping wood at a pace that would make a lot of men envious. She knew it was from years of practice and work. He made it look easy and she knew it wasn't. She once tried her own hand at it and her attempt was laughable.

A couple of firewood loads later and there was a respectable stack by the door. Walt removed his hat and brushed a hand across his forehead. He glanced towards the barn as he placed his hat back on his head.

"C'mon. Let's go check out the horse."

Vic nodded and walked beside him to the barn where the horse was stabled. Inside their noses were invaded by the sharp smell of livestock, hay, and manure. But, they were out of the wind and the snow. Walt paused in front of a stall.

"This one."

He carefully stepped inside. The horse stomped and swung its head in their direction as Walt lightly ran a hand over her side. After staring at him, she returned to munching hay. Vic leaned on a wooden beam and watched him as he coaxed the mare's front right hoof up and looked it over, running his hands around the lower portion of her leg.

Vic heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Alice Barrett come into the barn. She paused beside Vic. Walt glanced up as she spoke.

"What do you think?"

Walt straightened up and sighed.

"Looks like it could be laminitis. She needs a vet."

Alice shook her head with a look of dismay.

"Can't afford a vet right now. Good chance it wouldn't do any good. One of my ranch hands might just have to put her down."

Walt frowned.

"It can be treated, Alice."

The woman looked unconvinced.

"Yeah, with a lot of time and money. I don't have either."

She shook her head.

"Thanks for looking at her anyway. I remember your father taking care of our horses when I was younger. He was good with them. You are, too."

With that, she turned and left the barn. Vic turned to Walt.

"What's laminitis?"

He looked at the horse and patted her side.

"Simply put, it's inflammation."

Vic scowled.

"And for that, she'll be put down?"

Walt left the stall and wiped his hands off on his jeans.

"It's a long, expensive condition to treat. And there's no guarantee she'll make it. A lame horse isn't useful on a ranch."

Vic looked at the animal.

"Still…seems…barbaric. Just because she's a little beat up doesn't mean her life is worthless."

Walt looked at her for a long moment and wondered if Vic was still talking about the horse. He smiled.

"You're right."

Vic tilted her head at him, detecting something in his tone.

"What…are you thinking?"

He turned back to the horse.

"That everything's life is worth something. Come on."

**xxx**

Will didn't recognize anyone inside the bar. This place hadn't been here when he left Durant. The Red Pony. He ordered a beer and sat at the bar, keeping his cap low on his head. He had no desire to talk to anyone. The bartender seemed to know this and left him to his thoughts. Will's understanding was that this place was owned by Henry Standing Bear. He knew Henry. Of, at least, he did once. The Cheyenne had been Walt's best friend in high school. The two of them made quite a pair. The tall, broad shouldered white boy and the often stoic Cheyenne kid. Will hadn't understood why Standing Bear hadn't gone to school on the reservation with his own kind.

The saloon style doors swung open and Will glanced that way. His blood immediately ran cold. For some reason, it hadn't crossed his mind that Walt Longmire might actually come in here at the same time as himself. He turned his face away and then laughed at himself. There was only a slim chance the man would know him after so many years. And the beard he was growing only added to his anonymity.

He watched Walt enter the bar, removing the hat he wore. He was with a woman. Will's attention was drawn to her. He knew Walt's wife had died some time ago. He hadn't found any mention of remarriage, but that didn't mean he didn't have a new woman in his life. But, he hadn't expected this.

She was a looker. Younger than Walt by some years. She pulled on his arm as they walked to a table over near the far wall. He wanted to watch them. He wanted to be close enough to hear their conversation. But, that was too big of a risk. For his plan to work, he would need some time. He couldn't have Walt being aware of his presence just yet. The man was a lot of things. But, stupid had never been one of them.

Will continued to drink his beer, not doing anything that would draw attention to himself. Every so often, he would turn his head and glance at them without fully committing. Even if he had been sitting at a table beside them, he doubted he would be able to hear their conversation. The two of them were leaned in, talking low. All he could really see was their mouths moving in some hushed conversation.

Will was curious as to who this woman was and what drew her to Walt Longmire. He finished his beer and pushed the glass away. Swiping his sleeve across his mouth, he gave them one last look and left the bar.

**xxx**

"You're crazy. You know that?"

Walt smiled as the waitress brought them both a beer and took their lunch order.

"It was your idea."

She huffed out a quiet laugh.

"No…buying the horse was actually your idea."

Walt shrugged.

"Well, you gave me the idea."

Vic grew serious.

"You really think she can be saved?"

Walt nodded.

"I think there's a decent chance. I'll have a vet out tomorrow to look at her and start treatment. It takes weeks for them to recover. And…they're never fully over it. But…she seems like a good girl and she deserves a chance."

Vic sipped her beer and smiled at him.

"Walt Longmire, patron saint of lost causes."

He responded with a soft smile of his own.

"At some point, haven't we all seemed like lost causes?"

His words were soft. His eyes met hers and Vic nodded slowly.

"Some more than others. So…what's your big plan?"

"To eat lunch and then go get my horse trailer and pick her up. I need to get her settled in and comfortable before dark. It's supposed to snow tonight. She'll need a lot of attention and a lot of care."

Vic nodded as their food was brought.

"Well…you're good at taking care of things so…she's in good hands."

His eyes lingered on her for a moment over their lunch. The layered conversation wasn't uncommon between them. Their personal talks were often multifaceted and mixed with deeper meanings.

"To be fair, the subject has to want to be cared for. If there's not strength in the individual, no amount of caretaking will save it."

Vic swallowed the bite she was chewing and took a sip of her beer.

"And do you think she has strength? The horse?"

Walt nodded.

"I do. I saw something in her eyes. She's an older girl. But…I think she has some good years left."

Vic's mind flashed back to the barn fire from years before. When Walt had tried so hard to save one of the burned horses, paying for its medical treatment. He never gave up easily. Not on animals and not on people.

She knew that from personal experience. And, she was grateful for it every day.

**xxx**

Walt led the old mare carefully into his barn and released her into a stall with fresh hay, feed, and water. Closing the door, he leaned on it and watched as she sniffed the air and took in her new surroundings. He had loved horses since he was a boy, following his father around and watching him care for horses on ranch after ranch. It was one of his favorite childhood memories. To this day, he still had a strong affection for the animals.

Vic joined him, her shoulder brushing against him. The animal swung its head around to study the two of them before seemingly accepting this new turn of events. Vic smiled.

"I think she likes it here."

Walt nodded.

"I imagine so. The condition she has can be painful. It's quiet here. Calm. I called the vet. He said he can be out here in the morning and have a look at her hoof. The sooner we get started on treatment, the better off she'll be. It'll be a lot of work."

Vic leaned in a little.

"Yeah…but she's worth it."

Walt turned his head and looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah, she is."

He pushed back from the stall door and felt Vic move into step beside him as they left the barn. Walt secured the doors and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat. They slowly started the walk up to the cabin. Halfway there, Walt paused and looked up. The moon and stars were obscured by clouds and the air was icy.

"Snow will be here soon."

He heard Vic sighed beside him.

"I'm tired of snow."

Walt chuckled to himself.

"Then you shouldn't be in Wyoming over the winter."

She cut her eyes at him.

"Would you prefer that I be somewhere else?"

He smiled.

"Nope. I think you'll be just fine. Like you have every other winter you've been here."

They started again on the chilly trek to the cabin. They stopped on the porch, stomping snow off of their boots before going inside. As soon as they stepped through the doorway, they were met with a welcome warmth from the fire that was already going. They shed theirs coats and boots. Vic made it to the fire before Walt, rubbing her hands together and standing there, bathed in the orange glow. Walt paused to watch her. The flames reflected in her eyes, giving them a gold color.

"What?"

Walt shook his head. He joined her at the fire and inhaled deeply. Vic elbowed him.

"What're you thinking?"

He looked down at his socked feet before turning to look at her.

"You have beautiful eyes. It…was one of the first things I noticed about you."

She gave him a surprised look.

"Really?"

Walt nodded slowly, his eyes shifting to the fire.

"Yep. The day you came into my office for your job interview, I noticed two things immediately. Your eyes and your attitude."

Vic laughed at his comment.

"Guess that was a mixed bag, huh?"

Walt shrugged.

"Mmm…a little attitude isn't a bad thing in our line of work."

"A little?"

He smiled.

"In your case…a lot. But…I wouldn't change anything, Vic. Everything about you is…just like it should be."

Vic stared at him, her eyes widening a little. It was moments like that with him that left her speechless. He didn't say it as some grand declaration. Just in his matter of fact Walt way. And that made it much more impactful. Vic swallowed and cleared her throat.

"You never told me that."

He nodded.

"It just came to me when I saw you standing there."

Vic leaned her head onto his arm. Slowly, he slid his arm around her shoulders and drew her in. He smelled like the wind, horse, and something that was solidly Walt.

"You'll call me or text me tomorrow after the vet comes?"

"Yep."

Vic pressed her face into his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Good."

She pulled back from him and lifted her face to his.

"I'm gonna get a shower."

Walt traced his hand across hers with an affirmative nod.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Vic left him standing in front of the fire, staring into the flames and looking as thoughtful as ever. She made quick work of a shower and pulled on pajama pants and one of Walt's t-shirts. It would be colder tonight than the previous one.

It was something she never pictured for herself in years past. Living in a cabin in the middle of nowhere Wyoming. If someone had even suggested it just a few years ago, she would have laughed, rolled her eyes, and dismissed the idea. But here she was. She had found something here she hadn't had before. Freedom. Acceptance. Real friends. The kind who stuck by you no matter what.

And Walt.

He fell into a category that was all his own. Of course he wasn't perfect. He had his flaws. God knows, they both did. But he was perfect for her. And exactly what she needed. Exactly what she never knew she needed and never saw coming. Even when she first sensed her feelings for him growing beyond professional, she never imagined it would lead to this. Their life wasn't perfect either. They argued. That was one thing between them that hadn't changed. They had fights on occasion. But, none of that was unusual. They were both strong minded people and butting heads seemed to come naturally to them. Still, both knew loss and knew better than to be petty.

Walt had told her more than once that he hadn't always been the best husband to Martha. She knew that he had a lot of regrets from days past. He worked a lot and missed out on just as much. But, from Vic's view, everything he did for those he loved was motivated by a need to take care of those around him. Those few he cared the most about. She was guilty of the same infractions with Sean. Both of them had been during the course of their marriage. It was one of things that brought it crashing down around them.

With such things as loss and divorce came something invaluable. Experience. Lessons learned the hard way, but lessons learned nonetheless. And they had been gifted with a second chance and both were determined to make the most out of it. To not repeat past transgressions.

"Where are you?"

Vic snapped out of her thoughts to see Walt standing by the bed, looking down at her with a curious expression. She had been so lost in her own mind, she hadn't even heard him come in. Vic breathed deeply and smiled up at him.

"Just thinking."

"About."

"Nothing."

Vic patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"Here. Come to bed."


	3. Embers

**Ch. 3 Embers**

Vic breezed into the Red Pony and headed for the bar. The late lunch crowd was light today. Unzipping her duty jacket, she shrugged it off and laid it on the barstool to one side. Sitting down, she smiled at the familiar face of the bar tender. He was a middle aged Cheyenne man that Henry had hired to oversee the place following his move to the casino. His thin, wiry frame hid a deceptive strength Vic had seen him use breaking up bar fights. Vic didn't know his last name, but everyone called him Tom. His long, dark hair was pulled into a thick braid that fell halfway down his back.

"Good afternoon, Deputy."

He tossed a dish towel over the shoulder of his dark blue shirt and approached her with his usual look of friendliness. Vic's hand rested on the bar and she leaned forward.

"Hey, Tom."

He eyed her.

"You look like you've had a helluva day."

Vic's smile widened.

"You could say that."

"Beer?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not while I'm on duty. Just ice water, please. And a BLT. No mayo."

He nodded.

"Sure. Fries?"

"Nah, just the sandwich."

He placed a glass of water in front of her and headed for the kitchen.

"Sure thing, deputy."

Vic watched him vanish into the kitchen. Sipping her water, she looked around the bar. She was the only patron sitting at the actual bar. A few others were scattered at various tables around the dimly lit room. For once, the noise level was low.

Vic turned her attention back to her water. Pulling out her phone, she tapped her weather app and let her eyes run down the five day forecast. There would not be a let up from the cold. But, at least the snow was over for now. A couple of fresh inches had fallen overnight.

Vic looked up as Tom came through the door carrying a plate with her lunch on it. He set in front of her with a smile and slid it carefully across the bar. Vic set her phone on the bar beside the plate.

"Here you go."

Vic's stomach rumbled as the smell of bacon hit her senses.

"Thanks."

Tom lingered for a few seconds.

"Need anything else?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. I'm good."

"Alright, then. Holler if you need me."

He left her alone with her food and returned to the task of wiping down the bar and setting out clean glasses. Vic took a bite of her sandwich and nearly sighed. It was good. Henry had taught the man well and he seemed to know the tricks of the trade.

In her conversation with Tom, she hadn't noticed the man who pushed slowly through the swinging doors. He stopped just inside and his eyes scanned the bar in what was clearly a practiced move.

"Is this seat taken?"

Vic was startled by the gravelly voice beside her. She turned and looked up at the man who was talking to her. H was clearly indicating the empty stool on the side of her not occupied by her jacket. Vic's eyes met his and she shook her head.

"No."

She turned her attention back to her lunch as the man shed his own, worn coat and removed his hat. He tossed it on the bar and sat down, running his fingers through his dark, yet graying hair. Noticing the man, Tom appeared. Vic had gone back to eating and looking at her phone. She vaguely heard the man order a beer, which appeared in bottle form quickly.

Out of her peripheral, she could tell that he was looking at her without trying to be obvious. Vic kept her attention on her food and on her phone. Finally, he spoke.

"What's uh…what's good here?"

Vic glanced at him.

"Don't order pizza."

He smiled, revealing stained teeth that clearly needed some work.

"Right. Your sandwich good?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah. The burgers are good, too."

She looked away and finished off her sandwich, while he waved Tom over and ordered one. Vic noticed Tom's eyes flick between the two of them before he turned and walked away. Draining her water glass, she swiped a napkin across her mouth and tossed it onto her plate. He was still studying her and it was starting to annoy her.

"If you don't mind…you don't sound like you're from these parts. I'm new in town myself."

Vic glanced at the time on her phone and slid off the stool, shoving the phone into her back pocket. His eyes ran down her before shifting back up to her face. Were she not in uniform, she would have told him to 'fuck off' and be done with it. Vic sighed at his annoying persistence.

"I'm not in the habit of giving out personal information."

His eyes came to rest on her badge.

"Can't say that I blame you in your line of work."

Something in the way he said it gave her an odd feeling. Almost like he noticed it, he smiled in an attempt to lighten the moment. He tapped his fingers on the bar.

"I don't really know anyone. Maybe I'll see you around. Buy you a drink."

Vic was pulling on her jacket and zipping it.

"I don't think so."

He held her eyes.

"Let me guess…a woman pretty as you isn't single. Right?"

Vic merely shook her head as she pulled a knit hat from her pocket and tugged it on. Without replying, she looked over the bar at Tom who was approaching with the man's food and offered him a wave.

"See you, Tom."

He smiled.

"Be careful out there, Deputy."

She dipped her chin down and left the bar.

**xxx**

Will watched her leave. It didn't surprise him how well guarded she was. Occupational hazard for the police he imagined. He was curious about her. About her relationship with Walt. He never had much luck with the ladies himself. And it had been a long time since one really caught his eye.

"Here you go."

He heard the clatter of a plate and turned to see the bartender watching him closely. It was clear the man didn't trust him. Not that he cared.

"Thanks. How about another beer. I don't believe I've ever seen a cop look quite like that one."

It probably wasn't the smartest comment, but it was out before he thought twice. So he merely carried on. The bartender slid his beer over and shook his head.

"Don't bother, friend. "

Will gave him a half smile.

"You know her?"

The man shrugged and retrieved Vic's plate and glass. The bartender she called Tom didn't seem any more eager to answer his questions than the object of his curiosity.

"She single?"

Tom turned to leave, clearly dismissing the man and his questions.

"Like I said. Don't bother."

With that, he carried the dirty dishes off, leaving Will alone at the bar. Will ate his sandwich in silence. He had originally come here simply to eat. He had been taken aback when he pushed through the doors to see her sitting there. He debated whether or not to risk talking to her. But, so far no one had recognized him. And he knew she wouldn't have a clue who he was. He could tell by her accent she wasn't from Durant or even Wyoming. If he knew her name, he could go to the library and run it through an internet search to see if something came up. Finding information now was so much easier than it was in his younger days. Back then, you had to work for it.

Clearly, she and Walt frequented this place quite a bit. That was twice now he had seen one or both of them here. Finishing off his lunch, he dropped enough cash on the bar to cover his meal and grabbed his hat and coat. Pulling them both on, he left the bar and stepped out into the frosty afternoon.

Looking around, he walked slowly to his tired looking pickup. Sliding behind the wheel, he started the engine and pulled out. Lost in his thoughts, he drove the familiar roads and parked near the Sheriff's Department. Will tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He was taking quite a risk here. But, nothing was ever gained without risk. That was one thing he knew for sure.

Leaving his truck, he pulled his cap low on his head and ducked his face down against the cold. He crossed the street and pulled open the door. The chances were good she hadn't come directly here. He knew the number of deputies here tended to be sparse. It usually was. She would be out patrolling or something, more than likely. He would think of something to tell them. He always did.

His boots echoed on the stairs as he pushed ahead, hoping his idea didn't backfire. He paused just outside the door and looked. A slow smile spread across his face. It was like they were doing his work for him. There on a board were the names of the current sheriff and three deputies. The bartender had referred to her as "Deputy" and there was only one female listed as a deputy.

His eyes moved over the name. Victoria Moretti. Sounded Italian or something. Glancing around, he saw he was still alone. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he started back down the stairs. Just as he reached the door, it opened. A young man walked in dressed in the same uniform shirt as Victoria Moretti. Will met his gaze with a quick nod and pushed past him, never giving the man a chance to really see him or ask him anything.

Now he had a name to go with the face.

**xxx**

"She needs a name."

Vic leaned on the stall door and looked over it at the mare. She seemed content to merely eat as Walt looked over her foot. He looked up at Vic.

"You pick one. I'm not much for names."

Vic snorted.

"Obviously. You call your other horse…horse. I bet if you had a dog, you would call it Dog."

Walt smiled.

"What's wrong with that?"

The question earned him a well-deserved eye roll.

"It's not a name."

Walt stood up and wiped off his jeans.

"What do you want to call her?"

Vic shook her head.

"Don't know. I'll have to think about it. How is she?"

Walt nodded.

"Seems to be comfortable. The vet think we caught it early enough to treat it. She won't be winning any races, but she'll be content."

He patted the old mare's side as he made his way to the door. Vic stepped back as he came through, closed, and secured it. He turned to study the horse. Her coat was a chestnut color. Once upon a time, she would have been a looker. But older age and not the greatest care had taken their toll. He reckoned in time the condition of her skin and coat would improve with some good food and brushing.

"She's very docile."

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that. She's sweet."

The two of them left the barn and started back to the house. Walt glanced at Vic.

"How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. It was the same basic conversation they had most nights.

"Not really. Work was kinda boring."

They reached the cabin and started up the steps.

"Oh…some guy at the Red Pony was hitting on me."

They paused inside the door to remove their coats and boots. Walt took hers and hung it up, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Hit on you?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Someone you've seen before?"

Vic shook her head.

"No, never seen him. He said he was new in town. But…who knows. Some guys will say anything."

Walt trailed her to the couch and sat down. Vic angled herself and leaned back against him.

"Right."

He could see the smile on her face.

"Don't worry. He was…"

She paused briefly.

"…he looked like he's had a shitty life."

It was nothing new to Walt. Vic attracted men. He knew that before he ever kissed her the first time. Hell, she attracted him. It wasn't unusual for men of almost any age to make remarks or outright hit on her, even when Walt was with her. It rarely bothered him. It only bothered him if it bothered her, which almost never happened. He knew that Vic was more than capable of handling almost any half-drunk cowboy who crossed her path. On the chance that she needed him, he was more than willing to step in if asked.

For whatever reason, she chose him. She continued to choose him on a daily basis. For that, he was grateful. One of the things that surprised him the most about Vic was that she could be unsure of herself. Despite all the attention she was capable of attracting from the opposite sex, her own view of herself was quite different. Underneath all the bravado and the language, she was actually very sensitive. It was one of the things Walt loved about her. That layer underneath. The one he got to see when they were alone. The part of herself that she only allowed him to see.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing too exciting. He was just…asking questions. You know what I mean?"

He nodded a little.

"Yeah."

Vic flapped a hand.

"Anyway, it just goes to show how boring my day really was. That was the most exciting thing that happened."

Walt tilted his face and pressed his mouth against her hair.

"You know, if your day had been exciting, you would complain about that, too."

Vic elbowed him in the stomach.

"You are a smartass."

He smiled.

"I've had a good teacher."

Vic sat forward slightly and looked back at him.

"Wow, you're just on a roll tonight. Maybe I need to go find my new friend and see if he's nicer."

Walt smiled.

"You do that."

She returned his smile with an eye roll.

"Enough about my day. How was yours?"

Walt shrugged.

"Only interesting thing I did was talk to the vet. I suppose we're boring."

Vic studied him.

"Do you really think that?"

Walt's face registered clear amusement with the question.

"Is boring bad?"

"I don't know. Just seems like we're stupid dull these days. No mob bosses to hunt down. No conspiracies to expose. You're the one who brought it up."

Walt laughed quietly.

"And you're complaining?"

Vic grinned and shook her head.

"No. All of those things sucked."

He was watching her closely. Vic tilted her head.

"What?"

He asked his next question before thinking it through.

"Are you bored?"

Vic looked puzzled, not fully understanding what he was asking her.

"Am I bored? Now?"

Walt shook his head.

"No…in general. With me."

Vic's mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes widened. Walt regretted even giving a voice to such a doubt based on her expression.

"What? No. You are not dull or boring or anything else that fits that description. You never have been."

Walt nodded, still watching her.

"Okay."

Vic narrowed her eyes, her surprise giving way to frustration.

"You don't believe me."

Walt shrugged with a tired sigh.

"Well…things have been mundane lately. Even work has been quiet for you."

Vic blew a half laugh out.

"Which will change. And when it does, I'll miss the mundaneness. If that's even a word. What on earth brought this up? Your retirement? I thought…that you were happy."

The conversation was rapidly spiraling to a place he never intended for it to go. Walt's expression softened at the obvious concern in her voice.

"I am."

Her eyes were on him and sharp, not giving him any room to hide or withdraw, which they both knew he could be guilty of.

"Walt, if something is wrong…"

He shook his head and pulled her to him.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Nothing is wrong. I've had enough…excitement to last me the rest of my life. And…I am happy. Everything I want is…right here."

Vic still seemed unsettled despite his reassurances. Walt cleared his throat and tried to steer the conversation in a new direction.

"So, Henry and I are planning a fishing trip."

Vic relaxed against him.

"How can you fish in this cold?"

"He knows a good place to ice fish. We haven't done that in a while. Years, really."

Vic cut her eyes at him.

"Ice fishing? Sounds cold."

He smiled at her predictable response.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days."

Vic nodded with a yawn, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Okay."

Walt tilted his head so that he could look at her.

"You want to come?"

The question earned him a shake of her head.

"Nope. Freezing my ass off while trying to catch fish doesn't sound like a good time. You boys have at it. There's not any danger of you falling through the ice is there?"

Walt shook his head.

"Not if you're careful. It's mostly safe and a little exciting."

Vic sat up and turned to face him. She was smiling at him now.

"Safe huh? Exciting? You know what's not safe?"

She was moving now, up and over him. She settled in his lap with one leg on either side of his. Her arms stretched out and slid over his shoulders, her fingers just brushing the hair that curled at his shirt collar.

"Hmmm?"

Walt's hands moved to her hips.

"Insinuating that your time with Henry might be more exciting than your time with me."

Walt's eyes moved up her torso to her eyes. His eyes held some humor, but not his face.

"Impossible."

The single word came from deep in his chest, his tone thick now. Vic's smile turned somewhat feral and she leaned in to kiss him long and hard. It was the kind of kiss that made him wonder if he would live to see the end of it. When she pulled back, she kept her face close to his with only inches separating them.

"Still…you might need a reminder."

**xxx**

It was snowing again. Will never really liked the snow. Even as a young boy, he found it inconvenient and wet. But his parents were settled and not the type to move, so he learned to deal with his dislike. Just as he learned to deal with a host of other things. His dirty cap was pulled low as he walked down the sidewalk. It was cold and he was hungry. The combination made him feel grumpy. Or maybe that was just his age. He paused just outside the café and looked up at the sign.

The Busy Bee

Will pushed through the doors and was immediately enveloped in good smells and warmth. Removing his cap, he dusted the snow off and shoved it into the pocket of his coat. He glanced around the small restaurant and opted to take a seat at the counter. Most of the tables were full. Sliding onto a stool, he ordered a cup of coffee and bowl of soup. The coffee appeared almost immediately.

He rubbed his hands together before lifting the simple white mug to his mouth and sipping it. As far as coffee went, it was good. Really good. While he was waiting for his soup, he looked around and took in the other diners. Most of them looked like they were on their lunch break. There were a couple of families. No one he recognized.

He heard the door open and close again and felt a rush of cold air assault his back, before it vanished just as quickly. The older woman behind the counter turned and a smile broke across her face.

"Hey, Vic."

His ears perked up and he turned his head slightly. She was about three feet from him and didn't notice him as she walked up to the counter and leaned on it, still standing. She was clearly dressed for work in a dark brown jacket and hat pulled low over her ears. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with a red hue, no doubt from the cold.

"Hey, Dorothy. You got our order?"

The woman she called Dorothy held up her index finger.

"Be just a minute or two. You want some coffees with that?"

Vic nodded.

"Please."

Dorothy smiled again and set about filling up to go cups with the rich, fragrant liquid he was already enjoying. Vic tapped her hands on the counter while she waited. It was something he noticed about her. There was a restless energy that always seemed to be present in her bearing. She wasn't a person who observed much in the way of stillness. It wasn't a nervous energy like so many people exhibited these days. No, this woman moved through the world with a self-confidence he found refreshing. It was just a sense that she was always in motion, not quite satisfied just to sit.

He must've looked her way too long. In the next second, she turned her head and looked directly at him. For a moment, there was no recognition. Then he saw it flash across her face. Will offered up a smile, having few options now that she noticed him.

"Good afternoon."

Vic nodded her head slightly.

"Hey."

The word didn't seem overly friendly. More polite than anything. Forced. His eyes remained on her.

"Cold out."

For the briefest of seconds, he held her eyes and then looked away as she answered almost tersely.

"Yeah."

The moment was interrupted by the reappearance of Dorothy who bustled up to Vic. She set a cup carrier on the counter along with a large paper bag that rustled.

"Here you go. Sorry for the wait."

Vic smiled. And he could see it was genuine this time. There was a marked difference. She took the offerings and straightened up.

"Thanks, Dorothy."

The older woman waved.

"You be careful out there."

Vic nodded.

"Sure."

Without giving him another look, she pushed her way out the door and was gone.

Will turned back just as his soup was being placed in front of her. She was standoffish. He didn't particularly blame her for that. Being an attractive cop out here couldn't be easy for a woman. He could only imagine how frequently she was hit on or not taken seriously. Being in law enforcement was enough to make a person guarded. Being a woman was that much more dangerous.

Still, he wanted to know her. To talk to her. To understand what she could possibly see in Walt Longmire. That was twice now he ran into her by chance. At some point, he would crack that shell and find out what was underneath. He was curious by nature.

**xxx**

"Something wrong?"

Vic looked up from where she was absently pushing around the chili in her bowl. Walt was watching her with curious eyes. She knew she was being quiet. She tapped her spoon lightly against the bowl and shook her head.

"No."

She should've known he wouldn't buy her single word answer. He knew her better than that. Walt put his own spoon down.

"Vic."

His voice was gentle but prodding. She looked up again and sighed.

"You remember that guy I told you about? The one I saw at the Red Pony the other day."

And now she had his undivided attention.

"Yeah."

She paused.

"I saw him again at the Busy Bee today."

Walt didn't seem surprised by the statement.

"Well…it's a small town. It's not unusual to run into people."

"No, I know that. And he was there before me. It's just…there's something about him that seems…"

Her words faded out. Walt leaned forward a bit.

"Do you think you know him?"

Vic shook her head.

"No, but he…he seems like he knows me. Make sense?"

It did to Walt.

"Is he bothering you?"

Another shake of her head.

"No. That's just it. He hasn't…done anything. He just…"

She hesitated before continuing.

"…he creeps me out."

Walt felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

"What did he say?"

His voice had lost its gentle tone and turned to something different. Something slightly darker. Vic pulled her lip between her teeth.

"Walt, I just told you he hasn't done anything. Or said anything. I can't put my finger on it. And, there's nothing I can really do about it. It's just a…a vibe."

It might be just a vibe to her, but Walt trusted her instincts. If her gut was sending her a message, he was interested in why.

"Vic, if he does or says anything…"

She cut him off.

"What? Are you gonna beat him up for me? Walt, don't be stupid. You can't just tell someone to not look at me or talk to me. Or get physical over it. Then, you'll be the one I have to arrest. I can handle it. Whatever it is. I shouldn't have said anything."

She stood up and emptied her bowl into the trash, her appetite clearly gone. Walt wasn't hungry anymore either. He stood up and walked up behind her as she stood at the sink. Walt placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed himself up against her.

"Vic, if you think something is wrong, listen. Don't play it down."

Pressing his mouth to the back of her head briefly, he stepped back and dropped his hands. She started to rinse her bowl when her cell phone buzzed from its spot on the kitchen counter.

"Shit."

Vic muttered the word under her breath as she wiped her hands on her jeans and grabbed it. Walt took her place at the sink while she disappeared into the living room. From where he stood, he could hear her talking. He was unable to make out the words, though. A few minutes later she reappeared. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't happy.

"I gotta go in for a bit."

Walt turned off the water and faced her.

"What's wrong?"

She was already on her way to the bedroom to change, so Walt followed behind her. He stood in the doorway while she pulled off the t-shirt she wore and pulled on a long sleeved thermal shirt, tucking it in as she went. Grabbing the uniform shirt she had discarded earlier when she came home, she pulled it on and started buttoning it up.

"Some kind of problem at the Red Pony. Fight or something."

Walt frowned.

"No one's on duty?"

Vic tucked in her uniform shirt and raised her eyes to his.

"Zach, but he's on the scene at a wreck. So…tag, I'm it."

She pulled her hair back, combing it with her fingers, into a ponytail and then headed for the living room. While she pulled on her boots, Walt pulled her jacket down from its hook and waited. When she stood up again, he offered it to her.

Vic smiled.

"Aren't you helpful?"

He shrugged as she slid her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up.

"Try to be."

His eyes drifted to the window.

"It's snowing. Got a hat?"

In answer to his question, she pulled it from her pocket with a grin.

"Duh."

Vic tugged her hat on and made a face as she slid her cuffs and holster onto her belt.

"Why can't people not be shitty when the weather sucks?"

Walt laughed quietly, his chest vibrating slightly.

"Why don't you suggest that?"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to him.

"Hopefully, this won't take long."

She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face. Pulling him down a little, she kissed him on the mouth and released him. Walt trailed her to the door of the cabin.

"Be careful."

Vic nodded as she pulled open the door.

"I will. I'll call you if it looks like an all-nighter for some reason."

Walt nodded. He was well aware of how a seemingly simple call could escalate. With that, she flashed him a smile and closed the door as she stepped into the dark.

**xxx**

The snow had slacked off some by the time Vic pulled into the Red Pony's parking lot. The lot was full of cars. Vic pulled up in front of the door with a sigh. No wonder they were having fights. The weather was pushing everyone inside looking for a little fun and a way to blow off some steam. Sliding from the truck, she pulled off her hat and shoved it into the pocket of her jacket.

The air in the bar was warm when Vic pushed her way through the swinging doors. She could see a crowd in the middle of the room and she could just make out Tom attempting to disperse it. He looked up and saw her as she came across the floor. Tom nodded to her.

"Deputy."

"Hey, Tom, what's the problem?"

His face looked drawn and tired. He pointed to a man sitting in a chair.

"It's mostly over now. But, that guy insisted I call you. Sorry to get you out on such a messy night."

Vic smiled a little at his apologetic look.

"Occupational hazard. What's his name?"

She started off, turning slightly as Tom fished in his mind for the man's name.

"Danny. Can't remember his last."

Vic nodded and approached the man.

"Danny?"

He looked up. He was younger. Mid-twenties, she would guess. Blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed fairly ordinarily in jeans and a long sleeved flannel shirt. He looked like every other kid his age in Wyoming. He stood up as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Danny Paxton."

Vic nodded.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

He had clearly been in an altercation. Traces of blood were visible just under his nose and one eye was swollen. He would have a black eye the next morning more than likely.

"Yeah, this guy started talking crap to me and my friends. One of 'em told him to stop and he pushed them. I stepped in between them and the guy did this."

He gestured to his face. Vic looked around the bar.

"Where's your friend?"

"He left. Said he didn't want to deal with the cops. Other guy took off, too. But…I want to press charges."

Vic sighed.

"What's he look like?"

"Older guy. Fifties maybe. Dark hair and eyes. Real scraggly looking. Haven't seen him in here before."

Vic nodded to him.

"You happen to get his name?"

The young man shook his head silently.

"You come here often?"

"Couple times a month. Maybe."

Vic nodded.

"Okay, I don't have much to go on. I mean…I'm assuming you don't have a description of his vehicle or anything?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll ask around. But, if you see him again, give me a call at the Sheriff's Department. It's Deputy Moretti."

Danny nodded to her.

"Sure."

Vic turned and scanned the bar, her eyes landing on Tom. She moved over and leaned on the bar.

"Hey, Tom."

He turned.

"Want a drink now?"

Vic shook her head.

"I wish. Listen, did you see the other guy?"

Tom leaned in slightly to hear her better over the noise of the bar.

"I missed the actual fight. I did see the guy cutting out. But…you remember when you were in here for lunch the other day?"

"Yeah."

"The guy who was sitting beside you. It looked like him. But…I can't be certain."

Vic bit her bottom lip.

"Okay. I don't suppose you know his name."

Tom shook his head.

"Afraid not. He's only come in a couple of times. Always pays cash."

Vic let out another sigh.

"Thanks anyway. If you see him, would you let me know?"

"Sure thing, Deputy. Sure I can't interest you in a drink?"

Vic shook her head.

"Nah, barring any more morons, I'm headed home. This was a bust."

He smiled.

"Take care."

Vic walked outside and looked around the bar. It was quiet out here, the music just barely audible through the closed doors. No one was outside except for her. Walking over to her truck, she pulled the door open and got in. She was about to start it when her phone buzzed. Vic pulled it out and recognized Cady's number.

"Hey."

"You still at the Red Pony?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We got a report of a guy walking down the road. The middle of the road just down from the bar. Take a left out of the driveway."

Vic shook her head.

"Alright. I'm on it."

Disconnecting the call, she tossed her phone in the seat and started slowly down the road. She barely made it a mile before her headlights hit the figure. Vic turned on her lights and pulled over. Loose rocks on the road crackled under her boots as she planted her feet on the asphalt. Vic tilted her head.

"Hey!"

The man stopped and turned. He was wobbly and nearly lost his balance. In her headlights, she could see his face. The man smiled at her.

"Evening, Deputy."

Vic approached him slowly, her hand resting on her gun.

"You just leave the bar up the road?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"You get into a fight?"

He blew out a breath.

"Wasn't much of a fight."

Vic sighed and held out one hand.

"Well, the young man you hit thought it was and he wants to press charges. Also…you're in the middle of the road. And I'm guessing you're drunk."

"Yeah, think I might be. Couldn't remember where I parked my truck."

Vic just shook her head.

"You can get your truck later. You're gonna have to come with me."

He eyed her. Vic paused.

"Turn around."

For a second, she thought he was going to refuse. He paused and gave her a long, odd look. Then, he turned and held his hands for her to cuff. Vic pulled her cuffs out and put them on his wrists.

"You've done this before."

"Few times."

Now that she was closer, she could smell the alcohol. There was also a hint of body odor wafting about him as though he didn't bathe regularly. Vic steered him towards her truck.

"What's your name?"

He cleared his throat.

"Will. Will Cain."

"Do you have ID?"

He shook his head.

"Not on me."

Vic put him in the truck and then got behind the wheel.

"Alright, looks like you get to spend the night at the jail."

She could feel his eyes on her as she drove. That same feeling she mentioned to Walt started to creep back in on her.

"We keep running into each other."

His voice was slurred but conversational.

"Yeah."

"Must be fate?"

Vic shook her head slightly, not in the mood for his alcohol induced ramblings.

"I don't think so."

He smiled to himself.

"That's right. You're not single. Your boyfriend a cop?"

Vic fell quiet.

"C'mon, Deputy, we might as well get to know each other."

Vic kept her eyes on the road, her grip tightening a bit on the steering wheel. If he was trying to rattle her, she would be damned if she gave him the satisfaction.

"You want another charge? Harassment?"

She heard him laugh under his breath.

"Good luck making that one stick."

Vic gritted her teeth. Thankfully, he fell quiet and turned his head to watch the snow. Vic breathed a sigh of relief when she turned and the office came into view. The snow was starting up again, harder this time.

Vic slid from her seat and pulled Cain from the truck.

"This way."

She held his arm firmly and steered him inside and up the stairs. Zach was in the office when she pushed him lightly through the door. He looked up at her from his desk.

"What's up?"

Vic closed the door and gestured at Cain.

"Drunk and disorderly."

Zach nodded and stood up.

"Want me to book him for you?"

Vic swiped a strand of hair out of her face.

"You mind?"

Zach shook his head.

"Nope."

She offered him a smile.

"Yeah, thanks."

Digging into her pocket, she came out with a scrap of paper.

"Listen, he got into a fight at the Red Pony and the other guy wants to press charges. Can you give him a call and let him know we have this guy in custody."

Zach took the paper from her.

"Sure thing. Go on home. I got this."

Vic nodded gratefully.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Zach smiled.

"Have a good night."

Vic pulled her keys from her pocket and started for the door.

"Victoria?"

She stopped when she heard the use of her full name. Turning, her eyes met Will Cain's dark ones. He smiled.

"Tell Walt hello."


	4. Fanning the Flames

**Ch. 4: Fanning the Flames**

Vic wasn't surprised to find the bedroom light still on when she entered the cabin. Walt was in the habit of waiting up for her unless she told him she wouldn't be home. Closing and locking the door against the still dropping temperatures and blowing snow, Vic removed her hat and gloves. Tucking them away in her pocket, she removed her jacket and hung it up. Vic toed off her boots and left them by the door with melting snow and dirt caked around the edges.

Walt was in bed with a book propped up in his lap, the bedside lamp on. Vic paused in the doorway as he looked up. Her hands lifted and she stared to unbutton her shirt.

"Waiting up?"

A small smile played on his lips as he marked his place and set the book aside. He shrugged.

"Maybe."

Vic returned his smile, but then it faded. Walt eyed her with a hint of concern as she continued to undress and change.

"Something wrong?"

Vic sat down on the bed to pull her socks off.

"Who is Will Cain?"

The question was met with silence as Vic stood up and pushed her jeans down, stepping out of them and kicking them out of her way. Walt's eyes stayed on her as she then pulled on one of his t-shirts and a pair of yoga pants.

Standing beside the bed, she looked at him with one hand on her hip. His expression was confused.

"Why?"

"Because I arrested him tonight and he's the guy. The one I was telling you about."

Walt frowned, his brow knitting together.

"Will Cain is the guy you were talking about?"

Vic nodded as she moved around the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Yeah, so who is he?"

Walt faced her as she moved around, trying to get situated.

"How do you know that I know him?"

Vic blew out an impatient breath, clearly just wanting answers and not more questions in response to her questions.

"Because he told me to tell you hello. So…I want to know who he is and how the hell he knows who I am."

He didn't look anxious to talk about it.

"It's a long story. It's late."

Vic shook her head at his attempt to steer the subject away.

"Walt."

Her tone left him little wiggle room to argue. Walt ran his palm over the quilt, his fingers picking at the stitching on it.

"He's someone I knew once. Years ago."

"When?"

Walt sighed.

"You really want to hear this tonight?"

She held his eyes with a serious expression. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and just as serious.

"Walt, he called me Victoria. No one…here does that. The last person to do it was Chance Gilbert. And this guy is almost as creepy when he does it. So, yeah, I want to hear this tonight."

He could see that she was unsettled. He also knew it took a lot to rattle her like that.

"He was a friend once. We uh…we went to high school together. We both played football. But we had a falling out after he got into a fight with Henry."

Vic cut in.

"Henry? What was his problem with Henry?"

Walt's eyes took on a slightly distant look.

"He was Cheyenne."

Vic nodded in understanding.

"Right."

"After high school, he…lost his way. Didn't go to college, couldn't hold a job. He became a drifter of sorts. He left Durant for a while, but he always came back. Always caused trouble. By the time he came back the last time, I was working for Lucian. We got word that the state police were looking for him. And I am the one who arrested him and turned him over to them."

Vic bit her lip.

"What was he wanted for?"

"Attempted murder. He beat a woman half to death."

Vic exhaled sharply.

"Shit. So…I'm guessing he's not a fan."

Walt shook his head.

"No, he's not. He…grew bitter after the mess with Henry. He started to hate me. Didn't understand why I sided with an Indian over him. It's…a shame. He could've been something. I didn't know he was back in town."

Vic was watching him, trying to read between the lines.

"That's all there is, Vic. I went a couple of times to his parole hearings. After a while, I…forgot about him. Moved on."

"He the type to hold a grudge?"

Walt shrugged.

"I…don't know. I can't imagine he would still be angry after all this time. But…we've seen it before."

Vic sighed.

"I ran his name and he doesn't have any active warrants. So…he must have served his time. But…there's something about him that…I don't know. He's dangerous."

Walt nodded slowly.

"Yeah. He can be. Or he could once. People change."

Vic gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm thinking he's not one of those people. Watch your back."

She could see him brush off her concerns almost immediately.

"I can handle him."

Vic ignored his words and reiterated her own.

"Watch. Your. Back."

Walt didn't like her worrying about him. She had enough on her plate without adding him to the mix. He offered her up the best smile he could muster and hoped it was convincing.

"Okay."

Vic gave him a stern look.

"I mean it, Walt."

"Okay. I hear you. And…I will. But…you know there's nothing we can do legally if he hasn't made any direct threats or done anything illegal."

"I know. Still…this guy is creepy as fuck."

Walt reached out and placed his hand on her quilt covered leg.

"I want you to be careful, too."

Vic nodded and tried to force the stress out of her system.

"Right. Let's…get some sleep."

Walt switched off the lamp as she settled in beside him. He could hear her breathing even out into sleep. But, he felt wired now. She knew that he was trying to play down any concern. And, she was right. He had told her the truth. He hadn't thought about Will Cain in years. But, the fact that the man was back worried him whether he would admit it or not. The fact that he knew about Walt's life now left an odd feeling in his gut. Cain knew about his relationship with Vic. Something was off. He knew that and it riled something up inside of him. Their lives had turned quiet and peaceful for the most part. And Walt liked it that way. They both did.

He knew this could change all of that.

**xxx**

Vic paused as she walked by the jail cell. Glancing around, she looked to Ferg.

"Where's the guy who was in here last night?"

Ferg shrugged.

"Don't know. Cell was empty when I came in. Maybe ask Cady."

Vic shifted her attention and crossed the floor to Cady's open office door. She tapped lightly on the doorframe. Cady glanced up.

"Good morning."

Vic skipped the pleasantries.

"The guy I arrested last night…Cain…where is he?"

Cady frowned.

"I released him this morning."

Vic stepped farther into the office.

"Why?"

Cady leaned back in her chair.

"The young man that he hit declined to press charges when Zach called him last night. There weren't any warrants on him. So…there was no reason for us to hold him."

Vic's face grew frustrated.

"Shit."

Cady gave her a long look.

"Is something wrong?"

Vic shook her head.

"Forget it."

She turned to leave when Cady stood up.

"Vic, wait."

Vic stopped and turned back in time to see Cady coming around the desk. She leaned on it and folded her arms over her chest.

"What's the problem?"

Vic glanced at Cady like she was debating whether or not to say more. Cady's blue eyes settled on her. They were brighter than Walt's, but similar enough. Vic shuffled her feet.

"He knows Walt."

Cady looked like she was waiting for more, but that was all Vic offered her.

"And?"

Vic shrugged.

"And nothing. He knows Walt and he was kind of a jackass last night when I was bringing him in."

"Did he threaten you or dad?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

"Then…what's the deal? Dad knows lots of people."

Vic shrugged, dismissing the comment.

"There's no deal. Are we done?"

She could see that her curt reply caught Cady slightly off guard. It was a fine line that Vic walked day to day working for Walt's daughter. In all honesty, they both had to walk that particular line. It could be hard to leave personal matters out of the office when emotions ran high, but they both worked at it daily. So far, they had been successful.

Cady nodded slowly, her stance relaxing some.

"Vic, if there's something you want to talk about…"

Vic appreciated the offer, but there was no need to involve Cady. If Cady didn't recognize the man or his name, there was no reason for Vic to share more than Walt might be comfortable with his daughter knowing.

There was that line again.

"No, it's fine. I was just curious where he was. Last I heard, the kid wanted to press charges. Guess he thought better of it."

Cady sighed.

"I guess so."

With that, Vic flashed her a quick, not really there smile and left her office.

**xxx**

Vic heard the door open and close, but she was wrapped up in what she was doing, her eyes fixated on the screen of her laptop. It wasn't until she heard Ruby's voice that she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Walter!"

Vic reflexively reached up and closed her laptop, snapping it closed. She turned her chair to see Walt standing over Ruby's desk his hat in his hand.

"Ruby, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

He smiled.

"Fine."

He turned his eyes away from Ruby and they fell on Vic. She stood up as Walt approached her.

"Hey."

Walt paused in front of her, his eyes scanning around them.

"Hey. Do you have time for lunch?"

Vic's brow went up in mild surprise.

"Is it lunchtime already?"

Walt nodded.

"It's after twelve."

Vic nodded.

"Sure, I have time. Slow day."

Vic stood up and pulled her jacket from her chair. Pulling it on and zipping it against the cold, she followed Walt out the door and onto the sidewalk outside.

"Busy Bee?"

Vic laughed quietly.

"Nah, how about the Busy Bee?"

Walt smiled as they made the short walk to the familiar café. Inside, the air was warm and fragrant. Dorothy glanced at them as they came in and smiled.

"Hey, you two! Take a seat."

Walt nodded and led the way to a small table near the back corner. Removing their jackets they sat down in time to see Dorothy appear at the table.

"Coffee?"

Walt nodded.

"Yes. Please."

She smiled and looked to Vic who also nodded.

"Sure."

Dorothy looked between them.

"Need a minute or do you know what you want?"

Walt leaned back in his chair.

"I'll have the usual."

Dorothy smiled.

"Today, that is chicken noodle soup. Vic?"

"Um…same."

Dorothy nodded.

"Keeping it simple. Be back in a minute with your coffee?"

True to her word, she bustled off and reappeared seconds later with a fresh pot of coffee. Once Dorothy hurried off again, Walt slid his hat out of his way and leaned in a little.

"Something wrong?"

Vic looked up from her coffee.

"No."

He didn't seem to accept her answer.

"You never order the usual."

Vic shrugged.

"You the lunch police now? It sounded good."

Walt let whatever was going on in his head go as Dorothy came out with their soup. Walt started to eat, while Vic picked up her spoon and stirred it around the bowl. The fact that she seemed distracted didn't escape his notice.

"Vic?"

She looked up.

"The kid that Cain got into a fight with didn't press charges. So…we had to release him."

Walt nodded slowly.

"That's not unusual."

"I know but…I feel like there's more here. Something you're not telling me."

Walt put his spoon down.

"It sounds like you think I'm lying to you."

Vic shook her head as she finally took a bite.

"I didn't say that. But, admit it. You do have a habit of…filtering information."

Walt started to eat again.

"I told you the facts. It was a long time ago. There's no need to rehash all of it."

She dropped her eyes from his and continued to eat. Walt finished off his soup and sipped his coffee. Vic was tense. He could see it in her face and the tight set of her shoulders.

"Do you think you'll get off on time?"

Vic looked up and nodded.

"Probably. Unless something major happens. I'm not on call."

Walt offered her a conciliatory smile.

"Do you…want to do something?"

Vic eyed him curiously. It was usually her idea to go out.

"Like what?"

Walt ran his hands over the table.

"We could go to the Red Pony. Play pool. Dance."

Vic narrowed her eyes at him.

"You want to go dancing?"

He shrugged, hearing the disbelief and suspicion in her voice.

"Sure."

Vic straightened up in her seat. Her expression told him that she wasn't buying what he was selling.

"Walt, you hate dancing."

"But, you like it."

Vic bit her bottom lip and studied him.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing here. But…sure…we can go out. Who am I to turn down a little fun?"

Walt smiled in response.

"Then…it's a date."

**xxx**

Will was pissed at himself. He had been weak and it could have cost him everything. Although, he hadn't so much minded the time alone with Victoria Moretti. Now, Walt would know he was in town. But, there wasn't anything the man could do about it. He was a free man with no chains about him. No one to answer to.

It was a good feeling.

He would need to exercise some self-discipline. Bide his time more wisely. Maybe this would work out better than he originally thought. Walt might not even realize how dangerous he could be. Even if he did, it would just give him time to think about it. Marinate in it. The way Will did while he was locked up with nothing but his hatred for Walt Longmire to sustain him.

He hadn't intended to get drunk at the bar. But, alcohol was one of his biggest weaknesses. Since his youth. Alcohol and women. Both landed him in hot water on more than one occasion. But, he was never able to stay away from either for very long. He spent the morning catching up on sleep he missed out on while he was in the jail.

He was never good at sleeping while locked up. It made him nervous. Edgy. By early afternoon, he was wide awake and milling around his room. It was one of the things he always disliked about Durant. In such a small town, it could be hard to find something to do. There was the casino. But that cost money. Money was one thing he was short on. What cash he did have, he had saved for this exact time and he needed to save it.

He could go back to the bar he supposed. It might not be the best idea. But sitting around here would drive him crazy. Idleness was not well suited to his personality. He was a man of action. A man with little patience.

Waiting, here in Durant, was taking every bit of self-control he had.

**xxx**

As usual, Vic drew her fair share of attention from the men in the bar. It didn't bother Walt and it wasn't anything new. She opted for a sweater thanks to the frigid temperatures, and it hugged her figure nicely. So did her jeans. Walt couldn't blame the men around them who kept looking her way. Her hair was in a loose braid down her back.

He watched her over the pool table as she leaned in and considered her shot. If she sunk it, the game was over and she would win. All of her attention was focused on the table and the balls as she circled like a bird of prey. Her brow was furrowed in thought as she scoped out the best way to take her shot. Her hazel eyes were intense and hyper focused. It wasn't much different than watching her at a crime scene.

Finally, she made her move and the game was over. She looked up at Walt with a wide smile and all he could do was shrug. It wasn't that he didn't like to win. He did. And he could beat her at pool when he really applied himself. But tonight, he was more interested in her frame of mind than anything else. He wanted her to relax and forget about work for a while. And, if that meant losing a round of pool, he was okay with that.

He returned her smile as she passed him the pool stick to put away.

"Nice shot."

She shrugged.

"Wasn't sure I could make it."

Walt swiped his hands across his jeans.

"Want a drink?"

She nodded and fanned herself a little.

"Yeah, all that competition made me a little hot."

Her voice had a lilt to it that made his heart speed up a bit. They walked side by side to the bar and slid onto vacant stools. Vic rested her elbows on the wooden surface as Tom sidled up with a raised eyebrow.

"Deputy, nice to see you finally having some fun."

He turned to Walt.

"I tell her all the time she works too much."

Walt smiled.

"How are you, Tom?"

The wiry Cheyenne nodded.

"Can't complain. Business is good. What'll it be? Couple of beers?"

When they both nodded he quickly retrieved the beers and placed them on the bar.

"Anything else? We've got a good burger going tonight?"

Vic took a long swallow from her bottle and nodded her head.

"That sounds good. I'll take one."

Tom's dark eyes shifted to Walt, who nodded.

"Sure."

"Great!"

He disappeared towards the kitchen. Walt sipped his Ranier and turned to Vic.

"He likes you more than me."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Well…someone should."

He smiled.

"I like you better than me."

The comment earned him another roll of her eyes.

"Yeah…but I can do things for you that you can't do for yourself…"

She trailed off, leaving a red hue creeping up his neck. Vic turned and looked around the bar.

"Busy tonight."

Walt glanced over his shoulder.

"Yep. Weather's giving everyone cabin fever."

Vic huffed.

"It sucks. That's for sure."

"Here are your burgers."

The sound of Tom's voice behind them made them both startle slightly. Turning back around, they were greeted by loaded hamburgers and hot from the oil fries. Vic smiled at Tom.

"Thanks. And thank you for the suggestion."

He nodded.

"Anytime, Deputy."

He hurried off to wait on other customers. Walt watched as she flipped the top off of her burger and rearranged the toppings.

"Why does he always call you Deputy?"

She shrugged as she added mustard and pressed the top bun back on.

"I have no idea. He knows my name."

Walt watched as she took a bite and closed her eyes in appreciation.

"Damn, that is good."

Walt smiled as he started to eat his own food. Halfway through her burger, Vic elbowed him.

"I seem to remember someone mentioning something about dancing."

Walt dipped his face a little.

"We were playing pool."

She nudged him again in the side.

"Well, when you're done eating, I'm holding you to that."

Walt cocked his head and listened.

"We need a slower song."

Vic laughed as she sipped her beer.

"Or you could learn some new moves."

He smiled at her good natured teasing. They were, admittedly, very different personalities. Walt always assumed it was one of the reasons they worked well together, professionally and personally. They complemented each other. Pushed just enough outside of their respective comfort zones. Vic wiped her hands on her napkin and dropped it onto her plate. Pushing it away, she swallowed the last of her beer and set the bottle down. Turning on her stool, he could feel her eyes on him. When he turned his head, there was something more serious in her demeanor. She leaned in closer to be heard above the noise.

"Thank you."

He didn't ask what for. He didn't need to. He understood what she was saying and what she wasn't saying. A smile quirked up one side of his mouth as he polished off his own beer and pushed back from the bar. Right on time, the song streaming from the jukebox ended and another began. And it was slow.

Walt stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on."

Her hand was cold in his when she took it and let Walt tug her to her feet. Her hands slid up his chest and looped around his neck, while his settled on her hips. Vic rested her forehead on his chest and exhaled before lifting her face up.

"See? Not so bad."

Walt dropped his face closer to hers and she butted his chin lightly with the side of her face. He smiled, his grip tightening a little. The swayed slowly until the song ended, at which point Walt stepped back from her. Vic looked up at him, her eyes dark.

"Let's go home."

The familiar cadence in her tone made his mouth go dry and his face heat up. Walt nodded wordlessly. He felt her take his hand as they walked back to the bar for their coats.

Stepping from the warm, loud bar into the artic, quiet night was like stepping into a different world. The sky overhead was clear and a blanket of stars spread out as far as they could see. Vic's hand found his again as they walked to the Bronco.

"Damn, I shoulda come earlier."

Walt stopped and turned to his left, where the voice came from, Vic's hand slipping from his. The crunch of Cain's boots seemed impossibly loud as he approached from his beat up truck. He paused about two feet from them and smiled.

"Walt, long time."

Walt eyed the man opposite him.

"Will, I heard you were back."

Cain's eyes flicked to Vic.

"I'm sure you did."

"What brings you back to Durant?"

Cain shuffled his feet.

"Oh…you know…I missed home. Few people I'd like to see. I see life's treating you good."

His dark eyes again shifted to Vic and back to Walt. Vic edged closer to Walt, sensing the tenseness in his body.

"I'm not sure they'll be so happy to see you inside. Didn't you get in enough trouble last night?"

He turned his full attention to Vic, flashing her a smile that seemed as cold as the night around them.

"Now, Deputy Moretti, I didn't come here looking for trouble. Just…a little fun. I don't suppose I could interest you in a dance."

Vic's eyes were sharp. When she spoke, her voice was just as edgy.

"No, I don't suppose you could."

His smile faded a bit.

"Shame. Been a long time since I danced with a pretty lady."

His eyes moved to Walt.

"You're a lucky man, Walt. I bet I don't need to tell you that. She's…quite the piece of…."

Vic felt Walt stiffen and stepped in front of him quickly, trying to head off trouble before it erupted. Planting her hand on his chest, she pushed him firmly in the direction of the Bronco.

"Let's go."

He met her eyes quickly and nodded. He started to turn away when Cain spoke again.

"Damn, she's got you trained, Walt. Just like a well behaved dog."

Walt paused but Vic continued to steer him away.

"Walt."

He could hear the warning in her tone, her hand gripped his arm firmly. He ducked his face in a nod and continued to the Bronco. Cain continued on his way to the front door of the Red Pony.

Inside the Bronco, Walt gripped the wheel tightly. Vic looked at him.

"You can't let him get to you."

"I know."

The words came out terse. Vic sighed.

"C'mon, Walt. Let's just go home. Don't let him ruin tonight."

Walt knew she was right. Up until just now, the night was exactly was they both needed. Starting the engine, he glanced at the now empty space Cain vacated and pulled out.

**xxx**

Vic was draped lazily over him, her breathing still somewhat labored. One of Walt's arms was looped around her, his fingers stroking a path over her sweat laced back. She shivered slightly under his fingertips. Her face was pressed into the crook of his neck, her exhales sending warm bursts of air across his bare skin. His own heart was still thumping hard inside his chest.

He felt her breathe in deeply and let the breath out slow and measured. Lifting her head, she smiled at him, warm and open.

"Feel better?"

He did. She always seemed to know what he needed.

"Yeah."

Vic shifted so that she slid off of him and into the space at his side. Rolling halfway onto her side she stretched one arm across his abdomen and let her palm come to rest lightly on his stomach.

The cabin was quiet around them. Outside the bedroom, the only sound was the logs in the fire popping and shifting occasionally as they burned. The pleasant aroma of the warming fire wafted its way through the spaces. It made it easy to forget how cold it was outside. And there would be no break in the ruthless temperatures for several more days.

As the minutes stretched by, they lay in the silence. Walt listened as Vic's breathing evened out into the deep, steady breaths of sleep. Even after that, he lay awake. She twitched a couple of times and moved once, her fingers brushing over his skin. Still, he lay unmoving.

Finally, he eased himself away from her, pausing once when she stirred. Holding his breath, he only let it out again when she stayed asleep. Walt carefully slid off of the bed and grabbed for his clothes. Pulling on his underwear and jeans, he ran his palm over his face and walked into the living room in his bare feet. Turning his eyes to the fire, he studied it. After a moment's consideration, he placed another log onto the fire and took stock of the wood that was inside. He would need to bring more in after the sun came up. There was enough to get through the early morning, but the stack would need replenishing by afternoon.

The living room was completely dark except for the light the flames cast around the room, creating a dancing shadow along the floor and wall. Walt cocked his head and listened. The wind was blowing. Thankfully, there was no more snow in the forecast for a couple of days. Just cold temperatures. Bitter cold. Walt struggled to remember a stretch like this in recent years. He knew Vic was anxious for spring. Since he had known her, she always hated the bone jarring cold that settled in this time of the winter. Not that he blamed her. It was the type of weather that separated the hardy from the less so. He was looking forward to warmer temperatures himself.

Walt walked over to the window and looked out. The moon was nearly full and cast a luminous glow over the snow that stretched out around them. It was beautiful and haunting all at the same time. This time of year seemed longer the older he got.

Walt shook away the thoughts that were running through his mind. Thoughts of his youth, thoughts of the past. He had shed his ghosts. Or so he thought. He hadn't expected Will Cain to ever return to Durant. In all the years that passed between then and now, he hadn't even thought about the man for a good many of them. He followed his parole hearings for a while. Then life took over and he pushed the experience out of his mind, like he did so many others.

He knew Cain was goading him at the Red Pony. Trying to trip him up and get a reaction. It was the very thing that Walt didn't want to give him. But, when he involved Vic, it took things to a place that Walt wasn't comfortable with. He wasn't afraid of Cain. He never had been. But, the man's presence in Durant left him with a feeling that he was unable to shake. Despite his attempts to alleviate Vic's concerns, he knew she saw through it. She usually did.

Turning away from the window, he glanced at the fire one more time. The extra log was causing it to grow and heat up. His eyes stayed on the flames for another few minutes before he finally went back to bed.

**xxx**

"Aren't you going fishing today?"

Walt nodded as he turned the sizzling pieces of bacon in the frying pan.

"Yep."

"Where is this place exactly?"

Walt looked her way as she stirred cream and sugar into her coffee.

"Bout an hour from here."

Vic watched as he pulled the bacon from the pan and placed it on a paper towel lined plate. Then, he dumped a bowl of eggs into the pan to scramble.

"Seems too damn cold to camp."

Walt smiled.

"We'll have some heat. You can only ice fish when it's cold."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"No shit."

She reached out and grabbed a piece of bacon, biting off one end and pulling plates down from the cabinet for them. While Walt finished up with the eggs, she carried their coffee to the table. Walt slid the eggs onto the plates and set the pan aside.

Grabbing more bacon and setting it on her plate, she sat down and watched while Walt brought his own plate over and sat across from her.

"You'll be okay on your own?"

It wasn't a question he would normally ask, considering she had lived alone plenty before. But, with all that happened recently, he felt like he needed to broach the topic, even if it annoyed her. It clearly did.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Walt gave her a thoughtful look.

"Do you need me for anything?"

Vic gave him a toothy smile.

"I always need you. But…I guess I can spare you for a night."

Walt shifted a little in his seat, causing her smile to widen. Getting reactions out of him was one of her favorite things. Growing more serious, Vic sipped her coffee.

"How's our girl doing?"

Walt smiled at her mention of the horse. The past couple of days were busy and Vic hadn't had time to visit the barn.

"Good. I think she misses you."

Vic huffed out a low laugh.

"I doubt that. She doesn't really know me."

"Still, you should go see her."

Vic smiled.

"I will. Maybe after work. She can keep me company."

Walt paused in his eating.

"You sure about me going?"

She nodded, flapping a hand at him.

"Sure. Go and have some fun with Henry. I'll be fine here. Who's driving?"

"I am. Henry should be here soon."

"Packed?"

Walt nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Yep. Duffel's in the bedroom."

Vic finished her breakfast and carried her plate to the sink. Hearing a rumbling in the distance, she turned to look at Walt.

"Sounds like Henry now. That old truck is loud."

Walt stood up and set his plate on the counter. He started to help her with the dishes, but Vic waved him off.

"I got this. Get your stuff."

Walt answered the door and Henry strode into the kitchen with a smile as Walt disappeared into the bedroom.

"Good morning, Vic."

"Morning, Henry. Want some breakfast?"

Henry shook his head.

"No thank you. I ate. Walt could not convince you to come with us?"

Vic shook her head as Walt came back into the kitchen.

"Hell no. Freezing isn't my idea of a good time. The two of you can have it."

Walt set his duffel bag down and turned to her.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow evening."

Vic wiped her hands off on her pants and gave him a smile. Walt bent down and kissed her, his hands on her shoulders. When he pulled back, he put his hat on. Vic's hand grazed over the stubble on his jawline.

"Be careful."

He nodded.

"We will."

She offered Henry a smile.

"Bring him back in one piece, will you?"

"I will do my best."

**xxx**

"So, Cady is no longer with Zach?"

Walt looked across the front seat of the Bronco at Henry before turning his eyes back to the road.

"That's what she tells me."

They bumped along the rural road that badly needed a fresh paving.

"What happened?"

Walt shrugged as he steered the Bronco away from a pothole

"Don't know. How did you find out?"

"Cady told me. She did not tell me why and I did not ask."

Walt sighed.

"I did, but she was evasive."

A knowing smile crossed Henry's face.

"I have no idea where she could have gotten that trait."

Walt shook his head.

"I worry about her Henry. She had strong feelings for Zach."

Henry nodded as the Bronco bounced along.

"Yes, she did. She probably still does. But, they are adults and they know how they feel. Has Vic spoken with her about it?"

"Yep. But, either she didn't tell Vic the reason or Vic isn't being honest with me."

Henry gave him a look.

"I do not think it is a question of honesty, Walt. She is friends with Cady. It is possible Cady has asked her not to tell you such things."

That was pretty much the response he expected.

"I'm her father."

He could see he was only making Henry's point for him. It was the same point Vic made when they talked about it.

"Exactly. You are her father. Vic is not her mother. She is her friend. She knows how you are. We all do."

Walt's hand tightened on the wheel.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to protect my daughter."

"No, there is not. But, your idea of protection can be…stifling."

Walt gave Henry another look.

"How did she seem when she talked to you?"

"Good. She seemed good. She seems happy, even with the break up. It has been a long time since she has seemed truly happy. Maybe she has found her place."

"I hope so."

Henry turned to look out the window at the passing landscape.

"How are things between you and Vic?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

Henry shrugged.

"No reason. I do not see you as often. Sometimes, I feel like I do not know what is going on with you. You are happy?"

"Yep."

Henry turned from the window wearing a smile.

"Typical Walt Longmire answer. But, you want Cady to give you a long story. Do you see the problem?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nope. Vic and I don't really have any issues. Cady just broke up with her boyfriend. Not the same at all."

Henry glanced his way.

"Everyone has issues, Walt. Some more than others."

Walt gave his friend a quick look.

"Trying to say something?"

"Not at all. So…how are you and Vic doing?"

He was fishing a little early, but Walt wasn't biting.

"Fine."

The Bronco rattled on down the road.

**xxx**

Ice fishing, huh?

Vic nodded. Cady sat across the small table from her in the Red Pony.

"I remember them doing that when I was a kid. I never saw the appeal."

Vic smiled.

"Me either."

Cady sipped her beer and looked at Vic.

"So, how are things with you guys?"

Vic raised her eyes from her meal.

"Good, why?"

Cady gave her a knowing look.

"You sound like dad. Every time I ask, he just says things are good."

"Well, they are. You looking for a different answer?"

Cady shook her head.

"No. I'm glad you're both happy."

Vic gave her a curious look.

"I feel like you're trying to get at something. So…what's up?"

Cady shrugged.

"I was just wondering if you've talked about marriage?"

Vic nearly choked as she swallowed.

"Marriage. Where did that come from?"

The question held clear surprise.

"I don't mean to overstep. It's just that…you've been together for a while now. Knowing my dad, I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to marry him."

Vic cocked her head at Cady.

"Did Walt say something to you?"

Cady shook her head.

"No, like I said, he never tells me anything. But…you didn't answer my question. Have you discussed marriage at all?"

Vic bit her lip.

"We have some."

Cady's blue eyes stayed on her.

"You're not interested?"

Vic frowned, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"This is…awkward as hell."

Cady gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry. I'm not trying to get in your business. I just want you to be happy."

Vic returned the smile.

"We are."

Vic leaned in a little.

"Mind if I ask you something personal since you're all up in my business?"

Cady grinned at her.

"Sure, why not?"

"What happened with you and Zach?"

It was clearly the question Cady was expecting, although she did seem to deflate a bit at the mention of his name. Cady swirled her bottle around slightly, her eyes dropping to it.

"Um…a mutual parting of the ways."

Vic grew serious.

"Seriously?"

Cady sighed, her shoulders drooping a bit.

"It's not easy for a man to work for the woman he's seeing. That is what I've learned from this. It wasn't any one thing. And, it's not really his fault. It's…hard juggling relationships and jobs and all that. It's even harder when there's no real separation."

Vic nodded.

"Tell me about it."

Cady's eyes settled on her.

"How did you and dad do it?"

Vic tapped one finger on her bottle.

"Well, he decided to retire. So…we didn't do it for very long."

"Still."

"It is hard. A new relationship is hard enough without all that added shit piled on. I know what you're saying. I hate that it messed you guys up. Zach's a good guy."

Cady smiled sadly.

"Yes, he is. And whatever lady lands him will be very lucky. It's just…not me. It really was mutual. Like I said, I don't blame him for it. At least we can still work together."

"True."

Cady looked down at her bottle again, something seemingly lingering on her mind. Vic studied her.

"What's up?"

Lifting her eyes, Cady met Vic's.

"It just seems like I'll never find someone. You know. It was nice having someone to go to after work who understood. Talk. Decompress."

Vic gave her a sympathetic look.

"I do know. Believe me. But, you can't waste your life waiting for a guy. It'll happen. Just live your life and keep your eyes open."

Cady drummed her fingers on the table.

"I know we're supposed to be independent women. But, there's still something about having that person who's just yours."

Cady leaned back and pasted a smile on her face, looking around the bar.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner. This has been fun. We don't get enough time to talk. Dad coming back tomorrow?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

Both stood, their chairs scraping the floor. Cady reached for the bill, but Vic waved her off.

"I'll get it. It was my idea."

Cady started to argue but changed tactics.

"Fine, but you have to let me get the tip."

"Deal."

Cady pulled out some bills and laid them on the table. Pulling her coat from her chair, she glanced at Vic.

"Want me to wait for you?"

Vic shook her head.

"Nah, go on. I'll be done here in a few minutes."

Cady nodded and zipped up her coat.

"See you tomorrow."

Turning, she disappeared through the swinging doors. Vic paid the bill and pulled on her own coat, knowing it was uncomfortably cold outside. Tucking her hands into her pockets, feeling the cool metal of her keys, Vic walked slowly outside.

Scanning the parking lot, she noticed that Cady was already gone. Her eyes fell on her truck as she crossed the lot. The headlights of two cars passing on the road briefly flashed over her, before the brightness dissolved.

Vic paused as she approached the truck, noticing a figure standing between her driver's side door and another truck parked beside her. He must've seen her, because he stepped out slowly and she could see the smile on Will Cain's face.

"Evening, Deputy. Or is it Victoria since you're not in uniform?"

His boots made a scuffling noise on the loose gravel. Vic's eyes met his.

"Get away from my truck."

He held up his hands innocently.

"I didn't touch your precious truck. I was heading in to get a bite to eat and realized you were here. Thought you might not appreciate me crashing your dinner. Figured I'd wait out here. Where's Walt?"

He looked around and then lowered his voice as though he were going to tell her a secret.

"If you were mine, I'd never let you out of my sight."

Vic's jaw flexed underneath her skin and her hand moved to her back pocket where her phone was. He watched the movement.

"Not armed, huh? Gonna call the police? Oh, wait…you are the police."

He smiled and snapped his fingers. Vic kept her eyes on him.

"Like I said, get away from my truck."

He took two steps away from the truck and towards her. Vic held her ground, her body coiled tight.

"Sure. Also, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I'll admit…I'm a prick when I'm drunk."

Vic huffed.

"Right."

Cain changed his direction and began to move in a semi-circle around her. Vic kept turning as he moved, keeping her eyes on him. He tipped his cap to her.

"I'll just be on my way. See you around."

"Let's hope not."

The words came out dripping with sarcasm. He smiled again and moved by her, sidestepping at the last minute causing his arm to brush hers.

"It's a small town. We're…bound to run into each other."

With that, he turned away from her and walked towards the Red Pony.


	5. Smokescreen

**Ch. 5: Smokescreen**

She decided to sleep on the couch. As much as Vic hated to admit it, her run-in with Cain got to her and left her feeling rattled. Vic made quick work of locking up the cabin once she was inside. She took her holstered Glock with her into the bathroom while she showered. Cain made her feel disgusted. Dressing in one of Walt's shirts and pajama pants, she briefly considered the bed. She internally chastised herself for her paranoia, but past experience was fresh on her mind.

Laying her 9mm on the coffee table alongside her cell phone, she pulled down the blanket Walt frequently kept draped over the back of the couch and spread it over her legs. She could already tell that sleep would be spotty at best. Vic positioned herself so that she could see the door and leaned back, willing her mind and her body to relax.

The ringing of her cell phone in the silence of the cabin did little to ease the tension she felt. Vic grabbed it off the table, recognizing the number immediately. She closed her eyes and exhaled as she answered.

"Hey."

Vic tried to force normality into her voice. There was a bit of static before he answered.

"Hey, how are things?"

She hesitated before answering.

"Fine. How's it going there?"

There was more static.

"Okay."

Vic pulled the phone away from her ear a bit.

"Where are you?"

"Outside. It's windy."

"Are you freezing yet?"

"Not too bad."

Vic laughed.

"Ha. I don't believe that. I'm surprised your phone works out there."

"It's not a great signal, but it was enough to call you."

Vic relaxed back into the couch, his voice warming her insides.

"Catch anything?"

"We have. Packed up for the night now, though."

He was quiet for a minute.

"Everything okay there?"

"Yeah, I had dinner with Cady."

"I'm glad. How is she?"

"She's good."

She could hear more static. It made him sound a bit rough around the edges.

"I'll be back tomorrow after lunch sometime."

"Okay, don't freeze to death tonight. If you need to snuggle with Henry, I understand."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She could hear the smile in his words.

"Get some rest. Love you, babe."

"Love you, too."

The call ended and Vic stretched out to lay her phone back on the coffee table. She flopped back with a sigh. She would be glad when he was home. This reminded her too much of when Ed Gorski was stalking her and Sean was out of town. Walt was there for her then. She wished he was here now.

Closing her eyes, she tried to coax herself into sleeping. Unfortunately, every so often, she would hear a sound that would make her jump and her eyes would open involuntarily. Of course, nothing was there. And the sounds weren't out of the ordinary. But, with her mind in its current state, she felt jumpy. And she hated it.

She did manage to doze on and off periodically, but a good sound sleep was something that simply would not find her. When the first light of the morning started to creep across the sky and into the windows of the cabin, she tiredly opened her eyes and let out a frustrated groan. It had been a long night. And with the dawning of a new day, her day promised to be just as long thanks to her lack of sleep.

Vic tossed the blanket aside and sat up, swinging her feet to the floor. Resting her elbows on her thighs, she cradled her head for a few minutes. A fresh headache was starting up and working its way through her skull from the back of her neck. Vic checked the time on her phone and forced herself to stand up. There was a sharp pain in her back as she stretched and stifled a yawn.

Coffee was something she would definitely need. She ambled into the kitchen to start the coffee so that it was ready when she dressed. Vic paused at the window and looked out. She placed her palm against the glass pane. It was cold. Bitterly cold. Her truck sat parked out front with a fresh layer of snow on it. Vic's eyes shifted to the empty spot beside her truck where the Bronco would normally be. Dropping her hand, she looked out the window for another minute before moving on to start her day.

**xxx**

Cain decided that he would keep a low profile for a few days. There was no reason to risk overplaying his hand. His run in with Victoria Moretti at the bar last night was part coincidence and part strategy. He did go to eat a quick dinner. He hadn't know that she would be there. As he was rolling through the parking lot, he spotted her truck and decided he might as well take advantage.

He realized it was a fine line that he was walking. He was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. As luck would have it, Walt wasn't with her. If Walt were there, he would've disappeared into the shadows until they were gone. He had little desire to have another confrontation with the man right now. There would be time for that later on. When he was ready. For now, all he was wanted to do was rattle her. He was familiar enough with the law to know she couldn't do anything about that. Not legally anyway. As long as he kept his hands to himself and didn't make any threats, he was in the clear.

As a cop, she would know that. And it would drive her crazy. Cain knew she wasn't stupid. On the contrary, she seemed very smart. Smarter than most cops he dealt with over the years. And it went beyond brains. She had the kind of street smarts that came from life experience. The kind of knowledge that couldn't be bought, only earned. He liked that about her. It made her a worthy adversary.

When he left her in the parking lot to go eat, he wondered if she would tell Walt about their encounter. Even if she did, there wasn't anything the man could do. If Walt got physical with him, the ball would be in his court. Cain doubted Walt would be that stupid. Not over a harmless conversation in a parking lot. He would need to push the man much harder than that to garner that type of reaction. Cain was curious how far Walt could be pushed before he erupted.

That was something he would be interested in investigating.

**xxx**

"You feeling okay? You look rough."

Cady paused on her way across the office, a frown crossing her face. Vic looked up at her from her seat and gave her a fake smile.

"Thanks. That makes me feel really good about myself."

Cady laughed.

"Sorry, but you look like you pulled an all-nighter. Did I keep you out too late?"

Vic shrugged and propped her chin in the palm of her hand.

"No, I just couldn't sleep last night."

Cady studied her in a way that reminded Vic of Walt. Pushing back from her desk, Vic stood up hoping to interrupt Cady's stare. Grabbing her Flyers mug, she walked over to the water cooler and filled her cup. She could feel Cady's eyes following her.

"Everything okay at the cabin?"

Vic turned and sipped her water.

"Yeah…my brain just wouldn't shut off. You know?"

Cady gave a brief nod, seeming to accept her explanation. Cady ambled over to the cooler with her.

"Yeah, I get it. Are dad and Henry still coming home today?"

Vic returned to her desk and lowered herself slowly into her chair.

"Yeah. He called last night. Said he would be home after lunch."

Now Cady's interest shifted to Vic's relief. She didn't like to be the subject of scrutiny.

"They have any luck?"

"Uh…he said they caught some fish. The connection wasn't great, so we didn't talk for very long."

Cady smiled.

"I really never thought I would see the day that he would have a cell phone. It's crazy."

Vic smiled up at Cady from her chair.

"I guess he's full of surprises."

In truth, it was Vic who asked him to get the phone. She was the one who took him and helped him pick one out. She knew his dislike for technology was strong. But, she also knew that he was willing to make concessions. This was one of those. Walt knew it gave her some level of peace to be able to talk to him. Then, he knew her frame of mind wasn't the greatest and it was a small price for him to pay in order to help her.

The phone in Cady's office started to ring and she glanced that way. Tossing one more look in Vic's direction, she started for her office.

"Duty calls."

Vic watched her disappear into her office and pull the door closed behind her. Once it was quiet again, Vic's eyes drifted to the window. The citizens of Durant were going about their daily lives on the street below her.

Vic picked up her hockey puck and started to turn it around in her hands. She wasn't sure yet if she was going to tell Walt about her encounter with Cain at the Red Pony. On the one hand, he would want to know. And she didn't like keeping things from him. But, on the other hand, she didn't want Walt any more on edge than he already was. And she didn't want him to think he needed to hang around to protect her. Her eyes shifted to the phone on her desk, taking in the time. She still had a few hours to decide.

**xxx**

"How was fishing?"

Vic sat on the couch with her feet pulled up and tucked under her. Walt sat beside her, his body turned partially in her direction.

"Good."

"And?"

Walt smiled at her gentle, predictable prodding.

"It was nice to have some time with Henry. Since he took over the casino, he doesn't have a lot of free time."

"Yeah, but he's doing a really good job over there.'

Walt nodded in agreement.

"He is. I know he appreciates being able to help his people. That's all Henry's ever wanted. Now, he can do it on a bigger scale."

He fell quiet for a stretch, his hand resting lightly on her knee.

"You know, you can come with us anytime. I don't mind."

"I don't fish."

His fingers flexed lightly over her pants.

"I know. But, the place is something else. I think you would like it."

"Maybe in the summer."

He looked her way.

"So, how was your dinner with Cady?"

"It was good."

"She's doing okay?"

Vic leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, Walt. I told you she was fine."

"She talk about Zach?"

He heard a soft sigh escape her.

"She did. But, some things are between me and her. You're her father. She doesn't want you knowing all of her personal business any more than I want my father knowing what goes on between us. It's…weird."

"I just worry about her."

Vic's face softened.

"I know. But, she's good. I told you it was mutual and it was. There don't seem to be any hard feelings. No work drama. So, be happy with that."

His chest rose and fell with a deep breath.

"Talk about anything else?"

"You."

"Me?"

He knew she was smiling even though he couldn't see her face.

"Mmm-hmm."

"What about me?"

Vic moved against him.

"She asked me if we talked about marriage."

Walt was still as several seconds ticked by.

"Marriage."

"Yeah, I told her to mind her own business."

Walt started to speak when Vic sat up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Kidding. I didn't say that."

Walt's expression was serious.

"Why is she asking you about that?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks I should make an honest man out of you."

He knew she was teasing him. Whether or not to get married was a topic that came up between them on occasion. Vic always told him she was fine with the way things were. It crossed his mind more than once to ask her to marry him, but he was reluctant to make her think he was pushing her. In his day, marriage was expected of two people living together the way they were. But, one thing he learned about Vic was that she had little use for other people's opinions about how they should live their lives. The same was true for societal expectations. He suspected she enjoyed defying them. It was a very Vic thing to do.

She never outright told him she didn't want to get married again. It just didn't seem to be something that she thought about a lot. To be fair, marriage wouldn't affect their day to day lives. It certainly wouldn't make him any more or less committed to her. Walt knew the same was true for Vic. But, it was a legal binding. And, it did offer certain protections.

"Did you ask her why I can't question her personal life, but she can mine?"

Vic smiled.

"No, I didn't. But, it's a good point."

Vic's smile faded a bit.

"She worries about you like you worry about her."

Walt felt a tug at his heart. He knew when Cady first learned about their relationship, she had reservations. He and Cady were in the process of rebuilding their own at the same time. In the interest of that, Walt was as honest with her as possible without telling her too much. She offered him the same, offering him her honest opinion, but also her support. He certainly didn't fault her for her opinions. But, he knew what he wanted and Vic was it. In time, Cady came to see the real depth of feelings that existed between the two of them and warmed up to the idea of them being together.

"She's the one who just ended a relationship."

"Yeah, well, I think she sometimes put others first to a fault. She wants you to be happy."

Walt nodded.

"I know. I want her to be happy, too."

"I know you do. She is happy, Walt. She's good at her job and she seems to like it. The rest will…come. Zach wasn't the right guy, but she'll find someone who makes her happy. Be glad she knows what she wants."

"I am. She's always known her own mind."

Vic looked towards the fire and stood up with a deep sigh.

"Let's go to bed. I missed you last night."

Walt smiled up at her.

"I missed you, too."

Rising, he followed her to the bedroom.

**xxx**

Vic cracked open one eye to see Walt lying beside her, his head on his arm. She closed her eye and then turned her head to the side so that it was facing him. A trace of a smile crossed her lips and then she slowly opened both eyes.

"What?"

The shoulder he wasn't laying on moved in a half shrug.

"Nothing."

Vic's eyes stayed on his, holding him there.

"You're watching me."

"So?"

Vic rolled her eyes and reached over to shove at his chest.

"Kinda rude, isn't it."

Walt shrugged again.

"I guess that depends on your perspective. What if I told you I was staring because you're beautiful? Would that get me off the hook?"

"Maybe."

Walt smiled at her.

"What are the odds I can convince you to go in to work late?"

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"What's my incentive?"

Walt reached out his hand and traced his index finger along the line of her jaw. The movement made her eyes close halfway.

"Hmmm…breakfast in bed? Walking down to the barn to check on the horse?"

Vic's nose wrinkled slightly.

"It's cold."

His finger continued to run along her skin, making Vic squirm slightly. The expression on his face told her that was his clear intention. She turned her face into his touch.

"How about breakfast in bed and then…sex."

Walt tried to keep his face neutral, but she knew him well enough to see the twitch in his jaw her words brought on. Not to mention, the motion of his throat when he swallowed. Vic lifted her head and kissed him there, her tongue just brushing against his skin. She heard him exhale and then his hands were moving around to the back of her head. He dipped his face towards her ear.

"You're a very good negotiator."

She smiled against his skin.

"Then here's a new offer."

She was up now and moving over him, her hands pushing him flat on his back. Walt's hands moved up her side pushing at the hem of her tank top. Vic moved easily over him so that she was sitting on his pelvis, essentially pinning him in place. She placed her palms on his pillow on either side of his head and leaned down.

"How about just sex? I'm not all that hungry right now. But…that could change."

Walt looked up her with dilated pupils, Vic having completely flipped the narrative.

"I'm okay with that."

Vic smiled and closed the rest of the distance between them.

"I thought you might be."

**xxx**

"What got into you?"

Walt looked over at her from where he stood at the stove scrambling eggs.

"What do you mean?"

Vic leaned on the counter beside him.

"You're usually up and out is all."

Walt shrugged as he pulled the pan of eggs from the burner and scooped them onto plates. Vic carried the plates to the table in the center of the kitchen. Walt poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and sat down across from her.

"Questioning my motives?"

Vic could hear the light tone in his voice. She shook her head as she forked some eggs into her mouth.

"No. It was, by far, the best morning I've had all week."

He smiled, mostly to himself with a smugness she wouldn't have minded wiping off his face.

"You call Cady and tell her you were gonna be late?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah. While you were in the shower. She gave me the morning off."

Walt lifted his eyes.

"The whole morning. Wow, what are you gonna do with all that time?"

Vic rolled her eyes at his fake cheery tone. It was decidedly un-Walt.

"Maybe walk down to the barn. You mentioned that earlier."

"Thought it was too cold."

Vic pointed her fork at him.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a smartass?"

Walt smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Just you."

Vic laughed and finished off her eggs. She started to stand up when she stopped and her face grew serious. Walt noticed the change and paused in his own eating.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you."

He set his fork down, clearly concerned at her sudden about face.

"Okay."

Vic cleared her throat.

"Night before last…while you were gone…when I had dinner with Cady..."

She could see him waiting for the rest as her voice trailed off.

"Okay."

"Cady left before me. When I left…"

Vic paused. This wasn't something she intended to tell him, but guilt pulled at her gut all morning long for not letting him know what happened. She knew it was something he would want to know and he wouldn't be happy with her for keeping it from him. She was guilty in the past of making similar mistakes. To be honest, they both were.

"…Will Cain was waiting by my truck."

Walt's face darkened predictably.

"What do you mean waiting by your truck? Did he…"

Vic held up her hand.

"He didn't do anything. He's just…"

"Stalking you."

Walt provided the answer. With little else to say, Vic replied the best way she knew how.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Walt was quiet for a stretch before speaking again, anger clearly written across his face.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night? Or when I called you?"

Vic sighed.

"Because…I don't want you to worry about me."

Walt gave her a look that told her that statement was ludicrous.

"It's my job to worry about you."

"Walt, I can handle Cain. I'm not afraid of him. And…he hasn't actually done anything other than be a pain in the ass."

Walt didn't look convinced.

"We've had this conversation before. About…"

Vic cut in again.

"I know, Walt. But…this is different. Cain and I have no history."

His light demeanor from earlier had completely vanished. In its place, his face and eyes were stormy.

"But, I have a history with him. And if he's trying to get to me through you…"

Vic leaned back in her chair.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Walt gave her a sharp look.

"Yes, you should have. You should have told me sooner."

"No, because now you're mad. And…when you get mad…you don't always think."

Vic stood up and carried her empty plate to the sink. Walt rose and trailed behind her.

"Vic, I won't let him harass you."

Vic turned.

"Legally, he hasn't done anything wrong. And…if you go off…all pissed and hot headed…you might. And…that's not gonna help anything. So…just don't. I can handle Will Cain. If he crosses a line, I'll press charges."

Walt still didn't look convinced by her words. Vic reached out and ran her hand up and down his arm in an attempt to rein his anger back in.

"So…let's go see the horse. Okay?"

There was an almost pleading tone to her voice. Walt stepped in closer to her and dipped his face.

"If he bothers you again, I want to know. Don't keep things from me."

Vic sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded.

"Okay. But, only if you promise me you won't do anything stupid. Or illegal."

Walt's eyes held hers and he finally nodded.

"Okay."

Vic's eyes stayed on him and her brows went up. Walt sensed she wanted more than an "okay."

"I promise."

Vic forced a smile to her face and took his hand.

"C'mon, let's go see the horse."

She pulled at his hand he relented, following her.

**xxx**

Walt pushed through the swinging doors into the Red Pony. His eyes scanned the room as he approached the bar, a habit honed by years of experience. Not sitting, he rested his arms on the bar and tapped one hand. A minute or two later, Tom came in from the kitchen. He paused when he saw Walt standing there.

"We're not open just yet, Walt. Here for lunch?"

Walt shook his head.

"Not today, Tom. There's been a man in here at the same time as Vic. Lunch, I think."

Tom started to wipe down the bar.

"The same guy who busted the kid in the nose. I know who you're talking about. You know him?"

Walt nodded.

"Unfortunately. Can you let me know the next time you see him? The next time he comes in."

Tom gave him a questioning look.

"You got some business with him?"

"Yeah, something like that."

He could see Tom thinking before he nodded.

"Sure, I can do that. It's about Vic, isn't it?"

It was the first time Walt heard the man use her actual name. He eyed Tom curiously.

"What makes you say that?"

Tom looked around the bar before leaning in a little.

"The day you're talking about, the day he came in while she was having lunch, he asked me about her."

Walt felt a chill raise the hair on the back of his neck.

"Asked about her how?"

Tom was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know what he said to her. I know he talked to her. But after she left, he commented on her appearance. How he hadn't seen a cop that looked like her before. Then, he asked me if she was single. I didn't tell him anything. Only that he shouldn't bother."

Walt's fingers curled into the bar.

"That all he said?"

Tom nodded.

"Yeah. But…between you and me…the guy is…no good. You see a lot in this job. And, I've been bartending since I was legal. You learn to…get a sense of people. And I don't like that guy. Sorry if he's a friend."

Walt shook his head, dismissing the apology.

"He's not."

Walt looked around the bar area.

"Got a napkin and pen?"

"Sure."

Tom reached under the counter and produced both. Walt took the pen and scribbled on the napkin. He slid it across the bar to Tom.

"This is my cell number."

Tom took the napkin, folded it, and tucked it into the pocket of his shirt.

"I'll let you know."

Walt nodded to him.

"Thanks, Tom."

"No problem. Want some lunch?"

Walt shook his head.

"Not today, thanks. Another time."

**xxx**

His next stop was the casino. It was a place he didn't frequent. But, he needed to talk to Henry. Walt crossed the casino floor, keeping his head down and his eyes straight ahead. He still had mixed feelings about the casino. That would never go away. Some of the rancor had ebbed some since Henry took over. He knew Henry appreciated the opportunity to help his people. Walt trusted Henry to run the place right. To run it honestly.

He paused outside Henry's office and knocked on the half open door.

"Come in."

Walt pushed open the door to see Henry sitting at his desk. His suit jacket was removed and draped over a chair, his tie loosened. The sleeves of his white dress shirt were pushed up to just under his elbows. His glasses sat perched on his face. He dipped his face and looked at Walt over the rims.

"Walt, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Walt closed the door behind him and removed his hat.

"You got a few minutes?"

Henry must have detected something in his tone. Forty years of friendship could do that.

"Sure."

Walt sat into a chair across from Henry's desk.

"Do you remember Will Cain?"

He could tell by the look on Henry's face that he did.

"Yes, I remember him. I have not heard that name in years."

Walt slapped a hand on his leg.

"He's back."

"In Durant?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

Henry frowned a little.

"Okay. Why is that an issue?"

Walt pulled at the brim of his hat.

"He keeps running into Vic. And it's not an accident."

Henry's frown deepened.

"You think that he is targeting Vic for something."

Walt ran his hand over his hair.

"I don't know, Henry. But, if he is…"

"Walt, do not go down this path again. Vic is not Martha. She is more than capable of handling herself."

Walt shook his head.

"I know she is. But, what kind of man am I if I sit by and do nothing? What if something happens? How am I supposed to live with that?"

Henry took his glasses off and set them aside.

"What does Vic say?"

Walt halfway smiled.

"Not to do anything stupid or illegal."

He could see a corner of Henry's mouth quirk up.

"That sounds like solid advice. If something needs to be done, go through Cady and the department."

Walt huffed.

"He hasn't done anything Cady can respond to."

"You mean he has not broken any law?"

"Right."

"Still, talk to Cady and let her know what is going on. Has Vic?"

Walt shrugged. Henry stood up and walked around his desk to where Walt sat.

"Don't know. She hasn't said."

Henry clasped him on the shoulder.

"Talk to her. You and Vic both. It will be better if you stay out ahead of him."

Walt stood with a heavy look and put his hat back on.

"Thanks, Henry."

Henry nodded.

"Anytime. If you need me, you call me."

"Sure. Watch your back, too. If he's in town to cause problems, you might be on that list."

Henry smiled.

"He can try. Remember what I said."

**xxx**

"What's wrong?"

Walt looked up from where he was staring at the pages of a paperback, not reading. Vic stood beside the couch, fresh from the shower and dressed in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. He had been late getting home and a chill still lingered in the cabin. A fire was going now, but he knew the bedroom was one of the last places to warm up. Her hair was damp and combed out, hanging down over her shoulders. The clean smell of her shampoo and soap floated to him on the air as she moved closer. It gave him the urge to bury his face in her hair.

His book landed in his lap face down as she took a seat beside him and pulled her feet up. He noticed she was wearing a clean pair of wool socks. Turning her body in his direction, her sharp eyes took him in. Walt did his best to look normal.

"I didn't say anything."

It was an attempt to play dumb. Not a very good attempt. Vic rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you've been not saying anything very loudly since I got home. What's up?"

As usual, she had little interest or patience for his games.

"Nothing."

Vic bit her lip momentarily while she studied him.

"Walt, you've barely said a full sentence since I walked in the door. That's a record…even for you. And…you haven't turned that page in a while. You might as well tell me what's on your mind. You know I'll get it out of you eventually."

There was only candor in her tone. It was a true statement. Once she was fixated on something she knew he wasn't telling her, she was relentless until it revealed itself. Walt closed the book and tossed it onto the coffee table, giving up on the pretense of reading.

"I should've been here the other night."

The words were laced with guilt. Vic let out a sigh in response.

"So, this is still about Cain? Walt, you're entitled to a break. Stop doing this. Your guilt isn't gonna solve anything."

Walt turned his eyes away from hers and to the fire.

"Do you remember when you told me about Ed Gorski? When you came to me and told me that he was stalking you?"

She wished she didn't, but she did. That was a dark part of her past she could live without reliving.

"Yeah."

Walt was still looking at the fire.

"That was the first time I remember seeing you…scared. Genuinely scared. You wouldn't have admitted to it. But, I knew that you were afraid. It was in your eyes. Your voice. I asked you if Sean was home and you said no. He was out of town."

Walt paused and shifted in his seat, his face still averted from hers, his eyes in the past.

"Did he know then? That Gorski was in town? That he'd been bothering you?"

Vic's mind started to flip through the memories.

"Yeah. At that point, he knew."

Walt's head bobbed slightly in a nod.

"I thought he did. But, you didn't call him or anything, did you? While he was gone."

Vic shook her head, not really knowing where he was going with his train of thought.

"No."

Finally, he turned his face back in her direction, their eyes meeting in the low light of the living room.

"I asked myself what kind of a man leaves his wife alone when he knows she's being stalked. Especially with the history that you and Gorski had."

"It was his job."

The words came out low and unconvincing. Walt brushed off the comment.

"He was weak. Too weak for someone like you. I…never understood how such a weak man could appeal to you."

He could read the surprise in her eyes.

"Well, you certainly kept that to yourself."

Walt nodded slowly.

"It wasn't my place to question your marriage. Your marriage was your business. I didn't want to cause you any problems by injecting my opinion. I knew things between the two of you were already rocky."

Vic let out a dry laugh.

"That's an understatement. Walt, why are you telling me this now?"

He was thinking again. Before he expressed what was on his mind.

"Being with you is different than with Martha, Vic. You're from a different time. A different place. You are…one of the strongest women that I've ever known. Maybe the strongest. Certainly the most strong willed. It's…one of the things I love about you. One of the things that drew me to you in the first place. That strength. But…it's hard sometimes. It's hard because…you don't need me."

He could see the immediate reaction that crossed her face.

"That's not true, Walt."

He smiled a little before growing pensive.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. I know how much you value your independence. And, I know that you can take care of yourself. But, as a man, I still feel like it's my job to look out for you. To…protect you. I…always have. Even when you were married to someone else. So, knowing what I know, what kind of man am I if I'm not here for you when you need me."

He fell quiet and the question lingered in the air between them. Vic inhaled, her chest rising noticeably even through her sweatshirt. After a moment, she released the breath.

"Okay, first of all, me not needing you is bullshit. I need you more than I'm comfortable with sometimes. Second, comparing yourself to Sean is…I don't even know, Walt. What the hell?"

Before he could answer, she continued.

"You're right, I can take care of myself. But, I think we've both proven that we all need a little help sometimes. Even you. We can't let this asshole hold us prisoner in our own lives. I've made that mistake in the past. I won't do it again."

He looked unconvinced.

"If he approaches you again, I want to know about it, Vic. I mean that. I don't care where it is or how he does it."

"I don't need a babysitter."

He could hear the impatience in her tone.

"Vic…"

Vic gave him a sharp look.

"He bothers me again…I'll shoot him."

Walt sighed at her attempt to make light of the topic.

"I'm serious, Vic."

"So am I. Walt, if you let him into your head like this, he's winning."

"And if you get hurt, he's winning. I'm not prepared to live with that. Not again."

She understood what he wasn't saying. Vic moved closer to him on the couch, her hand finding his forearm.

"Walt, you're not responsible for what happened in Denver. I know you blame yourself. Even now. But, you don't know that it still wouldn't have happened."

He looked down.

"My wife needed me and I wasn't there. I can't…take that risk again. I won't…risk your life. Or your safety."

For several minutes, they were quiet. She knew the weight of the guilt he carried. It was a feeling she was familiar with herself. Guilt was something they both battled on separate fronts.

"For the record, if something did happen to me, it wouldn't be your fault either. When I got shot, you were so quick to absolve me. To offer me forgiveness I didn't think I deserved. Why can't you forgive yourself? Do you think you're so important that you're the only one who can alter events? Newsflash…you're not."

The comment earned her a half smile from him.

"Stop worrying so much. You're gonna make yourself sick. And, you're gonna drive me crazy. Or, you're gonna wind up doing something stupid. Do you really want me or Cady to have to arrest you?"

"Vic…"

She shook her head and he could see that she was done with this particular debate.

"No, Walt. We will not be held hostage by this man. You won't. And I sure as hell won't. We are going to live our lives like we have been. Like we want to. Besides, the reality is that if he's coming for you, me, both…there's not much we can do except be ready. So…we will be. But, he's not calling the shots here. Are you hearing me?"

She leaned her head over and let it come to rest on his shoulder. Walt tilted his face until it touched the top of her head.

"Yeah. I hear you."


	6. Like a Moth to a Flame

**Ch. 6: Like a Moth to a Flame**

"Maybe we should go away for the weekend."

Vic looked up sharply at Walt, who sat across the table from her in the Busy Bee. She swallowed the bite of food in her mouth and set her fork down on the plate. He was pushing his own lunch around as though he were nervous about her reaction.

"Why?"

Walt shrugged and looked up, meeting her eyes.

"Just…I think we could both use a break."

Vic sighed.

"Is this still about Cain?"

He shook his head, but Vic knew that wasn't the full truth.

"Not completely."

He fell quiet and set his fork on the plate. As much as Walt loved Dorothy's meatloaf, he didn't have much of an appetite today. A full two days had passed since he had spoken to Tom. So far, Cain seemed to be staying out of sight. Realistically, it was a smart move since the man had to know that Vic would tell him. Still, the lull made him nervous. He hated feeling like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Vic's eyes stayed on him.

"What's it about then?"

Walt didn't answer immediately, prompting her to push the issue.

"Walt."

He looked up from his food, still not eating.

"Talk to me. Please. You said part of it. What's the rest?"

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't part of it. But, I would like some time alone with you."

"So, it is partially because of Cain? Walt, you gotta stop letting him in your head."

Walt pushed his plate away, completely giving up on the idea of lunch. Vic was watching him closely.

"So…what do you want to do?"

He knew the weather could cut into those plans. Short of certain activities, it wasn't the greatest time of year in Wyoming to travel. Still, the idea of being away from all of this with her pulled at him. It had since she took a morning off and they spent a good deal of that time in bed. He felt relaxed then. She did, too. He could tell. Since his retirement, he enjoyed those moments. In the small space of time that Will Cain made his presence known, Walt felt like that was being taken from them.

"If you're not interested, it's okay."

The comment came out low. Vic leaned on the table a little, her own food forgotten now.

"I didn't say that. Tell me what you're thinking."

"There are some hot springs south of Jackson Hole."

That raised her eyebrow.

"Hot springs?"

He nodded.

"The water is heated naturally."

"Have you done this before?"

A smile quirked up one side of his mouth.

"Not there specifically."

Her head tilted to the side.

"Sounds like a story for later. Um…can you drive it this time of year?"

Walt shook his head.

"Not usually. But you can reach it by snow mobile, cross country skiing, or dogsled."

She laughed.

"Dogsled? There's something you don't hear every day. I'm assuming snow mobile would be the preferred choice."

Walt nodded.

"Faster."

"Can you drive one?"

"Yes."

"So…you stay in Jackson and then go to the springs?"

"Yep. Of course, there are other things to do there. Restaurants and the like. It's…just an idea."

Vic bit her lip in thought.

"You've put some thought into this."

He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

"Some. But, if you don't want to go…it's okay."

Vic extended her hand across the table and touched his.

"We can do it. But…can you get a room this late?"

A look crossed his face and Vic smiled knowingly.

"You already booked a room."

He nodded.

"I did."

"Let's go then. I'm not gonna turn down time alone with you…away from everything."

He smiled then for the first time since they started lunch. He glanced at her plate.

"You ready?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I should get back."

Walt pulled out his wallet and dropped money on the table for the bill and tip as Vic stood up and pulled on her duty jacket. Zipping it up, she waited while Walt pulled on his own coat and hat. Walt pushed open the door and held it for her. The bitterly cold air accosted them immediately. Vic tucked her hands into her pockets and dipped her chin into the collar of her jacket.

"Forget Jackson. Let's go to Florida."

Her arm bumped Walt's as they walked through the brisk wind back towards the Sheriff's Department. Vic pulled the door open and stepped inside. Walt closed it behind them and removed his hat, running his hand over his hair. He glanced at the stairs that led up to the office.

"I'll let you get back to it."

Vic smiled up at him as she unzipped her jacket.

"Thanks for lunch."

Walt nodded as Vic reached up and pulled his face down closer to her, pressing her mouth firmly against his. Releasing him, Vic stepped back and turned.

"See you later."

Walt watched her start up the stairs before turning and heading for his Bronco. Vic was removing her jacket as she walked through the office door. Draping it over her chair, she turned towards Cady's office. The door was open, so she stepped inside, tapping on the doorframe as she went.

Cady stopped typing on her laptop and looked up, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"Hey."

Vic smiled.

"You look beat."

Cady sighed.

"I am."

"I know the feeling. You know I'm off tomorrow, right?"

Cady nodded.

"Yes, I do. Are you about to volunteer to work?"

Vic made a face.

"Hell no. I was gonna tell you I'm going to Jackson Hole for the weekend so…"

"Don't call you."

Vic smiled.

"Exactly."

Cady pushed up from her desk.

"You and dad?"

"Yeah. It was his idea. Apparently, he's already booked a room and everything."

Cady smiled at her.

"Any idea what you're going to do?"

Vic grinned widely in response.

"I have a lot of ideas, but nothing you want to hear."

Cady made a face.

"Ugh, thanks."

Vic laughed and started out of her office.

"You're welcome."

**xxx**

The motel room felt like a prison. But, after his run in with Victoria Moretti at the Red Pony, it seemed like a good idea to lay low for a few days. She would tell Walt. He knew that almost beyond any doubt. Walt would be angry. He also knew that. Any man would be. It might've been some years since he'd known Walt, but there were certain things that were common amongst men. An instinct to protect their women was one of those things. The quickest way to push a man's buttons was to mess with his woman. Will knew that. He had been a victim of it on more than one occasion.

It would frustrate Walt when there was nothing he could do about it. Will smiled to himself just thinking about getting under Longmire's skin. He might be an honorable man. But, he was still a man. All men had weak spots. Victoria Moretti was clearly a weak spot for Walt. Will had already provoked one spark from the man earlier. It was the subject of his interest that defused it, stepping in front of Walt and steering him out of trouble's path.

But what if she wasn't there the next time they met? What if it was just the two of them? Man to man. Will liked the thought. But, he couldn't push too hard. Not yet. It was important not to overstep his boundaries. That would be too easy. Too quick. Better to let Walt marinate in what might be coming. Stew in his own thoughts. One's own thoughts could be the most powerful force if they were pushed the right way.

To escape the boredom of his room, he drove. He drove around Durant. He drove out of Durant. He knew where Longmire lived. He had looked up the information. It was a nice spot. Remote and with views that you couldn't find in town. This wasn't the time to go there. Not now. In good time, he would see the cabin. But today, he just wanted to clear his head. If there was anything this place offered him, it was that. Silence. A place to let his mind rest and be free.

Freedom was an illusion. He knew that. Everyone answered to someone. No man was truly free unless he was completely on his own. But, this was the next best thing. Once he was finished here in Durant, he would be free. Or something very much like it. He would be able to shed the past that hung over him. Haunted him.

He would be able to move on and live what was left of his life, knowing he was the one who won. In the end, he would be the one who came out on top. The better man, so to speak.

It was a moment that would be years in the making.

**xxx**

Vic turned the knob on Walt's radio, her head cocked slightly to the side. A burst of static gave way to music. She smiled triumphantly and glanced across the front seat of the Bronco at him.

"We must be near civilization. There's actually a decent station."

Walt returned her smile, his eyes on the road. He wasn't familiar with the song that was streaming from his speakers, but it had a light, upbeat tune that he didn't mind. Vic leaned back against the seat and propped her arm up on the door. The sun was shining as it made its journey across the late morning sky. Vic turned her face towards the window, her sunglasses shading her eyes.

It pulled at something inside of his chest and reminded him of all the times they drove around like this for work. He didn't miss the politics or the stress that came with his old job. He didn't miss the sadness and feelings of frustration and defeat that frequently accompanied it. He did miss solving an occasional mystery. And he missed working with Vic. He missed daily rides like this with her and the way she would talk through cases or prop her feet up on his dash while the landscape raced by them.

She had left her truck parked at work in case it was needed over the weekend, tossing the keys to Ferg with a smile. Now, they were closing in on Jackson Hole and Walt found the drive much more interesting with Vic sitting in the passenger seat letting out a string of commentary that only she was capable of.

"So…you never told me where we're staying."

Walt smiled. She spent the previous night on her laptop looking up hotels in Jackson Hole and trying to guess which one they were staying at. True to his nature, he said nothing and continued to read a paperback. In a perfect world, he would've given her more notice. But, the idea came to him suddenly and he ran with it. He was lucky to find the room he did, most likely a last minute cancellation with perfect timing.

"Walt?"

He smiled and gave his shoulders a small shrug.

"You'll see."

She stared at the side of his face.

"You can't just tell me?"

"I could…but we'll be there soon enough."

He couldn't see her eyes well through the dark lenses of her sunglasses, but he could tell by the way she moved her head that she rolled her eyes at his comment. Turning her attention back to the passing landscape, she leaned her chin into the palm of her hand.

Walt stole a look her way before turning his eyes back to the road. She was relaxed today. All morning, really. Even back at the cabin. He liked to see her that way. The worries from the past week or so seemed far away here. He hoped this weekend would be exactly what they both needed. But, especially Vic.

Walt slowed as the town started to come into view.

"It's…not very big."

Walt laughed quietly.

"Not sure what the population is, but they get a lot of tourists."

"It's…kind of cute."

Walt tossed her a curious look.

"You haven't been here?"

She shook her head.

"No."

Her answer was short and Walt could've kicked himself. She was headed to Jackson Hole the day she ran into Chance Gilbert. Obviously, the trip hadn't turned out as planned after that.

"Right."

She could hear something in his tone and she turned and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it."

He merely nodded in response understanding what she was saying. Hopefully this weekend would replace the old memories in her mind and change her association with this place. He went for a subject change.

"It's bigger than Durant."

Vic snorted.

"I think my extended family might have more people in it than Durant does."

He smiled, his eyes on the road.

"Doubtful."

"Okay, that's an exaggeration. But…not by much."

Walt laughed lightly at her comment.

He continued to drive, but not into town where she was expecting. Vic looked out the window in a manner that almost reminded him of an eager child. For someone who claimed not to like surprises, she was certainly curious.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Vic turned her face towards him.

"You're cruel. You know that."

Walt continued to drive. The scenery of the Tetons was breathtaking and one of the reasons this entire area attracted so many out of towners. Vic turned her attention back to the window and lapsed back into silence.

Finally, they pulled up in front of a sign that read "Jackson Hole Bed & Breakfast." Beyond the rustic looking sign was what appeared to be a lavishly built cabin situated on a bluff and surrounded by trees and more views.

"What is this?"

"Where we're staying."

He parked in a gravel lot and they got out. Snow covered every still surface and the entire place looked like something you would see in a Christmas movie. Vic pulled off her sunglasses and looked up and around.

"Jesus, Walt. How much did this cost?"

He pulled their bags from the back of the Bronco and passed Vic's to her.

"You like it?"

She nearly laughed at how serious he sounded, but merely nodded instead.

"Um…yeah I like it. I've never stayed at a bed and breakfast."

"Me either."

She did laugh then, a thought clearly occurring to her.

"How did you find this place? I don't believe you got on the internet and searched."

Walt shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Secret weapon."

The comment earned him a curious look.

"Ruby."

Vic rolled her eyes in good natured fashion.

"I might've known."

"C'mon. Let's find our room."

Their room was spacious and airy with a window that overlooked the bluff. It was decorated with western style décor, but tastefully. Vic set her bag down and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains open. Walt walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"So?"

She twisted around to face him, her arms sliding up his chest and around his neck.

"You did good. Really, really good. Or…Ruby did good."

Pushing up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his mouth. After a few seconds, she pulled back and let her arms fall away

Walt lifted his wrist and looked at his watch.

"So, lunch? Or, do you want to do something else?"

Vic gave him a long look.

"Do you have something else in mind?"

The question was full of innuendo that brought another smile to his face.

"Maybe. I do have some restaurant recommendations. There are more choices here than in Durant."

Vic laughed at the comment.

"Yeah, no shit. Let's go eat. Then we can do something else."

**xxx**

"It is better than any pizza in Durant. But, to be fair, that's not saying much. I think good pizza west of the Mississippi doesn't actually exist."

Walt listened to her teasing review of the pizza place they ambled into for lunch. He didn't have much in the way of hopes that it would satisfy her craving for what she referred to as "good pizza." After all, they were still in Wyoming.

"I don't know. The pizza at the Red Pony might be a little better than this."

The comment earned him a long look and a shake of her head.

"Walt, I love you. But, you wouldn't know good pizza if it bit you in the ass."

Vic lifted another piece and took a bite before swiping a napkin across her face.

"Tell you what, one of these days, I will take you to my uncle's place in Philly. You won't even remember any other pizza once you've had his."

Her eyes took on a wistful look.

"What about cheesesteaks?"

Vic's eyes met his as she took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, I know where to find the real ones. Not the shit they peddle off on tourists. You got to get into the neighborhoods to find the good stuff. The real authentic places. Places that out of towners don't know."

"Is that the kind of restaurant your uncle runs?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it's not really a place that picks up a lot of outside business. It would ruin it if it did. People come with something in their head that doesn't really match up with what's real. You know? Kind of like when the rodeo comes to town and all the fake ass cowboys come out with their shiny boots and never worn hats."

Walt glanced her way.

"So, you're an expert on cowboys now?"

Vic shrugged.

"I bet I can spot a real one over a wannabe. I do have a little experience on that front."

She was looking at him in a way that made him shift around in his seat. The move only encouraged the look. Walt cleared his throat.

"Is there something I don't know about?"

Vic gave him an amused look.

"Well, you're certainly the real deal."

"I'm not a cowboy."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not technically. But, trust me, as far as someone not from here is concerned…you are a cowboy."

She chewed a bite of pizza.

"My brothers call you the cowboy."

Walt paused with his hand on his beer bottle.

"They do?"

She nodded and took another bite.

"Yeah, whenever I talk to one of them. They always call you the cowboy."

"Why?"

Vic shrugged.

"Hell if I know. They think you're a cowboy, I guess. They did call you the Sheriff. But, you retired. So, they swapped to cowboy. Knowing them, they discussed it amongst themselves in an effort to annoy me."

Walt finished off the last of his beer.

"They haven't even met me."

Vic wiped her mouth and lifted her own bottle.

"No. But, they've seen a picture. The first time I saw you, I thought you looked the Marlboro Man."

"Really."

"Yep. Really."

Walt looked at her over the table. She was smiling. That wasn't something she always did when she talked about her family. Walt leaned his arms on the table.

"You miss them."

It was an observation, not a question. Her face grew serious as her smile faded some.

"Sometimes."

"Why don't you go home more?"

Vic traced a finger through the condensation on her now empty bottle.

"It's…hard to explain."

"Try me."

Vic sighed and rested her elbows on the table.

"When I went to IA, it didn't just affect me. My dad took some heat and so did my brothers. My dad brushed it off. He's seen a lot of shit in his career and it didn't really bother him. Michael was okay with it. He was…supportive. My brother Tony was…less than thrilled. No one wants their sister to be a rat, you know? But, he got over it after a while. My oldest brother Victor was pissed at me. He hasn't really moved on from it. He was convinced there was a way to handle it privately. He and I have…always butted heads."

"Too much alike?"

She looked down at her plate.

"Maybe. He's the oldest of five, so he's always acted like he was in charge of the rest of us. But, I hated the way he always acted like he could tell me what to do. Even now, he tries."

Walt reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"That's normally because someone cares."

Vic looked up.

"Maybe. But, after the whole investigation went down…he didn't talk to me for a while."

Walt frowned.

"I'm sorry."

Her shoulders rose and fell.

"It's okay. I knew when I went to IA that there would be fallout. I just wasn't expecting members of my own family to turn on me. He's not a bad guy. He's just…very much a cop all the way through."

She pushed back from the table.

"So…do we have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Walt shook his head.

"No, but I figure we could try out that or something you mentioned earlier."

**xxx**

Vic was on her side up against him. Her hand rested on his stomach and his hand covered hers. His fingers traced over the bones in hers. The room was quiet and the rest of the place was quiet. That had been his goal. He had considered a hotel, but that seemed too crowded with people. Ruby was the one who suggested trying to find something smaller and more private.

"I say we just stay here."

Her voice broke the silence. Walt rolled his head towards her.

"Hmm?"

She turned her hand and laced their fingers together.

"We could just stay here forever. I'd be okay with that."

Walt smiled a little.

"I don't think you're allowed to live here."

"Damn technicalities. I feel like I owe you a trip after all this. Where do you wanna go?"

She could see him thinking for a minute, even though she was partially teasing him.

"You could take me home?"

Vic tilted her face to him.

"Durant?"

He smiled at that thought. That Durant was her home.

"No. Philadelphia."

Clarity washed over her features.

"Oh…my home. I get it."

She sounded drowsy even though it was just getting to be dinner time.

"Did you mean it earlier when you said you would take me there?"

Vic's head bobbed.

"Sure. If you want to go."

"I've never been to Philadelphia."

Something crossed her face. Walt's hand tightened a little on hers.

"I know you miss it."

She was quiet for a minute.

"I do. But…I like where my life is now. I wouldn't be who I am if I'd stayed. Leaving allowed me to become someone who wouldn't have existed there."

Walt let the statement go without question. He could sense the introspective mood she seemed to be in. After a few more breaths, she inhaled deeply.

"Or we could just go somewhere that isn't so fucking cold."

**xxx**

"Cold?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not really. Not too bad. At least it's not snowing."

Walt looked up. While there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground, the sky above them was perfectly clear and littered with stars. Around them, mountains rose up, their tops disappearing into the darkness. The effect of it all together was breathtaking.

They walked slowly along the sidewalk. Vic held his hand loosely in her own. Her other hand was tucked into the pocket of her coat. Her chin was dipped into the top of her coat for warmth. Walt tugged lightly at her hand.

"I think this is it."

He nodded up at a sign advertising a local steakhouse. Pulling open, the door, he followed her inside. As pretty as the scenery was outside, Walt could tell immediately that she was thankful for the reprieve. Vic shed her coat and brushed her loose hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He felt a sudden urge to reach out and touch it. Outside of home, it wasn't all that often she wore her hair down.

They took seats and ordered drinks. Walt glanced at her over the table where she sat looking over the menu. She looked up and met his eyes over the top of it.

"So…is it a crime in Wyoming to order chicken in a place like this?"

Walt smiled and shook his head.

"No law that I'm aware of. You might get a few dirty looks from the purists."

Vic shrugged, dismissing the idea.

"Dirty looks don't bother me. God knows I get enough of them."

This was the side of her that he enjoyed the most. Relaxed and happy. There hadn't been enough of it lately for either of them.

"Walt?"

He looked at her, his thoughts snapped.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

Walt gave his head a slight shake.

"Nothing important."

She eyed him and then dropped it.

"Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry."

"I said this is one of the better ideas you've had."

He half laughed.

"I'll remember that the next time I have a bad one and remind you."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Funny."

Their food arrived and they started eating, a comfortable silence descending over them. Walt glanced over at her every so often, a peculiar feeling tugging at him. Something that had been on his mind more and more in recent days.

"Can I ask you something?"

Vic looked up from her food, still chewing.

"Sure."

"Did it bother you when Cady asked if we have talked about marriage."

Vic swallowed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. Why would it?"

He shrugged.

"Just wondering."

She pushed her food around with her fork, her eyes still on him.

"Is…that what this weekend is about?"

He could hear the caution in her tone.

"No."

Vic pinned him to his seat with the intensity of her gaze.

"Does it bother you that we're not married?"

Walt answered quickly.

"No. I've told you that."

He had. It was the truth. It was a subject that they broached on more than one occasion. Walt would have been fine marrying her if that's what she wanted. But, it didn't seem important to Vic. They lived together. Everything about their lives was mixed and blended. All the edges ran together likes colors in a wash. But, there was nothing legally binding. That didn't seem to worry Vic, even when he expressed that it could benefit her if something happened to him. That was her least favorite topic and she would rapidly change it. She was quick to point out she felt more committed to him than she had to her marriage. Walt knew it was the truth. There were benefits to marriage, but it didn't make a relationship any more or less real.

"I know. But…you are kind of old fashioned."

Walt smiled.

"Kind of?"

Vic smiled.

"Well, you're getting better. You've got a streak in you I don't think a lot of people see. Seriously, though. I don't want you to feel like you need to keep things from me."

Vic dropped her eyes as he found his voice.

"You know I would marry you if you wanted to."

Vic shook her head slightly with a half-smile.

"So romantic."

Looking down, she continued to eat. Walt watched her in the dim light of the restaurant.

"Vic?"

She looked up.

"Are you happy?"

One eyebrow went up at his question.

"Do…you mean in general or…right now."

"Both."

Vic set her fork on her plate and rested her arms lightly on the table.

"That's a strange question."

Walt looked away.

"Right…"

"Yes."

Her voice cut him off before he could go any further. Walt looked her way again and she offered him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Walt smiled in return and looked at his plate.

"I…think I'm done."

Vic nodded.

"Okay. You ready to go?"

He gave a quick bob of his head and she stood up, pulling her coat on as she walked towards the door and Walt paid the bill. She paused until she felt him come up behind her. Pushing the door open, Walt trailed her outside.

Vic turned to him, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Know what would really make me happy right now?"

"What?"

She grinned, shaking off the more serious mood their earlier conversation brought on.

"Going back to our room."

**xxx**

"Vic."

Walt's hand was on her bare shoulder, shaking it slightly. Vic pressed her face farther into the pillow and mumbled something incoherent and, no doubt, colorful. Walt smiled to himself and tried again.

"Vic."

He kept his voice low. Finally, she turned her face towards him, keeping her head on the pillow and opened her visible eye to look at him.

"What?"

Vic blew her hair out of her face.

"Breakfast."

She pushed herself all the way over and halfway sat up. She could see now that there was a tray on the table in the room. Walt was sitting on the bed beside her.

"You ordered breakfast?"

Walt sat patiently, waiting for her to wake up.

"I thought you would prefer that to eating downstairs with a bunch of strangers."

Vic huffed out a laugh.

"You thought right."

Clearing her throat, she reached up and tucked her long hair behind her ear. Vic started to get up when Walt's hand landed on her arm.

"Stay. I'll get it."

Turning, she propped her pillow up against the headboard and tugged the strap of her tank top back onto her shoulder. Walt produced the tray and set it carefully on the bed. Vic looked at the muffins and fruit and looked up at him.

"Wow. What…did I do to earn this?"

He shrugged.

"You insinuated last night that I'm not all that romantic. Which…is true. So…is this better?"

She smiled a sleepy smile at him.

"I was kidding. Kind of. Besides…romance is overrated. I would rather have great sex and that is something you do well."

He could feel the heat on his face as red crept up his neck. Vic smiled at the reaction and popped a grape into her into her mouth.

**xxx**

Will drove by the cabin and slowed. He knew he was taking a big risk coming out here, and hadn't really intended to, but here he was all the same. There were no vehicles parked in front of the cabin and it looked like no one was home. He knew that her truck was at the Sheriff's Department, but he hadn't seen her, despite how many times he looked.

Pulling into the yard, he slid from his truck and looked around. He could certainly see the allure of living out here. Will turned around in a slow circle. The scenery was certainly something to behold. Slowly, he walked around the yard. He crossed the yard and walked up the porch stairs. Will walked the length of the porch, trailing his hand along the wooden porch railing. On a hunch, he opened the screen door and tried the door knob. It was locked. Breaking in would be a bit much, so he turned away and surveyed the yard again.

A barn sat off to the side, a good walk away from the cabin. He knew Walt's father worked with horses and he knew Walt shared the affinity. He always had. Will reached up and removed his cap, running his hand through his mussed hair before replacing the cap and tugging it down low on his head.

He wasn't sure what brought him here. Curiosity. A desire or need to understand this man he hated so much and the life he lived. They were two men who were born in the same place and raised in the same place. They went to school together and played football together. Yet, at some point, their paths diverged in mighty fashion. He admittedly made some mistakes, but he knew Walt Longmire wasn't perfect either. He had done enough reading to know that. But, their lives turned out so differently.

Will found himself homeless and jobless. He had no family to speak of. Or, none that wanted anything to do with him at this point. He lived the life of a drifter, moving from place to place and never staying long enough to make real friends. He wasn't sure he believed real friends existed. At one point in his life, he considered Walt his friend. Look at how that ended up. He lived a day to day existence with almost nothing in the way of happiness or pleasure.

Then there was Walt Longmire. A man who worked the same job long enough to retire from it. A man who had this home in this place with this view. Someone who was respected in the community and even looked up to. He was graced with a long marriage and now had another woman. A woman that Will couldn't understand taking up with the likes of Walt.

Will gave the front door once last look and then walked back down the porch steps. He slowed and turned so that he could look at the cabin as he walked backwards towards his truck. It was a nice place. Not fancy at all. But a comfortable home in a beautiful spot. Will wanted Walt to hurt the way that he did. To feel what it was like to lose everything that you treasured and cared about. His home was one of those things. His woman was another. It was almost time. He wasn't a man of patience and what little he possessed was just about gone.

Soon, it would be time to start taking those things away.

**xxx**

"How're you feeling?"

She lay up against him in the bed, turned on her side facing him with her arm outstretched across his midsection. Walt's arm was around her, his fingers tracing lightly over her upper arm and shoulder.

"Mmm…relaxed."

He could hear the drowsy smile in her voice. Walt smiled.

"I'm glad. I know you needed a break."

Vic's head shifted and her hair tickled his chest.

"We both did."

"Yeah."

Walt was looking forward to being home. He loved his cabin in the middle of nowhere. For him, it had always been a place of refuge and retreat. A quiet place away from the demands of the world and his job. Now, it was a home he shared again, this time with Vic. But, some part of him wasn't looking forward to dealing with Will Cain. He kept hoping the situation would resolve itself. That the man would leave town and leave them alone. With every day that passed, that seemed less and less likely.

He suspected Vic felt a similar way. But right now, she was here with him in the safety of this place and no one knew where they were. There was something freeing in that knowledge. It had been a good day. It was turning into a good night. He didn't want to waste that time by worrying about tomorrow or the day after.

Vic propped her chin up on his chest so that she could see his face.

"Thank you. For all of this."

Walt reached out his hand and rang his finger over her cheek, tracing a path down to her mouth.

"You're welcome."

She smiled at him, a sweet open smile. The kind that she only showed him in their most intimate moments. It was, by far, his favorite smile. Something in his chest tightened and constricted making his heart feel too big for the space. His expression must've changed because Vic's eyes turned inquisitive.

"What?"

Walt was quiet for a beat before speaking.

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Right?"

Vic gave him an odd look, like she wasn't sure where the comment came from. The light moment between them had taken a serious turn. Heavier than he wanted. Finally, she nodded.

"I know. Everything alright?"

Walt smiled then, trying to release some of the tension that was coiled in his gut. Most days, he was okay. Most days, things were normal and they went about their lives as everyone did. But every once in a while, he would remember how delicate life was. How fragile their existence in this space was and how easily it could be taken away. That was when the ghosts of his past pulled at him like thorns. That was when the fear crept in and stole his breath away, making him feel suffocated.

The fear of losing her. Of losing what they had. It would paralyze him if he dwelled on it for too long. Walt closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again with a fresh smile on his face.

"Good. Everything is good."

She watched him for another minutes before repositioning her head and laying it back down in its previous place on the side of his chest. Walt's grip tightened almost involuntarily and he inhaled the smell of her and the feel of her. She was so warm against him in that moment. It was easy to lose himself in it and forget the outside world. For tonight, that was what he needed.


	7. Accelerant

**Ch. 7: Accelerant**

Walt swung the ax in a downward arc and felt the satisfying thud of the metal blade hitting the wood and the wood splitting cleanly down the middle. They didn't have an immediate need for firewood, but he was a proponent of staying ahead on such matters. The meteorologists were predicting several more inches of snow getting dumped on them over the next few days and he wanted to be prepared. The air around him was cold, but the physical work was making him warm. His discarded coat was draped over the porch railing and he wore a denim shirt with a t-shirt layered underneath.

Walt paused in his work and buried the ax blade into the chopping block, leaving it handle up. Gathering up the wood that was scattered around him, he carried it up onto the porch and stacked it up. There was a more than healthy woodpile. But, he didn't mind this task. It was one he had been doing his entire life and there was something satisfying about seeing the results of his work and knowing he was providing for his home.

Walt removed his hat and swiped his hand over his hair. He squinted out across the yard. The sun was bright and high overhead. He was about to resume his wood chopping when he heard the chirping of his cell phone. Walt pulled off the gloves he wore and lifted the phone from its perch on the railing near his coat.

"Hello."

"Walt?"

The voice sounded a bit hesitant. It was a familiar voice, but not one he could place right away.

"Yep."

"It's Tom…at the Red Pony."

Walt paced a small path across the porch.

"Hey, Tom."

"You wanted me to call you when that guy came back in. He's here. Just walked in and he's ordering lunch."

Walt dipped his face away from the sun.

"Thanks, Tom."

"Sure."

With that, the call disconnected. Walt shoved the phone into his pocket and pulled on his coat. The wood would have to wait.

With his foot pressing heavily on the gas pedal, the ride to the Red Pony was short. Walt pulled in and parked, sliding from the Bronco and taking long, purposeful strides towards the door. He paused at the saloon style doors and scanned the room. It took him a minute to find Cain, sitting alone at the far end of the bar. Walt pushed through the doors and made his way down the bar. Without a word, he took a seat beside Will. The other man noticed him immediately, his head turning slightly in Walt's direction.

"Walt."

"Will."

Cain lowered the hamburger he was eating and took a long swallow from his beer bottle.

"This doesn't seem like a coincidence."

Walt rested his arms on the bar.

"It's not."

"This the part where you tell me the town's not big enough for the two of us and to be out by sundown, Sheriff?"

Walt shook his head.

"I'm not the Sheriff anymore."

Cain snapped his fingers with a smile.

"That's right. You're just an ordinary citizen. Like me. So…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Walt glanced around the bar, keeping his voice low.

"Stay away from her."

"Stay from who? Oh…wait…you mean you're lady friend. Girlfriend. Not sure what the correct term is these days."

Walt felt tense. He willed himself to stay calm. Cain continued to talk.

"She's something, Walt. How in the name of God did you land a woman like that? You are one helluva lucky man to possess something like that."

Walt's felt his jaw tighten. He recognized that Cain was baiting him. But, it was difficult not to respond when it came to Vic.

"She's not a thing. And I don't possess her."

He heard a huff of laughter escape the man beside him.

"That's right. You're Walt Longmire, always the gentleman. Always the savior. You don't understand the way things are. The way they were meant to be. These women…they don't need to be saved. They need to be shown their place. And the strong willed ones are the most fun to break. Like a horse. I can only imagine what she would be like. For now."

Walt's right hand was clenched into a fist involuntarily. He turned his face towards Cain.

"Stay away from her."

Cain smiled.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll deal with me. And, you won't like it."

"That right? You know…I've read up on you. You shot a man once over her. But, you didn't kill him. She killed him later was my understanding. So…there's no proof that's anything more than an empty threat."

Walt stood up and pushed away from the bar.

"Stay away from her."

With that, he left the bar.

**xxx**

Cady came from her office and crossed the floor to Vic's desk. Vic looked up at the sound of her boots. Cady smiled.

"Hey, how was your weekend?"

"It was good. I did not want to come back."

Cady laughed.

"Do you have the file on the break-in last night at the hardware store?"

Vic nodded and began shuffling through a pile of papers on her desk.

"Yeah…"

Whatever she was going to say was cut short by the office door opening. Vic and Cady looked up at the same time and Vic felt the pace of her heart increase almost immediately. Will Cain paused just inside the door and looked at the two of them. His eyes met Vic's before he turned his attention to Cady, addressing his words to her.

"I'm looking for the Sheriff."

Cady frowned a little, recognizing him.

"I'm the Sheriff. Cady Longmire."

He considered her for a long, quiet moment.

"Longmire. Like Walt Longmire?"

Cady took a step in his direction.

"He's my father. Is there something I can help you with Mr…?"

He blinked twice before he responded.

"Cain…Will Cain. I knew your dad once. Still do I guess."

Cady took another step towards him.

"Mr. Cain, what can I do for you?"

His chest rose and fell with a sigh.

"I don't know. Are you impartial?"

Cady was full on frowning now.

"Impartial?"

His eyes flicked to Vic and back to Cady.

"If someone threatened me, is there anything I can do about it?"

Cady gave him a long look.

"That depends on the threat. Who threatened you?"

A beat of silence hung over the room.

"Your father."

Cady's mouth opened slightly and she turned to Vic, who shrugged. Turning her attention back to Cain, her hands landed on her hips.

"My father threatened you?"

He nodded, his eyes again moving to Vic.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk? I'm not comfortable talking about this in front of her."

He gestured at Vic, who moved to stand, but was stopped by Cady holding out her hand.

"We can talk in my office."

He nodded and removed his cap. Cady gave Vic one last look as she led Cain into her office and closed the door. Turning, she motioned.

"Would you like to sit?"

He offered her a smile.

"Sure."

Cady leaned on her desk and folded her arms across her chest.

"So…can you tell me what this is about?"

Cain cleared his throat.

"I hate to put you in an odd predicament, but…I don't know where else to go."

Cady nodded slowly.

"Mr. Cain, you're going to need to tell me what happened."

He twisted his cap in his hand.

"Your dad came to me in the Red Pony…the bar, you know…and he told me…"

He paused and looked over his shoulder at the closed door, before meeting Cady's curious eyes again.

"He told me he was gonna kill me."

Cady's face tensed.

"He threatened to kill you."

Cain nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He was twisting his hat again.

"Because I ran into his girlfriend in a parking lot."

Cady's eyes narrowed.

"You're talking about Vic?"

He nodded again.

"Yeah, Vic. Your deputy. That's why I asked if you could be impartial. I know he's your father. And she works for you."

Cady sighed.

"Mr. Cain, our primary goal is to keep our people safe. Are you here to press charges?"

Cain shook his head.

"I would rather not. I was hoping you could talk to him. Both of them, really. I think…I think your deputy is a little paranoid and might be feeding things that aren't true to Walt. I don't want to cause trouble. I just want to be left alone."

Cady studied him.

"Vic arrested you the other night, didn't she?"

"Yes, I was drunk. And that was…deserved. Like I said…if you could just talk to them. Otherwise, if there's another incident, I'll press charges."

Cady stood up straight and dropped her arms.

"I'll talk to them."

He stood up and offered her a smile.

"Thank you, Sheriff."

He tugged his cap back on and left her office, casting one final look to Vic before he left. Cady appeared in her office door. Vic turned in her chair.

"What was that?"

Cady waved her in.

"Come in here."

Vic stood up and walked into the office, Cady closing the door behind her.

"What's the deal with you and that guy?"

Vic's jaw set tight.

"He's an asshole."

Cady walked around and again leaned on her desk.

"Is he bothering you?"

Vic bit her lip.

"Define bother."

Cady gave her a sharp look.

"I want to know the truth because he just told me that dad threatened to kill him. There's only a few reasons that dad would react like that to someone. And you're one of them."

Vic's eyes widened slightly.

"I…don't know anything about that. But…"

Cady shook her head.

"No, buts. I need to know the whole story. All of it."

Vic sighed.

"He's been…running into me…not really accidentally if you know what I mean."

"Is he stalking you?"

Vic shook her head.

"I don't…not really. He's just…it's hard to explain."

"Try me."

Vic pushed out a frustrated breath.

"What exactly did he say?"

"Just that dad threatened to kill him. And that you're telling dad things that aren't true."

Vic gave Cady a dubious look.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?"

Cady's narrow shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

"Right now, I don't know what to believe because you aren't being very helpful. What did this guy say to you? Did he threaten you?"

Vic shook her head.

"It's not what he says, it's the way he says it. The way he just shows up. He's…creepy."

"Being creepy isn't illegal."

"I know. But…"

Cady shook her head, cutting Vic off.

"Why don't you…take the rest of the day? Go home. Talk to dad about this. Tell him that I need to talk to him. Both of you, really."

Vic gave her an incredulous look.

"You're sending me home?"

Cady nodded slowly.

"I think we all need to have a talk. A calm talk here. So…yes. Go home. Get your head straight and come back around…three. Bring dad. Let's get this straight before I wind up having to arrest him and send you home for more than a day."

**xxx**

The door opened with force. Walt looked up from the book he was reading to see Vic come through the door, already shedding her jacket. Reaching behind her, she slammed it with the same force she opened it with. Walt set his book down and stood up.

"Vic?"

She tossed her jacket over the back of the couch and placed her hands on her hips.

"What did you do?"

Walt frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Walt couldn't remember the last time he had seen Vic as angry as she was in that moment. She let out a breath.

"Will Cain came to see Cady today. He said you threatened him."

Walt's mouth opened and then closed. Vic tilted her head, taking in his expression and his demeanor.

"So, you did."

Walt inhaled.

"Maybe."

Vic huffed out a humorless laugh and looked off to the side. Dropping her hands, she advanced on him.

"Why?"

"He's stalking you, Vic. He…"

She held up her hands.

"Stop. I want you to tell me exactly what you said."

Walt wiped his palms over the legs of his jeans.

"Tom called me and told me he was at the Red Pony. So…I went and told him to leave you alone."

"Or you'll kill him?"

Walt shook his head.

"That's…not what I said."

She didn't seem to hear him.

"And why is Tom reporting to you on who's in the Red Pony?"

"I asked him to."

"You asked him to?"

She parroted the words back at him. Walt motioned at the couch.

"You want to sit?"

Vic looked at the couch, but made no move to sit down.

"Walt, tell me what the hell happened. All of it."

Walt sighed.

"After you told me about the parking lot…thing…I asked Tom to call me the next time Cain came in. He called me around lunch time today and I went and spoke to him. To Cain. He…"

Walt's voice faltered.

"…he's dangerous, Vic. And he…he said things…insinuated things…about you that…"

His voice failed him again.

"I won't stand for it. If he touches you…"

Her stance softened slightly as did her expression.

"He hasn't, Walt. Did he make a direct threat?"

"No."

She swallowed.

"Well, now he's threatening to press charges. And legally, he could. It puts Cady in a shitty position. And me. Why…why didn't you tell me you asked Tom to call you?"

Walt's eyes dropped from hers and he stayed quiet.

"I asked you not to do anything stupid…or illegal. And you promised me. You promised. Jesus, Walt, you are not the Sheriff anymore. You can't…threaten people and not expect there to be some kind of…consequences."

"He really came to Cady?"

"Yes, he did. And she's not happy. With either of us. She…"

Vic stopped and her jaw flexed.

"She what?"

"She wants to see you at three. Both of us. You should probably think about what you're gonna tell her."

"The truth."

Vic reached up with both hands and scrubbed at her eyes.

"The truth. Yeah, seems like a good idea."

Walt could hear the sarcasm in her tone.

"You want me to lie?"

Vic sighed heavily.

"No. I want you to…I don't even know. What did he say to you? About me."

Walt shifted on his feet. Vic closed the small amount of distance that was left between them. Standing directly in front of him, she looked up into his face.

"What did he say?"

Her eyes held Walt's.

"That I was lucky to possess you. That women…should be broken…like horses…and he could only imagine what that would be like with you. For now."

His eyes fell from hers. Vic licked her lips.

"For now?"

Walt nodded and lifted his eyes back to hers.

"I couldn't not respond to that."

Vic bit her bottom lip and breathed in deeply.

"I know, Walt. But, you shouldn't have…I mean…"

She sighed in frustration.

"You can't let him get to you."

"He didn't get to me."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he did. You did exactly what he wanted you to do. And Walt, you're smarter than this."

She could see that he wasn't convinced.

"What was I supposed to do?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not go looking for him for one. Walt, I can take care of myself. I don't need you going around behind my back defending my honor. Or whatever. This…this is exactly how you got pulled into that shit with Ed Gorski. Then he got beat up. What if something like that happens to Cain now? He's already gotten into one fight. You'll be the number one suspect."

Her voice had escalated noticeably.

"I haven't touched him."

"No, you just said you would kill him."

"That's not what I said."

Vic closed her eyes and opened them again.

"What did you say?"

"That if he didn't stay away from you, he would deal with me."

Vic swallowed.

"That's not what he told Cady. So, it's your word against his."

"I would. Kill him."

The words came out quietly and calmly in a way that left Vic feeling entirely unsettled. She looked at the floor.

"Don't say that. Hasn't….this vengeful streak in you caused enough problems?"

She regretted the comment the minute it left her mouth and an odd look crossed his face. The tables had turned and she saw the anger that flashed across his face. Walt leaned in, his voice coming out gritty.

"Aren't you the one who accused me of not loving you as much as…enough? Do you really think that I would do any less for you? Even when you were married, Vic, I…"

He stopped and she could see him trying to regain his composure. He stepped back and lowered his face.

"Do you want an apology? Is that it? I'm not sorry. For any of it. I would do it again."

Vic knew he was talking about more than just Cain.

"Walt, that kind of mindset can send you to jail. To prison."

"It would be worth it."

She stared at him.

"And where does that leave me?"

Walt shrugged.

"Well, you don't need me anyway so…you would be fine."

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need you?"

"That's what you keep saying. Every time you say that you can take care of yourself. That's what you're saying."

Vic shook her head.

"No…it's not. I do need you. I need you here and not locked up. Or worse. I don't need you getting in trouble over me. If you love me as much as you say you do, then you'll stay here with me."

She pushed the words out through her teeth.

"So, now you get to decide if I love you the right way or enough? You told me once that my devotion was one of the things you loved about me. But, I don't know if that's really true."

Walt moved away from her. He crossed the floor and grabbed his hat and coat. Vic trailed behind him.

"Where are you going?"

Walt shrugged.

"Out. I'll be there at three."

He left, slamming the door behind him.

**xxx**

True to his word, Walt showed up. Vic changed before going back in. She saw the Bronco as soon as she pulled in. Walking up the stairs, she pushed open the door and walked in. Ferg looked up from his desk.

"Hey."

Vic looked around.

"Walt here?"

Ferg pointed.

"In Cady's office."

Vic nodded and opened the door, going in, and closing it behind her. Walt was sitting in a chair opposite the desk he once occupied, his hat on his lap. He looked up at Vic. Cady offered Vic a tight smile.

"You want to sit?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't think want is the word I would use."

Lowering herself into the chair, she crossed on leg over the other.

"So… you started without me."

Cady glanced between the two of them.

"Dad was telling me what happened between him and Mr. Cain."

Vic gave Cady a long look.

"You should stop calling him Mr. like he's someone important."

Cady stared at her.

"Did you intend to come in here with such an attitude?"

Vic uncrossed her legs and looked at her feet.

"Walt protects the people he loves, Cady. You know that. He would do the same for you."

"That's not the point."

"Isn't it, though? This man is dangerous. He knows what he's doing. This is what he wants. For all of us to be at each other. To turn us against each other. And, it's working. You've called us in here like it's the principal's office. What do you want, Cady? The truth? Here it is. This asshole keeps showing up places. He's already made some comments that could be construed as threats, but that aren't. Because he understands the law. So, Walt responded the way most people would. And we're all pissed about it. But, you know what? I don't really blame him. So, here's another threat, if the asshole comes near me in any way that I perceive as a threat to me or anyone else I care about…I'll deal with it myself. So…are we done?"

Cady stared at her. Walt was looking her way, clear surprise on his face.

"Vic…"

Vic stood up and turned.

"Should I come to work tomorrow? Or…no?"

Cady nodded, unsure of what else to day.

"Yeah, come to work."

Vic smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Her eyes met Walt's for a second before she walked back through Cady's door. She was halfway down the stairs before she heard Walt behind her.

"Vic."

Stopping at the bottom, she turned. Walt came down, hat in hand.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked back up the stairs.

"After earlier, I didn't…expect you to come in here and defend me."

Vic smiled humorlessly.

"When have I not defended you, Walt? I'm starting to think it's a syndrome."

He was standing beside her then. Vic turned to leave when his hand closed over her forearm.

"Where are you going?"

Vic gave him an odd look.

"Home. You coming or…"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be behind you."

**xxx**

He was in the bathroom shaving when she appeared in the doorway. Things had been quiet between them with little said since coming back from talking to Cady. Vic leaned on the doorframe, her eyes on him.

"I never intended for you to think I didn't need you. But, this is who I am. That hasn't changed."

Walt dipped his razor in the water and continued to shave. Vic stayed where she was watching his careful, methodical movements.

"I thought you liked that about me."

The quiet stretched out between them as Walt finished shaving. Vic stayed where she was. He drained the sink and wiped his face off with the towel that was draped over his shoulder. Tossing the towel aside he faced her.

"I do. And…I shouldn't have said that. It was…insecure of me."

The comment earned him a crooked smile.

"You're not usually insecure. That's more my thing."

Walt sighed as he walked up to her.

"I don't like fighting with you."

Vic nodded.

"I know. I don't like it either. And I do love that you are so devoted to the people you care about."

"Love. The people I love."

She laughed quietly at his correction.

"Love. But, Walt, being loved by you is hard. It's…it's scary because you are so devoted. Because you are so…"

Whatever word she was looking for eluded her. She inhaled deeply.

"No one has ever loved me like you do. So…so…it's like it consumes you."

"I'm…"

She broke in.

"Don't say sorry. It's not something you should apologize for."

His blue eyes held her hazel ones.

"Vic, do you think that I love you more than you love me?"

He could see that she wasn't surprised by the question. Vic swallowed.

"I always thought I loved you more. But…now…I don't know."

Walt reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Vic, your love is fierce. Maybe even more than mine. It's something that you try and hide. You always have. I saw it again today…when you defended me to Cady. It's…not a syndrome. It's who you are. And I do like that about you. I love that. I would never ask you to be someone that you're not."

Vic looked down.

"I know that I'm hard to love."

Walt's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"You're not. But, sometimes it is hard being loved by you. And it's not for the faint of heart."

A smile broke across her face.

"Fair enough. I'm glad that you're not…faint of heart. Maybe that's why this works. I don't think either of us are easy."

He tugged at her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"That's okay."

Vic pushed up on her toes and kissed him hard. Her hands slid up his bare chest and around his neck. Walt started to walk her backwards towards the bed, his hands on her hips guiding her. When Vic felt the bed hit her legs, she sat down and started to scoot up the bed with Walt never breaking the contact between their mouths.

Her hands dropped from his neck to his belt and started to pull at it insistently. Walt's hands covered hers, helping slide it free before shoving his pants down his legs and off, along with his underwear. He pressed himself against her again, kissing a path along her jaw and down her neck until he reached the top of her tank top. Walt tugged it up and over her head before resuming his trail down her torso.

Vic squirmed underneath him, creating a friction that was nearly unbearable. He slid her pants down her hips and shoved them the rest of the way off, discarding them just like he had her shirt. Kissing her again, he pulled his face back for what felt like an eternity, merely staring at her before he kissed her again.

**xxx**

"I guess I owe Cady an apology."

Vic sat up in bed with her back against the headboard. Walt looked up at her from where he lay flat on his back.

"Well, she did tell you to come to work tomorrow."

Vic glanced down at him.

"Still, she's probably a little pissed. I probably shouldn't have jumped all over her. It's just…when Cain came in earlier in the day…"

She bit her lip and pressed her lips together.

"This is hard for her, Vic."

"I know that."

The words came out sharper than she intended. Vic inhaled deeply.

"Sorry. I just…it's hard for all of us. This balance between what's personal and what's professional. Some days…it's really tiring."

"It still feels like we're putting her in the middle of our problems."

"We?"

Her tone turned sharp again

"We didn't put her in the middle of anything. Your old pal did that all on his own when he walked into the office."

"Which he wouldn't have done had I not spoke to him."

His eyes were trained on her.

"I didn't say that."

Walt sat up, running his palm over his unruly hair.

"You didn't have to."

Vic sighed.

"Walt, don't. I don't want to argue."

"I don't either. But, I don't want you holding things in either. Sooner or later, you'll blow and we both know it. If you've got something to say, say it."

Vic looked down.

"I just thought you would've learned by now that reacting like this…"

"Like what?"

Vic swallowed and he could see her choosing her words.

"It's noble, Walt. It is. The way that you defend me. I appreciate it. I always have. But…every time, it gets you into deep shit. It's not something I've ever asked you to do."

"I told you earlier. I won't apologize for trying to keep you safe."

"I'm not asking you to. I just…I need you to stop going behind my back like…like I'm some damsel in distress."

Walt studied her. She was surprised the comment didn't make him angry. He seemed calm, though, thinking over her words.

"I didn't intend to go behind your back."

Vic nodded.

"I know. But…when you go to Tom like you did and don't tell me…that's how it feels. I need for you to be honest with me. About everything."

Walt shifted around on the bed.

"What would you have said?"

"Not to do it."

"That's why I didn't tell you."

He grew quiet for a few moments. She could see his mind working. Processing.

"Vic, when he said…what he said, I…had to respond the way that I did. It's the only language men like him understand. He has to know that if he comes at you, he has to go through me."

She looked at him, their eyes connecting.

"And if he comes for you?"

Walt shrugged.

"That's different."

"No, it's not. Not for me. That's what you don't seem to understand. You gotta stop acting like you're expendable. Because for me, you're not."

Something in him softened. Walt reached his hand out and touched her arm. Vic inhaled a shaky breath and looked at where his palm rested on her forearm.

"Promise me that you won't die."

Walt's hand tightened slightly before he pulled it back.

"That's…the one thing I can't promise."

**xxx**

Walt's eyes opened slowly. Moving his head, he turned it to the side. Finding himself in bed alone, he rolled over and looked at the time. It was just after seven. Rubbing his hand over his face, he tossed the covers back and stood up, stretching out the muscles in his back. Pulling on jeans and a shirt, he buttoned it up as he walked out of the bedroom. The living room and kitchen were empty.

Walt quickly tossed a couple of longs on the fire. Shoving his feet into his boots, he stepped out on the porch. The frigid morning air assaulted him immediately. Vic's truck was sitting in it's normal spot by the Bronco, so she hadn't gone to work. Turning back into the cabin he looked around again.

Pulling on his coat and planting his hat on his head, he walked back outside, his eyes roaming across the ground in front of the cabin. As predicted, a fresh coating of snow lay on the ground. Embedded in it just off the porch, he could see prints. Snow crunched under his boots as he set out in the direction of the prints to the barn. The door was partially open and he could hear her talking low.

Walt stepped inside and gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the lower light. He carefully walked to the stall where the mare was. Vic was inside with her back to him. He stopped in place and watched her. She was standing alongside the horse with a brush in her hand, making long slow strokes down the mare's side. As she brushed, she talked. Her voice was so low, he couldn't hear everything without moving closer. But, the words he did hear sounded very much like encouragement.

"You like that?"

She paused in her brushing and ran one palm along the horse's backbone.

"Good girl."

The horse swung her big head around and bumped Vic's shoulder with her nose. Vic laughed and rubbed it before resuming her brushing. Walt watched her, feeling everything that was stressed inside of him loosen. A moment in time flashed through his mind like a film reel.

_Nice and strong. Go with the grain._

The memory brought a smile to his face. They were on the cusp then. Too far over the line to turn back, but not quite taking the final step towards each other. For so long before then, he kept a strong hold on himself. His emotions. But, that time passed them by and he found himself letting go more and more. Placing his hand over hers seemed like a simple act, a solitary point of contact. But, the gesture sent electricity through him. He pretended not to notice the way she hesitated, pushing on and allowing the contact to linger before placing his hand on her back, her shoulder.

He slowly came back to the present. She still hadn't noticed him standing there.

"Vic."

He said her name quietly, but she still jumped and pivoted, causing the horse to snort and stomp one foot.

"Shit."

The word came out breathlessly, her eyes wide. Walt held up his hands.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Vic's chest heaved slightly.

"How long you been standing there?"

"Just a couple of minutes."

He took a couple of steps towards her.

"I woke up and couldn't find you."

Vic turned back to the horse.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

He stepped into the stall and came up behind her.

"What're you doing?"

Vic started to brush the horse again.

"Brushing her. She needs it."

Walt watched her long, slow strokes with the brush. The horse certainly seemed to appreciate it.

"Is…everything alright?"

Their conversation from the night before was fresh in his mind. He knew it was the same for her. Vic didn't look his way and kept brushing the horse.

"Yeah. It's just been a couple of days since I've been out here."

Vic stopped again and considered the horse.

"I think we should call her Lady. She seems like a dignified old girl."

Walt nodded slowly.

"Suits her."

She ran her palm along the horse's ribcage.

"Lady."

She murmured the name like she was talking to herself. Walt continued to stand there and watch her. She seemed okay, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that all was not right. The brush made a few more passes over the horse before Vic stopped and let her arm fall away. Reaching over and setting the brush on the ground, she turned to him. Her eyes found his and she wiped her hands over her jeans.

"What?"

The word didn't come out sounding testy or impatient. Rather, it sounded genuinely curious, like she couldn't figure out why he was there.

"Nothing. I was just watching."

The connection between their eyes held for a few more seconds before she flicked her eyes away, severing the contact.

"How long have you been out here?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't know. Half an hour maybe."

Vic turned and gave the horse one last pat before she tucked her hands into her coat pockets and ambled towards the door. With little else to do, Walt fell into step beside her. They trudged silently back towards the cabin through the snow. Once inside, Vic shed her coat and headed for the kitchen. Walt could hear her washing her hands and the familiar sounds of her making coffee while he hung up his coat and hat and tended to the fire.

By the time he walked into the kitchen, Vic was standing at the counter watching the coffee. Her stillness struck him. That's what it was. That's what felt off. Vic was a creature of movement, of restlessness. She rarely sat and waited for anything. She would normally start coffee and then do something else while it brewed. Even in the barn, her movements were slow and thought out in a way that wasn't her nature. Now, he watched her leaning on the counter, her eyes on the coffee pot. Sensing him staring again, she looked his way.

"Is something wrong?"

Now there was an edge of irritation to her voice. But, it didn't bother him. That, at least, was normal. He walked up to her slowly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Vic's brow furrowed.

"You're watching me. You were doing it in the barn, too. What gives?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nothing."

Her eyes lingered over his for a moment before she turned back to the coffee. There were already two mugs sitting in front of her on the counter. She carefully poured the fresh coffee into them and slid one a few inches in his direction.

"Coffee?"

Walt offered her a tight smile.

"Thanks."

He lifted the cup to his mouth while Vic started to add milk and sugar to her own. The spoon tapped lightly on the inside of the ceramic mug as she stirred. Satisfied that the coffee was the way she wanted it, she dropped the spoon into the sink and then picked up her mug. Carrying it to the table, she sat down and took a sip. Walt lingered in place, cup in hand.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Vic looked up at him almost like she had forgotten he was in the room and shook her head.

"No thanks. Not hungry."

Dropping her gaze from his, she returned her attention to drinking her coffee. Her cell phone lay on the table. Reaching out with her free hand, she slid it into her lap and started to scroll over something he couldn't see from where he stood. Deciding not to push his luck by continuing to watch her, he busied himself with making a bowl of oatmeal. Periodically, he looked her way. But, Vic seemed absorbed in whatever it was she was looking at on her phone and didn't pay him any attention. By the time he finished, she stood up and set her empty mug in the sink. Before she left the kitchen, she stopped once and looked his way like she might say something. But, the moment passed and she wordlessly went to the bedroom to get ready for work.


	8. Fully Involved

**Ch. 8: Fully Involved**

Vic stepped into Cady's office with a slight feeling of unease. Once upon a time, they weren't friends. They were acquaintances with only Walt in common. That changed when Walt went to Cady about letting Vic stay with her after being evicted. What was meant to be a night or two turned into longer and the two women found they had more in common than it seemed. What resulted was an actual friendship. The change in their relationship helped ease some of the awkwardness when Cady found out about Vic's new involvement with Walt. It was also helpful when Cady decided to run for Sheriff. Vic was someone Cady could turn to personally and professionally, being a few years older and having much more experience under her belt.

But, it was a fine line they walked. The shared relationship with Walt still made the balancing act a bit tricky at times. There was the personal relationship, where they were friends and sometimes something resembling family. Then, there was the professional relationship with Cady being the boss and Vic the employee. Although, if Cady were being honest, sometimes the roles seemed reversed thanks to her own inexperience and Vic's natural tendency to question authority. Cady did a good job of not taking it personally. She had borne witness to Vic having similar issues with Walt on occasion, so she knew it wasn't directed at her alone. Cady recognized that Vic was good at her job, more experienced, and needed a certain amount of leeway in order to function in a way that was best for them all. It's simply the way it was. In her time as Sheriff, Cady found a balance between letting Vic be herself and asserting herself. It was a learning curve, but they were all astute students.

Still, when then were clashes, it still felt all kinds of awkward. The brief confrontation in Cady's office over Will Cain was creating waves that neither of them really wanted. There was a time when Vic wouldn't have cared. But, time and maturity had a way of changing people. The past couple of years sent all of them through a metamorphosis or sorts, Vic included.

Now, she stood in Cady's office and offered the other woman a tentative smile in greeting.

"You got a minute?"

Cady nodded as Vic closed the door behind her.

"Sure."

Vic stood behind the chair opposite Cady's desk, opting not to sit.

"About the other day, I'm sorry if I seemed…"

She seemed to struggle to find the right word, but Cady smiled at her and flapped a hand in her direction.

"I'm over it."

Vic raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

Cady's posture was relaxed and open.

"Yeah. I get it, Vic. I do. But…you understand…I had to respond to his complaint. It can't look like the Sheriff is playing favorites."

"Yeah, I know. But…what I said is true. He is dangerous. And he is up to something."

Cady seemed to accept that as fact.

"I trust your instincts. And, I trust dad. I just…I wish you had come to me."

Vic shrugged.

"He hasn't broken any laws. There's nothing we can do legally. It's…tricky."

Cady smiled.

"I understand. Let me know if you need anything."

Vic nodded.

"I will."

Vic felt like a weight lifted off of her with Cady's unspoken acceptance of her not quite apology. She turned to leave when Cady spoke again.

"Vic."

Vic turned to see Cady's blue eyes on her.

"Thank you for the way you back up my dad."

Vic's chin dipped a little in acknowledgement.

"It's nothing he wouldn't do for me."

**xxx**

"Hey, Henry."

Henry looked up, more than a little surprised to see Vic standing in his office door at the casino. He removed his glasses and stood up.

"Vic. What brings you here?"

She looked around, clearly uncomfortable.

"You got a minute?"

"Of course. Have a seat."

Vic sat down in a chair near his desk. Henry sat back down in his own chair and turned his focus to her.

"Is this about Walt?"

Vic smiled a little at his perceptive question.

"Yes. What's up with him and this Will Cain guy?"

The question created a cloud in Henry's eyes.

"What has he told you?"

Vic leaned back in her chair.

"That he played football with him. That they were friends but had a falling out…because of you. Walt told me he arrested him and sent him to the state police."

Henry nodded, something unreadable on his face.

"That is accurate."

Vic honed in on his manner.

"There's something else, though. Something he's not saying. But you know."

Henry smiled.

"This is something you should talk to Walt about."

Vic sighed.

I've tried. Believe me. He's…you know how he is. He thinks he protects people by not telling them certain things. It's…frustrating."

A knowing look crossed Henry's face.

"In his mind, he is keeping you safe."

"I know. But, I don't need him to keep me safe. I need him to tell me the truth. All of it."

She tapped one hand on her leg and waited for something that didn't seem to be coming. She could see Henry debating in his mind. Finally, his dark eyes settled on her.

"This is Walt's story to tell. But, you are right. He should tell you. Ask him about Maggie Sullivan."

Vic turned the name over in her mind. Nothing about it was familiar. She nodded slowly.

"Maggie Sullivan."

Henry nodded.

"Yes, that should get you what you need from him."

Vic stood up, causing Henry to do the same.

"Okay. Thank you."

He smiled.

"Give him time, Vic. He will get there."

**xxx**

Vic came in from the bedroom, showered and changed. Flopping on the couch beside Walt, she landed just to the side of him. The movement jostled him. He looked at her with a curious expression. It was clear from the way her arm bumped his that she wanted his attention. Her face was serious when their eyes met.

"We need to talk."

He turned more fully in her direction. Vic pulled both legs up and sat cross legged on the couch.

"Okay."

It was obvious there was something on her mind. Ever since she came in the door, she had been quiet. That wasn't characteristic for her. Even through dinner, she hadn't said much other than answering his direct questions about her day. It was reminiscent of the way she had been that morning, quiet and thoughtful. She seemed lost in her own mind.

"I need you to tell me why Will Cain hates you so much."

Walt's face didn't betray anything.

"I told you."

Vic shook her head.

"No, you told me a sanitized version. I want the whole story. I don't believe it's just that you arrested him and sent him to prison. That doesn't really make sense. No one holds a grudge like that. Not someone who has spent the better part of their adult life locked up. Besides, Henry sort of confirmed there was something else. He just wouldn't tell me what it was. He told me to ask you about Maggie Sullivan. So…I'm asking you to be honest with me."

The words came out slow and measured. He could tell she had been thinking about what to say to him. But, while there was no anger and nothing that sounded like an accusation, he could also hear the resolve that she was going to get to the bottom of the story one way or another. Walt shifted in his seat, his eyes moving away from hers.

"There is more."

She nodded a little at the acknowledgement.

"Tell me."

Her voice was quiet and imploring. Walt inhaled and let the breath out in a sigh. A few moments of silence stretched out between them and she could see his mind reeling through the past, his eyes growing a little distant in the process.

"I told you we went to school together."

"Yeah."

"Will was…always an aggressive guy. I guess aggressive is the word. He approached everything with the same attitude. Like it was a foregone conclusion. He played football that way and he treated people that way. For some…it made him unpopular. Others liked it. He had a decent number of friends. And girlfriends."

He paused and his eyes dropped to his lap.

"There was one girl who was in our grade. The one Henry mentioned. Maggie. She was well liked. All around good girl, you know? Good grades, never got into any trouble. But, she was also a quiet girl. Kind of shy. For all the friends she had, there weren't many boys in her circle and she never dated that I was aware of."

Vic tilted her head.

"You have a thing for her?"

Walt shook his head.

"No. We were friendly, but never like that. Her family was religious. Maybe that had something to do with it. I don't know. Will took an interest in her. I know he asked her out a couple of times, flirted with her. And, he always came on so strong. It didn't work with a girl like her. She turned him down. He wasn't the kind of guy who handled that very well."

Vic was watching him with an intense look, almost like she might know where his story was going.

"One night, we were at the school late for practice. Afterwards, everyone went home. But…I went back into the school for some reason. Can't even remember now. It's not important. As I was walking by the girl's bathroom, I heard a noise…almost like a cry, but not loud. I knew no one should be there, so I went in and he had her pinned to the floor on the far side of the room."

"He was raping her?"

Walt paused and cleared his throat.

"No. He was trying, but she was fighting back. I pulled him off of her and he turned on me. We fought. She ran off. Afterwards, he begged me not to tell anyone. We were close to graduation and he was in line for some scholarships. His family was poor. Really poor and he knew that was his only chance of getting anywhere. Of getting out of Durant. But, our football coach was still on the field, and I told him. He kicked Will off the team. All of his scholarships went away."

Walt stopped again. Vic was frowning now.

"But he didn't go to the police?"

"I don't know that for sure. I know Maggie never came back to school and her family moved from Durant the next week. So, he never faced any legal consequences. As far as I know, Maggie never told anyone outside of her parents. I never saw or spoke to her again. No one at school seemed to know anything about it. It was just this thing between me and Will."

"He blamed you. For telling."

Walt nodded.

"Yep. Had I not told, he would have taken a scholarship and been gone out of town. But, he lost all of that because of me."

"Because of himself."

Walt met her eyes.

"Yeah. He hated me after that. I guess he sees me at the person who ruined his life more than once. Several years later, I arrested him. You know that story. It only added to it."

Vic was quiet after his story ended. Walt stood up and crossed the floor to the fire, his eyes on the flames. Vic unfolded her legs and stretched them out.

"He has a history of violence against women."

"Yes, he does."

Vic pushed up off the couch and approached him from behind, stopping at his back. Her hand traced a path along his lower back as she moved around to his side.

"Why didn't you tell me this to begin with?"

His jaw twitched.

"I've thought about that night a lot over the years. I could've gone to the police myself."

Vic exhaled audibly beside him.

"Walt, you told what you thought was a responsible adult. That's on him, not you. And, if the girl or her parents were unwilling to talk to the police, it wouldn't have done any good anyway. Jesus, you kept her from being raped."

"I know."

Her hand slid through his arm.

"So, when he threatens you…I can't let it go. I won't. I meant what I said. If he touches you, he will have to deal with me."

Vic gave his arm a light tug.

"I get it. I do. But, I'm not some high school girl who can't defend herself. Don't forget that."

Walt turned his face to her with a small smile.

"How could I?"

She smiled softly in return. His own smiled faded, his mood shifting.

"Martha asked me to come to Denver with her. But, I worked instead. She called me to let me know she got there safe. Then, I get a call from the police telling me about the attack. If I had been there…"

Vic cut him off.

"Walt, how many times have you gone over this in your head? That guy…was targeting her. He still could have found a way to get to her. You can't be with someone all the time. You can't save everyone."

He was looking at the fire again.

"Still. It might have made a difference. I made a choice and I have to live with that."

Her hand tightened on his arm.

"I understand."

He knew she did. Better than most.

"But, this is an entirely different situation."

"I know. But…I won't drop my guard, Vic. I can't afford to."

Vic leaned against him, her lips pressing against the fabric of his faded shirt.

"I know. I just…need you to keep your head right. Thank you. For telling me."

Walt tilted his head and pressed his mouth to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

He felt her smile. As if a thought occurred to her, she pulled away slightly.

"You got a yearbook?"

Walt's brow furrowed.

"A yearbook?"

"Yeah. From school."

He nodded slowly.

"Somewhere."

Vic trailed him through the bedroom where he sifted through his bookcase. He finally came up with what she asked for and held it out. Vic took it and sat on the bed. Opening the book, Vic turned the pages with the quiet whisper of paper on paper. Stopping, she ran her finger down the page.

"This him?"

Walt sat beside her on the bed.

"Yep."

Vic held it up and studied it.

"Wow, he looks different."

She flipped a couple more pages and stopped again and a smile crossed her face.

"You were cute."

Walt half smiled at her.

"Right."

She looked up with a teasing expression.

"No…really. I would say you had a lot of girlfriends. But knowing you…let me guess…too shy."

"I was quiet."

Vic shrugged.

"Shy. I bet you drove them crazy. Nothing worse than a cute guy who seems oblivious."

Walt shook his head.

"I doubt I drove anyone crazy."

Vic bumped his arm with hers.

"Trust me, Walt. Speaking as a woman whom you frequently drive crazy, you drove them crazy."

She closed the book and offered it back to him. Walt stood and replaced it on his shelf. He walked slowly back over to the bed, pausing in front of her. Vic looked up. Almost absent mindedly, she reached out and ran her index finger over the metal of his belt buckle, tracing the pattern.

"Cute, honorable, football player. Yeah, you could've had any girl you wanted."

Walt looked at her with curiosity.

"What were you like in high school?"

Vic smiled up at him with smile that bordered on dangerous.

"No one you would've associated with."

Her hand stilled on his belt, but she continued to hold his eyes.

"I was…a hellion. And I had a strict policy of only dating guys who would drive my parents crazy."

Slowly and with intention, her other hand joined the one already lingering on his belt and began to undo the buckle. Walt's body started reacting to the action almost immediately. Her eyes dropped to the buckle as she worked it loose.

"I guess some things never change."

With that, he felt his belt loosen and she shifted her attention to the button on his pants. She lifted her eyes back to his and he saw the smile was gone. It was replaced with an expression that was far more serious and intense. Feeling his pants loosen, Vic paused again, her hands moving to either side of his hips.

She pulled at his hips.

"Come here."

**xxx**

"You never really answered my question?"

Vic propped her head up on her hand and looked down at him.

"What question?"

"What were you like?"

She smiled.

"I did answer. I told you."

Walt's eyes stayed on her in a way that made her feel exposed, like he could see all the way through her.

"What were you really like?"

Vic sighed.

"I was a hellion. And, I did only date guys who my parents hated. Especially my father."

"Why?"

She moved one shoulder in a shrug.

"Why does any kid rebel? Expectation. Human nature."

She could see he was still waiting for an actual answer. Vic eased her head back onto her pillow and rolled onto her side, so that she could see him.

"I was the only girl with four brothers. My father…had a different set of expectations and I thought it wasn't fair. He was…harder on me. Stricter. So…I did everything in my power to drive him crazy. Boys were the best way to do that."

Walt's eyes were soft on her.

"What kind of student were you?"

"The kind teachers hated. A smartass. I did okay with my grades. I could've done better."

Walt reached out and traced the line of her jaw.

"Always the rebel, huh?"

She gave him a thoughtful look.

"My parents were at a loss as to what to do with a girl. My father's reaction was to overreact to everything. My brothers were given a lot more freedom. I felt like I had to take mine."

"Girls are different."

She nodded.

"I know. I just…it wasn't fair to punish me because I was a girl. It could've been handled better. He was harder on me, but he treated me like I was one of the boys. A double standard, you know. It's not…it was hard."

Walt considered her words.

"I can only speak for myself. But, I can't imagine I would treat a son the same way I treated Cady. Whether you like it or not, most men feel like they need to protect the women in their lives."

She laughed quietly.

"I know. But, teenage girls don't understand that. Hell, sometimes I still don't. And…my father's method of protection has always been control. In case you haven't noticed, I don't like to be controlled."

"I have. Believe me."

He leaned over and pressed his mouth to hers before pulling back an inch or so. Vic smiled a barely there smile, her hand coming up to touch his lips. Walt moved slowly over her, his palms running up her arms until his hands covered hers.

"Sometimes…a little loss of control is a good thing."

Vic's brow went up.

"Is it.?"

She pushed against his hands, but he held her firmly in place as he kissed her again.

"Yep. The secret…"

He kissed her again. And again.

"Is to know when to let go."

With that, he released his hold on her hands and slid his hands back down to pull him to her. Vic closed her eyes as he buried is face in the crook of her neck. Her arms encircled him, her fingers threading though his hair.

Without warning, Walt's head jerked up.

"Did you hear that?"

Vic looked around.

"Hear what?"

Walt pushed off the bed and grabbed his discarded jeans. Pulling them on, Vic sat up with a frown.

"What did you hear?"

He pulled a t-shirt over his head as Vic got up and pulled on her own jeans and her crumpled tank top. Walt stuffed his feet into his boots.

"It came from outside."

Vic followed him from the bedroom, still adjusting her clothes.

"Walt…"

He grabbed his rifle and unlocked the door. Vic came around his side.

"Walt."

He stopped.

"What?"

The word came out impatient.

"What did you hear?"

"I'm not sure."

He pulled the door open and stepped out. Vic sighed.

"Jesus."

Pulling her own gun from its holster on the table, she trailed behind him. A brief inspection of the immediate yard around the house turned up nothing amiss. Walt's eyes scanned the snow looking for any sign of disturbances. Vic came up beside him.

"I don't see anything."

Walt exhaled.

"I know what I heard."

"No, you don't. You heard something. It could've been anything. C'mon."

She grasped his arm and pulled. Walt stood unmoving.

"Walt, it's freezing. Come inside."

He relented and followed her into the cabin. Setting his rifle aside, Walt ran both hands over his face. Vic slid her Glock back into the holster. She rubbed her bare arms briskly. Walt locked the door back and stood staring at it. Vic sighed.

"Walt."

He turned to face her.

"It was probably just…an animal or something. There was no one there. No tracks. Don't…let him make you paranoid in your own home."

It had been her once. Showering alone at home to find the soap bitten into. The memory rushed into the front of her mind and Vic pushed it down. Walt was watching her almost like he could read her mind.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. You startled me. What did you hear?"

Walt rubbed his face with one palm.

"Nothing, I guess. Let's go to bed."

Vic nodded and walked into the bedroom. Walt glanced once more at the lock on the cabin door and carried the rifle into the bedroom with him.

**xxx**

Vic looked up at the sound of the door opening. All movement ceased when she saw Will Cain standing in the office, his eyes on her. Vic stood up instantly.

"What do you want?"

He held up his hands like he was surrendering.

"Is the Sheriff here?"

Vic folded her arms over her chest.

"No."

He looked around, finding the office completely empty except for the two of them.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No."

Something resembling a smile pulled at one side of his mouth.

"You're not very chatty. Something wrong?"

"No."

He smiled then. Really smiled.

"You seem tense. Like maybe you didn't get enough sleep. Did something keep you up?"

Vic stared at him, jaw set tightly. At his comment, she narrowed her eyes, realization dawning across her features.

"You were there."

The words came out almost as a whisper. Cain gave her an innocent look.

"I haven't been anywhere."

She shook her head.

"You were at our house last night."

Again, Cain's face gave away nothing.

"I…don't know what you're talking about, Deputy. You're getting paranoid."

Vic opened her mouth to respond when the door opened again and Cady walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two of them in what seemed to be a faceoff. Cady's eyes moved between them.

"Mr. Cain, is something wrong?"

He maintained eye contact with Vic and shook his head.

"No, Sheriff. Everything is fine. I just wanted to know if you had a chance to talk to your father since out last conversation."

Cady's expression stayed neutral.

"I did."

His smile widened.

"I'm happy to hear that. It's nice to know that someone in this small minded town can show some common sense. Thank you for hearing me out. I hope this resolves our little issue."

Even as he spoke, he still looked at Vic, their eyes locked. Finally, he broke his eyes away and glanced at Cady.

"Have a nice day."

He left the office, leaving Vic standing with Cady as he pulled the door closed behind him. Cady gave her a careful look.

"What's wrong?"

Vic turned and looked at the closed door before seeming to snap out whatever thoughts she was having with a shake of her head.

"Nothing."

Cady frowned.

"Did he say something?"

Vic turned and met Cady's eyes.

"No."

Cady didn't seem convinced at her single word denial.

"You sure everything's okay?"

Vic nodded and looked away.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

Cady lingered for another moment before she continued into her office. Vic walked over to the window and looked out through the partially open blinds. Will Cain stood on the sidewalk below looking up at the window. Even from this distance, it felt like he was looking right at her. Vic reached up and pulled the cord on the blinds, closing them and shutting out his view with a sharp tug.

**xxx**

"You looked everywhere?"

Walt nodded as Vic walked beside him to the barn. Wall pulled the door open and trailed her inside. Out of the wind, the barn was more tolerable with the pleasant smell of hay mingling with the sharp odor of horse.

"Yep. But, with the snow…any tracks from last night would've been covered."

Vic's boots scraped over the barn floor as she stopped in front of the horse stall. Walt stepped inside and patted the side of the horse. She swung her head in his direction, giving him a brief nuzzle on the arm. Vic smiled as he ran his hands over her side and down her leg.

"She likes you."

He pulled up the horse's foot and began to examine her leg.

"I try not to take it personally. She seems to like everyone. Too bad she can't be ridden. She would be a good horse for you. Gentle and calm."

The horse moved her head in Vic's direction, earing a stroke down her nose. She blew air into Vic's palm searching for food. Vic held up her hands.

"Sorry, don't have anything."

The horse snorted loudly again as Walt lowered her leg carefully. He straightened up and rubbed the horse's side.

"How's it look?"

"Good. It's looking really good. Vet came by earlier and said she's responding well to the treatment. Looks like she's gonna make a pretty good recovery."

He gave Lady one last pat and left the stall. Vic watched as he gave the horse fresh food and checked her water. Joining Vic in watching the horse munch on her food, he took a deep breath.

"I went all the way around the cabin. There was nothing that would prove he was here."

Vic kept her eyes on the horse, but they seemed distant and distracted.

"I'm saying that you were right, Walt. The way he commented on me not getting sleep…it was like he was bragging about it. There was just something about the look on his face. You know?"

Walt nodded

"I believe you."

"He's planning something."

"Seems like it."

Vic turned away from the horse and focused her attention on Walt.

"There's not much we can do about it."

She could see Walt thinking. He led the way out of the barn and back into the chilly air Securing the bar door, he looked up in the direction of the cabin.

"Did you say anything to Cady?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. It feels like we're just playing right into his hands. I hate feeling like this."

Walt's palm found her back and stroked up and down over the layers of her clothes.

"I know. I don't like it either."

They walked slowly up the cabin steps. Walt's hand fell away from her and he turned to look out across the yard. Vic paused in her steps and watched him.

"What?"

Walt's eyes stayed in the distance.

"Just thinking."

"Yeah, what else is new. Come on. It's freezing out here."

She tapped his arm and his gaze broke free from the landscape as he followed her inside. Shedding their coats, Walt removed his hat as well and hung it up. Turning back to the door, he locked it and stared at it for a minute. Vic's attention was on him when he spoke, his back to her.

"I don't think he would break in."

Vic's brow furrowed.

"Not while we're here. He's gotta know we're armed. He's a lot of things. But, he's not stupid. But at some point, he's gonna get tired of playing games."

Walt sighed and moved to the fire. Vic joined him, her face cast down at the floor.

"Vic, I'm sorry you're caught up in this. I know it brings up bad memories."

She looked up.

"It's not your fault. You're not the crazy one who can't let shit go. It just seems like all this shit never ends. This is one of the reasons I left Philadelphia. There's just…no escaping it. I guess a little peace is just too much to ask."

Vic moved over to the sit on the couch. Instead of sitting back like Walt expected, she leaned forward and rested her forearms on her thighs, clasping her hands together. Walt took a seat beside her.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to be armed. Even when you're not working. He's proven he's not shy about coming up to you in a public place. And, maybe don't go places by yourself."

Vic turned her head and gave Walt a sharp look.

"I don't need an escort."

He shook his head, his expression hard.

"We don't know what his next move might be. I don't…I don't want you to expose yourself any more than is necessary."

His words were firm and resolute.

"I won't be…that man. I know you can defend yourself. But…he's dangerous. If something happened to you, I couldn't live with myself. Not knowing I didn't do everything possible to keep you safe."

He expected another argument. But some of the defiance in her face dissipated. In that moment, she simply looked tired. After a beat of quiet, she responded.

"When I realized what was going on with Bobby…back in Philly…I went back and forth. For days. It wasn't an easy decision. I had been a cop long enough to know there would be push back. Especially from his friends. Cops are supposed to have each other's backs and look out for each other. But…he was becoming dangerous. I couldn't…take the chance that he would completely snap and hurt someone. So…I went to IA. That is the worst thing you can do. But…I never expected it to be as bad as it was. It's like…no one cared what he was doing. They only cared that I ratted him out."

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"Even my oldest brother was pissed at me for a while. I told you that. We…had some rounds about that. I don't know…maybe I thought my family name would offer some…measure of protection. But…no one gave a shit about that either. Not only did it screw me over, but my brothers and my dad took some flack, too. Then, here with Branch. It was like the same situation all over again. And…I didn't know if I should tell you or try and talk to Branch myself. But…he hated me at that point. And Ed showed up here with all his bullshit threats. God, it's just…a never ending parade of crap. I thought it was over, but it just keeps coming."

Walt reached out and placed his hand on her thigh.

"This isn't the same. He's not gonna run us out. You're not alone. Vic, you did the right thing in both of those situations. Sometimes, the most important choices we make are the hardest with the strongest consequences. But you were right in Philadelphia. And you were right to tell me about Branch. You swore to protect people…and sometimes that means from bad cops."

She nodded a little and looked up.

"Do you think I should've told Cady about Cain?"

Walt's hand tightened on her leg.

"I don't think it would have done any good. We have no proof anyone was here. And his comment wasn't really a clear threat."

She bit her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth.

"You think he was here, too."

It wasn't a question, but Walt confirmed her thought.

"Yes, I do. I believe you. I told you that. I…I won't let him hurt you, Vic."

She offered him a somber smile.

"I know. But, someone's gotta look after you."

She looked at the coffee table where her holstered 9mm lay along with her badge and cuffs.

"We should…be ready."

She stood up and reached out, her hand closing over her holster. There was something sad in her tone and her posture. It lit a fire in Walt. An angry one. She shouldn't have to live with this fear anymore. Neither of then should. He stood up and gave the fire one final look before following her into the bedroom to check his Colt and the rifle.

**xxx**

Will drained the bottle of beer as he lay stretched out on his motel bed. He hated this place. This cheap dump he was currently paying money for. Durant. Absaroka County. The state of Wyoming. When he was a young man, barely more than a kid, he dreamed about getting out of this place. His parents were good people and seemed content with their simple life. But, he wanted more. He wanted to see parts of the world no one in his family had seen before. He wanted to be somewhere with plenty of jobs and an economy that provided the comforts in life.

He wasn't overly concerned with education, but he excelled at football. He was aggressive and strong both on the field and off. He knew that football was his ticket out of town. His ticket to a college that was anywhere but here. A decent sized town with something more to do that drive around on dirt roads at night trying to find some fun.

He had options. There were a handful of schools that were interested in him. No big name, fancy schools. But, still a chance to get out of Wyoming. To find his place in the world. To live his life on his terms. All he had to do was finish up his senior year and he would be out of this hell hole.

Then, along came Walt Longmire and it all went down the drain. Everything he wanted, all of his opportunities vanished like a morning fog, giving way to the sun. Nothing was left. It was all taken away. All because Longmire couldn't mind his own business. Couldn't do him one solid favor. That one incident sent his life swerving into oblivion. A careening car on an icy road.

Will rolled off the bed and tossed his bottle in the trash can. It clinked loudly against the other bottles. He took a chance today going to the Sheriff's Department again. He knew that. But, life was all about taking chances. No guts, no glory was his motto. Had been for most of his life. It was a pleasant surprise to see her alone there. With no witnesses. The way she looked at him, the way she looked into his eyes. She knew. She knew that he was coming. She put up a good front, but he hoped that she was scared. He hoped that he was the reason she looked tired and stressed. He knew the best way to get to Walt was by taking away those things he cared about the most.

Will pulled on his dirty jacket and zipped it up. Pulling on his cap, he pulled it down so that the brim shadowed his face. He was done playing games. They knew he was here. They knew he meant business. It was time to make his next real move. No more mind games. Tonight, was the night he would take things up a notch and kick this entire situation in high gear.

**xxx**

"Can't sleep?"

Vic jumped at the sound of Walt's voice. He moved and the sheets rustled against his skin. She turned her head in his direction, although she couldn't see more than his outline in the darkness of the bedroom.

"No. My brain won't shut up."

Walt smiled, familiar with the feeling.

"C'mere."

She felt his hand on her arm pulling gently. Vic rolled onto her side and backed into the curve of his body. Walt gave her time to settle in against him before he placed his chin on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear with each warm exhale.

"It's gonna be okay, Vic."

He felt her inhale and exhale deeply, but she didn't say anything. Walt tilted his face and pressed his cheek to the skin of her shoulder around the strap of her tank top. She pushed more against him, leaving space for nothing between them. Walt slid his arm around her waist and let his hand come to rest on her stomach. He could feel her taking deep breaths in an attempt to release some of the tension he could feel built up in her. His thumb made slow strokes across her abdomen.

Vic moved her hand and placed it over his.

"Can I tell you something, Walt?"

"Of course."

For a minute, there was only the sound of their breathing.

"You make me feel safe."

He kissed her shoulder, something tugging at his heart. He knew it was difficult for her to show weakness. In the public eye, she tried not to. When she first came to work for him, he could see her defenses. But little by little, she gave him glimpses of what lay beneath the tough exterior. It drew him in and held him in a way nothing else did. He knew it was hard for her to let people in. It was also hard for him. In that way, they were very similar.

But, now she was open to him most of the time. It reminded him of getting deeper into a book to find the best parts hidden in the middle of the pages. The softness intermingled with the strength she possessed into the best version of her that he knew.

"I try."

The reply was somewhat humorous, but also serious. She smiled. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there all the same. Her fingers moved over his hand in light wisps of touch. Her chest rose and fell with another deep breath. Vic exhaled slowly. Walt could finally feel her relax a bit up against him. He pressed another kiss to her skin and continued to move his hand over her stomach, his fingers burning a path to the hem of her shirt. He could just feel the soft skin there.

She yawned and he smiled.

"Go to sleep."

He spoke the words quietly into her ear. A few minutes later, he could feel her body relaxing into the grasp of sleep.


	9. Afterburn

**Ch. 9: Afterburn**

**Present Day **

Vic jerked awake feeling disoriented. It was an unpleasant feeling. Her heart was racing and she had no idea why. Maybe it was a dream. Or possibly a sound. Vic took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was quiet. Rubbing her face with one hand she, she realized she was alone in the bed. Fighting the temptation to just go back to sleep, Vic planted her feet on the floor and forced herself to get up. After using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. Pulling on socks, to keep her feet warm, she walked sleepily into the kitchen. Whatever sleep she had gotten was apparently restless and nowhere near enough.

Cady was bustling around the space. Hearing Vic behind her, she turned with a smile.

"Good morning."

Vic looked around.

"Morning."

Cady paused and watched her.

"Something wrong?"

Vic's eyes were still roaming around.

"Where's Walt?"

Cady shrugged, a slight frown playing across her face.

"Haven't seen him. I assumed he was still sleeping."

Vic shook her head.

"No, he's not."

Cady studied her for a minute.

"You're worried about him."

Vic blew out a breath, not wanting to get into it this early and not with Cady.

"Is there coffee?"

"Yes, just finished brewing."

Vic smiled gratefully as she pulled a cup from Cady's cabinets.

"Want some breakfast?"

Vic shook her head as she stirred milk and sugar into her coffee.

"Not hungry."

Turning, she found Cady watching her in a way that reminded her of Walt. Vic sipped her coffee.

"What?"

Cady's blue eyes stayed on her.

"How are you?"

Vic set her cup on the counter and leaned against the surface.

"Okay."

Cady gave her a half smile that told Vic she didn't believe her.

"Yeah right? Really, how are you?"

"Really, I don't know. Everything's a mess. In all honesty, I haven't had time to process it."

Cady took in her words.

"Things alright between you and dad?"

They were creeping into territory that Vic wasn't necessarily comfortable with. Being open with Walt was one thing. With Cady, there was a risk of over sharing. They were, after all, talking about her father.

"Fine."

Cady looked like there was more she wanted to say, but she let it drop. She grabbed something from the back of a chair and offered it to Vic.

"I washed last night. Couldn't sleep. Thought you might want this."

Vic took the offered item and realized it was her Flyers hoodie. She ran her hand over the soft material.

"Thank you."

Cady nodded in response.

"You're welcome. Is there anything you need?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

Cady regarded her with a pensive expression.

"You're not much better than dad with your answers today, you know. Short and to the point. He's rubbing off on you."

Cady glanced at the clock on her wall.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

Vic nodded as Cady gathered up her things and hurried out the door. Once the younger woman was gone, Vic pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed Walt's number. By some small miracle, he had left his phone in her truck the day of the fire. The phone went straight to voice mail. Vic sighed and ended the call. There was little point to leaving him a message. If he bothered to turn on the phone, he would see her missed call.

Vic slid the phone back into her pocket and pulled her hoodie over her head. It smelled clean, the odor of smoke gone from it. It felt good and familiar. Safe somehow, even thought that really made no sense to her. Vic finished off her coffee and grabbed her jacket and truck keys.

Stepping outside, she was greeted by sunshine. The air was crisp and cold, but the sun on her face felt good. Vic inhaled the arctic air and lifted her face up towards the sky with closed eyes. Releasing her breath, she could see that the Bronco was gone. That was no surprise. She knew he wasn't at Cady's as soon as she realized he wasn't in bed.

Sliding behind the wheel of her truck, she started it and pulled out.

**xxx**

Vic could easily remember the first time she drove out to Walt's cabin. Ferg had called her that morning to tell her he was dropping off Walt's repaired Bronco and he needed a ride back into town. He gave Vic directions and she set off. Getting accustomed to the open spaces of Wyoming took some work. For an east coast city girl, the vast emptiness could be overwhelming. She had been in Durant for a little over six months and hated it. Everything about it. Except for her boss.

She knew about his wife's death. It was obvious the man carried a great deal of pain inside that he kept carefully hidden. But, there was something about him that easily drew her in. With him, she found an easy camaraderie. He was good at his job. Very good. A clearly intelligent man that was much more of a thinker than a talker. But, when he did talk, it was normally something of value. The feelings hadn't been romantic then. She was married and she didn't know Walt Longmire all that well outside of work. But, she found him undeniably interesting, this well read cowboy whose horse was an old Bronco. So, seeing where he lived piqued her natural curiosity.

The ride out was breathtaking. As much as she simply wanted to go home, even she had to admit Wyoming was beautiful when you really took it in. Alone, in her truck, she did just that. The lone cabin sitting in the incredible landscape looked like something out of an old western. There was something about the whole setup that was so very much Walt.

Now, with all the time that passed between then and now, this was a familiar ride. It was one she made every day. Some days, she appreciated the view more than others. Today, was not one of those days. Of course, the land was still beautiful. It stretched out as far as she could see glistening with a thick covering of snow. But, instead of the rustic cabin meeting her eyes, there was only destruction.

She suspected she would find him here. She was right. The Bronco was easily recognizable parked close to where it would have been on any ordinary morning when he was at home. Vic pulled up beside his vehicle and parked. Walt was walking through the ruins of the cabin. Every few steps, he would squat down and sift through the mess as though he were looking at something. Or maybe for something. He was wearing an old hat of his that somehow wound up at Cady's at some unknown point in time.

Vic slid from her truck. It was still ridiculously cold, but warmer than it had been in days past. She flipped up the hood of her sweatshirt and adjusted the collar of her jacket around it, tucking loose wisps of hair inside. He either didn't notice her or just didn't acknowledge that he did. In his current frame of mind, anything was possible.

Vic carefully, picked her way through the charred remains of the house towards him. Walt's back was to her, but she could tell by the way he tilted his head in her direction that he heard her. Vic paused and looked around. It was still difficult to stomach.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

She skipped any greetings and went right to the heart of the matter. Walt's shoulders had a sag to them that wasn't normal. He was clearly tired and stressed out.

"You were sleeping. No point in waking you."

Vic sniffled a bit in the cold wind, her hands tucked into her pockets. He turned then. He looked worn down. Probably even more than she felt. Her eyes ran over him, taking in everything from his expression to his posture.

"Did you get any sleep?"

His broad shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

"Not much. You were restless."

She nodded at the observation.

"That must explain why the hell I'm so tired this morning. I woke up and you were gone."

He didn't offer an explanation or an apology. Not that she was looking for one. He merely looked around.

"Not much left. I picked up a few things. But…the fire was too far along before the fire department made it. Guess that's the disadvantage of living so far out of town."

He turned away from her and started his previous task of scanning the remains for anything of value that could be salvaged. Vic sighed and began the same thing. Pieces of splintered wood and broken glass crackled under her boots as she slowly made her way through what was left of their home. It was hard to imagine that merely forty-eight hours ago, it was whole and intact. Now, it was destroyed. Fractured in a way that seemed irreparable. In some ways, Vic felt the same way.

She paused and something caught her eye. Vic used her boot to scrape away some wet, charred wood. Bending down, she noticed the glossy surface of a picture behind the ruined glass of a frame. Carefully, she managed to work it free. The frame around it was broken and parts of the picture were charred. But, it was something. Her sudden interest in the spot seemed to have pulled Walt's attention to her. He came up on her left with a curious look.

"Find something?"

She turned with a nod and offered him the picture. It was his. An old shot of Cady with her mother. The two of them looked almost mid laugh with their matching smiles. Cady couldn't have been more than ten. It wasn't a picture Walt kept out, but Vic had seen it before. He took it and held the busted frame in both hands, his eyes dropping to the picture. For a long, eternal moment he said nothing. Finally, he spoke, his eyes still on the picture.

"We were at a town picnic. I think Ruby took this and gave it to me later. I'm not sure what they were laughing at. But…Cady always looks so much like her mother in this picture"

Vic accepted the information wordlessly and felt her heart break for him yet again. He had lost so much over the years. They both had in some ways. But, the loss of a spouse was a hard pill to swallow. She knew that. She knew how deep that pain had cut him once. Even now, at times the wound could open up and render him somber and silent. So much of his life was contained in this small space. So many of his memories.

He lifted his eyes.

"There's a box over there…things that we can take. Would you mind?"

Vic took the picture back from him and found the cardboard box sitting on the snow. It was sadly, depressingly empty with only a few items inside. A couple more damaged pictures. A few books with charred edges. A handful of other small items she couldn't identify without closer inspection. Vic carefully set the picture inside.

She heard Walt behind her.

"I think that's gonna be it."

Vic turned to see his face, somewhat shadowed by his back being to the sun. It seemed an unbearable reality.

"You looked over everything?"

He nodded

"Three times. Been here for a while."

Vic sighed and tucked her hands into her pockets.

"You could've waited for me."

Walt's expression didn't change.

"What good would it have done?"

Vic shrugged.

"Maybe…not having to do this by yourself."

His expression remained somewhat passive, lacking any real substance.

"You being here wouldn't have made a difference."

There was nothing angry in the words, yet they seemed unnecessary and unintentionally hurtful. Vic winced but Walt seemed oblivious. She wasn't sure exactly why the comment bothered her so much. Neither of them was overly clingy. But, it stung all the same. Almost like he was saying her presence here didn't matter.

In that moment, she had no idea how to respond. Vic dropped her eyes and looked away from him.

"You wanna go then?"

His eyes swept around the area again and he nodded slowly.

"Might as well. Nothing left here."

He lifted the box and the two of them walked to the Bronco. Walt set the box in the back and closed the door. Vic lingered off to the side.

"Want to get some breakfast?"

Walt met her eyes, but there seemed to be nothing connecting.

"Not hungry."

In truth, she wasn't either. But everything felt so off kilter, Vic found herself craving some level or normalcy. Something familiar and comfortable. Something to hold onto and feel steadier than she did right now. Normally Walt provided that. But right now, though only about two feet separated them, it felt like he was on the other side of an ocean.

"Back to Cady's then?"

"I might just go for a drive."

Vic bit her lip.

"Want some company?"

He looked off in the distance.

"You're not working today?"

Answering a question with a question. It drove her crazy when he did that. A tactic of avoidance she knew well.

"No, Cady told me to take some time off. God knows I have the vacation days saved up."

Another long silence floated into the space between them. Again, it felt like he was miles away. Whatever his eyes were fixated on in the distance seemed more interesting than she did.

"Weren't you going shopping?"

There it was again. He was making it painfully clear that he wanted to be alone. Since the fire, it seemed to be all he wanted. Vic looked down at her boots.

"_We_ are going shopping. You need clothes, too. And, I'm not doing it for you."

The words came out with more frustration than she intended. But, Vic never was good at hiding her real feelings. Especially when it came to Walt. He must have heard something in her tone that actually perforated his brain. His eyes shifted to her. This time, he seemed to actually be looking at her.

"Are you mad about something?"

Mad wasn't the word she would use. But, give it time and she would most likely arrive there. Dealing with Walt when he was in a funk either took a great deal of patience or one good blow up that would rouse him out of it. This didn't seem to be the time for harshness, so she tried to force down what she really wanted to say. Again, that was something she wasn't very good at.

"No. I'm not mad. But…I'm not doing this by myself. We need too much stuff. I mean…Jesus…all of our clothes are gone."

"Clothes can be replaced."

Vic's mouth opened slightly. That wasn't necessarily true. She did own things that were from a moment in time, a good memory, that couldn't be repurchased. He probably did as well.

"Right. So…you want to go now or wait until later. We can't keep putting it off."

"I'm not putting anything off. This seemed…more important."

"Yeah, it was more important. But…you can't disappear for the rest of the day and expect me to take care of getting everything we need."

He stared at her for a moment before he blinked.

"Let's go then. We can drop the box off at Cady's and go."

Vic eyed him.

"Thought you wanted to be alone."

"I never said that."

Vic turned towards her truck.

"You didn't have to. Believe me. I'll meet you at Cady's."

Without turning back, she got into her truck and drove off.

**xxx**

She would rather him be argumentative or even upset about something as opposed to the quiet state he maintained all afternoon. Silence with Walt wasn't always a bad thing. Frequently, it just meant they were relaxing and comfortable in each other's presence. It wasn't uncommon for him to sit and read while she leaned into him or even laid on him and did her own thing. In those moments, the silence didn't matter because there were other ways to communicate. His hand in her hair, idly sifting through the strands or his fingers trailing up and down her back. Her own hand stroking across his stomach or his leg with no real thought. Nothing verbal would pass between them, but they were connecting all the same. Touch was a powerful conductor of feelings and communication.

But, this was like being tortured slowly. It felt like some unseen hand hit the rewind button and reduced him to the person he was some time ago. When she first came into his life. Shut down and closed off. The version of Walt who pushed her away and held her at arm's length. She didn't miss those days and she wasn't at all happy that he seemed to be having a relapse. He moved through the local clothing store grabbing necessities with barely more than a glance at the size. Any comment or question posed either went unanswered completely or earned her a grunt. It wasn't that he was normally all that chatty, but at least he would smile at her or allow a look to pass between them.

By the time they got back to Cady's, it was Vic who wanted to take a drive by herself. Almost anything to be out of his presence in this current condition. Vic glanced at the time. It was well past two. By the time everything was sorted through, it was close to three. Again, with little to no real communication. Instead, only the same heavy silence.

Vic milled around the bedroom.

"Let's go grab an early dinner."

Walt looked her way.

"I'm…"

Vic cut in, her patience eroding.

"I know you're not hungry. But, you gotta eat. We both do. We skipped breakfast and lunch. So…come on."

The last part came out sounding very much like an order. But, he grabbed his hat and trailed her outside.

"Bronco or truck?"

Walt reached into his pocket for his keys and pulled them loose.

"Here. Bronco. You can drive."

He dropped the keys into her hand. For a moment, all she could do was stare at them. Walt usually wanted to drive. Especially when they were in his vehicle. But, he was already getting in on the passenger side. Vic got behind the wheel and pulled out of Cady's driveway. She opted for the Red Pony since the Busy Bee was likely closed after the lunch rush.

The parking lot was nearly empty with only a few cars scattered around. Walt followed her inside without a word. They took a seat at the empty bar. Tom's eyes landed on them and his face was sober.

"Hey, you guys, sorry to hear about your place."

Walt nodded.

"Thanks."

"Here for a bite?"

Vic offered him a smile.

"Yes."

He returned her smile.

"Okay, I'll give you a few minutes. Beers?"

"Sure."

Walt was already glancing over the dinner offerings. He set the two beers in front of them. Walt took a long swallow of his, no doubt emptying half the can. Vic glanced at him.

"What are you getting?"

It was merely an attempt at minor conversation. Sometimes, when forced with the brick wall that could be Walt's silence, it was best to start small.

"Burger."

Vic's head bobbed as she tapped her fingers restlessly on the bar. Tom returned to take their order in his usual easy going manner. They both ordered the same and were alone again. Vic turned her bottle around and around on the surface of the bar. Walt glanced her way twice before he said anything.

"Something on your mind?"

Vic looked his way.

"What?"

He gestured at her.

"You're restless. You get that way when there's something you want to say."

Her hand stilled. He was correct. She did have a lot of restless tics when she was thinking or when there was something she needed to get out. At home and at work. At work, it generally took the form of handling her hockey puck in some way. Passing it from hand to hand or simply holding it. At home, it generally manifested in being fidgety or even pacing. Stillness wasn't something she did. Walt sometimes joked that she even moved a lot in her sleep.

"There's a lot I want to say. But, not here."

He proceeded to stare at her in that way he did. The way he always had. Since the beginning. Finally, he spoke.

"Okay."

That unto itself was unusual. Walt, despite his quiet tendencies, wasn't one to shy away when they needed to have a personal conversation. That was something that surprised Vic about him after they became intimate. Or even in the weeks and months leading up to that twist. When he seemed to have realized he needed to face the reality of his feelings for her. For all the evasiveness he tossed her way for so long, once he committed to something, he changed. It was Walt who provided the steady hand when they first started this relationship. She never would've imagined it. And he didn't push or cajole. It was a very gentle Walt-like prodding that eased her beyond what she felt comfortable with. Almost guiding in a way. He opened up to her candidly and she gave him the same in return. There was too much pain and loss in them both to not be as honest as possible. Maybe that was why they worked. They understood each other's baggage and pain. They spent the formative years of getting to know each other trying to help the other navigate the landmines they found littering their paths. The effect was a forging of something between them. Something that went deeper than any physical intimacy.

Their food was brought out and they ate in silence. Again, it wasn't a comfortable silence. But a thick one that hung heavy like humidity in the air. It felt suffocating. When the meal was complete, Walt paid and they walked out to the Bronco. Again, he made no move to drive. Vic started the engine and looked across the seat at him.

"Let's…take a drive."

He looked at her across the seat.

"Where were you going earlier?"

"Nowhere special."

Vic gave him a long look before looking out the windshield.

"I don't believe you. You had something in mind."

He looked at her again, his hat shading his eyes. She momentarily cursed the old hat he found in Cady's hall closet. In this moment, she wanted to see his eyes. Vic reached out and removed his hat, laying it on his lap. Walt gave her an odd look. He didn't offer up a response.

"Fine. We'll just drive then."

Vic pulled out and drove the familiar roads, leaving the area near town and driving more in the direction of the cabin, but not really. Walt's eyes alternated between her and the window beside him.

"What's going on in your head?"

The question pulled his eyes to her.

"What do you mean?"

Vic sighed, her eyes on the road.

"You've been quiet for two days now. You're quiet like that when you're thinking about something. Or planning. So…tell me."

His gaze shifted back out the window.

"I'm not planning anything."

Vic pulled off the quiet, rural road they were on and cut the engine. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she turned to face him completely.

"Don't lie to me."

The gentle tone she had been using with him since the fire dissipated. He faced her now.

"I'm not lying to you."

"Walt, I know you way too well to believe that. You're…holding back everything and if you don't let some of it out, you're gonna blow a fuse. We both know it."

For the first time, something in his eyes sparked. In that moment, Vic didn't care if he was mad. At least that would be an emotion.

"What is it that you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything that isn't true. You've…you've been walking around like a damn zombie. You…you're rude and actually kind of mean sometimes. And that's not like you. It's gotta stop."

She half expected an argument. Instead, he stared at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. Seconds ticked by as they sat in their silent standoff. She could see him shutting himself off again. Or trying to. But something she said seemed to have affected him. Walt blinked a couple of times. When he spoke, his voice was different.

"When I know…I'll tell you."

It was vague. Incredibly, stupidly vague. But, she understood what it was he was trying to get across. He was acknowledging that she was right. But, for whatever reason, he wasn't ready to share just yet. She could either continue to push or attempt to exercise patience. Vic looked away and turned the key.

"You better."

With that she pulled back onto the road, dust and small rocks being tossed up in their wake.

**xxx**

Walt came into the bedroom from the guest bath, toweling his hair. Vic lay on the bed on her side facing him with her hand propping up her head. He was shirtless and wearing pajama pants. Vic watched him continue to rub the towel over his hair.

"Did you talk to Cady?"

He shook his head.

"No. She wants us to come to the office tomorrow."

"Mmm…keeping it legit. Can't say I blame her."

Walt tossed the towel into the corner. Vic's eyes followed it as it crumpled on the floor.

"You're not a very good house guest."

She offered the comment up with a smile. Those had been few and far between. Walt glanced at the towel and then sat on the bed. The addition of his weight dipped the mattress a little.

"I'll pick it up in the morning."

He paused like he was thinking about something before he spoke again.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do. What do you want to talk about?"

He inhaled deeply and sighed as the breath left him.

"We need to find a place."

Vic sat up and drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around them.

"Yeah. Are you…planning to rebuild the cabin?"

He was still sitting on the side of the bed, his back partially to her. He cast a look over his shoulder at her.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well…I can't imagine you living in town. I just assumed you would want to build a new one."

He sucked on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I…haven't thought much about it."

Vic's brow crinkled with confusion.

"Really. As quiet as you've been? I thought that would be the first thing that you would think of."

His face darkened.

"It's not."

Vic sighed.

"Besides getting back at Cain."

He turned then, pulling one leg up on the bed.

"Get back at him? You make it sound like grade school."

She could hear the unhappiness in his voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. But…since you refuse to tell me anything…I have to draw my own conclusion. I don't see you letting this go."

Walt lay back on the bed and slid his legs under the sheets.

"It's the case Cady wants to talk to us about."

"Figured."

Vic stretched out beside him.

"If she arrests him, then we can move on, right?"

Walt tilted his head towards her.

"Move on?"

"From all of this."

His expression was still dark.

"What do you mean move on?"

"Move forward. Like you said…find somewhere to live, rebuild, get our lives back. This…limbo we've been in…even before the fire…it's…we can't go on like this. I can't…go back to that place…where you obsess like you've been doing."

"Obsess."

Vic frowned.

"Don't…act like you don't understand. How much of your life did you devote to Barlow Connally and Malachi Strand. You couldn't let that go. And, you won't let this go. Not until it's resolved. I know you, Walt. You couldn't…function like a normal person. You couldn't…have normal relationships. You can't go back to that place. We can't."

His eyes were dark, stormy.

"Like you with Chance Gilbert."

Vic shifted beside him. It almost felt like he was baiting her. But, Vic was willing to concede his point.

"That too. I'm not saying it's just you. But, that shit…it paralyzes everything. And, we've been doing so good lately."

She pushed herself up a little. Walt watched her.

"When are you going back to work?"

Vic shrugged.

"It's only been a couple of days."

"Aren't you the one who just said we needed to move on?"

There was that tone again. Vic's jaw flexed.

"In steps, yeah."

Vic sighed.

"Maybe Cady will have good news tomorrow."

She didn't sound convinced. Walt didn't look it. She opted to change the subject.

"So…any idea of where to look for a place?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"We could rent something for a while. Give us time to find something permanent."

"Walt, you keep talking like you're not sure about that. I know you built the cabin. And, I know what it meant to you. But, we can build a new one. It'll be…different…but we can make new memories."

For a long stretch, he was quiet.

"It was the last place Martha and I lived. We planned to retire there."

It felt like someone reached into her gut, grabbed her intestines, and twisted.

"I'm sorry."

The words came out just above a whisper. Vic cleared her throat and turned her face so that her mouth pressed against his arm. She kissed him lightly before shifting up so that her face was close to his.

"We don't have to talk about this right now."

She pressed a kiss to his ear.

"We don't have to talk at all."

She moved over him then and pressed a kiss to his mouth. She felt him respond and then she felt his hands on her arms, pulling her back slightly.

"Vic…not here…not with Cady down the hall."

Vic sat up with a disgruntled expression.

"She's not gonna hear anything, Walt."

Walt sat up as well.

"I'm not comfortable with it."

Vic bit her bottom lip so hard it nearly broke the skin.

"Jesus. I thought we were beyond all of this shit."

She forced the words out.

"All of what?"

"This…this…bullshit, Walt. Where you push me away and shut me out."

"I…that's not what I'm doing."

"Yeah, it is. You've been doing it since the fire. You won't…talk to me half the time. You…you say things that are…hurtful…"

He was staring at her.

"What did I say?"

Vic took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her nerves.

"Forget it. Let's just go to sleep."

Walt tilted his head at her. For a second, she thought he was going to push her. To ask for more. Normally, he would have. He didn't like to leave things unresolved. But, the man that was sitting in front of her felt like someone she didn't know all that well. Or someone she knew once.

"Okay."

And that was it. He lay back on the bed and started to shift around trying to find a comfortable position. Vic lay beside him and turned onto her side so that her back was to him. Reaching up she swiped at her eyes. They were burning now and she refused to let the tears fall.

They lay in the quiet darkness as the seconds ticked into minutes. Vic felt him move twice and could tell that he was awake. But he was quiet. And, not touching her. The silence between them felt louder than it ever had before, almost unbearably so. It created a cacophony inside her head. Without words or warning, Vic tossed back the covers and stood up. She shed the pajama pants she wore and pulled her jeans back on, along with her Flyers hoodie over her tank top.

Walt sat up at the flurry of activity, his eyes on her in the dark.

"What are you doing?"

Vic sat down and pulled on her boots.

"I…need some air."

Walt frowned and switched on the lamp beside him.

"Vic, it's after eleven. Where are you going?"

Vic shrugged as she snatched her jacket on.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like my being here makes a difference. That's pretty clear. Maybe you'll actually get some sleep."

She tossed the words out them with little regard for how it sounded and left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

**xxx**

In truth, she had no idea where she was going. In Durant, at this time of night, her options were severely limited. To begin with, she just drove around. The past two days kept running through her mind on an endless loop. She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper with Walt. She already regretted it. She nearly turned around and went back to Cady's, but reasoned a change of scenery might be good for her.

She didn't even realize she was headed in a specific direction until she pulled into the Red Pony. Pushing through the doors, she looked around. It wasn't a weekend, so the bar wasn't overly busy. She found a seat at the bar and removed her jacket.

Tom appeared before her and smiled.

"Deputy, what brings you in here this time of the evening?"

Vic leaned her elbows on the bar.

"Do you ever go home?"

His smile widened.

"Nope. Want a beer?"

Vic shook her head.

"No…whiskey."

His smile faded a bit.

"Everything alright?"

Another shake of her head.

"Nope."

Tom set a glass in front of her and poured.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

She downed the shot in one gulp and the alcohol burned on its way down. She slid the glass towards him.

"More. Please."

He poured her another shot and then moved off to wait on another customer. Vic drank the second shot and turned the glass around in her hand. She was on the edge now. Another one and driving wouldn't be a good idea. She could still just go back to Cady's and go back to bed.

But, she didn't want to.

"Another?"

She looked up to see Tom watching her like he could see her internal battle. Vic held the glass up and looked at it before nodding.

"Yeah, why the hell not."

He poured her another shot and slid the bottle to his side.

"Want to talk about it now, Deputy?"

Vic eyed him as she drank the third glass.

"Why do you always call me Deputy?"

A half smile appeared on his face.

"It's what you are?"

She returned his smile.

"Yeah, but it's not my name."

"Would you prefer I call you Vic?"

Vic shrugged.

"That is my name."

"To my understanding, your name is actually Victoria."

Vic grimaced.

"No one calls me that, except my mother."

"Why? It's…a nice name."

Vic held out her glass and he poured her more.

"I've always been Vic. Since I was a kid. Everyone calls me Vic."

Her words were beginning to slur a bit. Tom studied her.

"Even Walt."

She frowned.

"Why did you bring him up?"

Tom shrugged.

"He's why you're here, isn't he? I almost never see you in here without him unless you're working. Now, you're here alone. Getting drunk. He's the reason. Am I right?"

"Partly."

"I'm a good listener."

Vic looked down at her empty glass.

"It's…personal."

"I hear all kinds of personal stuff. I give pretty good advice."

"I don't need advice."

He gave her a long look.

"I'm not sure you need more to drink either."

Reaching out, he slid the glass from her fingers and set it aside.

"Need me to call someone for you?"

"N…no."

He glanced around.

"You want to go in back? To the office."

"No…no thanks."

Vic stood up from the stool, stumbling a bit over her own feet. Tom gave her a wary look. Turning, she heard him call to someone who appeared out of the kitchen. After a quick word, Tom came around the bar, coat in hand. He placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take you home."

Vic closed her eyes and opened them slowly, willing her mind to feel less muddled.

"I don't have one."

In that moment, it seemed like the truth. Her home was gone. Burned to ashes.

"Vic."

He said her name quietly and seriously. He pulled his hand from her shoulder.

"Come on."

With little choice, she followed him into the parking lot. He led her to a beat up looking sedan she couldn't identify. Vic pulled the door open and got in, pulling the seatbelt across her. She looked out the window while Tom walked around and slid behind the wheel.

"Where are you staying?"

Vic kept her eyes averted.

"At Cady's."

He tapped his hand on the wheel waiting. Vic sighed and mumbled the address. Starting the car, he pulled out. Vic let her head fall against the cold window as the little car rattled along.

"Do you want to talk now?"

Vic lifted her head with some effort and looked his way.

"Everything's fucked up."

He glanced her way and then back to the road.

"How so?"

She just shook her head.

"It's…personal."

He shrugged.

"Try me. I told you I'm a good listener."

Vic bit the inside of her cheek.

"I'm…from Philadelphia."

"Okay."

She could hear him urging her on with his tone.

"For a long time, I felt like I didn't belong here. Then I did. Feel like I belonged. Now…I don't know anymore. Maybe I never really did."

She had no idea if he understood what she was saying, but he was clearly listening.

"You and Walt having problems?"

Vic turned to the window again.

"I don't even know."

"I don't know you all that well. Either of you. But…I know that he cares for you, Vic. Anyone with eyes can see that. You've both…been through something. But, it won't last. Try to have some patience."

She laughed then as he turned onto Cady's street.

"You're right. You don't know me."

Tom parked and got out, walking around to Vic's side. Before she was out of the car good, Walt had the front door open and was coming down the sidewalk fully dressed. Tom lifted his hand in a wave.

"Evening, Walt."

"Tom."

Tom nodded at Vic.

"She's had a little too much to drink."

Vic felt Walt's hand close around her wrist.

"Thanks for getting her here safely."

Tom smiled.

"No problem. Goodnight."

Getting back into his car, he drove off as Walt led Vic up the sidewalk. She stumbled twice and he steadied her. Once inside, she shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch on her way to the bedroom. She could hear Walt behind her. He was quiet. No surprise there. Vic sat on the bed with a flop and bent over to pull her boots off. She had one off and was pulling the other free when she heard the bedroom door close.

Hard.

Dropping her second boot on the floor, Vic looked up to see Walt standing there looking at her. Even in her state, she could see the anger etched into his features. Tilting her head, Vic started to say something when he closed the distance between them and placed his hands on his hips.

"What in the hell were you thinking?"


	10. Where There's Smoke

**Ch. 10: Where There's Smoke**

Vic could only stare at him like he had lost his mind. Walt stepped in closer to her, crowding her in a manner that was unlike him. Even in her somewhat inebriated state, she recognized it as a tried and true way of getting information from suspects. Intimidation. But, it wasn't a tactic he used with her.

Ever.

"What?"

She pushed the word out. He didn't appear to recognize her confusion. He was mad. Madder than Vic had seen him in quite some time. It was both disconcerting and relieving all at once. His lack of emotion since the fire disturbed her. While anger might not be the one she preferred, at least he was showing some kind of feeling. At least he was expressing something in her direction other than disconnect and neutrality.

"What were you thinking?"

He inched closer, but Vic held her ground.

"I was thinking that I would like to forget about all of this shit for just a little while."

"By getting drunk?"

Surely, he wasn't getting self-righteous over that particular detail. God knows, he wasn't innocent of using alcohol to cope. Which was exactly her next point.

"Like you've never done it."

Her verbal jab seemed to have no real effect on him. Both of his hands came up and closed around her upper arms, not tight, but there all the same.

"Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

Vic held his eyes and pulled at her arms.

"Let go of me."

Walt dropped his hands from her, but remained in her space. Vic swallowed, her eyes flickering over his face, still not understanding why he was so angry with her over this.

"What…are you so pissed about?"

The anger that had flashed to life inside of her in response to his own seemed to ebb suddenly, leaving her feeling tired and drained. The question came out sounding just like that. Tired.

"You…you made yourself vulnerable."

Vic squinted at him like she was trying to see something that she couldn't quite make out.

"What…"

Now, that her own anger had subsided, she could see him more clearly. He was angry. But, there was a paleness to his features. He shook his head at her and whatever she intended to say, faltered, never passing her lips. All she could do was say his name.

"Walt?"

He looked down before raising his eyes to hers. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding him to her. His head tipped in until it rested against hers.

"I…I…you scared me."

The anger in his voice was gone, leaving a tone she didn't quite recognize.

"Scared you."

She repeated his words and he nodded, their heads still touching. Taking a deep breath, his hands fell away from her and he stepped back.

"Yeah. You scared me. I didn't know where you were."

Vic sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"I went to the Red Pony."

Walt gave his head a shake like he was trying to clear his mind. He sat beside her on the bed.

"You…anything could've happened. Especially with you drunk."

"I'm not that drunk, Walt."

He breathed out a sigh.

"Still…we don't know where Cain is. No one has seen him since the fire. He could have…you could have…"

His voice failed him and she could hear the emotion that replaced his anger. It was raw. Incredibly raw. Fear. Something Walt didn't express very often. Almost never. An emotion he never handled well.

"Nothing happened."

Her words came out soft. Walt turned to her.

"But, it could have. He could be watching. He could have followed you. Hurt you."

Suddenly, everything came into focus. His anger was misplaced. It wasn't what he really felt. He was afraid. Walt hated admitting that he was afraid. A wave of guilt washed over her.

"He didn't. I'm fine."

Walt cast his face down. He was taking deep breaths now.

"All this because I wouldn't…have sex with you?"

Vic reached up and cradled her head in her hands.

"No…Walt. This…isn't about sex. It's…you've…"

Now she felt frustrated. The gauntlet of emotions they seemed to be running through was making it difficult for her to hone in on what she was really feeling. What she really wanted to say to him. Vic sighed deeply. Lifting her head from her hands, she found him watching her.

"We should…we should just go to sleep."

Walt's expression made it clear he disagreed.

"We need to talk. There's clearly a problem here."

Vic nodded. At least he made some sense now.

"Yeah, there is. But…I can't do this right now. We'll…just fight…and say something stupid. Tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow."

Walt looked unsure.

"Vic…"

She shook him off and stood up.

"I'm gonna change and go lay on the couch."

He rose.

"The couch?"

Vic started to undress slowly, her headache full blown.

"Yeah. I think…we both need some space."

Walt stood by while she changed and grabbed her pillow from the bed. She held it with both hands and paused at the bedroom door.

"Get some sleep. We'll…talk in the morning."

Without waiting for an answer, Vic left him standing beside the bed.

**xxx**

Vic woke up with her head still thumping in pain. Being on the couch in an awkward position didn't help her predicament. Sitting up, she scrubbed at her eyes with her hands. Dropping her hands, she looked around the quiet living room. The entire house seemed quiet, but it was light out. Vic stood up and stretched her arms up over her head. She walked groggily into the kitchen, her head reminding her why she shouldn't drink that much. A glance out the window told her that Cady was already gone. There's no way she wouldn't have noticed Vic on the couch. That would be an entire conversation for later. Of course, there was a good chance, she heard them the previous night.

Vic sighed as she fumbled with the coffee pot. While it gurgled to life, she leaned on the counter and let her head fall forward until her chin rested on her chest. The smell of coffee began to fill the kitchen. Vic looked in the direction of the guest bedroom. She was dreading the talk she and Walt needed to have. The thought of it spiraling into yet another argument weighed on her. God knows, she spent enough years of her marriage fighting. In contrast, she and Walt didn't fight much. They argued, but rarely had real fights. Where her temper was quick, Walt exercised more patience and calmness unless it was a serious matter. In that way, he offset her and it kept most disagreements between them from reaching a real boiling point.

She opened the cabinet and pulled out one cup, before reaching up and grabbing another one. Checking the coffee, she found it done and poured two cups. She stirred cream and sugar into her own before grabbing both mugs and making her way to the bedroom. Juggling carefully, Vic managed to get the door open.

When she stepped in, she found Walt up and dressing. He looked her way, his face full of questions and trepidation. She wordlessly offered him the mug in her left hand. He took it with a tight smile.

"Thanks."

Vic took a sip from her own cup as he drank some of his and set it down. Vic walked over and sat on the bed while he finished dressing, threading his belt through the loops on his jeans. Vic looked up at him, setting her cup on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry. That I scared you."

There. It was out of the way. Walt nodded, not making eye contact. He seemed detached all over again.

"Sure."

Vic sighed.

"Don't…do that."

He met her eyes.

"Don't do what?"

His tone was flat this morning. It wasn't an encouraging sign.

"Don't be…like that. It's an apology. You either accept it or you don't. Don't just say sure and act like you don't care."

"Okay. I…appreciate your apology. That better?"

Vic rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Jesus. Forget it."

She started to leave the room, but Walt caught her by the arm.

"Vic, don't."

She pulled her arm free and turned to him.

"Don't what, Walt? I'm trying. I really am. But you're…you're…being a…difficult.."

"I'm not the one who walked out last night. Twice. And you tried again just now."

She drew her face back a bit.

"Walked out? I didn't…walk out. Either time. We weren't even talking when I left last night. We were in bed. Not talking. Not doing anything."

"You told me last night this wasn't about sex."

Vic took a deep breath.

"It's not. That's just a…a…symptom of a larger problem."

"Okay. What problem?"

Vic reached up and rubbed her temples.

"You know what? If you're gonna do this thing where you act like you have no idea what's happening, go ahead and let me know so that I don't waste my time. God, I hate it when you do that. It's…annoying."

His expression stayed the same.

"I don't seem to be able to make you happy no matter what I do."

The comment struck her. As did the defeat she could hear in his words. Vic closed her eyes and then opened them back up. She inhaled deeply and then let the breath out slowly. What they really needed was a reset button.

"Let…let's…Walt, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Or worry you."

She could see him considering her words before he answered.

"I know."

It was only two words, but it felt like a modicum of progress. An acknowledgement if nothing else. Vic reached out and took his hand, pulling him towards the bed.

"Sit with me."

For a second, she thought he would resist. But, then he did as she asked. The mattress shifted under their weight.

"I…I'm also sorry that I haven't been more patient with you. But…it feels like…you aren't really trying."

"Trying to what?"

Vic shrugged.

"Anything really. You've been so shut down these last couple of days. And…I get it. I do. But…at some point…you gotta snap out of this funk you're in. Walt…things can't go on like this. I can't. We can't."

Walt looked her way, his eyes finding hers.

"So, you want me to what? Get over it?"

Vic shook her head.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I know what you've lost. Believe me. I do. But…I lost something, too. And…it might not be as big as what you lost…but…it feels like you're minimizing me in all this."

She paused. Walt waited.

"You are so wrapped up in your own grief that you don't seem to see that other people are hurting too. That's…not an accusation. Again, I get it. But…I lost something important to me, too. Not just a place to live, Walt. But…the place you took me after I got shot. The place where you helped me heal. The first place that we…were together. Building a life."

Her voice broke slightly but she pressed on.

"And…maybe it's not as immense as what you feel…felt for your wife. I get the connection with the cabin. I know how deep that love runs in you. And I've always told you that it was okay. And…it is. But…right now…I am the one who is here. And…we are the ones who are dealing with this. And I…I need you. But it feels…like the feeling isn't mutual."

He was looking at her with an expression that easily could have split her in half.

"A lot has happened."

The comment prickled her.

"Yeah, Walt, I'm aware of that."

He ran his palm over the denim of his jeans.

"I don't mean to hurt you."

The words came from him slow and measured. Vic waited, knowing he wasn't done.

"But…I don't even know how I feel."

Vic frowned.

"What does that even mean?

Her frustration was evident. Walt's eyes dropped to where his hands rested on his legs.

"I need time. I…don't know what else to say."

Vic swallowed.

"Time? For what?"

"To think about some things."

Vic sighed.

"What things?"

He fell quiet again. Vic licked her lips.

"Walt…"

Her cell phone buzzed interrupting her words. Vic glanced at it.

"Shit."

Reaching over and grabbing the phone, she looked at the screen. As she answered it, she mouthed the word "Cady." He nodded and watched her with intense eyes. Vic stood up and paced the room as she talked. The conversation was brief. Ending the call, Vic tossed the phone on the bed.

"She wants to see us."

Vic started to pull out clean clothes as Walt stood up from the bed, his expression unreadable again. By the time, Vic was dressed, he had both of their coats and passed Vic hers wordlessly. She took it and pulled it on, following him out the door.

**xxx**

The ride over was quiet. Too quiet. Quiet and uncomfortable. Vic looked out the window at the snow covered landscape as Walt drove the Bronco towards the station. She turned her head twice and looked at him. Both times he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. Letting her eyes drift away, she returned her gaze to the window, wishing the ride was already over and wishing whatever was on his mind would just come out. The tension was starting to push every button she had. She hated the way it felt. It made her want to go somewhere away from him and just curl up until the world felt right again.

Cady was clearly waiting for them when they walked into her office. There was something unreadable on her face as they took seats opposite her desk, neither of them talking outside of ordinary greetings.

"Morning, everything okay?"

Walt nodded.

"Fine."

Cady shifted her eyes to Vic.

"Really?"

Walt butted in.

"Cady, the case?"

She looked at Vic for a second longer before looking at her father.

"It seems that Will Cain is gone."

Walt leaned forward.

"Gone?"

"Yeah, we found out where he's been staying and they said he checked out three nights ago."

Vic's expression darkened.

"The night of the fire."

"Yeah. We've asked the uh…the state crime lab for help on the fire. How it was started."

Walt shook his head, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Did you put out a BOLO on Cain?"

"Yes, we did. But…right now, we don't have anything to actually charge him with. He's…wanted for questioning."

Walt stood up, agitation clear on his face.

"So…he's disappeared. And we're just supposed to be okay with this?"

Cady stood up.

"That's not what I said. We're looking for him. But…I think there's a good chance he's gone."

Walt shook his head.

"No. He's not. He didn't accomplish what he wanted. He's around here somewhere."

He turned to leave the office. Cady came around her desk.

"Dad! Where are you going?"

Walt turned around.

"You do your job and I'll do mine. I won't sit around here and wait for him to show up again."

With that, he left through the private door, bypassing the rest of the office and their prying eyes. Vic hesitated, her eyes waffling between Cady and the door. Cady covered the distance between them.

"Vic, you need to talk some sense into him."

Vic gave Cady a long look.

"Cady, I…don't disagree with him. I…don't know what to tell you."

"He's upset."

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, he is and he has a right to be."

Cady glanced at the closed door.

"I heard you guys fighting last night. And you were on the couch this morning. Do you want to talk about that?"

Vic shook her head.

"No…I don't."

Cady sighed.

"Vic, I'm afraid he's going to do something reckless."

Vic could hear the concern in Cady's tone and she knew it was well placed.

"Cady, I…"

Vic's voice faded out before she looked between the door and her boss again.

"…I don't know what you want me to say. You seem to think he'll listen to me. And…I don't think that's true. Not now."

Leaving the office, she made the quick trip downstairs to find Walt sitting in the Bronco staring out into space. Vic slid into the passenger seat.

"You okay?"

At first, she thought he didn't hear her. Then, he looked at her across the front seat.

"He's waiting, Vic. I know he is."

His eyes held a look she hadn't seen in a while. Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Walt…Cady…"

He spoke up, cutting her off.

"I know that she's doing her job and that she's trying to follow the law. I understand that and I don't blame her. But…that is her investigation. Not ours."

Vic's brow raised at his comment.

"Our investigation?"

"Mine, then."

Vic shook her head.

'No…ours is right. I just…you know she won't approve.

Walt nodded.

"I know."

Vic bit her lip.

"It's…illegal. I could lose my job."

Walt looked at her across the Bronco. For a split second, she saw something she recognized. But he stayed quiet. Vic held his eyes.

"We…never finished our talk."

Walt looked away.

"I'm not sure it would do any good. I don't think I have the answers you want."

"What answers do you think I want? Walt, all I really want is for you to be present with me."

He shrugged. Vic sighed and looked out the window. He started the Bronco.

"We should…go somewhere…private."

"Yeah."

He pulled out and headed down the road. Vic's brow knitted together.

"Where are we going?"

Walt kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Somewhere private."

**xxx**

Vic sat on the hood of the Bronco looking out across the property and the remains of the cabin. Walt was leaned against the front bumper beside her, his head turned in her direction.

"So…what are we doing here?"

Walt looked at her for a long moment.

"I…am sorry that I shut you out."

Vic leaned forward, resting her arms on her thighs.

"I…wasn't looking for an apology, Walt. That's not…what this is about."

"Okay. What's it about?"

The same old frustration started to creep through her. He must've seen it because he spoke again before she responded.

"Sorry. I know what you want. I'm just…I'm not sure I can give you that."

"All I want is for you to tell me what is going on in your head."

He looked out across the landscape.

"I never meant to make you feel like your feelings don't matter. They do. I was shortsighted. I…there's something…"

She could see him struggling with his words. He looked at the ruins of the cabin.

"You're right. We can build a new home."

Vic eyed him.

"So, you do want to rebuild?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I've been thinking about it. We could rebuild on the same spot. Or…pick somewhere else if you want."

Vic turned her eyes towards the scenery that unfolded behind them. What would have been the view from the porch.

"Nowhere else. Here."

He followed her line of sight. Vic could sense that there was more on his mind. Something he wasn't saying just yet. He inhaled a breath of cold air and turned back to face her.

"There's…there something else, Vic. Another reason I brought you here."

She could hear the hesitance in his voice.

"Okay."

Walt sucked on his bottom lip as he looked for the words. She knew that was a constant struggle for him. Everyone who knew him did.

"I know you always thought of the cabin as mine. I guess it was. But…there's…I don't want you feel that way anymore. When…we build this new place…I want you to help me. I want to know what you like. What you want it to be. I want it to be yours. I want…everything that's mine to be yours. Legally."

Vic was watching him, unsure of what he was getting at.

"I don't want to worry about what happens to you if something happens to me."

Vic frowned at the comment.

"Walt…"

He pushed forward, intent on saying what he wanted to say.

"I know you don't like it when I talk about dying. But, one day it's gonna happen. For both of us. No one lives forever. Even if I left a will, there's no…"

He paused and looked at the snow covered ground. He took another deep breath and looked up into her face.

"If you were my wife, then there would be less legal issues with it."

Vic stared at him.

"Your wife?"

He shifted on his feet.

"Yeah."

She seemed more than a little confused.

"After all that last night and this morning…you're…asking me this now?"

"Yep."

Vic tilted her head like she was trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"You want to get married so I can…inherit your stuff?"

The words came out slow and cautious. Walt shook his head.

"No, I want to get married because I love you and…I want to provide for you. Ever after I'm gone. I know you've said marriage isn't important to you. And…if you really feel that way…I'll respect it. But…I…would like for you to marry me. I…I want you to be my wife. It was something I was thinking about before…the fire. But then…this happened. And now, I'm not sure where we stand."

There seemed to be a sense of relief when he pushed out the last words. Vic stared at him with wide eyes. After several seconds, a low, breathless laugh escaped her.

"This has got to be the strangest proposal ever. You are…proposing?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

She rolled her eyes and laughed again.

"You…want…to get married out of…some sense of obligation? That's…what I'm hearing."

"That's not what this is. I'm not saying it right."

He was clearly flustered. Vic slid off the hood, her boots leaving imprints in the snow. Her hand found his and she pulled him around in front of her.

"I know what you're saying. I'm fluent in Walt. I just…you're making a legal argument here and…that's not a valid reason for us to get married. We…"

Walt broke in, cutting off her words.

"I want to marry you. I always have. This isn't just some legal proposition. Maybe I shouldn't have even brought that up. I…love you, Vic. I do. I feel like I'm…messing all of this up."

Vic looked up into his face and studied it, gauging him.

"Is this really what you want? Tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth."

Before she could respond, he dipped his face and he kissed her. The kiss went on until Walt finally pulled back and sucked in a sharp breath. The expression on his face was open and honest. She could see the truth of his words written there. Vic swallowed.

"Okay."

A smile tugged at the edges of his mouth.

"Okay? So…yes?"

Vic smiled at him, an intense mix of emotions circulating through her.

"Yeah."

He smiled then. A rare smile that was broad and real. Walt pulled her into another kiss, his arms sliding around her. Vic broke the kiss and let her head come to rest on his chest. Walt dipped his face down beside her ear.

"I…would do anything for you, Vic. I need you to know that. I will do anything for you."

There was something in his tone that caused her to lift her head. Something that sent the vaguest chill down her spine.

"What are you saying?"

The words came out whispered. He glanced at the charred remains of the cabin. His expression was intense now. His hands slid over her hips and he pulled her flush against him, leaning his head forward until it made contact with her own.

"It means exactly what I said."

**xxx**

Vic was sitting on the guest bed scrolling through her phone when Cady stepped into the open doorway. Vic glanced up at the movement. She's heard Cady come in just a little while earlier.

"Hey."

Cady's greeting was tentative. Vic set her phone down on the bedside her.

"Hey. You need something?"

Cady looked around the room.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to see Henry. He should be back soon."

Cady stepped into the room.

"That's okay. I actually wanted to talk to you."

Vic nodded.

"Okay, what's up?"

Cady gestured at the bed.

"Can I sit?"

She still sounded somewhat hesitant.

"Sure."

Cady sat down on the bed and pulled her bare feet up. She had changed since she'd been home into jeans and a button-down shirt. She shifted around for several seconds like she was trying to get comfortable or think of a way to say whatever it was she was here to say.

"I didn't mean to overstep today at work."

It was clear from Vic's face that she was clueless as to what Cady was talking about.

"When I asked about you and dad fighting. I didn't mean to pry. I just…it's not like you guys. At least…it doesn't seem to be. I wasn't trying to get in your business or be nosy."

Vic's shoulders rose a little.

"I didn't think you were, Cady. It just didn't seem like the time or place to get into it. And…I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't feel dragged into our problems."

Cady waved a hand at her.

"I was worried more than anything. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

Cady gave her a careful look.

"Are you sure? If you need to talk…"

She let the offer hang between them. Vic smiled.

"We're good, Cady. Stressed. But…good."

"So good you slept on the couch."

Vic looked down at her hands. It wasn't an unexpected comment.

"That was…a cooling off period. We talked this morning. I promise you that it's all good."

Vic's fingers twisted slightly on the bedspread. Cady gave a slight nod.

"I'm glad to hear that and a little relieved. You've been so good for him. He reminds me of the way he was before…before everything became such a mess."

Vic looked up from where her eyes had been on the bedspread.

"After your mother died."

Cady nodded.

"Yeah."

Vic leaned back a little, using her hands to brace herself.

"You don't need to skate around it, Cady. It's okay. He was married before. So was I. We have pasts. We've loved other people. That's…part of how we found each other. What…makes us who we are."

A smile pulled at Cady's lips.

"You're very philosophical tonight."

Vic laughed.

"It's been that kind of day."

Cady leaned forward.

"You want to talk about it?"

Vic gave her a curious look.

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever has you so…philosophical?"

She smiled when she said it, but the offer was genuine. Vic merely shook her head a little.

"Talk to Walt. There are some things that should come from him."

Cady's interest was clearly piqued.

"Now you're scaring me."

Vic smiled.

"I promise you that everything is fine between us. But, there is some information that should come from him. Talk to him. He should be here soon."

"Okay, sure."

Vic thought the conversation was over. But, Cady lingered in her spot on the bed like there was more she wanted to say.

"So…uh…how are you?"

"How am I?"

Cady nodded.

"A lot has happened. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay."

Cady smiled.

"That seems to be your answer for everything. Are you really?"

Vic shrugged.

"I'm trying to be. But…it's hard. Walt mentioned finding somewhere to rent until we can get everything back to something resembling normal. So, hopefully we'll be out of your way soon."

Cady dismissed the idea.

"You're not in my way. I told you to stay as long as you needed and I meant it."

"I know. But…at some point…we need our own space."

She didn't elaborate, but Cady was a grown woman. She would understand. Or she should. She merely gave Vic a half smile.

"I get that. Believe me."

She pushed up off the bed.

"If you want to talk…about anything…I'm here."

Vic nodded.

"Thanks."

Cady waved and left the room. Vic sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Just a few minutes later, she heard the front door open and close. It would be Walt. Sure enough, he walked in and closed the door behind him. He paused when his eyes landed on her.

"Something wrong?"

Vic stayed where she was and shook her head.

"No. You find Henry?"

Walt nodded as he sat on the bed near her.

"Yep."

He turned so that he could look down at her.

"What did he say?"

Walt reached out and used his finger to push some hair back from her face.

"He was happy, of course."

With the same finger, he traced a path across her cheekbone and then down to her neck, stopping only when his finger met the top of her t-shirt. Vic cleared her throat in an attempt to focus her thoughts.

"You need to talk to Cady."

He nodded.

"I will. But…not tonight."

He leaned over and kissed her long and deep. Vic's hands came up from where they rested on her abdomen and slid into his hair. He moved so that he was hovering directly over her.

"Let's…go somewhere."

Her forehead crinkled in question.

"What?"

Walt stayed where he was.

"I want to be alone with you."

The words came out husky and thick. Vic swallowed.

"We are alone."

Walt glanced at the door before returning his eyes to hers.

"Cady is still up."

Vic shrugged, still on her back.

"So, we'll be quiet."

Walt shook his head, his eyes burning a hole through her.

"If you're quiet…then I'm doing it wrong."

Vic's eyes widened at the comment.

"Jesus."

He kissed her again. Again, the kiss was deep and slow. He was on her now, his frame stretched out over hers, his arms supporting his weight.

"Come with me."

Vic looked up into his face.

"Where?"

Walt pushed himself up, giving her room to sit up as well.

"You'll see."

He took her hand and pulled her off the bed.

**xxx**

"What…are we doing here. It's closed?"

Vic looked at the Red Pony's empty parking lot. Walt nodded.

"I know."

"So…I'm confused. We wouldn't have been alone here anyway."

Walt opened the door and stepped out of the Bronco, motioning for her to follow. He fished in the pocket of his coat and pulled out what must've been the key to the door of the bar. Vic gave him a curious look.

"Walt, what in the world?"

He unlocked the door and stepped back to give her room to enter. Vic walked by him and waited while he closed and secured the door. Turning, he waved her on.

"Come on."

Vic followed him as he led her up a familiar flight of stairs. She knew where they were going, but there was still some confusion in her mind.

"Why are we in Henry's apartment?"

Walt opened the door and flipped on the light. The space was mostly empty now, save the simple furniture Henry kept there.

"We're alone."

Vic looked around the small space and then back to Walt.

"Please tell me you're not going to suggest that we stay here until the new place is done."

Walt smiled as he tucked the bar key back into his pocket and removed his coat.

"No."

He approached her slowly. Lifting his hands to the front of her jacket, he started to unzip it.

"I was telling Henry about our plans. And, he offered me a room at the casino hotel. Somewhere to take you besides Cady's."

His eyes dropped from hers as he pushed her jacket off of her shoulders and tossed it over a chair. Turning back to her, his hands moved to the front of her jeans where he set about undoing them while he talked.

"The casino…didn't feel right. With everything in the past. So, he told me we could come here."

He paused in his task and met her eyes again. Vic tilted her head.

"You passed up a room at a hotel for this?"

There was a hint of amusement in the words. Walt shrugged.

"There's so many people there. And…I just…"

His hands resumed their movement and he pulled her shirt and the thermal she wore underneath it loose from her pants. His fingers pushed underneath them and touched the bare skin of her side. Vic inhaled at the contact.

"I know. You don't like the casino."

He nodded as he dipped his face and kissed her. The kiss was simple, but lingering. As his mouth pulled back, he spoke low and throaty.

"This seemed…more us."

His hands found the hem of both her shirts and he pulled upward. Vic raised her arms as Walt tugged the shirt over her head. He tossed them onto the floor and turned back to her. Skimming his palms up her bare arms, he paused at her bra strap and considered it. Meeting her eyes, he ran one of his thumbs over her still covered breast.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want you last night, Vic. Nothing is farther from the truth. I…feel like I don't tell you enough what you mean to me. And, I should know better."

Her breathing was shallow now. And fast.

"It's okay."

Walt shook his head, his eyes still holding hers.

"No, it's not. I don't know what's gonna happen in the coming days. But, you need to know how important you are to me."

He leaned in a kissed her again. Vic's hands tightened on his shirt. In that moment, her mind flashed back to sitting with Walt in his Bronco, her own emotions swirling inside her. His hand closing over her arm and pulling her to him, their lips meeting.

_Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore._

He told her later, after everything, that he kissed her in that moment because of the threat that loomed in front of them. The showdown with Malachi Strand. The attempt to rescue Jacob Nighthorse, in spite of all the bad blood that existed between them. He knew there was a possibility they might not both come out the other side. On the backside of the conflict, at his cabin, they finally released everything that was pent up inside of them. That singular moment in their collective lives set everything else in motion. Everything that led them up to this point. The point earlier in the day when he asked her to marry him in his own way.

Even in her cluttered mind, it didn't escape Vic that now they stood on the cusp of yet another showdown. Although, this one was murkier with no set time or place. It was a threat that loomed in the shadows. One which they had little control over.

He reached up and stroked the back of his knuckles across her cheek slowly. The move caused her eyes to flutter closed.

"I wonder sometimes…"

Her eyes opened to find Walt watching her.

"…why you choose to live in a little cabin at the edge of nothing with a washed-up old Sheriff who can't offer you very much. There's so much more that you could be doing with your life. So many other places that you could be."

Vic swallowed. It wasn't frequent that he spoke like this. But, it was a welcome change from the silence she'd been subjected to since the fire.

"But I am thankful that you do."

A hot swell of emotion burned in the back of her throat. Vic opened her mouth to respond, but Walt kissed her and silenced any words she might've spoken. When he pulled back, it was just a bit, his breath still hot on her skin.

"I told you before, Vic. There is nothing that I won't do for you."

His words both touched and disturbed her. On the one hand, it was deep expression from a man who frequently struggled to express himself. But, there was also something in his words that gave her a sense of darkness on the horizon. She knew what he was saying. There was no need for him to expound on it. But, he kissed her again and the doubts in her mind were washed away by the feelings that he was creating inside of her. Vic's hands rose to pull at the snaps on his shirt. Walt smiled against her mouth and started to guide her backwards towards the bed.

**xxx**

"Vic?"

"Hmm?"

She shifted her head against the pillow, her eyes closed. Walt lay on his side, his head propped on his hand so that he could see her. Vic was beside him on her back, the tilt of her neck bringing her head into contact with the upper part of his arm and shoulder.

"Are you awake?"

His voice was soft in the quiet of the room.

"Mmm…barely."

He shifted, causing her eyes to open. Vic looked up at him.

"What?"

He hesitated before answering.

"I think that we should get married soon. We can go to the justice of the peace and be done with it."

Vic continued to look up at him.

"You make it all sound so romantic."

He huffed a little with a barely there laugh at the dryness in her tone.

"I don't mean it like that. I just…I think we should go ahead with it."

She was awake now. Fully.

"Why?"

When he didn't answer, she sat up causing him to move out of her way from where he hovered over her.

"So that it's done and legal."

Vic sighed, the relaxation she felt minutes before melting away.

"Walt, I really need you to stop talking like you're gonna die. It's a real mood killer."

"I'm serious. "

Vic pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"So am I."

"Vic, Cain…"

Vic sighed loudly enough to make him stop.

"We almost made it the whole damn night without you bringing him up."

He could hear the dismay in her voice as well as read it on her face.

"I'm sorry."

Vic shook her head at him.

"No, you're not. You're planning something in your head and I want you to stop."

"I can't."

Vic bit the inside of her cheek for a second, her eyes on him.

"Then…I won't marry you."

Walt's mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. I won't marry you. You…you're planning this future with me. Or, you act like you are. All your talk about marriage and rebuilding the cabin. But, it's all bullshit because at the same time, you're planning to what…go after him on your own. Maybe not come back. Fuck that."

"Vic…"

"No. Walt. No. If you want to marry me…then we are in this together. I thought you understood that. I thought you understood what real partnership was. I guess I was wrong. So, there's no point. Is there?"

He clearly hadn't been expecting her reaction to be quite what it was. And Vic honed in on it.

"Did you think I would be okay with this? Did you really think that I would be willing to sit at home while you took this on yourself? Because, if you did, you don't know me at all."

"Vic, if he comes after us again, I won't sit by and let your life be in danger."

Vic waved a hand at him.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to be okay with you risking your life. But, you don't want me to risk mine. Why? Because I'm a woman?"

"No, because I love you."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you think I don't love you? Do you realize how stupid that sounds? Not to mention the double standard. You know I hate that."

She dropped her voice a bit.

"No, Walt. We do this together."

She could read the protest on his face before he gave it a voice. Vic tilted her head.

"I'll tell Cady that you're planning whatever the hell you're planning and she'll lock you up. You know she will."

Walt leaned in.

"You wouldn't."

Vic smiled at him.

"Try me."

Walt's face registered the frustration he was clearly feeling. Vic slid closer to him on the bed, her arm touching his.

"I'll marry you whenever you want me to, however you want. But, we do this together. All of it."

Walt studied her. He could hear the resolve in her voice and see it in her eyes. Vic leaned farther into him.

"I am not willing to sacrifice you for this son of a bitch. I'm willing to sacrifice almost anything, but not this. Not you. If you want to marry me, then you have to promise me that we are in this together."

Walt sighed and his head bobbed ever so slightly.

"Okay."

Vic shook her head.

"Promise me, Walt. No more of this lone warrior shit."

He was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"I promise."

She nodded, accepting his words.

"Okay. So…when do you want to get married?"

Walt considered her for a moment.

"You free tomorrow?"

Vic's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow. Are you serious?"

Walt shrugged.

"You said whenever."

Vic blew out a breath.

"You need to talk to Cady."

His face grew serious.

"Right."

Vic nodded.

"You talk to Cady tomorrow. And…we'll do it the next day. Fair?"

Walt smiled at her.

"Fair."

**xxx**

Cady stared at him across her kitchen table.

"Tomorrow?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, Punk. Tomorrow."

Cady leaned her elbows on the table.

"That's…what's the rush?"

Walt swallowed.

"It's important to me."

Cady regarded him with something that approached suspicion.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Walt's face revealed nothing.

"I'm sure there's lot of things you don't know about."

She shook her head at him.

"Something specific?"

His expression remained passive.

"Cady, this is something that I want. When you consider where we are in life, we're not really rushing."

Cady sighed.

"Dad, I don't mean that in a bad way. I know Vic is it for you. I'm happy for you. I get why you want to marry her. It just seems…doesn't she want a wedding?"

Walt shook his head.

"She already had a wedding. That's not important. To either of us. Lately, I've just been reminded that life is short. We should live it to the best of our ability and not have any regrets."

Cady's face softened.

"I know that, dad. Is this about this mess with Will Cain?"

Walt's eyes dropped from hers.

"It's just made me think of how fragile everything is. I had a lot of regrets after your mother died. I don't want that again."

Cady nodded.

"Okay. I'll support whatever you want. I assume you're talking a civil ceremony."

Walt ran his fingers over the table top.

"Yes. We can get the license today and get married tomorrow. I've only told you and Henry. I'll tell Ruby, Ferg, and Zach as well. Honestly outside of you all…no one else matters to me."

"Are you going to have a reception or anything?"

Walt immediately looked uncomfortable with the idea.

"Maybe later. Once we build a new cabin. We can have something then if that's what Vic wants."

Cady looked around.

"Where is she? I haven't seen her all morning."

Walt shrugged.

"I'm…not sure where she went. She told me that you and I needed some time alone and she left. Told me she would be back after a while."

Cady reached out and placed her hand on his.

"I think…that mom would be happy for you."


	11. Slow Burn

**Ch. 11: Slow Burn**

"I am happy that you are taking this step."

Walt sat at the bar in the Red Pony with Henry. He leaned in slightly to hear his friend talk over the din of people talking and music playing. His hand lightly turned the can of Ranier around on the wooden surface of the bar.

"Thanks, Henry."

"I mean it, Walt. There was a time I was not sure that you would live to see happiness. I think we both know that Martha would want you to be happy."

Walt nodded.

"She would."

"What made you and Vic decide to marry all of a sudden?"

Leave it to Henry to ask the questions. Walt took a swallow from his can.

"It's not all of a sudden."

Henry gave him an amused look.

"Deciding to get married in two days is certainly all of a sudden."

He wasn't good at keeping things from Henry. They had known each other for far too long.

"It's…time, I think."

"Does Vic feel the same way?"

Walt looked at Henry curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this what she wants as well?"

"Henry, what are you getting at?"

Henry shifted on his barstool.

"I am happy for you, Walt. Do not think otherwise. My only concern is that you are doing this for the right reasons."

"I love her. Isn't that the best reason?"

Henry offered him a smile.

"Of course. But, I know how much stress you have been under with Will returning to Durant. Does that have anything to do with this decision?"

Walt finished off the last of his beer and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. There was some truth in what Henry was saying. There was no denying it.

"It reminded me that life is short and we shouldn't take it for granted."

"That is true."

Walt eyed Henry.

"If you're so happy for me, why are you questioning my motives."

He could see Henry nearly laugh.

"I am not questioning your motives, Walt. I just understand how stress can affect a person. Also, you have given me the impression in the past that maybe Vic did not want to remarry."

"People change."

Henry nodded in agreement.

"All the time. So, you are happy? Both of you?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, Henry."

Henry reached out and clasped his shoulder.

"That is all that matters."

**xxx**

Walt walked slowly into the house. Cady's Jeep was gone, but Vic's truck was parked out front. The kitchen and living room were quiet. He paused in the bedroom door. She was sitting on the bed, facing mostly away from him. He could just see part of her profile. Her phone was in her hand and she was looking at something on the screen with a great deal of concentration.

For several seconds, he stayed like that and she didn't notice his presence. Finally, she looked up and her head swiveled in his direction.

"Hey."

Walt lay his hat on the dresser and removed his coat.

"Hey."

Vic let her phone thump onto the bed.

"I didn't think you would be home this early."

Walt stood by the bed.

"Henry and I had a drink. Talked."

She nodded.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine."

Walt sat on the bed. Vic was watching him.

"Okay. You seem kinda weird."

Walt ran his palm over his jeans.

"You always say that."

"Fair enough. What did you guys talk about?"

"You."

Vic's head cocked to the side.

"What about me?"

He shrugged. Vic's eyes narrowed.

"Walt, is something wrong?"

He was quiet for a stretch before answering.

"Henry asked me if this was what we both wanted or if we were doing this because of Cain?"

Her face tensed slightly.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we were getting married because we wanted to. And, that life is too short to not do what makes you happy."

"Then, what's with this gloomy look you got going on? This is what you want, right?"

"Of course."

He reached up unconsciously and ran his palm over his hair.

"It just got me thinking. Is it what you want?"

Vic gave him an odd look.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to marry you."

Walt smiled a little.

"Okay."

Her face clouded over.

"Just okay? Does Henry think this is a bad idea?"

Walt shook his head.

"No. He's just being Henry."

Vic bit her bottom lip before the expression on her face eased up.

"It all feels kinda surreal."

Walt nodded.

"Yep. Did you ever think you would get married again?"

"Right after my divorce, no. But…I guess people change."

He smiled at her echoing of his own words to Henry earlier in the evening.

"They do. I…never thought I would remarry after Martha died. I never thought I would be a husband again."

Her face softened.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I was someone's wife. It does feel…different."

"Different good?"

Vic laughed at him and pushed at his chest.

"Duh, Walt."

Running her hand down his arm, she took his hand and entwined their fingers.

"C'mere. I have something for you."

Walt gave her a questioning look as she slid off the bed and pulled at his arm, tugging him along with her.

"What?"

Her reply was an eye roll and an exasperated look.

"Come here."

He followed her into the living room where a box sat on the coffee table. Vic pushed him onto the couch and picked up the box. Sitting beside him, she offered him the large box. Walt took it with a half-smile.

"What's this?"

Vic gestured at the box in his lap.

"Open it."

Walt pulled the top off the box to find a hat very much like the one he lost in the fire. As a matter of fact, it was an identical hat in size, type, and color. The only noticeable difference was the different colors in the horsehair band.

"I know you've been wearing an old one. But this one seems…more you."

Walt lifted the hat out, a thin layer of tissue paper rustling under the movement. He turned the hat around in his hands.

"Where did you find this?"

"I have my ways. Getting it just right took some leg work."

Walt's heart thumped hard in his chest.

"That's where you were all day?"

"Yeah. I guess it's kind of a wedding present."

Walt smiled at her. Genuinely. Dropping the box onto the floor, he placed the hat on his head. Despite the newness, it felt familiar and comfortable. Like an old friend. He removed the hat and placed it brim up on the coffee table.

"Thank you."

He paused before he held up his hand.

"Stay here."

Vic's brow furrowed.

"Where are you going?"

Walt stood up.

"Just wait."

He disappeared into the bedroom before reappearing a few seconds later. He had a plastic bag in his hand with the logo of a local jewelry store printed on the side.

"You got the rings?"

Walt nodded as he fished into the bag and came out with a black ring box. He opened it up to show her a wide, gold band much like the one he'd worn for so long.

"Mine."

Vic nodded.

"Okay. They're both pretty much the same, aren't they?"

Walt shrugged, ignoring her questions. Setting that box aside, he pulled out the second and offered it to her.

"Yours."

Vic gave him a curious look and opened the box. At first glance, the ring looked like the one she wore when she was married to Sean. It was the same shiny gold and the same size. But, she tilted her head and held it up closer to her face. Etched into the band, Vic could see a pattern that looked very much like swirling leaves bordered on either side by a rope pattern. The effect was simple, yet stunning. She looked back up to see Walt watching her.

"It's…weren't you supposed to get two regular bands?"

Walt shrugged.

"You're not the only one who can pull off a surprise. Do you like it?"

There was a hint of concern in his tone. Vic smiled at him.

"It's beautiful, Walt."

He let out a breath with a smile.

"You're not just saying that?"

She gave him a look.

"No. I love it."

Holding the box in her hands she half stood, edging her way into his lap and looping her arms around his neck.

"We can exchan…"

Vic cut him off with her mouth pressing over his.

"It's perfect."

She pressed her forehead to his, her breath warm across his face.

"And it's…really good to have you back."

Walt's hands were on her back, stroking a path up and down.

"I never left."

Vic's face grew serious.

"Yeah, you did. But…you can't do that anymore. If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it all the way. No halves. Promise me."

His head bobbed in a slight nod.

"I promise."

She kissed him again before Walt pulled back and looked around the room.

"Where's Cady?"

Vic shrugged.

"Don't know. She said she was going out. Maybe she wanted us to have some privacy. God knows we've been lacking that."

Walt vibrated with a quiet laugh.

"Yeah. Henry said we could use his room again if we want."

Vic laughed against him.

"That the new hot make out spot in Durant?"

Vic slid from his lap and set the ring box back in the bag. She looked up to find his blue eyes on her.

"Do you want to go somewhere. After?"

Vic stood up and Walt grabbed his hat, trailing behind her to the bedroom.

"You mean like a honeymoon?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah. You're already forgoing any kind of a real wedding."

Vic turned around and gave him a sharp look.

"Walt, this is a real wedding. It's just…a quiet one without all the extra crap."

He sat on the bed and watched her move around the room.

"Some people like the extra crap."

Vic paused and faced him.

"I already had that once. In the end, it doesn't make a difference. You eloped the first time and look at how your marriage turned out compared to mine. I don't want some big, fancy wedding. That's…not us. And, this should be what we want it to be."

Walt caught her by her waist.

"I didn't mean it that way."

Vic reached out and combed her fingers through his hair.

"I know. It doesn't feel like the time."

He nodded in agreement.

"That's how I feel. But…it feels wrong not to do something."

Vic shrugged and dropped her hands from his hair.

"Maybe we can get a room tomorrow. Spending our first night married in your daughter's guest bedroom seems kind of weird."

Walt smiled in response.

"Sounds like a plan."

Vic studied him, her expression turning pensive.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

Vic gave him a wry smile.

"Legally bind yourself to me. Makes it harder to walk away."

Walt gave her a look.

"You're kidding, right?"

She laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe."

Her smile faded a bit.

"It's not going to bother you if I don't take your name is it?"

Walt shook his head. In all honesty, that hadn't crossed his mind.

"No."

"Good. It pissed Sean off. I think he saw it as a slight to his manhood or something."

Walt looked up at her, his hands still on her hips.

"My manhood isn't an issue for me personally."

The comment earned him a laugh as Vic pulled loose from his grasp.

"Your manhood isn't an issue period. Trust me."

**xxx**

Vic couldn't have said what woke her up. It wasn't a jarring awakening. More a gradual surfacing from the darkness of sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at the window. It was still dark out. Glancing at the clock on the far side of Walt, she flopped back onto her pillow and pulled the covers up around her. The air in the bedroom was cool and still. Beside her, she could hear the soft snoring that was coming from Walt.

She turned her head so that she could make out the shape of his sleeping form beside her. In the darkness, she couldn't see the details of his face. But, that didn't matter. At this point, she had memorized everything about his face. And his body. She knew all of his scars by touch. She knew all of the creases in his weathered face. She knew just how his hair tended to flip out at the ends when it crossed the threshold of needing a haircut.

It was a level of personal knowledge that came with time and experience. Those were the things that were easy to overlook in a new relationship when you were so caught up in feelings, you paid little mind to the tiniest details. But, this was not new. Even when it was, there was something familiar about it. By the time she and Walt actually took that step, they were so ridiculously entwined with each other that there were few mysteries between them. A bond born of their unique friendship ensured that.

Still, there were the small things. The kind of things you can only learn from time spent together in day to day life on a more intimate level. Like the way he almost always got up early to have coffee and read. Or the way he brushed his teeth with the same deliberate consideration that he did everything else. The way he snored when he had a cold, even though he would steadfastly deny being sick.

Those were the things that fascinated her. Maybe that was an odd way to phrase it. But, it was an adequate description. It was that very kind of intimacy she craved with him even before she really knew how deep her feelings for him ran. Back when she could still write it off as an attraction and not love. Real, deep love. The kind her marriage lacked for the last part of it.

It still struck her how the script of her life had flipped so completely from what she expected it to be. How profoundly her decision to turn in Bobby would wind up affecting her life. How far the ripples would go and the new reality they would create.

_She hated Wyoming. She hated Durant. It was boring and quiet with little to do other than sit at home. Sean kept telling her that with his new promotion, she didn't have to work. What he wasn't saying was that he didn't want her to work. Her decision in Philly and the fallout affected them all in some way or another. The pressure and harassment had finally become too much and Sean mentioned taking this job. A few weeks and thousands of miles later and she was miserable. Maybe the shit in Philly wasn't so bad._

_Vic wasn't one to be idle. She never had been. She knew Sean was trying to make it sound like he was offering her something in not having to work. But, the truth was, she wanted to work. So, when she saw the ad for a deputy at the local Sheriff's Department, she applied. A grandmotherly sounding woman called her to set up an appointment for her to come in and interview. With as few people as this place had, Vic couldn't imagine they had much in the way of crime. Cow tipping maybe._

_Going into the office for her interview, everything about this place looked like something out of a tv show or movie about a small town. She quickly filled out a job application, while the lady who introduced herself as Ruby took her resume to give to the Sheriff. Vic was picturing an older man with a protruding stomach, who sat behind a desk giving orders. _

_When Ruby gestured for her to come into his office, she was more than a little surprised by the man who stood up and offered her a tentative smile. He was tall. Over six feet and broad. He was younger than she pictured, maybe late forties. He wasn't handsome in any traditional way, but something in his blue eyes and his weathered face still drew her in. He wasn't an unattractive man at all. When he shook her hand, his palms were rough. He looked comfortable in his jeans and a faded blue denim shirt._

_He seemed nice enough, but guarded. Something in his eyes registered as almost…broken. It was hard to explain, just a feeling that ran through her mind._

She heard him inhale deeply and his breathing changed. A few seconds ticked by and he moved, his head lifting the slightest bit. Vic waited until she could tell for sure that he was awake.

"Good morning."

Walt rolled in her direction, his face a little clearer now that he was closer to her and looking at her. Walt cleared his throat.

"Is it morning?"

"It's after five."

He moved again, the sheets rustling around them. His hand landed on her side and slid down to her hip, his finger slipping into the gap where her shirt was riding up from her pants. His hands were warm on her bare skin.

"What has you up so early?"

Vic lifted her head and adjusted her hair out of her face before laying it back down.

"Just…woke up."

"You'll be tired later."

Vic half shrugged.

"Maybe. You're no better. Did I wake you?"

"No, I don't think so."

They lay as the quiet stretched out around them. The only sounds were their breathing. Walt's hand stayed where it was, still tracing a path across her skin. Vic inhaled deeply.

"What're you thinking about?"

She smiled.

"What makes you think I'm thinking?"

In the quiet, she heard a soft laugh escape him.

"That sounds like a riddle. You're quiet."

"Just thinking about today. You. Me. Us."

His hand stilled on her.

"Just? That sounds like a lot."

He could sense the pensive mood that she was in.

"I've just been thinking about how one decision leads to another and you wind up somewhere you never imagined."

He understood what she was saying.

"Yep."

Vic let out a sigh.

"Who would have known when I came into your office for a job interview that we would wind up here. Life is…crazy."

There was nothing he could do except agree with her. When she came into his life, he was only six months outside the death of his wife. His world had been a bleak place with little to look forward to and little desire to live anything resembling a normal life.

"_Walter, your appointment is here."_

_Ruby stood in his doorway, her hand on the knob. The last thing he wanted to do today was sit through another interview. It was becoming his least favorite thing to do. Every time he attempted to hire a deputy, it seemed like the most unqualified people showed up convinced they were perfect for the job. He had pretty much given up on finding someone with law enforcement experience. At this point, he would settle for someone with a little common sense and the ability to handle a gun. He nodded to Ruby, a sense of dread growing in his gut._

"_Do we have a resume?"_

_She gave him a disapproving look. He knew he should already have looked over the resume. He should be taking a stronger interest in the hiring process. But, right now, he found it difficult to care. So, he tasked Ruby with vetting all the possibilities. Ruby crossed the office and dropped a folder on his desk._

"_Of course."_

_Walt offered her a weak smile._

"_Send him in."_

_Ruby smiled slightly._

"_It's a she."_

_With that, she disappeared, leaving his door slightly a jar. A she. That was different. Absaroka County had never employed a female deputy. Walt picked up the folder and flipped it open just as a light tap sounded on his door. _

"_Come in."_

_He stood up as she came in and he paused in his motion. Whatever he was expecting, the woman coming to a stop in front of his desk wasn't it. She looked to be in her early to mid-thirties. She was average height and fit with blond hair that was braided, holding it away from her face. Her features were strong and sharp. Her eyes were perceptive and he could read the intelligence they held. The color grabbed his attention. He would call it hazel, but in the midmorning light that filtered in through his office blinds, they looked arrestingly golden. She extended her hand. When looking at her resume, he had only gotten as far as her name. Victoria Moretti._

_Walt took her hand and noted the firm grip and the eye contact she made that seemed to linger slightly longer than normal. She released his hand. Walt offered the best smile he could muster._

"_Victoria Moretti?"_

_She nodded and her head tilted slightly, as though she found something amusing._

"_It's…Vic. Just Vic, Sheriff."_

_There didn't seem to be anything 'just' about her. He nodded._

"_Walt Longmire. Have a seat, please."_

_She lowered herself into the chair that was pulled opposite his desk and crossed her legs, letting her hands come to rest in her lap. His eyes shifted down to her resume and began to scan looking for the most pertinent information._

"_You're from Philadelphia."_

_Walt couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice._

"_Yes."_

"_What brings you all the way to Wyoming?"_

_She shifted ever so slightly in her chair._

"_My husband's job. He works for Newett."_

_Her hands moved, picking at the cuticles around the base of her nails. Again, she shifted in her seat. Walt prided himself on his ability to read body language. It was a vital part of his job. Vic Moretti was guarded. He could see that. Only answering his questions with direct information. Offering nothing more and nothing less. His eyes dropped from her back to her resume._

"_Your experience is…impressive."_

_She smiled, but the gesture never reached her eyes._

"_I'm…qualified for this job, Sheriff."_

_He looked up. There was a confidence in her tone he didn't hear very often. _

"_You're…actually qualified for my job. But…it's not an election year. So…"_

_His attempt at a joke was only half-hearted. Another amused look crossed her face. His eyes fell to her paperwork again. Again, she seemed unable to sit still. Silence spread out between them and he could sense something that approached frustration rolling off of her. She lacked patience. He knew that already._

"_Is something wrong?"_

_The question pulled his attention back to her. Her sharp eyes were on him. Walt shook his head._

"_No."_

_He looked at her resume again. Vic tapped one hand on her leg._

"_Shouldn't you have already looked at that?"_

_He looked up._

"_Probably."_

_It was the most honest answer he had. Based on her previous job experience, she was right. She was qualified for the job. That wasn't in question. But, there was a thought he couldn't quite wrap his mind around. A question that lingered._

"_Why are you here?"_

_His question clearly surprised her. She didn't hide her feelings very well, he noted. Or maybe she wasn't bothering. _

"_Excuse me?"_

_The reply came out just as sharp as her eyes. He leaned back in his chair and tossed her resume on the desk in front of him. She clearly met the job qualifications. What interested him was the story. Walt clasped his hands into his lap and studied her openly. His eyes were met with her own questioning gaze. _

"_Let me cut to the chase. This job won't be like what you did back east in a big city. Here…we're never really off duty. It's a small department and a big county. And the pay…"_

_His voice trailed off, but hers picked up._

"_Sucks? Yeah, I read the entire ad. The pay sucks. The hours suck. And the job probably does."_

_Her directness was startling, yet refreshing on some level he couldn't name._

"_Then why do you want it?"_

_She shrugged and he could see her guard slip slightly._

"_Because I need a job. And, you need a deputy. So…what's the deal?"_

_There it was again._

"_No deal. Just…there are other jobs that you are more qualified for. The highway patrol for one. They're always looking for good people and the pay is better."_

_She smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. There was something almost feral in her expression. _

"_If you're not gonna hire me, then don't waste my time."_

_He liked her. In that instant, he knew he was going to hire her. _

"_Do you plan to stay in Durant?"_

"_Uh…what do you mean?"_

"_I mean that I need someone who isn't going to pull up stakes in three months and leave for greener pastures. Someone who can do this job without me babysitting them."_

_The sharpness of her smile seemed to soften around the edges._

"_So, when do I start, Sheriff?"_

_He smiled. The feeling felt almost foreign to his features._

"_Walt. Not Sheriff. Just Walt…is fine."_

"You were so hard to read that day."

Vic nodded.

"I was carrying a lot of shit. I didn't want you to know."

"We both were."

Her eyes held his for a long moment. Walt didn't falter under her gaze.

"Would you do something for me?"

Walt's eyes stayed where they were on hers.

"What?"

A half smile pulled at her mouth.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Walt's forehead furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled fully and encouragingly.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know."

It was a simple request, but complicated. Offhand, it was hard to think of something that she didn't know. Even before becoming intimate, Vic knew him better than most of the people in his life. The list of people he trusted was short. But, she had been on it for almost as long as he had known her. Of course, there were small things. Trivial in nature. It was impossible to know every corner of someone's entire life. But, the big things, the important moments, she knew about those.

His face grew serious.

"When Travis told me that you were pregnant…I was jealous."

She stared at him.

"Of Travis?"

The words came out incredulously.

"Not necessarily. But, that he might be the father. I…some part of me wished it was me."

She huffed out a barely there laugh.

"You never told me that."

"You…had enough on your plate. You didn't need me or my feelings complicating things."

Her eyes were soft as the darkness outside the window slowly began to give way to light. Not knowing if he should, he pressed on.

"I felt like…if the baby was mine…maybe things would've turned out differently. Maybe you would've told me sooner and I…could've taken care of you."

It was a confession she hadn't imagined him conjuring up.

"I should've told you sooner. But…"

Walt waved his hand at her.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way, Vic. I'm just telling you what I felt."

She nodded, her lips pressing together. Walt shifted on the bed.

"Your turn."

"My turn?"

He smiled at her.

"I told you something. Now, you tell me. Tell me something about you that I don't know."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Do you remember the girl whose mother was on drugs? And abused?"

Of course, he did. That case was one he would never forget.

"Yep."

"Do you remember how the mother seemed uncomfortable around you. So, you left hoping she would open up to me?"

"Yeah."

Vic licked her lips.

"Almost as soon as you left, Donna came in and I…called her out for waiting until you left to show up. She…we…had a conversation about that…not a nice one…and I told her that you didn't deserve her silence. That you deserved more from her."

It was Walt's turn to stare.

"You're the reason she called me?"

The question hung between them and Vic nodded.

"I guess. She…hated me…but I guess she got the point."

There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

"Why?"

She knew what he was asking. Walt was well aware of how she felt about that entire situation. They had discussed it at length.

"I…wanted you to be happy. Even if it wasn't with me."

Walt swallowed. Vic considered him.

"I loved you then, you know."

"I do know. I loved you, too. But, I was in denial."

Vic cleared her throat and sat up all the way. Walt shifted out of her way. She pushed her loose hair back from her face and looked around the room like she was seeing it for the first time.

"This has gotten way too heavy. You want to get up and have breakfast?"

Walt shook his head.

"Not just yet. There's…something I want to talk to you about."

Vic's face grew serious.

"What?"

"I think I know where Cain may be hiding."

Vic stared at him, her mouth opening slightly.

"What?"

Walt sat up farther and leaned in like they were in a crowded room sharing a secret. His eyes met Vic's and her arm brushed his as she moved closer to him.

"His family place is just outside of town. He didn't live there when he was a boy. But, his grandparents did. His parents couldn't afford the upkeep of the place after the grandfather's death and it was sold off. But, it's only ever used for grazing land. No one lives there. There are a couple of old houses on the property and I think there's a good chance that he's in one of them."

Vic gave him a slight scowl.

"Why didn't you tell Cady?"

"For one, I don't know that he's actually there. Two, until the crime lab finishes up, I'm not sure she has enough to hold him."

The frown on her face deepened.

"So…you're gonna what…go after him yourself."

It wasn't a question. She knew him well enough. His silence answered the question when his voice did not.

"Walt, you can't go all vigilante on this. You'll go to jail. Then what's the point of all this? You act like we are planning for a future here. But, if you plan to throw it all away…why bother?"

His eyes held hers, his expression still calm.

"He's going to keep coming. I'm sure of that. You want to just sit around and wait?"

She shrugged.

"Better he come at us than we go at him. Walt, the last time I did something like that, I got shot. And, I was doing it legally. But the consequences…"

"I wasn't intending on your being there."

The comment earned him a sharp look that told him without words he should reconsider that particular plan.

"So, you just go alone. What if you get hurt? Then, I have to kill the son of a bitch and everything is shot to shit. You have to tell Cady."

He sighed at her insistence.

"Vic…"

She shook her head and cut in.

"No, Walt. You tell Cady or I will. I know that you want him to pay for what he's done. I do, too. But…we can't just go off on some…some wild goose chase and hope we come out on top. We can't keep doing stupid shit. At some point, it's gonna bite us in the ass. More than it already has."

She could read the displeasure on his face, but she continued.

"Do you remember when we were staking out the dinosaur place waiting for Shane Muldoon."

Walt nodded, not understanding where she was going.

"Yeah."

"You told me then that you would never have done anything like that while Martha was alive. Why?"

His expression changed and Vic knew her question hit just the way she wanted it to. His expression darkened slightly, but it didn't deter her from pressing on.

"Because you had an obligation to stay alive? Didn't want to leave your wife a widow? Does any of this sound right?"

Walt let out a breath, his eyes shifting away.

"You've made your point."

Vic cocked her head off to the side.

"Have I? Because, if we get married today, then you owe me the same courtesy by not getting killed doing something stupid or reckless. Now, I have followed you into my fair share of those situations. And, if it comes down to it, I'll do it again. But, you cannot go off on your own and do whatever the hell you want. Not anymore."

He studied her.

"What do you want me to do?"

Vic exhaled.

"Be patient. Crazy coming from me, I know. Give Cady time to process this case. You're assuming he's gonna get away with it. If you think you know where he is, tell her. The department can handle it legally."

Walt sighed.

"And if not? What if he comes after us again?"

She could hear in his tone he was certain that would be the actual outcome.

"Then, we have the advantage of being ready this time. And, acting in self defense."

Walt was quiet as the morning continued to dawn around them. Finally, he nodded his agreement.

"Okay."

Vic bumped him with her arm.

"Okay?"

His head bobbed again.

"We'll do this your way. For now."

The words came out slow and deliberate. She could tell he wasn't happy to what he was agreeing to. But, she really didn't care as long as he held up his end of the bargain.

Vic halfway smiled.

"For now?"

Walt gave her a serious look.

"I don't like to make promises I can't keep. I won't stand by and let him hurt you."

Vic reached out and placed her hand on his leg.

"I'm not asking you to. I am asking you to trust the very system that you once ran. Give it time."

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed lightly, silently granting her what she was asking him for.

**8:32 AM**

Will Cain paced the small dilapidated structure. Once upon a time, his uncle lived here. The main house closer to the road wasn't in much better shape, but he felt more secure here. Better protected for anyone that might come looking. The simple one room home was never much to look at, but he could hear someone approaching much more clearly. Considering what he had done, he was on guard. He was prepared to die during all of this, but not before he accomplished what it was he really wanted.

To see Walt Longmire suffer.

Once he took the brazen step of setting the man's home on fire, he had little choice but to abandon his motel room. Not that the cheap, smelly room was all that nice. But, it was warm. This place was cold. Freezing really. There was no source of heat other than the old fireplace. He built a small fire. As long as he stayed in front of it, the situation was tolerable. He had suffered a lot in his life. This cold wasn't going to derail his plan.

He half expected Longmire to show up. He was also fairly certain the police would be looking for him. At some point, their investigation would show that it was arson. As someone who they had run ins with recently, he would be a clear suspect. They would want to question him, even if they couldn't hold him.

For now, he was safer here. Biding his time. He was a little disappointed that both occupants of the cabin escaped unscathed. But, he wasn't surprised. They were both intelligent, industrious people who were accustomed to dealing with emergencies.

Cain walked to the broken window and looked out. When he was a boy, he lived in town. But, his time off from school or chores was always spent here with his grandparent and his uncle. He felt closer to them than he did his own parents during that time. He hated that they sold off this place. It still burned a fire in his gut.

It made him feel somewhat nostalgic being here now. It reminded him of a time in his life when he was happy. Maybe the only time in his life that he had ever been happy. He sure as hell hadn't been happy since then. With a sigh, he turned away from the window. If Walt Longmire didn't kill him, this damn Wyoming winter just might.


	12. Sparks

**Ch. 12 Sparks**

"Walt, what are you doing?"

He ignored her familiar impatience and dug to the bottom of his overnight bag. Finally, he located what he was looking for. The piece of paper was wrinkled now, but that didn't matter. Walt pulled it free and turned to Vic, who sat on the bed of their hotel room. Her eyes were on him. The only room on was a lamp, making her eyes look much darker than they were. Walt flipped the light switch near him and the room was suddenly illuminated. Vic blinked at the sudden influx of brightness and frowned.

"Really, what are you doing?"

He smiled and joined her on the bed. Vic sat cross legged wearing yoga pants and a tank top, her feet clad in socks. The bed dipped slightly when he moved and lay the paper on the light blue comforter.

"Here."

"What's this?"

Walt shrugged.

"Wedding present."

She looked over at him and then shifted her eyes back down.

Vic looked down at the paper. Walt kept his eyes on her. Her face was expressive and he liked that about her. He wanted to gauge her reaction. At first, he could see that she wasn't quite sure what she was looking at. Her forehead furrowed in concentration. She lifted the paper and tilted her head in a way he loved. It was almost like watching her look over evidence at a crime scene.

"It's a…"

Her voice faded out and Walt picked up.

"A blueprint."

She nodded slowly and her eyes lifted to meet his.

"For…a new house?"

"A new cabin."

She bit her lip and looked back down. It was only a copy and not the best, but it would have to do until he could show her the real thing. He hoped she would understand the significance. Walt waited for some kind of response to what he came up with quicker than he expected.

She held the paper up and ran her eyes over it.

"Is it bigger?"

"Yep."

Walt lifted his hand and pointed.

"Second bedroom. Back here. The layout is similar. Room dimensions, too. But…nothing is set in stone. This is just a rough outline."

Vic lowered the paper.

"When did you have time to do this?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Henry helped. Once we get the old site cleared…we can start."

She heard the slight falter in his voice.

"Walt, if it's too soon…"

Walt shook his head.

"It's…it's not too soon. I just…needed time to process everything. There's no point in putting it off."

Vic studied him.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. So…do you like it?"

Her eyes shifted back to the paper.

"Yeah. I…like the extra bedroom. You could've used that years ago."

Walt laughed quietly and then his expression grew serious.

"I want you to tell me the truth. I want this to be what you want it to be."

Her expression softened.

"I do like it. I promise. Are you gonna build it?"

He took the paper from her and looked it over.

"Mostly. Me and Henry."

"Can I make one suggestion?"

Walt looked up.

"Sure."

Vic reached out and traced her finger across the paper.

"A back porch or deck. Whatever you want to call it."

Walt looked at where the tip of her index finger ran a line along the marks representing the back of the cabin.

"A back porch?"

"Yeah. We could…put a table back there. Some…chairs. Kind of an outdoor space."

He nodded, understanding what she was getting at.

"So…wider than the front porch."

"Yes. Can you…do that?"

Walt nodded with a smile.

"I can. I can also build the table to go out there."

Vic gave him a smile.

"Wow, aren't you talented? So…what can't you do?"

Her tone shifted and Walt felt heat creep up the back of his neck. He cleared his throat.

"I'm told I'm not great at expressing myself."

Vic shrugged as her hand came up and traced the collar of his t-shirt.

"Maybe not verbally."

Closing the distance between them, she kissed him firmly. Walt's hands came up and landed on her upper arms. He could feel her starting to push on him, wanting him to lie down. Walt pulled back, breaking the kiss and struggled to catch his breath.

"Wait."

She frowned at him.

"What?"

The word came out breathless.

"There's…there something else."

Vic pulled back and licked her lips.

"Something else?"

Walt answered with a flushed nod.

"Yeah, I…there's something I want to say to you."

"Okay."

She seemed confused, but Walt pushed through. The ceremony marrying them had been simple as he knew it would be. Walt knew the Justice of the Peace and the man did as well as anyone. But, there were things he wanted to say to her. Things that weren't meant for others to hear. Things that he wanted to remain private and between the two of them.

"Do you remember that day that you came into my office and I told you the mayor was after my job? The day I told you that I wanted you to step back from anything surrounding my lawsuit?"

Vic gave him an odd look.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Do you remember what you said?"

"Um…that I wouldn't let you go down by yourself. Something like that."

He smiled.

"Yeah. Something like that."

He could only assume he remembered the conversation more sharply than she did. In truth, it was seared into his mind for several reasons. One of which, he was about to tell her.

"I was still seeing Donna then."

Vic frowned.

"This…is getting weird, Walt."

He shook his head.

"Just…let me get this out."

She sighed in acceptance of his request.

"You told me that even if I was guilty, you couldn't step away in order to save yourself."

Vic nodded slowly.

"Right."

He could tell she was waiting for the rest.

"After that, I ended things with Donna. Well, it was mutual."

"Yeah, I know. You told me. Bu…"

Walt leaned in and she went quiet.

"I knew it was you."

The words were almost whispered coming from him. His blue eyes were as earnest as she had ever seen them.

"You…were the one and no one else could have taken that space…here."

He tapped his chest just over his heart.

"Do you remember the night you stayed with me when Ed Gorski was stalking you?"

Vic made a face.

"God, yes."

Walt smiled at the less than pleasant memory.

"When Lizzie came in?"

Vic blew out a sigh.

"Yes. Definitely. That was…so awkward."

"What she said that night about me…saving part of myself for you. It…it was true. And, I was too scared to admit it. You were still married. I was still…not ready. But…it was all true. I didn't even realize it at the time, but you were the one."

He fell quiet for a minute, but she could sense that he wasn't quite finished by the expression on his face. Walt looked down and then lifted his eyes back to hers.

"I've only really loved two women in my life. You…will be the last."

Vic swallowed.

"Wow."

She laughed out the word, unshed tears gathering in her eyes. Reaching out, she traced her hand across the stubble of his jaw.

"And you say you're not good with words."

Leaning in slightly, she kissed him lightly.

"Thank you."

Walt rested his forehead against hers.

"You deserve so much more than I give you."

Vic turned her head slightly.

"That's not true. You…give me everything that I have ever wanted."

She backed away from him a little and tapped the paper that still lay on the bed.

"This. A home. Feeling…"

She paused and took a breath.

"…feeling like I belong. That is worth everything."

**xxx**

Will knew he couldn't stay any longer. He had already stayed there too long. At the old place. He was disappointed at the thought of leaving. But, he knew it was necessary. The law would know to look for him in familiar places. Walt would know where to look for him. He walked around the house one final time, taking in the ruined walls and the shattered windows. Time was a cruel thing. Both to people and to places that weren't cared for. Maybe that's why he felt so run down himself. There was no one left to care. Not really.

That was not an easy thing to admit. But it was a reality he needed to face. The people who cared the most about him in life were long gone from this world. Sometimes, when he was trying to fall asleep late at night, he wondered if there was any possibility of seeing them in the next world. If he believed in that sort of thing, which he wasn't sure of.

Will reached out and ran his hand lightly over the wall nearest to him. It was easy for him to remember. Even now, all these years later, he could close his eyes and conjure up what this place had been once up on a time. What it had meant to him when he was a boy. A place of refuse. Maybe the only place where he ever felt any real happiness. Letting his hand fall away, he shouldered his bag. It contained all the things he owned in the world, not that any of it was valuable.

He looked around one last time. He knew this would be the last time he saw this place. He couldn't risk returning. When they came, they would know he had been here. That much would be obvious. Not that he cared. By then, he would be somewhere else and the game would start all over. He knew he was on a track now, a collision course. And, there was no way off.

This was going to end. That much was certain. Everything ended. Times ended. Families ended. Lives ended. The only question that was up for much debate was how it would end. There were two possible outcomes in his mind. Nothing outside of those two garnered much thought from him. Nothing else seemed feasible at this point. Only one of two things.

Either he would kill Walt Longmire. Or Walt would kill him.

**xxx**

"Did you talk to Cady?"

Walt nodded as the Bronco bumped along the road. Vic glanced at him across the seat.

"Yep."

She waited at least ten seconds before she pushed.

"And?"

He flexed his fingers on the wheel, a sure sign he was frustrated or thinking. Or both.

"She said they would check out his old home place. They're still waiting on the arson report to come back."

Vic sighed and turned her eyes back to the window. The previous night had been a too brief respite from everything. But, this morning, they both felt the full weight of it all. Walt pulled up to the remnants of the cabin and parked. Vic slid from the seat and tucked her hands into her pockets as the cold wind hit her full force.

"Damn this weather."

Walt looked her way and reached up to adjust his hat against the glare of the sun.

"More snow moving in tomorrow."

She shook her head at him,

"This has got to be the shittiest winter we've had since I got here."

Walt wasn't so sure. One winter was hard to judge against another, barring a major snowstorm that brought everything to a halt. He knew a good bit of her weather related frustration was rooted in the facts of everything that was happening. Vic dipped her face away from the wind and turned her back into it.

"So…tell me what you saw."

Walt gestured as they approached what would have been the front of the cabin.

"This was all burning. Intensely. The farther from the door, the less fire."

Vic looked as she walked around, trying to visualize what he would have seen that night. Walt was the one who looked out the bedroom door. The one who saw the fire. She never got the chance thanks to the urgency of getting out. She pushed that particular thought from her mind and focused on the matter at hand.

This was what they should have done earlier. Talking the scene through. Put their minds together. But, in the grief and series of events that followed, being rational hadn't seemed possible. Now, days later and some emotions removed, both of them felt like the ground beneath them was more stable. At least, a little. Walt had included the comments in his statement to Cady. But, both he and Vic were growing tired of waiting. That didn't suit either of their personalities.

So, here they were.

"So…he set the fire around the front door or porch. He knew that would cut off the main exit."

Walt nodded.

"Seems that way."

She detected something in his tone and turned to face him.

"What?"

Walt could see the questions in her eyes.

"It gave us time to get out."

Vic bit her lip and considered his words.

"You think that was intentional."

It wasn't a question. Walt inhaled. When he released the breath, it was visible in the arctic feeling air.

"In the beginning, I didn't think about it. Only that he wanted us dead. Me for sure. But, now I'm not sure that was his intent."

Vic could follow his train of thought easily enough. It made sense. What he was saying.

"He knew we would be in bed. He came to the cabin before that night. We know that much. What we don't know is how many times. Jesus."

She shook her head as the thoughts unraveled in her mind.

"He could have come anytime when we weren't home. He could've figured out the layout of the cabin."

Walt hitched his fingers into his belt.

"Yeah."

Vic came to a stop in front of him. There was a clarity to his eyes that was new. It was a welcome sight.

"You think he wanted us to survive. Or, at least you."

Walt nodded.

"I do. He…he wants to take things from me."

"The way you took things from him. Or…so he seems to believe."

Vic finished the thought for him. Walt looked down at the ground and kicked at the dirt with the toe of his boot. He didn't want to give a voice to his next thought. But, they wouldn't be doing themselves any favors by not facing the truth. All of it.

"That means…he has more planned."

He saw her move in his peripheral and turned his body so that he was facing her. Vic pulled one hand from her pocket and swiped at loose strands of hair that had worked free from her ponytail. The movement did little good, so she gave up and tucked her hand back into her pocket.

"Well, if he's intent on making you suffer, that would make me a more likely target."

She said it in a detached manner. Walt tipped his head down, trying to see her face. It was hard with her back to the sun, her face shadowed.

"Have you talked to Cady about coming back to work yet?"

Vic narrowed her eyes, unsure why he was jumping topics.

"No. Why?"

He shuffled his feet again.

"Don't."

"Okay. What are you thinking?"

Walt turned away from her and walked towards the cabin. Vic moved into step beside him, the sound of their boots over dirt the only sound as quiet settled over them. Walt stopped and turned, looking back towards the Bronco over his shoulder.

"The more control we have over your environment, the safer you are."

He could see the look of unhappiness over her face. He expected her to argue, but she just shook her head. He could almost see the acceptance when it hit her. As much as she hated the idea, she knew that he was right. They were beyond the point of having the luxury to come and go as they pleased. This was real. This man meant business.

"Right. I'll call her and tell her I'm gonna need more time."

"Don't tell her why."

Vic nodded. She could hear in his tone that he was unhappy with the idea of lying to his daughter. But, she also knew he wanted their investigation to be just that. Theirs.

"Sure."

Vic knew what he really wanted was to go after Cain. She knew the only thing keeping him from doing just that was a very thin thread that ran between them. Walt surveyed the building site.

"I talked to a guy in town that can come and clear this later this week."

The words came out haltingly. Vic looked down.

"You ready for that?"

She knew him well enough to know that what he said and what he felt weren't always the same.

"No point in putting it off."

A non-answer. Of course.

"Walt, we don't have to rush things."

He exhaled and shook his head.

"We're not rushing anything. It's…it's time. This isn't considered a crime scene anymore. We've salvaged what we can. There's no reason to drag it out. The sooner we get the site cleared, the sooner we can start on the new place."

Despite his insistence. She knew the wound was raw. Vic reached out and closed her hand around his forearm.

"Okay."

Walt turned towards the Bronco, taking Vic with him. She released her hold on him as they got back into the vehicle. Walt started the engine and cranked up the heat, trying to warm the space. He removed his hat and ran his hand over his hair before replacing it. She could sense there was something else he wanted to say. So, Vic propped her arm on the passenger door and angled herself in his direction.

"Henry offered to let us stay in his apartment over the Red Pony. Until the new place is ready."

Vic glanced out the window.

"That's…a long time."

Walt nodded slowly.

"It is."

They both appreciated everything Cady had done for them. They certainly were grateful she gave them a place to stay. But, Walt kept insisting he didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary. Vic had a hard time disagreeing with him on that. He looked at her and waited until she shifted her eyes to him.

"What do you want to do?"

Vic shrugged.

"It's my decision?"

Walt half smiled, but remained quiet.

"It won't be very quiet when the bar is open."

"No."

"Maybe we can stay there until we can find a place to rent."

It was the best suggestion she could come up with in the moment. Henry's apartment was small and basic. But, there were houses available in Durant they could look into. It seemed like a concession that would get them out of Cady's guest room if nothing else.

"Sounds good."

He smiled at her across the Bronco and Vic couldn't help but return the smile. It was comforting to see glimpses of the old Walt, even if they were quick. Walt turned his attention to the windshield as he put the car in reverse and pulled out.

**xxx**

"I hear you're staying upstairs."

Vic leaned on the bar and nodded at Tom as he set a beer in front of her.

"Yeah. For a few days, at least."

Tom offered her a smile.

"So…things are better for you?"

Vic took a sip from her bottled.

"Yes, things are better. I never thanked you for the ride the other night."

He waved his hand at her.

"It was nothing."

Vic shook her head.

"It wasn't nothing. And…thank you for listening."

His head bobbed a little.

"Walt joining you?"

Vic glanced over her shoulder towards the saloon doors.

"He is. He should be here in a few minutes."

Tom slid a Ranier to the stool beside her and took a step back.

"For when he's ready."

Vic smiled as she took another drink from her bottle.

"Thanks."

He smiled and turned to wait on another customer. Vic's eyes tracked him as she idly turned the bottle in her hand. He was different than Henry. Less serious and more talkative for one. But, there was a commonality that ran through both men. A pride in who they were and what they did. It was something she hadn't appreciated until more recently.

"Hey."

Vic jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and the feel of his hand on her shoulder. She hoped he wouldn't notice as she slid onto the stool. But, he clearly did. Walt's face darkened slightly.

"Sorry."

Vic offered him a smile, refusing to let the decent mood she was in be hampered by the grim reality that seemed to follow them in recent days. Walt pointed at the beer.

"This mine?"

"It is."

He took a drink and set the can down, his eyes roving around the bar.

"Not too crowded tonight."

Vic shook her head.

"Nope. Was Cady at the house?"

"Yep."

"She's not mad?"

"No, she understands. Hungry?"

Vic nodded.

"I am actually."

Tom reappeared and offered Walt a friendly smile.

"Walt, how are you?"

Walt shifted on his seat slightly.

"Can't complain. Thanks for the beer?"

"Sure. You two eating tonight?"

Vic leaned in a little.

"Yeah, what's good?"

Tom studied her for a moment before answering.

"Chili."

"Sounds good."

Tom's dark eyes shifted to Walt.

"Same."

Tom gestured at their drinks.

"Another drink?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not for me."

Walt nodded.

"Sure. I'll take another."

Tom produced another can of Ranier before leaving them alone. Walt leaned closer to Vic.

"Henry tell him?"

Vic reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, he knows."

**xxx**

Will drove by Cady Longmire's house. He knew that's where they had been staying since the fire left them homeless. He hoped to see their vehicles parked out front with the now familiar Jeep. He was more than a little disappointed when neither Walt's Bronco nor the truck were there. He slowed and looked around. But, he couldn't risk being seen. So, he stepped on the gas and rolled on down the quiet street.

Will steered his way back to the main road. The sky was clear tonight. But, he knew there was more snow due the following day. He saw the weather report while drinking earlier at the nameless bar he found out on the highway.

He could no longer risk going to the Red Pony for a drink or a meal. He knew beyond any doubt that both of them would be on high alert. Especially Walt. Now wasn't the time to slip up. Still, he needed to know where they were. The last two time he had driven by Walt's daughter's house, they didn't seem to be there. That made him wonder if they were still staying with her.

There would be some risk involved in trying to figure that out. But, there was no reward without risk. He would need to check places they frequented. Try and follow one of them, if possible. The thought lit something inside of him up like fireworks.

For so long, he felt like there was no purpose to his life. He drifted aimlessly from place to place and job to job. But, there was no spark. There was nothing that excited him. He felt like a shell of a man scraped hollow by the experiences in his life. But, that was all changing.

Now, there was something driving him. A goal to be achieved by whatever means necessary. There was a thrill to be had when he could watch them without their knowing it. He liked the feeling of power it gave him. The feeling that soon he would be able to feel a satisfaction that eluded him for years. He could admit this started out as a simple desire for revenge. But, the feelings he got once the plan was in full swing made him feel alive in a way he hadn't in years. It was taking on a life of its own.

Will pulled into the parking lot of the Red Pony. He was careful to keep a watchful eye out for anyone who might recognize him. His cap was pulled low over his eyes and he kept his truck away from any lights if possible. Everything was riding on his ability to stay in the shadows. He was enjoying the hunt. And, the hunt was on.

**xxx**

Vic looked around the small space. She set her bag on the floor. Walt watched her from where he sat on the bed.

"Unpacking?"

It was like he could see the internal debate she was having with herself. Vic pushed the bag out of the way with her foot.

"No."

She said it decisively, even though her mind made the choice only in the second he posed the question. She joined him on the bed and toed off the boots she wore. It was chillier than she would have liked. Vic reached up and ran her hands over her arms. Walt's handed landed on her long sleeved shirt

"Cold?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

Walt smiled.

"Why don't you get a shower?"

Vic looked around the apartment. It still fell odd to be here as opposed to Cady's guest bedroom. She knew the cycle would continue once they found a place to rent. And, then again when the new cabin was finished. She was already looking forward to feeling settled once everything was said and done. Since Walt's retirement and since she moved in with him full time, she felt comfortable. They both did. The cabin was a place that felt shielded from the real world. Losing that was a hard blow. But, it finally felt like they were dealing with hit. Making a comeback, so to speak.

Vic stood up and dug out her pajamas. She wasn't sure how long they would be here. Neither of them really were. Once they found a place to rent while Walt and Henry worked on the cabin, she would unpack. This solution felt temporary and primarily driven by the need and desire to be alone.

She looked at his own bag.

"What about you?"

Walt's eyes drifted down to the duffel by his feet.

"Don't think I will. Found some places to look at the next couple of days."

To anyone else, it would seem like he was in planning mode. But, Vic knew better. It wasn't so much the idea of planning that motivated him. It was the need to feel in control of something. With so much in flux and so many unknowns, this was one thing he could actually keep a grip on. They both could. It was an illusion of course. They both knew that. But, there was no need to say it out loud. They were getting by at this point best way that either of them knew how. It wasn't in either of their nature to sit and wait for something to happen. Neither of them liked the way it felt. But, for now, it was a necessary evil.

So, she smiled at him encouragingly.

Better a step forward than a step back. Or just stalling out altogether.

The reality is that they were in a stalemate. They both knew that Cain was out there. They both knew that he wasn't gone. He was waiting to make his next move. The move only he knew about. That was the most difficult part. The not knowing. It bordered on torture to merely sit and wait for him to do whatever it was he planned to do. She knew that Walt hated it. The truth was, she did to. Nothing about this felt natural or right. But, he wasn't at his old family place. Cady and Ferg checked it out.

Someone had been there. They all knew it was Cain. There was no actual evidence to back that up. But, they knew. Unfortunately, the move came too late and he was clearly gone. Had been for a day or so according to Ferg. He must've known they would come there. Knew they would search for him in place he felt a connection with. But, that was fruitless now. Cain was on the move again, but laying low.

So, they countered with a move of their own. With their move to Henry's apartment, it might throw off his game some. It also removed a clear threat to Cady. Not that she was completely safe. But, with the two of them no longer under her roof, Walt was hopeful that Cain's focus would shift with them. He didn't want anyone in any danger who didn't have to be. He didn't like the danger Vic was in. But for now, there wasn't much he could do about that.

For now, they would play this game with him. Walt likened it to chess. Vic knew it was a game of planning and of thought. Those were both things that Walt was very good at. Chess was Walt's game. That's what she told him. But, it wasn't her style. She reacted. That's the way she was built. But right now, there was nothing to react to. There was nothing to do other than get on with the business of living.

So, they were here in Henry's old place. A place they were both familiar with. This stop was only temporary. They both knew that. There was no reason to pretend otherwise. So, neither of them would unpack here. They would use this time to strengthen themselves. Their plan. It was a hard war to fight. An invisible one. But, nothing they hadn't done in the past.

Walt lay back on the bed as Vic disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. He heard the water turn on and he heard her step inside the shower. His eyes sat on the bathroom door for a minute or two. Then they drifted slowly to where his hand rested on his stomach. To his finger and the gold band that was on it now. It would be easy to disregard the things she asked of him. The points she made. But, he wasn't a man who took breaking his word lightly. For the time being, he had given her his word that he wouldn't go after Will Cain. He intended to keep the promise he made. He only hoped Cain wouldn't force his hand.

**xxx**

"Have you seen my phone?"

Walt looked up at Vic from where he was reclined on the bed.

"No."

He sat up as she started to look around, a frown spreading across her features. He glanced at the table beside the bed. That would be where she would normally lay it. Vic squatted down and felt the clothes she had discarded before taking a shower. With a huff, she dropped them on the floor and stood back up.

"Damn it. Must have left it in the truck."

Without a word, she grabbed her shoes from floor near the foot of the bed and shoved her feet into them, not bothering to untie them. She adjusted the shoes and stood up. Walt rose from his spot on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Vic gave him an amused look.

"To check the truck. It's gotta be there."

"I'll go."

Vic pulled on her duty jacket over the t-shirt she wore and patted her pockets, causing her keys to jingle at the touch.

"I got it. Get a shower."

She tilted her head towards the bathroom. Walt stood unmoving and something approaching understanding crossed her face. Vic's hands came to rest on her hips.

"You're doing it again."

Walt seemingly snapped back to the conversation.

"Doing what?"

"Letting him get in your head. Walt, I'm walking down to the truck. That's all. It's…"

She turned and looked at the clock.

"…not even that late. The bar just closed. There are probably still people outside."

He wanted to argue with her and insist that he be the one to check for her phone. But, Vic didn't give him the chance. She tossed a barely there smile his way and pulled her keys from her pocket. Not saying anything else, she turned and left him standing. Walt nearly followed her. But, her words permeated his brain. Walt exhaled loudly as the door closed behind her. He reached up and rubbed his jaw and shook his head. He was being paranoid. But it wasn't for nothing.

Vic pulled the door closed and walked down the stairs. She stopped at the exterior door that led out to the area behind the bar where she and Walt were parked. This entrance was private and not available to the patrons of the Red Pony. Her words to Walt proved to be correct. Around the side of the building, she could hear the chatter of people leaving and the slamming of car doors as people left to go home or wherever the night was taking them.

The night air was cold around her. Vic crossed the few steps to her truck, tapping her remote as she went. She heard the doors click unlocked. Vic pulled open the passenger door and leaned in. Sure enough, her phone rested in the console where she must've set it on the way over earlier. She grabbed it and straightened up, closing the door and tapping the remote again to reengage the locks.

The screen lit up and told her she had missed two calls from Cady. She made a mental note to text her once she was back inside and let Cady know that she would call her tomorrow unless it was an emergency, which she doubted. Vic turned as she lowered the phone. Before her eyes lifted completely, she collided with a solid object, a body.

Two hands came out to steady her as she stepped back and her heart gave a leap into her throat at the sudden impact and appearance. She inhaled sharply as the face came into focus and pushed out a jumbled sentence.

"Shit, you scared me."

The hands on her upper arms dropped away and Tom smiled at her with an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Taking out the trash."

He gestured at the garbage bins a few feet away that sat alongside the building. Vic's heart was still thumping in her chest as adrenaline still flowed through her veins. She shook her head and shoved her keys into her pocket.

"I didn't hear you come out."

He shrugged as she moved by him towards the partially open door. He walked beside her as they approached the doorway. Warm air was mingling with cold air right in the space where the outside met the inside. Vic stepped inside with Tom behind her.

"Everything alright?"

Vic nodded and held up her phone.

"Yeah, left my phone in the truck."

His dark eyes shifted to the phone in her hand and back to her face.

"I'll be locking up here in a minute. You guys need anything?"

Vic shook her head as he pulled the door closed and locked it with a clang of metal.

"No, we're fine. Just…pretend like we're not here."

Her comment was answered with a smile.

"I doubt anyone who knows you can pull that off."

Vic laughed at the comment and paused at the base of the stairs that led up to the apartment. Tom hovered a couple of feet away, like there was more he was going to say. After a few seconds of silence passed, he merely nodded to her.

"Goodnight."

Vic dipped her chin.

"Night."

She turned and walked briskly up the stairs. He was flirting with her. She knew that. It wasn't new. What she couldn't quite put her finger on was how genuine he was being. As a bartender, he knew how to talk to people. His people skills were as strong as Henry's. There was always a friendliness to his manner that always existed. Walt even teased her about his apparent softness towards her in particular.

Vic brushed off the thoughts. He was a friend. That's what he was. He had proven that recently. Stepping back into the apartment, she could hear the water running telling her Walt was in the shower. Vic set her phone down and removed her jacket. Toeing her shoes, back off she sat on the bed and checked her phone again.

Whatever Cady wanted, she hadn't left a message. Nor had she sent a text. Vic texted her a quick response and lay the phone aside. The water cut off and Walt emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, toweling his hair and dressed only in his underwear. Vic's eyes ran up him.

"I made it back."

He stopped drying his hair.

"I see that. Find your phone?"

"Yeah. Cady called."

"About what?"

Vic shrugged.

"Don't know. She didn't leave a message. I'll call her tomorrow."

Walt tossed his wet towel aside as he switched off the bathroom light and walked slowly towards the bed. He reached out and rested his palm on her cheek.

"You're cold."

A teasing smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"It's cold as hell outside."

Walt tilted his head slightly.

"Hell isn't cold."

The comment earned him an eye roll and his hand slid from her skin.

"Smartass."

She shook her head as she pulled back the covers on the bed and sat down.

"If I'm so cold, by all means, warm me up."


	13. If you play with fire

**Ch. 13: If you play with fire…**

"What's up?"

Vic walked slowly into Cady's office. Cady closed the door behind her and motioned at a chair.

"Do you want to sit?"

Vic shook her head at the offering. She also declined to remove her jacket. The look she gave Cady was full of questions. In the best of times, Vic had little use for beating around the bush. She was a direct person by nature. Under current circumstances, her normal tolerance was even less so than normal.

"I'm good. Thanks. You wanted to see me."

She pushed the reason she was here, unsure as to what Cady wanted. Her phone call earlier in the morning had been cryptic and gave Vic no real clues as to what she might want. Cady leaned on her desk and braced herself with both palms on the surface.

"How are things?"

"Okay."

It was a truthful answer. The previous day and night passed without incidents of any kind. It was a double-edged blade, however. On the one side, it was nice to have a reprieve. To be able to simply exist outside of the current crisis. On the other, they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. And, they all knew it.

Cady watched her with perceptive blue eyes that, on occasion, reminded Vic a little too much of Walt. Cady's eyes were a bolder color and more prone to expressing her thoughts in them. Much of what crossed her mind was readable there in contrast to Walt, who held his cards a little closer. It was both part of who he was and a habit resulting from years of questioning witnesses and suspects.

In that moment, Vic could clearly see that her one-word, Walt like answer did not make Cady happy. As a matter of fact, it was the exact type of thing they both would have chastised Walt for under normal circumstances.

"Vic, really."

Vic could hear the frustration in Cady's tone. Vic frowned and tilted her head.

"You called me. Why?"

Direct and right to the point. It was a tried and true method for Vic.

"To talk."

"About?"

Vic's verbal prodding must have struck on something. Cady looked at the closed door and then back to Vic.

"Dad tell you we looked into the house that Cain's family owned when he was a kid?"

"Yeah, he said you didn't find anything."

Cady nodded.

"Was that intentional?"

Now, she was getting somewhere. Vic narrowed her eyes.

"What are you suggesting?"

Cady shrugged.

"I'm not suggesting anything? I'm asking you a real question. Did dad wait so that we wouldn't catch Cain?"

Vic's mouth opened slightly. The question clearly surprised her.

"Why in the hell would you think that?"

"Because he wants this man to pay for what he's done."

Cady paused before pushing on.

"It's not like he's not capable of this type of vengeance."

Vic licked her lips and tapped her hand on her thigh. She shook her head and looked around the room.

"He told you because I told him to. Because that's the exact kind of thing I'm trying to avoid."

"You. But, maybe not him."

"So…now you're also accusing him of lying to me. Cady…he didn't want to tell you any of that. He wanted to go after Cain on his own. I am the one who told him no. The one who told him he needed to let you handle this. You…you should've known to check it anyway. That's…searching one oh one."

The comment created the result she expected. Cady gave her an indignant look.

"We were still investigating. Dad knows more than we do about this man. The rest of us aren't as familiar with Will Cain. If he were being a little more cooperative, we could've been there at the same time he was. Now…we're back to square one with nothing to go on."

Vic gave Cady an incredulous look.

"And, that's our fault?"

Cady took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just…I am trying to solve this and I feel like the two of you aren't being very forthcoming with information. Especially dad."

Vic folded her arms across her chest.

"So…what is your point? You're either accusing us of something or…"

Vic let the words fade as a series of thoughts played over Cady's features.

"I want to know that both of you are being honest with me."

"No one has lied to you. We're…all trying to figure this out. We're all on the same side."

"It doesn't always feel like it."

Vic dropped her arms, taking on a less defensive posture.

"Cady, why are you talking to me about this and not Walt?"

"Because he clams up. He won't tell me anything. You, on the other hand, tend to be less…I don't know…guarded. Dad just shuts me out."

Vic shook her head.

"He's not shutting you out. He's being Walt."

"It's frustrating."

"I know. Believe me. But, the harder you push, the more he's going to close himself off. You know that's what he does. He did it to me right after all this happened. No one is immune."

The last remark created a small smile on Cady's face. Then, her expression grew more somber.

"I hoped he and I were done with this after the last time and all the mess with Jacob Nighthorse."

Vic shook her head.

"You're right about one thing. We are all on the same side. But, we're not necessarily on the same road."

Cady gave her a sharp look.

"What does that mean?"

Vic was quiet for several seconds.

"It means that, in the end, we should hopefully all have the same objective. But, maybe not the same way of getting there. That's…all I can tell you."

"Is that why you're not coming back to work?"

Vic's face stayed neutral.

"I'm coming back. Just…not right now."

"Why?"

"I told you. Walt and I have a lot on our plates. We…both thought me not working right now was the best option. The safest."

It wasn't a lie. Not really. But, she was holding back information. She wasn't going to out Walt and what he was thinking. What they might be planning. He was insistent that their own investigation stay clear of the official one. There were both personal and professional reasons that Vic understood. But, Cady might not. There was no reason to put her in a position where she might have to make certain choices. Not as long as they didn't have to.

"Is that because of Cain or because of dad?"

Vic turned her head slightly, her eyes staying on Cady.

"I don't follow. What are you asking?"

Cady took a step towards her.

"I'm asking…if it comes down to doing what you know you should…as a deputy…or dad…what will you do?"

Vic smiled then.

"There's no point in me answering a question that you already know the answer to."

**xxx**

It took him two days to figure it out. Partially because he didn't realize there was more to the Red Pony than there seemed to be. He knew they were no longer at the home of Walt's daughter. That was easy enough to see by the lack of vehicles. For a day or so, he saw nothing of them. He did see the truck she drove parked on the street near the department. But, it didn't move until the next day. He knew it wasn't her personal vehicle. It would be owned by the county. Based on what he was seeing, she hadn't worked since the fire. No surprise there.

After that quiet span, he did see them. Twice parked at the Red Pony around dinnertime. But, in the evenings, he couldn't peg where they were going. Not until he lucked into seeing the Bronco turn in just as he was leaving. He waited. He watched. It was getting late and the sun had already set. He had parked his truck on a side road out of view and walked back towards the bar. He couldn't take the risk of being recognized.

The plan seemed futile as he sat in the cold swearing to himself that he would go somewhere warm once all of this was over. That is, if he lived through it. He wasn't sure how long he sat and watched. But, time wasn't something that mattered to him. It wasn't something he kept track of frequently, unless there was a reason. His body kept the time for him. Told him when to eat and when to sleep.

He was just about to give up and make the hike back to his pickup when he saw the Bronco and his eyes suddenly felt reinvigorated. Suddenly, the cold didn't bother him all that much. He strained to see in the dark from a distance, expecting Walt to park and get out. But, the Bronco pulled around to the back of the building and didn't come back out. That was when the thought occurred to him.

He left then. Walked back to his truck and drove over to the next county to some dive to find a hot meal. He no longer had the luxury of doing that in Absaroka County. Once a sufficient amount of time passed, he drove back to the bar. It was closed now. Quiet and dark. Again, he set out on foot, staying out of the light and in the shadows. There was no reason to take chances now. Not when he was so close. Not when he had come so far.

He circled the building carefully. Only his boots on the ground and the distant engine of a car could be heard in the darkness. As he came around the building, a smile crossed his face. Both the Bronco and the white pickup were parked there. Dark and locked. He knew that after an experimental tug on the handles of both vehicles.

His eyes moved from the truck to the bar. The lights downstairs were out. The place was clearly locked up for the night. But in the rear of the building, he could see a small window on what must be the second floor or an attic of some kind. And in that window, he saw the flow of a light.

It made sense once he thought about it. This place was owned by Standing Bear. The Indian and Walt were friends. For years. That was common knowledge. It would make sense that Walt's friends would help him. Will didn't quite know the reason for leaving Cady Longmire's. But, they must be staying here now.

He gave one last look up at the lit window and slunk back into the shadows, his newfound knowledge making his step a little lighter.

**xxx**

Walt didn't startle easily. He never had. His job, when he was Sheriff, depended on that fact. Unfortunately, these were not normal times and he was on edge lately. All the time, really. Vic not being there with him in the moment did little to remedy that mindset. He felt edgier when she wasn't with him these days. But, true to her nature, she wasn't agreeable to him being with her all the time. In truth, he pushed the limits of her tolerance more and more lately. It wasn't a conscious decision. It wasn't out of some need to annoy her or exert control over her. To the contrary, Walt normally loved her independent spirit. It was one of the first things that grabbed his attention about her. Attracted him.

The operative word there was normally.

When he heard the knock on the door to the small apartment, he frowned. Outside of Henry and Cady, no one knew they were staying here. That was by design in Walt's mind. The fewer people who knew where they were, the less likely that Cain would easily find them.

Or find Vic.

There was no convincing him, at this point, that Cain wasn't targeting her. Any early reservations he might've held that Cain would come directly for him were gone now. Erased as the man's motivations and ultimate plan became less hazy for him. Burning down the cabin was only the first step, a prelude really.

Or a warning.

It was all about perspective.

Walt crossed the floor and pulled open the door with the expectation of seeing Henry on the other side. It wasn't Henry. It was Tom dressed in the same plaid button down and jeans Walt saw him wearing earlier.

Walt liked the bartender well enough. The man was capable and friendly. Henry trusted the man enough to let him run the Red Pony. Henry's judgement went a long way with Walt. But, it didn't necessarily translate into Walt automatically trusting someone. There was having faith in someone's ability to run a business. Then, there was feeling like you could trust someone with your life. Or the life of someone you loved. They were not one in the same.

He also could see that the man had developed some kind of affection for Vic over time. Now, what kind that was, he couldn't really say. No boundaries were ever overstepped. Vic never seemed to feel uncomfortable around him. She seemed to like him and expressed as much to Walt verbally. Maybe she reminded the middle aged bartender of someone he cared for. It was possible the man harbored some kind of crush on her. Or, maybe there was just something about her the Cheyenne man liked. It wasn't unheard of for her to exert a pull over men that they couldn't explain. He knew that better than anyone.

It could have been any one of those things or some other possibility than ran in between them. Either way, while Walt noticed it, it never bothered him. He couldn't find fault with someone being drawn in by her personality. He knew she wasn't everyone's cup of tea. Who was? Not him for sure. But, he also knew there was something about her that appealed to others. He wouldn't have tried to name it. But, it was there.

Still, Tom kept to himself outside of work. He lived on the Rez. Walt knew that from talking to Henry. Everything else about him was unknown to Walt. He wore no wedding ring and kept his bar conversations steered away from himself. The relationship that existed between them was solely restricted to the confines of the bar. Or it had been up until this point.

He gave Walt a tentative look.

"Evening, Walt."

Walt nodded to him.

"Tom."

He noticed how the dark eyes swept by him and across the room before returning to his.

"Got a minute?"

Walt stepped back, giving Tom room to come through the door. After a moment of initial hesitation, the invitation was accepted. Tom walked by him and Walt closed the door before turning to face the man in front of him. Tom was looking around the room. Walt was on the verge of questioning his interest in the non-descript apartment when Tom spoke up.

"Henry offered this place as part of the job when I started. But, I have a place on the Rez."

"That sounds like Henry."

A brief smile crossed Tom's face at the mention of their mutual friend before he grew serious again.

"I'm sorry to butt in on you like this."

Walt shook his head.

"No problem. What can I do for you?"

Tom shifted his weight from one foot to the other giving Walt a slightly apprehensive look.

"This guy who you think burned your place…the one whose been in here."

Walt nodded, willing the man to get to the point.

"Mind if I ask what his beef with you is?"

"It's personal. We go back pretty far. There's some bad blood."

Walt had little desire to get overly into his life in the moment.

"Right. He's the one who has been bothering Vic."

Walt nodded in confirmation.

"He is."

Tom reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

"You know she was outside by herself last night?"

Walt still wasn't seeing the picture.

"Yeah, she went to get her phone. She's out by herself now. What's your point?"

"Is that wise?"

Walt tilted his head at the man.

"What's your interest in this?"

Tom held up his hands.

"I'm…not trying to get in your business, Walt. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. But, this guy seems awfully interested in her."

Walt's hands moved to his hips.

"This is our problem. Mine and Vic's. I appreciate what you're saying. But…it's none of your business."

Again, Tom smiled.

"I know. And, I debated coming up here. But, Henry thinks highly of you. My point is…anyone could have been down there last night. Anyone could have grabbed her. That's all I'm saying."

Walt understood the point. He did. That didn't make it Tom's business, but he got it.

"You don't know Vic outside of the Red Pony. Not really. She's…extremely hard headed. We've talked about this exact thing. But, she doesn't want to be baby-sat and I cannot make her stay with me all the time. She's just at the department with my daughter. She is being careful. We both are. But, there are limits."

Tom nodded slowly.

"I know. And, I know this seems weird. If you like, I could…help you out. Watch out for you guys. Subtly, of course."

Walt had a sudden flash of Hector's scarred face.

"I can't ask you to do that."

Tom shrugged nonchalantly.

"I…do it on the Rez sometimes. I know what I'm doing. I'm not just tossing this out there. It's a real offer. Think about it. Maybe."

Without waiting for a response, he held up his hand in a wave and left the apartment. Walt ran his palm over his hair, wondering if the bartender doubled as some kind of mercenary or just a security man of sorts. At this point, nothing would surprise him. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Vic walked in. Walt noticed the holster sitting as it always did on the waist band of her jeans as she removed her coat. The only difference was that she wasn't in uniform. It carried a new 9mm that would serve as her duty weapon when she returned to work. Now, she carried it openly, not bothering to conceal it unless her clothes covered it naturally.

"Hey."

She sounded like she must have jogged up the stairs, slightly out of breath.

"You see Cady?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah…"

Her words broke off and she looked around.

"Something wrong?"

Walt shook his head, Tom's visit still fresh in his mind.

"No. So…you and Cady?"

Vic shrugged as she sat on the bed and pulled her boots off.

"I doubt she's thrilled with me. But, there's not much I can do about that right now. She…asked me if we were going behind her back. I don't…I don't like lying to her, Walt."

He sat beside her on the bed.

"I know. You're not really lying. You're…withholding information."

She gave him a look that told him his response was dumb and shook her head.

"It's lying. We both know it."

Reaching up, Vic pulled her hair loose from its ponytail and tossed the hair tie onto the table beside her phone. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed.

"She could fire me."

Walt frowned.

"She won't."

Vic raised her eyes to his.

"She could. She asked me if I would choose you over my job. Over my duty."

She leaned his way, her arm touching his.

"Vic…"

She cut him off.

"I told her yes."

Vic sighed heavily, seeming weighed down. Walt watched her, his expression soft.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

"What then?"

Vic turned so that she was facing him and pulled up her feet, drawing her knees up and crossing her ankles. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her chin there and looked at him.

"There was a time I thought nothing was more important than the truth."

A time she risked everything in the name of the truth. Her eyes grew slightly distant and he could see her thinking.

"Now, I feel like…I'm the one covering things up. Lying to people I care about."

Walt reached out and placed his palm on her right knee.

"You're the same person. And, this isn't the same thing as what happened in Philadelphia."

"I know that's it's different. I just…we're working outside the law here and I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that."

He understood.

"We're not doing anything illegal. You know that."

"I know. But, this is the kind of thing we've both told other people not to do. Yet, here we are."

"Other people don't know what they're doing. We do."

She nodded, her chin bumped her knee.

"Right. We're professionals. When…when Cady asked me that, I answered without hesitation. And, it's the truth. I would choose you over my job. Any day. All day."

"But?"

He knew she was working through something.

"But…I'm afraid of how far I'll have to go. Of…who I might become."

Walt shook his head and squeezed her knee.

"Vic, you are the same person you have always been. That hasn't changed. It won't change. You protect those you care about. You are honest and a good person. Don't…think anything other than that."

She was staring at him. Through him really, leaving Walt feeling exposed.

"When you went to Denver…were you scared of what you planned to do?"

Walt was quiet for a stretch. There was no easy answer to that question.

"Yes and no. I wasn't scared for myself. I didn't feel like there was anything for me to live for. I didn't care if I lived or died. I just…wanted that man to pay for what he had done. But…nothing worked out like I thought it would. And, I had to live with the consequences of that night."

She leaned back, dropping her arms and sliding her legs out and down. Walt was familiar with the internal battle she seemed to be waging with herself. He knew that she was the only one who could decide how far was too far. She would have to face that place inside of herself and question things she believed in. It wasn't something he could do for her. Something in his answer seemed to alleviate her worries for the moment. She slowly lay back on the bed and looked his way.

"Are you scared now."

Walt didn't have to hesitate. The answer came to him immediately. He was no longer a man with nothing to lose.

"Yes."

**xxx**

"She doesn't even know anything is wrong?"

Walt smiled and shook his head as he stroked the horse's nose. She lifted her face and nuzzled at the palm of his hand, warm air blowing across his skin from her nose.

"No, she seems as happy as anything."

Vic tilted her head and looked over the horse. Walt had moved her to a stable in town to be boarded and cared for. With everything that was happening, he hadn't felt comfortable leaving her on the property. Not with her leg treatments.

"Wish we could've gotten over here soon, girl."

Vic shrugged haplessly, almost like she thought the horse could understand her. The horse didn't seem to hold a grudge and stomped one foot in reply. Vic smiled and walked down the side of the animal, trailing her hand along the shiny coat.

"God, she looks so much better."

Walt nodded.

"Amazing what some nutrition and love can do."

In truth, he was hesitant to knock the care the horse had received at the ranch she came from. He knew the widow there did the best she could with the resources that were available to her. Still, seeing the condition of the horse now compared to when he first brought her home made him feel somber that she hadn't been taken better care of. But, that was in the past and Lady was thriving now.

"Did you talk to the vet?"

"I did. He's amazed at how well she's doing."

The horse stamped a foot again and her tail swished at some pest neither of them could see.

"By the time we get her back home, she should be done and ready to spend her days grazing in the pasture."

Vic smiled at the thought.

"No too bad for an old girl, huh?"

His eyes shifted to Vic. Her eyes were glowing while she looked at the horse. It tugged at something inside of his chest to see Vic take such a liking to the horse. It was a bond he understood well. Often, animals were better company than people. Certainly, better listeners and less judgmental.

Vic gave the horse a final pat and wiped her hands off on her jeans as they left the stall. It was pleasant in the barn, the smell of hay and oats strong in the air. Horse was still at the cabin, enjoying the carefree life he always had, running wild.

Walt looked up at the sky as they left the barn and stepped into the cold. The wind whipped around them, pressing on their coats and ruffling their hair. Vic shook her head to get some of her hair out of her face as it wrapped around her cheek and brushed her neck.

"Looks like more snow."

He heard the sigh he expected from Vic at his comment.

"It's got to stop at some point. Right?"

"Yep. Always does. It's been a long winter."

Vic paused to look around the stables.

"The longest. Doesn't feel like spring is anywhere near."

Walt nudged her with his arm.

"Give it a few weeks."

She shook her head as they continued the cold trek to the Bronco.

"A few more weeks. A couple of months."

He understood her melancholy in association with the weather. It did feel as though it would never end. This part of winter was always the hardest. When other parts of the country were beginning to see the very first signs of spring. When the harsh grip of winter was loosening and the ground began a gradual thaw. Here, in their corner of Wyoming, it was never that simple. Winter was long. It was hard. Just when it felt like there might be a light on the horizon, another snowstorm would dump several more inches and the cycle repeated. Still, experience told him that it would end. Just as it always did. The temperatures would rise. The snow would melt. Small buds would begin to appear on trees and long dead grass would show signs of life.

In his younger days, he hadn't thought on it much. The seasons, the cycles of life. But, with the experience brought by years and life, he could see it now. Nature mimicked life or life mimicked nature. Winter was the hardest. In winter, there was death and darkness. Spring was a renewal. It was the season that brought fresh rains that seemed to wash the slate clean and a newness that seemed to rejuvenate people just as much as it did the natural world. A rebirth of sorts. A renewing of life.

In this moment, the never-ending grasp of winter felt like it was a perfect metaphor for what they were experiencing.

"Walt?"

Vic's voice broke through his thoughts and Walt snapped out of his internal reverie.

"Hmm?"

"What're you thinking?"

The question made him smile.

"I wish it was spring, too."

With that he slid behind the wheel of the Bronco as waited as Vic climbed in and rustled around until she was situated. He looked out across the snow covered pastures.

"Soon, I think."

Vic glanced his way.

"Right."

Her voice didn't hold any real promise that he was right. There was no conviction. He tried again.

"Once the ground thaws, we can start on the cabin."

Vic's face was dark.

"Another thing that's in a holding pattern."

Walt reached across the seat and placed his hand over hers.

"We'll get through this. Just like everything else."

For a split second, their eyes met before she turned and looked out the window. Walt pulled his hand from hers and started the engine. There was no reason to force the issue. She was struggling. He knew that. They both were. But, there were things for her that were different. In her own time, she would work through it. If she needed him, he would be here. That about all he could offer her at this point. Walt wasn't much for empty words or promises that he couldn't keep. He never had been. With one last look her way, he pulled out, kicking up dirt in the wake of his wheels.

**xxx**

"You look tired."

The words were sincere and clearly came from a place of concern. Vic smiled humorlessly as she turned the beer bottle around on the table in a continuous, never ending circle. The bottom scraped mutely over the wood, skimming as it made broken points of contact.

"I am."

It was the only answer she had for Cady, who sat across the table watching her closely.

"Not sleeping?"

Vic's shoulders rose and fell with a shrug as her eyes dropped a bit.

"Not really. Hard to relax, you know."

Cady nodded slowly.

"I can imagine. How's dad?"

Vic looked up.

"He's okay. Quiet a lot."

Vic lifted her bottle and took a long drink from it. Setting it down, she pulled her hands away, rubbing them together. They briefly came to rest on the table before she moved again and began to twist the ring on her finger. Cady's eyes shifted to the movement, settling on Vic's hands.

"Are things between the two of you okay?"

The words came out cautiously. Vic's eyes snapped up.

"Fine."

The answer came quickly. Almost, too quickly. Vic inhaled and let the breath out slowly.

"Things between us are good."

That answer seemed to satisfy Cady who smiled at Vic.

"I'm glad to hear that. Guess these are…not the best circumstances to start a marriage."

A trace of a real smiled flitted across Vic's face before fading.

"It's…not much different now."

She stopped fiddling with her ring and held up her left hand.

"There's this, of course. But, being married hasn't changed much."

It wasn't a complaint. It was the reason marriage hasn't been on the forefront of her mind. She and Walt were committed to each other. They lived together. Everything about their lives was shared. Had been for some time now. Marriage was a legal thing in her mind, at this point. Of course, it was also a public declaration of commitment. But, she and Walt never needed public anything.

The two women were quiet for a moment before Vic shook her head and seemed to redirect her focus.

"How are you? With all this crazy shit going on, we haven't really talked."

Cady smiled in response.

"I'm good."

Vic laughed.

"And you crawl my ass about my answers. Seriously, distract me. How is life?"

A slight red hue crept up Cady's neck and Vic honed in on it. She cocked her head to the side.

"What's that look?"

Cady shrugged.

"I might've gone out a couple of nights ago."

Vic grinned at her.

"Really? Alone or with…a friend?"

"Friends, actually. We went to Cumberland to a place there. Something different."

"Talk to anyone interesting?"

Cady smiled widely.

"I did, actually."

"Okay, detail."

Cady laughed at the comment.

"There's not many details. We danced and talked. But, I left with the same people I went with. I did give him my number. He seemed nice."

Cady's voice trailed off. Vic leaned in.

"But?"

Cady shrugged.

"I'm not looking for anything serious."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that what you said when you met Zach?"

"Yes."

Vic lifted her hand from the table and waved it at Cady.

"So…keep an open mind. You might be surprised. Meanwhile, just have fun. Someone should be you know. Having some fun."

Cady's face fell a bit.

"Seems trivial with everything going on."

Vic dismissed the comment.

"It's not trivial. It's your life. Don't feel bad about living it."

Vic leaned back and tapped one finger on her bottle. Cady's phone lay face up on the table. She lifted it and looked at the screen.

"I should go."

Vic nodded as the two women rose.

"I'll walk you out."

Cady frowned as she pulled on her coat.

"I'll be okay."

Vic shook her head.

"Where are you parked?"

Cady glanced towards the door.

"Not too far from the door."

Vic nodded.

"Okay, then, I'll walk with you."

Cady didn't move to leave.

"Vic, you don't have to."

"Yeah, I know that. But, I will. I'm armed anyway."

She tapped the holster on her hip that was partially covered by her shirt. Cady relented.

"Fine. Dad will have my hide if he finds out."

Vic didn't seem bothered as they left the bar and made the short walk to Cady's Jeep. Vic waited until Cady unlocked the door before she backed up two steps.

"See you."

Cady lifted her hand in a wave as she started back towards the bar. From this short distance, the music coming from inside seemed muted. The sounds of night seemed amplified as well as cars passing on the road, lighting up the world for brief flashes before darkness overtook everything. Vic's converse crunched over the loose gravel. Already, she was freezing. Her eyes kept a constant intake of her surroundings, her training on full display.

Stopping at the door she pulled it open. Just as she moved to step inside, a sound behind her caused her head to swivel to look over her shoulder. Her hand instinctively moved to the gun on her waist and unsnapped the strap holding the gun securely in place. Turning her body, she backed into the doorway, her eyes searching the darkness. She couldn't see anything. The sound she heard sounded almost like a single footstep. Dirt under the sole of a shoe or boot.

She took another step back and felt a hand land on her shoulder. Vic's hand closed around the 9mm and pulled it free as she wrenched her body free of the grasp. In the darkness she squinted and inhaled sharply.

Tom held up his hands.

"It's me."

Vic blew out a breath and slid her gun back in the holster.

"Jesus Christ."

The words came out breathless, her nerves clearly rattled. Tom took a step back.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Vic shook her head, finally regaining some composure. She turned her eyes back to the still open door.

"I thought I heard someone. Behind me."

He slid his wiry frame between Vic and the door. He reached around to his back pocket and pulled out a flashlight. Vic eyed him.

"Do you always carry a flashlight?"

He gave her a wry smile.

"I do when I'm going outside."

Vic laughed quietly as he stepped out and shone the light around. The lot seemed eerily dark, considering the bar was still open. Still, a weeknight crowd made for fewer cars.

"I don't see anything."

Vic bit her lip and turned her attention to him.

"Why are you going outside?"

He must have heard something in her voice that made him look at her.

"I'm on break. I left my jacket in my car."

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"Kind of cold for that."

He flicked off the light and let the door close.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

The words came out light with no anger to them. Vic looked down.

"No. I'm sorry. Jumpy, you know."

He smiled.

"I know. It's okay. You shouldn't be out here alone."

Vic looked up and realized he was standing closer than she thought. Intimately close. His smile softened around the edges as his head tipped down a bit closer to her face. Vic's shoes scraped over the floor as she took a step back. He made no move to come closer.

Vic swallowed.

"I should go up. Don't want to take up your entire break with my paranoia."

She started to turn away from him when his hand closed over her shoulder again in a light touch.

"Vic?"

She turned her head, but kept her body facing away from him.

"Yeah?"

"Watch your back."

It was a simple phrase and he sounded perfectly normal when he said it. But, there was something in his dark eyes that held her there. His hand fell away from her and he reached around to slip the flashlight back into his pocket. Vic's eyes followed the movement and then returned to his face.

"Thought you were going out to get your jacket."

The words came out low. He held her eyes for a second longer before he turned and walked back into the bar without a reply. Vic watched until he was gone and then turned to go up the stairs to the small apartment.

Walt was lying on the bed when she walked in, his back against the headboard with a book in his hands. He looked up from his reading as she came through the door. Vic's nerves felt rattled. For a myriad of reasons. Pulling her holster free from her jeans she set it aside and slipped her shoes off. Walt's eyes stayed on her.

"You see Cady?"

The question was conversational. Vic nodded and started to undress.

"Yeah. It was…it was nice."

Walt tilted his head.

"Everything alright?"

Vic's mind was swimming. She pulled her shirt over her head as she went about the motions of getting ready for bed. She swallowed and looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Everything is good."


	14. you will get burned

**Ch. 14: …you will get burned**

She was still awake hours later when everything had fallen quiet. Walt lay beside her sleeping somewhat peacefully. Aside from some restlessness, he seemed to be having a dreamless sleep. Vic lay wide awake in the dark, her mind working overtime. Her brain was trying to fit pieces into place. She still wasn't convinced she hadn't heard someone behind her. But, that had taken a backseat to Tom's odd behavior.

During the time since they all became acquainted with him, he hadn't given her any reason to believe he wasn't who he seemed to be. He never crossed any lines and he never acted like there were motives that they weren't all privy to. Of course, it was a limited relationship. She and Walt knew him from the Red Pony. That was all. Still, he always seemed genuine. Real. And, he was a friend of Henry. That went a long way with Walt. She knew that.

Vic's train of thought was interrupted by a sound. A thump that came from downstairs. Any tiredness she felt vanished instantly as her adrenaline started to kick in. Vic sat up, her hand moving to Walt's arm. He was on his side, facing away from her. Vic shook it vigorously. She heard a low groan as he came awake slowly and groggily. Walt rolled to his back, a frown etched into his weathered features.

"Vic?"

The sound of her name came out gruff with sleep edged around it. Vic was already standing up and grabbing for clothes. Too much about this scenario seemed familiar. Sensing something amiss, Walt sat up and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"What's wrong?"

He was awake now, too. Vic pulled up her jeans and buttoned them, her eyes on the door.

"I heard something. Downstairs."

While Walt pulled on clothes, Vic snatched her Flyers hoodie over her head. It was the one thing she owned that seemed to be surviving all the upheaval in their lives. Shoving her feet into her boots, Vic grabbed her holster and pulled out the Glock. Walt joined her and another thud reached their ears.

Walt's was wrapped around the grip of the newer Colt he had bought. For a moment, Vic wished for the familiarity of his older Colt that seemed like an extension of his body. She pulled the door open and met his eyes as he stepped in front of the door and looked out into the hall. It was dark and appeared to be empty. Whoever it was still must have been downstairs.

Slowly and step by step, they walked down the hall. Walt took the lead and Vic was just behind his shoulder. He stopped at the top of the steps and her arm brushed his she was so close to him. Walt cocked his head and listened. Now, it was quiet. He glanced towards Vic, who nodded. The slow trek down the stairs began. One step at a time, pause, another step.

Despite their attempts to be as quiet as possible, the wooden steps creaked under their weight. It seemed like it took forever to make the short trip down the staircase. At the foot of the stairs, they stopped again, at the same moment. Vic came around Walt and pressed herself against the opposite wall. Together, they began to move again. Vic could hear her heart thumping in her ears. It seemed like Walt should be able to hear it as loud as felt to her. She met his eyes. He looked tense, but calm enough. Years of training were clearly at work. His hands were steady and his movements sure, thought out.

They began to move towards the bar, clearing the way as they went. The going was slow. But, this was a scenario they knew well. It was a task the two of them had nearly perfected over their time working together. They heard more movement. Walt turned his head and leaned, his height giving him an advantage.

For the first time since they left the confines of the apartment, he spoke. It was so low, Vic had to strain to hear him.

"Light's on."

Vic frowned. Who broke into a place and turned on the lights. Walt gestured for her to move again they worked their way towards the bar room. They had almost reached the entrance when a shadow passed over the saloon doors. The figure stopped and they both heard the sound of boots scuffling over the wood floor.

"Walt?"

Vic let out a breath as the familiar voice reached her ears. She lowered the gun in her hand and tried to keep her hands steady. Walt lowered his own gun as the situation unraveled itself and they all stepped into the light.

"Henry."

It was clear to Henry what was happening. His eyes took in the two of them and his brain processed the information quickly.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you."

Vic blew another breath out as they crossed the bar and she lay her Glock on the bar. Walt followed her, setting his gun alongside hers. Henry looked apologetic.

"I should have called you."

Walt shook his head.

"It's the middle of the night."

It was both comment and question. Henry smiled.

"I know. There were some things I needed to see to. I just left the casino and came here. Do you want a drink?"

Vic took a seat on a stool.

"Hell, yes. My nerves are shot to shit now."

Henry nodded and moved behind the bar.

"Beer?"

Vic gave her had a shake.

"Mmm…whiskey after all that."

Walt smiled and lowered his large frame onto the stool beside her.

"I'll have one."

Henry produced two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He poured them each a glass and set the bottle aside. Vic lifted her glass and downed it in one swallow. Henry eyed her with amusement.

"More."

She shook her head and set the glass down.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

The alcohol warmed her throat. Her body was finally starting to get back to normal. Walt drank his and pushed the glass away. Henry shifted his eyes between the two of them.

"Has something happened?"

Walt shook his head.

"No. Just jumpy I guess."

Walt rubbed his face again. Henry studied his oldest friend.

"Go back to bed."

Walt grunted as he stood up. Vic stayed where she was on her stool. Walt cast her a questioning look.

"You coming?"

She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring look.

"I'll be up in a few minutes."

He hesitated and then nodded. Taking his gun, he wordlessly left her alone with Henry. She turned back to find Henry watching her with a practiced eye.

"You are not sleeping?"

Vic leaned on the bar.

"What makes you say that?"

He smiled and looked at the spot Walt had just vacated before returning his eyes to Vic. Something in them gave her a measure of comfort. Henry was familiar. Safe. With all the unease and distrust swirling around them, Henry was someone they could rely on. Unquestionably.

"Walt was sleepy, clearly just woke up. You seem wide awake."

Vic sighed and nodded, giving in to his gentle questions.

"I'm not sleeping. You're right."

Henry came around the bar and took a seat next to her.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Vic shrugged and rubbed one hand over her jeans.

"You seem busy."

Henry shook his head.

"I have time if you have time."

He had her there. She had nowhere to be, nothing to do.

"It's just all this…you know. Feeling like we have to watch our every move. All this…damn paranoia. I just…we can't even relax. It's…exhausting."

"I understand. Is that what's keeping you up?"

"Partially?"

"Only partially? You're worried."

"I am worried. I'm worried about Walt."

Vic rubbed her face with a sigh.

"He is worried about you."

She smiled.

"I know."

Her hand dropped from her face and fell into her lap. Henry followed the arc with his eyes. Once her hand came to rest on her leg, he reached out and touched the ring she wore.

"This…was a big step for him."

"I know."

Her voice sounded heavy with emotion. She looked down at her hand.

"It was a big step for me, too."

Henry's face softened.

"Once he commits to something, he will see it through. You know that. He will keep you safe."

A half smile floated across her features, disappearing before it could take a hold.

"At what cost?"

Henry grew somber.

"For Walt, there is no cost too high."

Vic nodded slowly.

"That's what scares me."

They sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Vic cleared her throat and stood up.

"I should go."

Henry watched her pick up her Glock and take a few steps away.

"Get some sleep."

She kept walking, but turned so that she was walking backwards and flashed him a smile.

"I'll try."

Vic turned back around and was just to the saloon doors when Henry spoke again.

"Vic, watch your back."

Vic turned to look at him, the words echoing through her head. Nodding, she left the bar.

**xxx**

"What do you think?"

Vic shrugged.

"It's okay."

Walt waited.

Just okay?"

Another shrug.

"It's…a house."

Walt looked around.

"I can see that. Do you like it?"

In truth, she didn't feel invested. At this point, nothing was going to feel right. She knew Walt felt the same way. She could tell. But, he was trying. For her sake, no doubt. It was the third house they looked at, this one no different than the first two. The only differences were minor. Layout. Finishes. All three reminded her a little of the house she once shared with Sean.

"Vic?"

She looked his way to find him watching her.

"I like the second one better. But…any are okay."

Okay. That was as good as it was going to get. But, it was just a rental. A temporary solution. That was what she kept telling herself. What they both kept saying.

"The one we looked at this morning."

"Yeah."

Walt nodded.

"Okay. We can take care of the paperwork today."

Vic stuffed her hands into her pockets as they walked outside. The street around them was quiet. Vic slid into the passenger seat of the Bronco and pulled her seatbelt across her, buckling it with a click. Walt glanced at her.

"You sure."

Vic gave him a smile.

"Yeah. Let's just get it over with."

In a strange twist of irony, she was the one who pushed early for progress. A place to live. To carry on. But, now Walt was shouldering that burden as Vic started to feel more and more detached from the process. Maybe being strong for him in the first days slowed down her own emotions. Maybe, they were just now bubbling to the surface. She couldn't really say. Only that this all felt like a bad dream she couldn't wake up from.

"Vic?"

Her eyes snapped to his.

"Yeah?"

Walt was clearly concerned now.

"I asked if you wanted to get some dinner?"

"Oh…yeah."

Walt started the Bronco and rolled onto the residential street.

"Red Pony."

Vic made a face.

"Let's…do something different."

Walt frowned.

"Different."

Vic's eyes drifted to the window

"Yes. All we have done is sit in that small ass apartment and go downstairs to eat. I've been to the office twice. Other than that…nothing. It's driving me crazy slowly."

It wasn't just the lack of mobility. Or the feeling that they had to be on constant watch. It was also the fact that she felt stifled. Not free to do what she wanted. Go where she chose. For the sake of safety, she kept close to Walt. He did the same. Without work, there was no break in the monotony. No variation to their days.

There was also the odd moment with Tom at the bar. A moment she still hadn't mentioned to Walt. He was worried enough as it was. Vic had no desire to add to his burden. It felt like everything was closing in. She would almost rather face off with Cain and get it over with.

She could see him chewing over her words. Vic turned back to the window. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Let's pick up something and go to the cabin."

The words slipped from her mouth and Walt cast a quick look at her.

"The cabin?"

"You know what I mean."

He did.

"There's no where to eat out there."

Vic shrugged.

"We can open up the back and eat there."

Walt gave her another odd look before his eyes moved back to the road.

"It's cold."

She didn't seem to care. As much as she complained about that very fact, that was the farthest thing from Vic's mind.

"I can't spend another day sitting in that apartment or at the bar. Not today. I just…I need a break."

He heard her.

**xxx**

"I almost wish he would…do something. Show himself."

Walt looked up from his sandwich.

"Cain?"

Vic nodded and stretched out her legs, letting them hand over the back of the Bronco, her boots scraping the ground.

"Yep."

Walt took a swallow from his water bottle and looked across the landscape.

"That's a dangerous wish."

Vic nodded, her eyes distant.

"I know. But, it feels like we're in a holding pattern. We can't move forward. Not really. Not until this is resolved."

She sounded resigned.

"We are moving forward, Vic. As much as we can."

She half smiled.

"Then why does it feel like we're stuck."

He had no answer for the simple truth.

"Once we get in the house, it'll get better."

He didn't sound anymore convinced that she did. Vic crumpled up her napkin and balled it up in one first.

"I know you're doing this for my benefit. I'm sorry that I'm not more appreciative."

Again, it was the truth. He was pushing forward in an attempt to help her. Help them. Whichever. Vic's complaints that he shut down directly after the fire were true. He was aware of that. He didn't want to backslide into the habit again. He was doing the best he could to live up to the things he told her. The very ideas he struggled with.

"I don't expect appreciation."

Vic smiled ruefully.

"Still."

Vic tossed her trash into the cargo space of the Bronco and then hefted herself out, her boots hitting the ground firmly. Walt wiped his hands off on his jeans and followed her. Vic crossed the yard to the spot where the cabin once stood.

True to his word, Walt had the space cleared. Instead of charred ruins and burnt remains, there was now only empty space covered with a fresh coat of snow. Only a few pieces of wood remained, the ground scraped clean.

Vic's eyes scanned the empty space. Walt stepped in closer. In the late afternoon sunlight, her eyes looked impossibly bronze.

"I've never seen a house built from the ground up."

Walt glanced her way.

"Are you volunteering to help?"

It was an attempt at levity. Vic smiled somewhat vaguely, almost like it was a memory making her smile and not the present.

"Not sure how much help I would be. But…I'm always willing."

The idea appealed to him. Vic helping him build the new place. That was what he told himself. What he pushed to the back of his mind was the thought that all of this might be for nothing. That he wouldn't live to see the place even get started. He tried to keep the darkness at bay. But, it was becoming increasingly more difficult. Cain had been quiet. But, they all knew this wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

He didn't like making plans he wasn't going to keep.

Still, he knew that she needed this. She wouldn't come right out and tell him that. She hadn't asked for anything other than for him to talk to her and to hear her. He did that. The struggle was putting one foot in front of the other on this line that they were being forced to walk.

On one side, there was day to day living. Things that needed to be taken care of. The horse. Finding somewhere decent to live. Meals. Going to bed and waking up. It was oddly mundane considering. On the other side, there was the constant threat that Cain would sweep back into their lives and wreak more havoc. Create more destruction.

It was all too reminiscent of the past for Walt. This was a road he had traveled before. They both had. He had hoped that was all behind them. The sadness and the constant threat of something bad happening to one or both of them. He and Vic had worked so hard to leave that behind. To learn from the lessons of the past and move on to build something resembling a normal life.

That was the intent behind his retirement. To give up the ever present risk that came with his job. To allow his mind and his body to recover from wave after wave of trauma. To alleviate some of the worries he knew still haunted Vic, even if she didn't come right out and say it.

Now, he wondered if all of it had been for nothing.

**xxx**

Will Cain ran his hand over the door of the dark colored truck. To say it was new was laughable. But, it was new to him. The old one had been a decent vehicle. He couldn't complain too much. That said, it made movement around Durant difficult. Everyone knew his old truck. Everyone was looking for his old truck.

He preferred his more familiar vehicle. But, desperate times and all that. The only reason he made it this far was because he was adaptable. A chameleon who was willing to change himself as needed in order to accomplish a goal. He considered himself a survivor. This latest move proved that theory in his mind.

Getting the old man to trade vehicles with him had taken some talking. A lot of talking, really. Will really had no money with which to sweeten the deal. Instead, he offered up his still running truck and offered to do some odd jobs around the old man's property. It was the exact type of grizzled old guy he needed. And it took him some time to find a target. Someone who lived in a remote part of the area and didn't seem to be up on current events. Based on the swapping of stories, the gray bearded old man with a wad of tobacco in his cheek had little use for the police. That was helpful.

His next step was paying a visit to a small drugstore and purchasing shaving razors and some hair color. In the sad bathroom of his most recent abode, an abandoned house, he carefully shaved using water he collected as snow and heated up to melt. The process was slow without good shaving tools and actual lighting. When he was done, he was clean shaven and his hair was a few shades lighter. It wasn't a huge difference. But, along with the different car, it would make him less recognizable he figured.

At least for a while.

But, a while was all he needed. This situation would be coming to a head soon if he had anything to say about it. They were on guard. Both of them. If he had been hoping his absence for a few days would create a life threatening relaxation in them, he would have been wrong. But, he didn't expect that. He might not have more than a high school education and a degree from the college of hard knocks, but he wasn't stupid by any stretch. Many a man, and a few women, made that assumption about him. They paid a price.

He sat across from the Red Pony watching the place again. They didn't come and go very much. When they did, they were frequently together. Any hopes of catching her alone were proving to be dashed. Walt wasn't a stupid man either. He knew what he had in Victoria Moretti and he was closing ranks around her. Keeping her with him as much as possible. On the odd moment, he did see her come out alone, he could see the holster on her hip and the gun it carried. She certainly wasn't being shy about it.

That was message. It was meant for him. It was message that brought a smile to his face. She didn't disappoint him. That made her unlike most of the women he knew in his life. This one was different. She was proving to be a challenge. They both were.

But, there was always a way.

**xxx**

"Did you find a house?"

Walt looked at Cady over the small table in the Busy Bee.

"We did."

Cady bit off half of a fry while she waited for her father to elaborate. When he didn't, she raised her eyes from her plate and gave him a look that he would be familiar with.

"And?"

Walt used his fork to push about the half-eaten hamburger steak on his plate. The "usual" of the day according to Dorothy.

"It's on Deer Creek."

She nodded slowly, still waiting for information that wasn't coming from him.

"Do you like it?"

He made a non-committal sound and shrugged. Cady laughed.

"Don't sound so excited."

He let the fork land on the plate with a clatter of meal on glass.

"It's temporary. Like didn't seem to matter."

Cady grew serious and frowned.

"Dad, is everything okay?"

His face softened at his daughter's clear concern.

"It's fine, Punk. It's just…after the cabin…a house in town isn't going to feel like home no matter how nice it is. This was the best of the lot."

"When can you move in?"

Walt picked up his fork and was eating again, taking a swallow of his iced tea before answering.

"Next week."

Cady picked up another fry and held it over her plate.

"How's Vic?"

"Okay."

Another short answer that really wasn't an answer.

"I'll call her later. See if she wants to have drinks again."

Walt smiled at the offer, but it didn't seem any more than skin deep.

"She would like that."

Cady finished off her last fry and wiped the grease off her hands with her thin, paper napkin. Once she was done, she tossed it onto her mostly empty plate.

"Guess this isn't how you pictured starting married life."

It wasn't intended to be a deep observation. Just an offhand comment. Conversation. But, something flashed across his face. Cady's head tilted ever so slightly to the side and her blue eyes took in her father.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, clearly not wanting to get into anything too serious.

"Nothing."

Cady swallowed and leaned in like they were sharing a secret.

"Don't give me nothing, dad. Things between you and Vic…are they okay?"

"Yes."

He answered sharply than he intended and his expression immediately turned apologetic. He softened his tone and lowered his voice.

"I told you before that we're okay."

Cady regarded him with the eye of someone who knew his tricks.

"Yeah, but we all know you're not much on conversation."

She was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking before she spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?"

Walt looked like he wanted to say no.

"What's that?"

"Did you decide to get married because all of this was happening?"

Walt studied his daughter, his face settling into a calm neutrality.

"Are you questioning my feelings?"

Cady shook her head.

"Not at all. But, the timing…"

Her words faded out and she let the comment speak for itself. Walt leaned back in his chair and she could see that he wasn't giving out easy answers today. He was in classic Walt Longmire mode. As little information as possible.

"Cady, I married Vic because I love her. I wouldn't…have done it otherwise."

His tone made it clear that was all he was going to say about that particular topic. He lifted his arm and looked at his watch.

"You should be getting back to work."

Just like that, it was over. Cady nodded, knowing he was shutting down. Trying to extract anything else from him would be akin to beating yourself against a brick wall. You would only wind up with a headache and have nothing to show for it.

Walt stood up in sync with Cady lifting his hat and offering his daughter a smile as they left the café. He paused on the sidewalk and she turned to him.

"I'll see you later."

Cady nodded with a smile of her own.

"Sure. Be careful."

He dipped his head in a half nod as he set his hat on it and pressed it down. Cady turned and started for the office. Walt turned and allowed his gaze to drift around the main strip through Durant. Downtown Durant if you could even call it that. Walt shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket as his eyes swept up to the sky.

The blue sky from the day before had been replaced with one that was cloudy, obscuring the sun and casting ominous looking shadows over the town. It seemed to reflect his mood. His life. He knew from listening to the weather report that morning that a storm was brewing. An unexpected, late winter storm that was gathering on the outskirts of the county and would begin moving in overnight.

Normally, such a prediction wouldn't bother him. It would be an inconvenience, but nothing he hadn't experienced dozens of times before. But, something in the air felt wrong. It would be easy to blame it on current events and the upheaval in their lives. But, Walt knew better than to write off a gut feeling. Too many times, his gut saved his life. He doubted it would fail him now.

Walt reached up and adjusted his hat. The breeze through town was picking up, the temperature dropping yet again to lows that hinged on dangerous. He lowered his face against the wind and headed for his Bronco.

There was definitely a storm brewing.

**xxx**

"We can't do this forever, you know."

Walt knew what she was talking about. But, he pretended not to. Vic lay stretched out on the bed, her knees drawn up and her feet planted flat on the mattress. One hand was behind her head, the other rested on her stomach.

"Do what?"

She rolled her eyes at him, lacking any real patience. He felt a tug of guilt. This life they were living affected him differently. Walt was content to sit with a book for hours. Or simply sit with his own thoughts. But, Vic was a creature of movement. She needed to be doing something. He knew she wanted to go to work. He knew she wanted to be anywhere but where she was currently.

Walt sat in a chair facing her. Her eyes were on the ceiling and he could see her thinking.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong."

"Wrong?"

He saw her chest move with a deep breath and her head turned to face him.

"All this hiding and laying low bullshit. That's what it is. Bullshit."

Her frustrations were beginning to simmer over. It was expected. It didn't surprise him.

"You want me to stay alive. I want you to stay alive. This is the only way to do that."

She shook her head and turned her eyes back to the ceiling.

"We're doing exactly what I said we shouldn't do. He's…he's running our lives like we're fucking puppets."

Walt's face stayed calm in the face of her angry flare. He knew she wasn't mad at him. She was mad at Will Cain. She was mad at the world. But, not him. Walt knew better than to take it personally.

"This wasn't my original plan."

The comment came out sounding flat. Vic looked his way again.

"No. Your original plan was to go after him like you're in some western movie."

"It might've ended this sooner."

Her eyes stayed on him.

"With you dead. Yeah, there's a great ending."

The anger in her voice had subsided. It was like the tide these days. Sometimes low. Sometimes high. Purgatory was the word that came to mind. Walt decided to take a safer route and change the subject.

"There's a snowstorm coming in."

Her eyes were dull in the low light.

"One more thing to be super excited about."

Her tone was as unhappy as the look that crossed her face. Vic sighed and rolled onto her side to face him.

"Walt, we can't do this forever. Maybe you can. But, I can't."

Her words were somber now. Almost sad sounding. He didn't have a response. Not one she would've liked anyway.

"This isn't any way to live."

Silence draped over them like a heavy fog. Before Walt could reply or Vic could say more, her phone buzzed on the table beside her. She startled slightly at the sound. For a second, her eyes lingered on him. Then she sat up and grabbed the phone. As she dipped her head, her hair fell around her face. Reflexively, she tucked some behind her ear.

Walt stood up and walked over to the window. He hadn't expected Cain to be so patient. It wasn't a skill he remembered the man ever possessing. Maybe time changed him. Maybe he was that determined to get the upper hand.

He heard movement behind him and turned to see Vic on her feet. She lowered the phone and looked his way. Her entire demeanor had changed. Walt's eyes ran over her.

"What?"

Vic halfway raised her phone.

"That was Cady. I have to go in."

He felt an immediate rush of cold through his body.

"You're on leave."

Vic exhaled strongly.

"Yeah, well, Zach has a family emergency. Something about his mom. With this storm coming in, Cady and Ferg need help."

She started to move and the small apartment seemed incapable of containing her.

"Now?"

Walt couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"By morning, this shit will have blown through and dumped two feet of fucking snow. Yes, now."

She was already changing. Walt crossed the floor to her.

"Vic, it's dangerous."

She paused with her uniform shirt on, but not buttoned.

"It's my job. You know that."

Her voice was quiet, but he could hear the edge to it

"Cady can call Cumberland and ask for backup."

Vic sighed and started to button up her shirt.

"Don't do this."

Walt stepped in closer.

"Don't do what? Care?"

Vic finished with her shirt and her hands dropped to her sides. She shrugged at him, her palms coming up.

"What do you want me do, Walt? Tell her no? Quit and leave the two of them to fend for themselves? Is that what you would do?"

They both knew the answer to that question. Vic started to tuck in her shirt. Her eyes drifted down as she adjusted her shirt and reached for her belt. Walt stood quietly as she threaded the belt through the loops on her jeans and buckled it. When she was done, she looked up.

"It's one night. It's too short notice for her to get help anywhere else. Tomorrow, we'll figure something out."

He hated to push her. Her options were limited. It was her job. Still, his worry spiked to a level he was finding difficult to manage. She was still standing in front of him waiting for some type of response. Walt exhaled softly.

"Be careful."

A hint of a smile appeared on her face, some of the stress leaving.

"I'm always careful."

He nodded slowly.

"Try not to go out by yourself."

She bit her lip, their eyes meeting.

"You know I can't promise you that."

Her voice was soft now.

"I know. Just try. Please."

The eye contact held for a few more seconds.

"Okay."

That was as good as it was going to get. Vic turned away from him and sat on the bed, grabbing her boots. Pulling them on, she stood and disappeared into the bathroom. The everyday sounds coming from through the doorway were lost as his mind began to reel through what all could go wrong.

Vic came from the bathroom, her hair now pulled back. She pulled on her duty jacket and paused.

"Cady asked me to work through the night. So…I won't see you until tomorrow. This storm…it caught a lot of people off guard and she's worried."

Walt nodded. He understood the aspects of Cady's job. And Vic's. It wasn't a new problem. No matter what was happening in your personal life, the job always mattered. You were either in or you were out. They were supposed to protect people. To help them. They were shepherds of a sort, watching over the town day and night, no matter the weather.

Still, that didn't quench the knot that was growing in his stomach by the minute. This was the kind of situation that Cain would feed off of. What he was waiting for. A chance to catch them off guard or distracted. It would be different if he were with her. If he were still Sheriff. But, he wasn't. And, neither she nor Cady would accept him just tagging along as a bodyguard. He had no legal authority.

"Please be careful. Watch your back."

Something ghosted across her face and a confused frown settled over her.

"You're the…third person to tell me that. I'll do my best. That's…that's all I can promise."

His own words echoed through his mind.

_I don't like to make promises I can't keep._

In that second, he felt everything she must have felt when the fire first happened. When she was all but begging him not to react the way he wanted to so badly. The same sense of powerlessness would have filled her. Made her feel desperate. Another pang of guilt washed through him. It was always a different perspective when the tables were turned. When you were the one who felt like you were on the outside looking in.

She was watching him like she could sense what he was thinking. Reaching up, she grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him all the way to her. Walt's eyes dropped to hers. There was a spark in them he hadn't seen for days.

"You're assuming that Cain will have any mobility in this weather. If what the weather guys are saying is true, he won't be in any better shape than anyone else. He's…he's not superman. He's human just like the rest of us."

It wasn't like Vic to have to soothe his fears. It was a new role for them both. But, her voice was quiet and soft. The cadence was somewhat relaxed with a hint of confidence. If she didn't believe what she was telling him, she was doing a damn good job of faking it.

Still, he couldn't afford for her to let her guard down.

"I know. But, this is the kind of chance he's been waiting for. So…keep your eyes open."

She offered him the best smile that she could. But, Walt could see behind it. She was scared. Despite the façade she was presenting to him, she was afraid. He couldn't have specifically said of what, but he could read it in her eyes. More than likely, her fears were the same as his.

"You don't do anything stupid either."

The admonishment should have been expected. Her face was serious.

"Okay."

"I mean it. You're right. We both gotta keep clear heads. Nothing stupid. Nothing risky."

The words hung between them before she pushed up on her toes and kissed him before releasing his shirt. She shoved her phone into her pocket and gave him a long look.

"I'll call you. A few times."

She stopped short of calling it a check in. But, that's what it was. For them both. With that, she pulled on a hat to combat the cold and her gloves.

Then, she was gone and Walt was alone.


	15. Extinguished

**Ch. 15: Extinguished**

"Hey."

Cady was standing at Ferg's desk when Vic walked through the door. Vic started to shed her outer layers, shrugging out of her jacket and draped it over the back of her chair. Her eyes swept around the office, taking it in. It felt like an eternity since she had been here in a work capacity. Vic pulled at one of the sleeves of the thermal shirt she wore underneath her uniform shirt.

"Hey, what's up?"

Cady straightened up.

"Not much so far. How are the roads?"

Vic picked up her Flyers mug and crossed to the coffee pot to pour herself some. If she was going to be here all night, she would definitely need the caffeine.

"Not bad yet. But…the wind is getting crazy."

Cady's eyes flicked to the open blinds. Darkness had descended on them, but the wind howled and beat at the windows like an angry spirit trying to force its way through the glass. Her eyes moved back to Vic.

"Just checked the radar. The snow will be here soon."

Vic shook her head as she sipped her coffee and walked slowly back to her desk.

"It's snowing a little now. Just not bad."

Setting her mug down, Vic started to sit when Cady gestured her head in the direction of her office.

"Can I see you for a minute?"

Vic glanced to Ferg who gave her a clueless look and then to Cady.

"Sure."

The word came out hesitant. Leaving her coffee on the corner of her desk, she followed Cady. Cady closed the door behind them and turned to Vic.

"I hope I'm not causing problems?"

Vic clearly didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Problems?"

Cady walked by Vic to her desk, which she leaned on

"Yeah, calling you in. I'm sure dad isn't thrilled."

Vic let out a low sigh.

"He's not. But, he'll get over it."

Cady studied her before speaking again.

"I want you to get the phones while Ferg and I answer any calls."

For a long moment, silence stretched out between the two women. Several looks worked their way across Vic's features, none were overly positive.

"You called me in to answer the phone."

There was a hint of disbelief in her tone. Cady shook her head.

"No, I called you in just to be on the safe side. My preference is for you to stay here."

Judging by the look on Cady's face, she wasn't sure what kind of reaction to expect from Vic. She mentally braced herself for a bad one. An angry one. Vic surprised her by continuing to just look at her and seemingly have no audible reaction. Vic's throat moved with a swallow and she looked down at the floor. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other before she looked back up.

With a barely there nod, she started to turn towards the door. Cady spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

Vic turned back to her and walked backwards towards the door.

"It's hard to answer the phone if I'm not at my desk."

With that she pulled the door open and left Cady's office. Walking back to her desk, she dropped into her chair. Ferg gave her an apprehensive look as she reached out and picked up her hockey puck.

"Everything okay?"

Vic's chest heaved with a breath as she met Ferg's eyes and began to move the puck from one hand to the other.

"No. What's going on with Zach?"

He stammered for a few seconds over the topic change.

"Uh…not sure. Something about his mom having an accident and needing surgery."

Vic grimaced.

"Damn."

She picked up her coffee cup and sipped the cooling coffee. Turning her chair towards the window, she looked out at the light snow fall.

**xxx**

Walt paced the small space in the apartment. With only one lamp on, the room was dim. Along with the wind ramping up outside creating otherworldly noises, the atmosphere was decidedly gloomy. A night like this made him miss the security and warmth of the cabin. If he closed his eyes, he could picture the living room with a fire crackling away. He would be in front of it with a book if Vic were at work. Or with her draped against his side if she were home as the snowstorm battered the outside.

Walt shook his head, forcing the vision away. This wasn't the time to allow himself to get pulled into what could have been. He hoped that Vic was right. That the weather would paralyze Cain and keep him caged up wherever he was. He knew the night would go one of two ways for the department. Either everyone would heed the warnings and stay in or someone would venture out and land in trouble that required help. In the first case, Vic would be in for a long dull night. In the second, the night would be long, but also dangerous. For many reasons.

His mind drifted back to another stormy night with snow and cold wind. A long drive to deliver a convict. A night that turned into an eternally long, deadly day. Memories were funny things. Sometimes you had no control over them. It was strange the things that came to him sometimes. Within the massive, unforgettable memory, there were small snippets. Mere seconds of a conversation that he should have forgotten.

_I'm not happy about this, Walt._

He knew the feeling.

Walt refused the let the memory take root. Dwelling on the past would do them no good right now. Either of them. He glanced at his cell phone. It lay on the bed, the screen dark. She said she would call him. She implied more than once. He was already debating calling her. But, he kept talking himself out of it. This wasn't him. All this fretting and pacing.

Yet, here he was doing just that.

He forced his eyes away from the phone, determined to wait. It's possible she was simply busy. Not possible, but likely. As though she read his thoughts from across town, the phone buzzed to life and lit up. His preset ringtone met his ears. Vic had teased him about never changing the ringer. She pointed out how many different options there were. Sounds. Music. But, Walt never bothered.

He also didn't bother to check the number when he grabbed the phone off the bed and answered it. He just knew it was her. He knew it.

"Hey."

There was a brief pause before she answered.

"Hey, how's it going?"

The sound of her voice was like music in his mind. Comforting.

"Just listening to the wind."

She moved on the other end of the line, probably in her chair. He could picture her there, by the window, leaned back the way she did when she wasn't busy. She might even have her feet up on her desk.

"How are things there?"

He almost got lost in his mind again.

"Quiet."

"That's not a bad thing on a night like this."

Another beat of silence.

"No, it's not."

Before he could speak again, a sudden burst of wind outside battered the walls and the solitary lamp flickered. Walt held his breath for a half second, waiting to see if the power would go out. It stayed on. For now.

"Power is flickering."

He heard her move again.

"Yeah, ours has done that a couple of times. Hope it doesn't go out."

She paused again and seemed on the verge of saying something. Something on her mind, he thought. That might explain why she seemed off during this conversation. Just as he was considering breaking the silence, she spoke again.

"Have you talked to Cady? Tonight?"

"No."

More silence.

"Why?"

He heard her chair creak and the sound of her boots on the wooden office floor.

"She has me on the phones."

That statement relieved him. But, he could hear the displeasure in her voice.

"Think I went behind your back?"

She exhaled.

"I hoped not."

"She's trying to keep you safe."

Another loud exhale.

"I don't like being treated like a child."

Walt's instinct was to defend Cady. He understood the decision. But, he also knew Vic didn't like to feel constrained. Even after being injured on the job, she always pushed to come back to work. She was not meant to sit at a desk.

"I know."

That was all he offered up. He heard a door open and close in the background and the low murmur of someone talking. He could tell Vic was walking.

"I'm gonna go. I'll call you later. Especially if I'm bored out of my skull."

He tried not to smile at the dry comment.

"Okay. Be careful."

"Yeah."

The call disconnected and the wind outside let out another mournful howl.

**xxx**

Vic's eyes rolled upward towards the ceiling as the lights in the office dimmed and then lit back up. The wind with this storm was ferocious. It sounded almost alive outside the window. The sound and the flickering lights gave her an uneasy feeling. The world around them was taking a beating and they would likely not have power come sunrise.

As if it was trying to prove her point, the wind screeched again and the lights performed the same dimming and coming back. It was like watching a battle play out around her. One without weaponry. Unfortunately, she was pretty certain of which side would eventually win.

Vic sighed. The minutes were very slowly turning into hours. She lit up the screen of her phone with a swipe and she could see the long hours that still stretched out ahead of them. Nights like this were when she missed working with Walt. They would either be out scoping for those who needed help or she would be in his office, relaxed and talking while the night droned on outside. She couldn't even begin to count the hours they spent that way. Before and after.

She heard the toilet flush behind the door marked Reading Room and then the water turned on at the bathroom sink. Ferg came out wiping his hands on his pants. Before he made it to his seat, the phone rang.

Vic leaned forward and picked it up before the second ring reached completion.

"Sheriff's Department."

Ferg paused where he stood, knowing he would be the one going out if it were a legitimate call. Her eyes shifted up to him as she scribbled out some words.

With a polite "okay", she hung up.

"We got a stranded motorist out on thirty-six. Sitting on the side of the road with her flashers on. She said the last thing she saw was the Absaroka County sign. Maybe a mile in."

He nodded as he pulled his heavy Carhartt jacket on and zipped it up.

"Broke down?"

Vic frowned.

"Not sure. She was upset. Just said she can't go any farther. Probably just panicking."

Ferg pulled on a hat and jerked it low over his ears.

"Alright. I'll call in when I get to her. Let you know what's going on."

Vic bit her lip as he fished in his pocket for his keys. He took three steps towards the door when Vic stopped him.

"Ferg, take the truck."

He turned, looking surprised.

"Really?"

She nodded and grabbed the keys from their perch on her desk.

"Yeah."

She tossed him the keys.

"Safer than that damn Charger in this shit."

He gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Vic."

She nodded.

"Be careful. Call if you need me."

"Sure thing."

With that he was out the door, his boots clunking down the stairs. Vic spun her chair towards Cady's office. The door was closed. It had been since their conversation. Vic turned back around just as the lights in the office flickered again. They dimmed, lit back up, then dimmed again. Vic expected the light in the room to come back to full force.

Instead, the wind finally won the battle and the lights went out completely.

**xxx**

"God damn it!"

Cady's flashlight lit up Vic's face as she hunched over the generator.

"No luck."

Vic shielded her eyes and shook her head.

"No. Useless piece of shit."

After the incident with the FBI and Walt walking up a mountain alone, he was insistent that the department needed a generator. Unfortunately, on their meager budget, they hadn't been able to afford one that was all that dependable.

Cady sighed heavily.

"I should've had Ferg check it this afternoon."

Her flashlight beam dropped as Vic lifted her own light and they made their way carefully back to the office.

"We've got some lanterns. A few candles."

Vic used her free hand to rifle through a storage closet.

"Old school, huh."

"Looks like that's how we're doing it tonight."

They gathered up what they needed and lit up the office as best they could. Vic looked around the room. The lantern on her desk bounced off the wall eerily.

"That will have to do."

Cady looked at Ferg's empty desk.

"Ferg call in?"

"Yeah, he found the lady. Apparently, she had a panic attack when the storm set in. He said he was gonna get the car off the road and take her somewhere safe. She can get the car later. When it's safe to be out."

Cady smiled a little before her expression turned more serious.

"I'm sorry about all this."

Even though she wasn't specific, Vic knew what she was talking about. She sat down and leaned back in her chair.

"I know."

Her first urge when Cady assigned her to answer phones was to argue. But, given her own concerns about Walt, she understood the motivation. She didn't like it. But, she understood it. Still, that didn't completely defuse the frustration she felt.

"Dad would never forgive me if something happened to you on my watch."

Vic shook her head.

"That's not true. Besides, I'm not your responsibility."

Cady's head cocked.

"I'm the Sheriff. You work for me. So…how are you not my responsibility?"

Vic shrugged.

"Because I'm adult and I make my own choices. You Longmires have such a save the world complex."

Cady smiled again. But, she could see that Vic meant it.

"I'll tell you like I told Walt. If something happens to me, it's not on you. Either of you."

Cady gave her an amused look, ignoring the more serious aspect of her comment.

"What do you mean us Longmires? The last time I checked you were in the family now. Legally. Just because you don't carry the name doesn't mean anything."

Vic smiled faintly.

"Hmm…marrying in is different. It's in your blood."

Cady grew somber.

"You do know if something happened to you…"

She paused like she was struggling to finish the thought.

"…he wouldn't recover."

That was putting it mildly. Censoring the harsh truth. They both knew what kind of a tailspin that would send Walt into. What Cady didn't know was how dark Vic's own world had gotten once before with the thought of something happening to Walt. While, most of the time, she did a good job of keeping those thoughts away now, lately they had been closing in on her more and more. It made her feel trapped. Claustrophobic and helpless. Cady had never been privy to what she went through in the days and weeks that followed her being shot.

Physical trauma was easy enough to recover from. It was the mental pain that did the most damage. That never really went away. Not completely. It merely retreated to the shadows of the mind and waited like a monster under a bed. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to make a comeback and wrap long its long tentacles around all that was good.

Vic worked hard to keep it at bay. She knew Walt did as well. In their day to day lives, it was easy enough. They stayed busy and they were happy. They slowly reconstructed walls that could keep the bad out. But, when something happened like the arrival of Will Cain, the darkness stormed those same gates with a fury that was unmatched.

Vic didn't answer. One wasn't really required. Cady hadn't meant it as a question. Just a truth that no one really wanted to give a voice to. Walt had come back from the edge once before. It would be easy to say he could do again. But, the truth was that he scraped his way back. Clawed really. That tired out a body. It wore out a mind. Fighting back once was a hell of a battle. Fighting back a second time, after another crippling blow, would require a miracle.

None of them believed in miracles anymore. If they ever really had.

**xxx**

Walt carefully made his way into the bar. It was quiet. Closed early tonight because of the weather. Walt shined his small flashlight carefully around the room. It seemed strange in the dark. What he needed were candles. Or some powerless form of light that could sustain him until morning.

He moved around the bar and started to rifle around looking for anything helpful. The only thing he came up with was a half used box of matches. He stuffed them into his back pocket. Just as he bent in again, the office door opened. Walt stood up straight, the hair on the back of his neck standing up and shined his light in that direction.

It came to rest on a figure who held up his hands.

"Walt?"

Tom.

Walt let out a breath.

"Didn't mean to startle you."

His eyes moved beyond the man in front of him and into the office of the bar. Several questions filled his head all at once. There was no light in the room. Not a flashlight. Not the flicker of a candle.

Tom shrugged.

"Figured it was you when you came down the stairs."

"I was looking for candles."

Tom smiled and his eyes moved up to where the lights would be.

"Don't like the dark?"

Again, Walt felt a prickle run through him.

"Don't mind the dark. But, I like to see something if it's coming for me."

His tone was no longer friendly. It held a warning. Maybe something even darker. The two men continued to stand, watching each other. Finally, Tom stepped back.

"I've got some candles in here somewhere."

He motioned for Walt. Walt hesitated but Tom turned away like he didn't notice. Now that the man's back was turned, Walt followed him. At a distance. He finally gave a voice to the obvious.

"What're you doing here?"

Tom glanced his way as he pulled open a drawer and started to sift through the contents.

"Started snowing before I could get cleaned up and closed. The tires on my old car are not up to this weather. Seemed safer just to stay here."

Walt looked around the inky office.

"With no light?"

Tom kept his eyes on the drawer, Walt's small flashlight providing the only illumination.

"Nothing to do anyway. I was on the couch dozing."

He finally found what he was looking for. He came up with a handful of candles, four as far as Walt could see and he offered them up. Walt extended his hand and took two.

"This will do. Thanks. Just me up there."

Tom closed the drawer and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Just you?"

Walt nodded.

"Vic went in to work. The storm."

Tom studied him with an expression he couldn't decipher in the dark.

"Is that safe?"

"She's worked plenty of storms."

Tom shook his head.

"No, I mean with that guy still out there. What's to keep him from trying something?"

"Hopefully, the weather."

Walt raised his hand.

"Thanks again."

He took a step back when he heard Tom's voice.

"Walt, with all due respect…"

Walt paused and turned back around.

"…isn't it your job to keep her safe."

The comment seemed wildly inappropriate.

"Excuse me?"

Tom gestured at Walt's left hand.

"She's…your wife. Am I right? It's your job to take care of her."

A deep frown settled over Walt's face.

"It's really none of your business."

"That's…that's fair. But…"

Walt cut him off.

"But nothing. I've…tolerated a lot from you where Vic is concerned lately. But, I won't tolerate you questioning my concern for her well-being. Or accusing me of not keeping her safe. I sure as hell won't explain myself to you."

It was the first outburst he'd had about it. And, it felt satisfying. Tom didn't seem upset by the verbal pushback. He merely tilted his head at Walt like something confused him.

"You've got the wrong idea."

"Do I?"

Tom inhaled and set one of the candles in his hand on the office desk in a holder. Pulling a lighter from his pocket, he flicked it and lit the candle, watching it spark to life. Replacing the lighter, he leaned on the desk, the room a little less daunting now.

"Come in. Sit down."

Walt stayed where he was. Tom smiled.

"Walt, you're armed. We both know it. I'm not gonna try anything."

After another few seconds ticked by, Walt set down the two candles he was holding and walked back into the office. He didn't sit down. Tom moved around the desk and sat in the lone chair in the room.

"I grew up on the Rez. I know you know what that's like. My father left us when I was about five or six. So, it was just my mother raising me and my sister. She's younger. My sister. She was…such a beautiful person. I don't mean physically. She had a beautiful spirit."

Walt shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"She got married when she was seventeen. I wasn't happy about it. But, it was her choice. To be honest, her moving out lessened my mother's burden. One less mouth to feed. But the man she married was…he was weak. And, he drank. The first time she showed up with a bruise, I told her to leave him. Told her she could stay with me if she was scared. But, she kept insisting it was just once. And, he didn't mean it. I couldn't make her do anything. So, she went back to him."

The man stopped and took a deep breath.

"The bruises kept popping up. After some time…it became the new normal. I moved off the Rez and took a job out of town. Making more money. She was dead within a year. Now, he's in prison for the rest of his life. And, that beautiful woman is gone."

He paused again, his dark eyes moving from Walt's.

"Vic…reminds me of her. She has the same spirit. The same look in her eyes. I'm not…trying to…"

He was searching for his words now. Treading carefully.

"I would never make a move on another man's wife. Or even his girlfriend. I never intended for you to think that. But, this man…this Cain…he is dangerous and he will extinguish the light that is in her."

Walt had no reason to trust the man. But, he had built a career out of reading people. And, the story he was hearing sounded real. It sounded sincere. Walt reached up and ran a hand over his hair.

"I'm sorry. About your sister. And, for making assumptions."

Tom gave him a friendly smile.

"No harm. I don't blame you. She's a…she seems like a hell of a woman. Were she single, this might be a different story. But, I've seen the way she looks at you. You're a lucky man. Still, I can't stomach men like this."

He stopped and held Walt's eyes.

"There's…something else I should probably tell you."

The comment piqued Walt's curiosity.

"What's that?"

For the first time, Tom seemed uncomfortable.

"When you moved in upstairs, Henry asked me to keep an eye on you. On both of you"

That sounded about right.

"Henry did?"

Tom nodded.

"Yeah. He asked me not to tell you. But, it seems like now is the time."

Several pieces fell into place with that information. Walt stretched his hand out.

"I appreciate your honesty."

Tom shook his hand. He gestured to the bar.

"Want a beer?"

Walt shook his head.

"No thanks. I should get back…upstairs in case Vic calls."

"Sure. Let me know if you need anything."

**xxx**

"That guy ever call you back?"

Cady raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Yeah, he did. Haven't really had time to get together, though."

Vic sat leaned back in her chair with her boots propped up on the corner of her desk.

"But, you're interested?"

Cady shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

Vic bit her lip. Cady knew there was a question just on the tip of her tongue.

"What?"

"Are you over Zach?"

Cady's face flushed a little red. Before she could answer, Vic spoke again.

"I mean…you guys seemed pretty serious there for a while."

Cady's face took on a sad look.

"We were. I love…loved him."

"Love or loved. They're not interchangeable you know."

Cady gave her a look.

"I know. I…I don't know. Some days, I think I'm over him. Others…not so much. Love in confusing."

Vic grinned at her.

"Yeah, no shit."

Her smile faded a bit.

"Still…if you have feelings for him…"

Cady shook her head.

"I don't see us getting back together."

"I get that. But…tread lightly. Don't…rush into something before you're ready."

Cady nodded.

"Like I said before, right now, all I'm looking for is a little fun. I've about given up on a real relationship."

Vic's face turned sympathetic. Cady looked around.

"Shouldn't Ferg have been back by now?"

Vic shrugged.

"I would've thought so. Maybe he made another stop."

Cady frowned.

"Then, he should have called us and let us know."

Vic sat up, her feet dropping to the floor with an audible thump.

"Want me to call him?"

Cady nodded. Vic grabbed her cell phone and dialed. Cady watched her closely. Vic listened and shook her head at Cady.

"He's not answering."

Cady's frowned deepened.

"Great."

She stood up.

"Do you know where he went?"

"I know what road he was on. I don't know where he was going after that."

Cady looked towards her office.

"I'm gonna head out and look for him."

Vic was on her feet.

"We should both go."

"Ferg has your truck."

Vic sighed.

"Shit."

Cady's eyes roamed the office looking for answers that weren't there.

"The Charger won't be great in this."

Vic nodded a little. She grabbed her cell phone.

"I've got an idea."

Cady left her where she was, walking into her office for her coat and her own Jeep keys. Vic turned to the window, Cady's movement fading into the background. Again, he answered fairly quick when she called him.

"Hey."

"Walt, we've got a problem."

"What?"

All business.

"Ferg went out on a call and he hasn't come back. We're getting a little worried. He's not answering his phone. He's in my truck, though. Cady has her Jeep. But…the Charger…"

"You want the Bronco?"

Vic paused.

"Do you think you can get here in this?"

He was quiet for a moment. Maybe looking out the window.

"Yeah. I do."

Vic hoped that was true. For all of their sakes.

"Be careful."

"Okay. I'll be there as quick as I can."

Vic ended the call and walked into Cady's office.

"Walt is coming. With the Bronco."

Cady nodded.

"That's good. I am going to go on and see if I can find him. Maybe he's just stopped somewhere or maybe he passed someone who needed help."

Vic forced a nervous smile to her face.

"Right. Call me if you find him."

"I will."

Cady left, hustling out the door. Vic began to pace around the station. She carried her phone in her right hand, tapping it against her leg. Twice, she tried to call Ferg again. Both times, there was no answer. Vic huffed out a frustrated breath. She hated feeling helpless like this. She would feel better if she was out with Cady looking for him. At least that would be something that made her feel useful, not stuck in this damn office twiddling her thumbs.

Her mind drifted to Meg. If something did happen to Ferg, they would need to call her. Let her know. The two of them were planning to marry in the spring. Vic reached up and ran her left hand over her face. She didn't know Meg all that well. She knew there had been some adjustments to be worked through between the two of them. Being the spouse of a cop was never easy. That seemed to be heightened here with so few of them.

Vic pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Nothing was served by what ifs or maybes. She needed to stick to the facts. Jumping ahead and creating scenarios in her head wasn't going to help the situation any. Ferg was an outdoorsman. He knew how to weather the elements. He was smart.

That was what she told herself.

**xxx**

Walt's windshield wipers beat out a steady rhythm as he drove towards the Sheriff Department. The snow was coming down hard and swirling in the blackness that surrounded him. He was careful, not going too fast. That would only end him up spinning out and winding up in a ditch somewhere. He kept his eyes on the road and both hands steadily on the wheel. This was weather most people couldn't safely drive in. But, he had done it many times over the years. It was that experience he was relying on now.

He let out a sigh of relief when his target came into view. Thankfully, the streets around him were empty with not another car in sight. Walt pulled up and parked on the street. Gripping his hat, he hustled from the Bronco to the front door. Stepping inside was a stark relief. He removed his hat and wiped his face. Stomping his feet, he knew he would leave a trail of melting snow behind him.

When he opened the office door, Vic was there on her feet. She turned to him, her face dark and shadowed in the poorly lit office. The look of worry on her face was as clear as if she were standing in the sunlight.

"You made it."

The words came out on a relieved breath. Walt slapped his hat against his legs and smiled at her.

"Yep. Cady out?"

Vic nodded as she pulled on her duty jacket along with a hat and gloves. She pulled the zipper of her jacket up as high as it would go and pushed out a breath. Walt offered her the keys, but Vic shook her head, her eyes on his.

"You drive."

Truthfully, he was happy to hear her say it. All the way over, he was concerned that she would want to take the keys and go, leaving him at the office. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have been agreeable to this. For one, he wanted to ensure that she was safe. Secondly, he didn't like the idea of sitting around while Ferg sat out, potentially in this snowstorm.

Vic pulled her phone from her pocket as they left the office.

"I'm gonna text Cady and let her know we're going."

Walt nodded as they walked down the stairs. Walt opened the door and fell into step behind Vic as she passed him. The wind assaulted them almost immediately and Vic automatically ducked her head down in an attempt to shield her face from the wind and blowing snow. She slid into the Bronco and pulled the door shut with a huff.

"Jesus."

Reaching up, she rubbed her face with her gloves. Her face was already red just from the short walk they just endured.

"Just remember…I suggested going somewhere warm."

He smiled briefly at the memory. Walt pulled his own door closed and removed his hat, tossing it on the seat beside him. Reaching up, he ran both hands over his hair even though it was already impossibly windblown. Starting the engine, he turned the heat back up and pulled out.

"Do you know which direction he went in."

Vic looked out the window at nothing.

"He was going to help a driver. I can show you where."

The going was slow, the Bronco never really reaching normal speed. Twice Walt felt the tires slide on ice patches. Both times, he managed to keep the vehicle moving like he needed it to. Vic had pulled her hat off and loose wisps of blond hair were scattered around her face. She was tense. He could sense it rolling off of her. She gave him the best directions she could.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Walt lifted one hand from the steering wheel and pointed.

"There."

Vic squinted. Sure enough, a small dark colored car sat on the side of the road. Walt pulled off, using his head lights to illuminate the scene. Both of them got out and circled the car. Walt surveyed the ground.

"Truck tires."

He pointed. Vic nodded.

"He pulled out straight then."

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it before raising her eyes to Walt.

"Cady is back at the office. No luck. Said she drove this road all the way down. Didn't see anything."

Walt nodded as he looked off to where the road stretched into a darkness that never seemed to end. It was daunting and looked like it would swallow a car. Still, Walt knew these roads. Well. She was texting Cady back when he tapped her arm.

"Let's go."

He looked at the Bronco. Vic gave him a nod as she texted Cady back and shoved her phone into her jacket pocket. Walt pulled back out and started to slowly make his way down the road looking for any signs of the white truck.

Vic tapped her fingers on the console. She was leaned forward in her seat, the seatbelt pulling against her shoulder.

"You think he had an accident?"

Her voice broke the silence. Walt kept his eyes on the road.

"Don't know. Ferg knows what he's doing. But…these roads are dangerous. Anything could've happened."

Vic shook her head, her eyes shifting from Walt to the road ahead of them. The headlights of the Bronco did little to cut through the dark and the snow. They had only gone a couple of miles when Vic's hand reached out and closed down on Walt's arm.

"Stop."

He pressed the brakes and gave her a look.

"You see something?"

She nodded.

Walt pulled off again as Vic slid from the Bronco and headed straight for the tree line. Walt had no idea how she managed to see it. Or what actually caught her attention. But, sure enough, he could see the white tailgate of her county issued truck.

Walt moved up to the front, pushing his way through the small trees surrounding them and pulled open the driver side door.

"No one's here."

"Walt, come here."

He found Vic standing at the back of the truck, squatted down.

"What you got?"

She pointed at the rear corner.

"This…is fresh."

She was talking about the dent that slightly crunched in the corner. Walt bent down and studied the obvious point of impact.

"Someone hit him."

Vic nodded.

"Looks like they clipped him. Not bad. But, it would have been enough to mess him up in this weather."

Vic stood up and looked around.

"Maybe the other driver stopped and gave them a ride."

Walt's eyes looked distant. Clearly, he was thinking, processing the scene in his mind the best he could in the dark and in the snow.

"Maybe."

Vic was following her own line of thoughts.

"But, he's not answering his phone. It's not in the truck is it?"

Walt shook his head.

"Didn't see it."

Vic pulled out her phone and dialed again. Again, all she could do was give Walt a look that told him it was more of the same. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked around.

"So, we got the truck that's obviously been hit. No sign of Ferg or this woman he picked up. His phone could be dead. Could be broke"

She turned her face to Walt, who was standing close to her now so he could hear her above the wind.

"So…now what?"


	16. Burning Bright

**Ch. 16: Burning Bright**

Walt ran his fingers through his hair and replaced his hat. Vic sat on the passenger seat hunched over her phone, her fingers rapidly moving over the screen texting faster than Walt knew to be possible. Lifting her head, she looked his way. Her cheeks were red from the wind outside. Back in the Bronco, the heater was blowing away at the highest level. Vic reached up and brushed some stray hair out of her face, her hat sat discarded in her lap where she dropped it when she pulled it off.

"Anything from Cady?"

She shook her head.

"She hasn't heard from him."

Walt sighed. He looked out the windshield only able to see the road directly ahead of him that was lit up by his headlights. In the beam of light, heavy snow could be seen whirling to the ground in ever changing patterns.

"The snow makes it hard to see any tracks. Near impossible."

Vic didn't like the tone she heard in Walt's voice. She knew he had more experience than the rest of them put together in situations like this. He was normally the voice of reason and calm. But, right now, she could sense a new tension coiling up inside of him.

He tapped his hand on the wheel and glanced back at her truck. Vic's eyes followed his line of sight.

"Think you can pull it out or should we leave it until morning?"

She could see the wheels turning in his head. The damage to the truck was minimal. The only apparent damage was the back bumper. It had come to rest in a small stand of trees. There would be scratches, but no structural damage.

"I have a chain. Keys weren't in the ignition."

"Good thing I have a spare."

He smiled the smallest bit.

"I think I can get it back on the road."

Vic nodded and reached for her hat, preparing herself mentally and physically to return to the elements and not looking forward to it. Walt took a deep breath and looked her way. Vic pulled on her hat and pulled it down so that her ears were covered.

"If we can get it back to the office, we can have a better look at it."

He nodded.

"That's what I was thinking."

Pulling the door handle, Vic slid from the comfort of the Bronco and winced as the wind and snow hit her face. While Walt opened up the cargo area to get out his chain, Vic squeezed her way into the cab of the truck with her spare key. Sliding it into the ignition, she turned it and let out a breath when the motor came to life.

Vic found Walt attaching the chain between the Bronco and the truck. He stepped in close to her so that she could hear him.

"Put it in reverse and give it gas. Lightly. When I tap the horn."

Vic nodded and got behind the wheel of the truck, her eyes settling on the rearview mirror, watching Walt finish with the chain and get into the Bronco.

It was slow, icy work. Vic felt the chain tighten as Walt carefully started to pull and her foot gently pressed on the gas. The first few attempts accomplished nothing. Vic applied steady pressure and the truck began to move slowly backward. She could tell that Walt was taking his time. The pickup struggled to find traction on the road, but Vic felt it when the tires finally began to grip.

It felt like an eternity before the truck was back on the roadway. Walt put the Bronco into park and Vic watched him get out and begin to detach the chain. She took the opportunity to click on the interior light and look around the truck. Nothing seemed amiss. Nothing of Ferg's was still in the truck. No wallet. No keys. No personal items that weren't Vic's.

Hearing a tap on the window, she looked up to see Walt standing there. Vic lowered the window and leaned in.

"I don't see anything in here that looks off. It looks just like I left it."

Walt glanced down the road. Vic knew he didn't like to give up on something. It wasn't in his DNA. Even now, retired, he still possessed the same drive that made him a successful Sheriff for so many years. Vic reached out and touched his arm.

"Let's head back. We can regroup and come up with a plan."

He looked her way and she could see that he knew she was right. They needed a plan. They needed to talk to Cady. He dipped his face and his eyes met hers again.

"Right. You're okay to drive this?"

Vic glanced at the truck and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll meet you back at the office."

Walt hesitated for a second longer, holding her eyes.

"Be careful."

She nodded as they started to move apart.

"You too. See you in a few minutes."

Walt got back into the Bronco and straightened up on the road. He checked his mirror to see Vic pull in behind him, her headlights piercing the snow. This was something none of them had anticipated. Of all his concerns for how this evening and night might play out, Ferg going missing wasn't one that crossed his mind. For once, he wasn't thinking about his own problems. Or Will Cain. He was thinking about the young deputy he had hired years ago and the man he watched him turn into on the job and in his personal life.

His cell phone buzzed. Keeping one hand steadily on the wheel, he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Walt's eyes instinctively shifted to his mirror, unsure as to why she was calling him when she was right behind him.

"What's up?"

"Ferg just called."

Walt exhaled with surprise.

"Just now?"

"Yeah, he's at a truck stop about five miles up the highway."

"He okay?"

"It was a quick conversation, but he seems okay. Asked me to swing by and pick him up."

His eyes drifted to the mirror again.

"Want me to go?"

He could see her shake her head in his mind.

"No, that's okay. I got it. You head on back. Let Cady know. I'll call you if I need you."

"You sure?"

He had to ask.

"Yeah, shouldn't take long."

Walt swallowed, his mouth dry.

"Be careful."

"You too."

With that she disconnected the call. A minute or so later, she turned off and the distance between them suddenly felt insurmountable.

**xxx**

"The call was legit?"

Ferg nodded.

"Yeah, she called her son from my cell and he picked us up from the truck. Dropped me off here since they don't live in town."

Vic frowned.

"Where is your phone? We've been trying to call you."

Ferg made a face.

"Battery died."

Vic shook her head. She wasn't familiar with the truck stop he directed her to. It was more of an ancient looking convenience store that smelled like stale coffee and feet. But, it was warm inside and she found Ferg standing near the door with a cup of coffee, his free hand shoved into the jacket of his Carhartt. Except for the bored looking clerk who was reading a raggedy paperback, they were the only two people around.

"Crazy shit. You see who hit you?"

Ferg shrugged.

"Visibility was bad. It was a tap, but I hit a patch of ice and spun out. Sorry the truck is dented."

Vic flapped her hand at him.

"Truck's fine. Would've been nice of the jackass to stop. That could've went south quick."

Ferg nodded. He tossed the paper cup that his coffee was in into a nearby trashcan as Vic led the way back to the glass doors. She paused with her hand on the cold glass.

"Snow's letting up a little."

She pushed the door open and led the way back to the truck. Ferg slid into the passenger seat and pulled the seat belt across his chest.

"It was a truck. Pickup."

Vic gave him a look.

"The car that hit you?"

He nodded.

"That's all I was able to see. Couldn't really make out a color, but it looked kind of dark."

Vic's brow furrowed.

"Who the hell is out in this shit anyway? Crazy ass people."

Ferg turned his eyes to the window.

"Guess the weather brings out all kinds."

Vic just shook her head.

"No one should be out in this storm. Jesus, we shouldn't be out in this."

Ferg glanced her way.

"You didn't call Meg, did you?"

Vic gave him a half smile, understanding the question.

"No, you're safe there."

He smiled in return.

"Good. No reason to scare her for nothing."

Vic nodded, her eyes on the road.

"She still giving you a hard time?"

He was quiet for a beat of time.

"Only when I have to break plans."

It was a familiar pattern that Vic knew all too well. She liked Meg well enough, even though they weren't overly familiar with each other. And, it was easy to say Meg knew what she was getting into with Ferg once he managed to win her back. But, love could be blind. Dating someone who was a cop was different than living with or marrying them and realizing just how much together time could be lost to the job.

She really had no answers for him.

"How do you balance it all?"

His voice broke into her thoughts.

"You're asking me?"

She saw him look her way out of the corner of her eye.

"Thinking out loud, really. Guess it's easier for you. Walt understands."

They were true words. It hadn't taken Vic long at all to note the difference between unexpected work calls with Sean and with Walt after his retirement became official. Sean always grumbled about her putting her job before him. If she were being brutally honest with herself, it had been the truth. But, there was more to that situation than met the eye. It was easier for her and Sean to avoid each other than to work out their problems.

The path of least resistance, so to speak.

With Walt, it was different. Herself included. She knew now that the job couldn't be her life. She didn't want it to be. Her priorities were reorganized at this point in her life. Even beyond all of that, though, Walt understood. He knew the demands of working in such a small department. He knew the challenges they all faced. So, it was easier with him.

Ferg and Meg would need to figure out what worked for them as individuals and as a couple. Maybe even eventually as a family. No one could do it for them.

"Want some advice?"

That did get her a look. It was a rare offer from Vic, who didn't really consider herself in a position to give relationship advice.

"Sure."

He didn't sound overly confident in his answer.

"Talk to her."

She heard a low laugh escape him.

"That's it?"

Vic smiled at his reaction.

"Yep. Talk to her. Get things out in the open. Always been my screwup."

She looked his way and met his eyes briefly before returning her eyes to the road.

Walt and Cady were waiting when she and Ferg walked in brushing snow from their coats. Vic shrugged off her duty jacket and tossed it over her chair before rubbing her hands together. She noticed Walt's hat lying in the center of her desk, brim up as always. She heard his familiar footsteps behind her and turned to find him holding a full cup of coffee in her Flyers mug. He offered her the mug. Vic took it gratefully, wrapping both hands around to absorb its warmth

"Thanks."

He smiled.

"Ferg's no worse for the wear."

She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"No, he's good. He didn't get a good look at the truck that hit him."

"Truck?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah. He said it was a truck. Couldn't tell much else."

"Dad, the snow is picking up again."

Walt turned to see Cady coming up behind them. She wore a look of concern.

"I think you should stay here until morning. When the weather breaks."

Walt could hear the worry in his daughter's voice.

"I've been driving in this for years, Punk. It's nothing new."

Cady looked to Vic.

"Help."

Vic smiled and shifted her eyes to Walt.

"Stay."

Her smile faded some. Even though he could hear a teasing note in her voice, he could also pick up on the seriousness behind it all. Her eyes held his for only a second before she looked at Cady.

"If he tries to leave, just lock him up."

Cady didn't even bother trying to suppress the smile on her face.

"Sounds good."

Without another word to Walt, she walked off towards her office. Walt watched as Vic sat down at her desk and leaned back in her chair.

"Thanks for the backup."

She shrugged, taking another sip from her mug.

"Anytime."

She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but return the gesture.

In truth, he didn't mind being stuck here with her at all.

**xxx**

He heard the soft tread of her boots over the floor and knew it was her. He had heard the sound of Vic walking over these floors long enough to know what her walk sounded like, even when she was walking quietly.

Walt was stretched out on the cot in the cell, his hat partially over his eyes. She paused and he spoke.

"I'm awake."

Walt used his index finger to push the hat out of his line of sight. Vic stood a foot or so away from the cot, her eyes on him.

"Thought you were napping?"

"That why you came in here?"

He knew it wasn't. Not the way she walked in so quietly and carefully.

"No."

Walt sat up, removing his hat and laying it on his lap. With the space now free, Vic sat down beside him and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Long night."

His voice broke the silence between them. Vic nodded.

"Yeah. It's almost light out."

He glanced at his watch.

"Yep."

Vic looked his way, something clearly on her mind.

"You've been quiet tonight."

He ran his thumb over the soft brim of his hat.

"You were all working. Didn't want to be in the way."

Vic half smiled.

"You're not in the way. But…"

She stopped and looked down at the floor.

"But what?"

He prompted her to complete her thought. Vic raised her eyes.

"What's up?"

It didn't surprise him that she had picked up on his thoughtful bearing. Still, it was just thoughts. Nothing concrete. Certainly nothing factual. When he didn't answer, Vic responded by bumping him with her elbow.

"Would you rather talk about it at home?"

He knew she wasn't going to let it go.

"What if whoever bumped Ferg thought it was you?"

A crease appeared on her forehead. He almost regretted giving the thought a voice based on the look she was giving him.

"You think it was intentional?"

He looked down at his hat.

"I think anything is possible."

Vic bit her lip, considering his thoughts. She was mulling it over hard. Walt could see that.

"Could be nothing. Could be Ferg was driving your truck and visibility obscured that fact."

"Then why drive off? Why not stop and see?"

She was challenging him the way she always had. Not in a manner that suggested she disagreed. But, in way that would force him to think about what he was saying. It was one of the reasons they worked well together. She never took what he said at face value. Or anyone really. Always pushed for more.

"Can't say. It's just a thought. Ferg did say it was a truck."

Her chin dipped a little.

"Yeah, he told me that, too. Said it looked dark in color."

She paused for a couple of seconds.

"Cain's truck is blue. Light blue."

"It is."

Vic shifted on the cot, sliding one boot across the floor.

"That's not to say he couldn't have gotten a different one."

With that comment, the track her thoughts were on converged with his own. She turned her head and their eyes met.

"There you are!"

They both jumped at the sound of Cady's voice. She walked up to the cell door with a smile on her face. Vic looked up and cleared her throat.

"You need me?"

Cady shook her head.

"No. But the sky is clearing. It'll be light in less than an hour. Why don't you go on home?"

Vic nodded slowly and pushed up from the cot.

"Not gonna argue with that."

Walt stood up as well, his hat in his hand.

"Guess that's my cue."

Cady looked his way.

"Thanks for coming last night."

Walt nodded as he put on his hat and smiled at his daughter.

"Anytime, Punk."

He moved by her and left her alone with Vic. Vic reached up to stifle a yawn.

"Hear from Zach?"

Cady nodded.

"Yeah, he called me about an hour ago. His mom is going to be okay."

Vic smiled.

"That's…good news."

"Vic, did I interrupt something?"

Vic paused.

"What do you mean?"

Cady gestured at the cot.

"I mean…you two seemed pretty intense when I walked up."

Vic looked beyond Cady to where Walt was pulling on his coat.

"Well, part of the night was intense so…"

She moved around Cady slowly, waiting for a response. Cady watched her.

"Right."

The word came out quiet. Cady seemed to shake off whatever it was as they left the cell.

"Go…on home and get some rest."

Vic reached for her duty jacket.

"If you need me, call me."

She zipped up her jacket and pulled her keys out. Cady nodded with a smile.

"Thanks."

Vic and Walt left the office, walking slowly down the stairs. He noticed her yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Ready to get a hot shower and just lay in the bed."

He smiled at the appealing thought of joining her in both endeavors. Walt pulled the door open for her.

"Sounds like a plan."

Vic veered from his side and started for her truck. The snow was now not much more than flurries, the wind much calmer. Walt walked around the side of his Bronco and placed his hand on the door handle.

"Walt!"

His head snapped in her direction. Her voice sounded all wrong from the tone she had literally just used with him. Walt covered the distance between them miraculously without even slipping. She was standing beside her truck, keys in hand. She didn't look his way. She was looking down. From the angle, he couldn't get a good read on her expression, but her posture was tight and tense. He lowered his eyes and followed her gaze.

It only took him a second to register what she was looking at.

The tires of her truck were flat, clear slash marks visible.

**xxx**

Vic tossed her keys towards the table with enough force that once the metal and wood made contact, the keys skittered across the surface barely slowing down. They slipped off the far side and hit the floor of the apartment with a clatter. In the quiet, the series of sounds seemed amplified. Walt paused, taking her in. He removed his hat and set it aside.

To say that she was mad would have done her mood a disservice.

She turned and more or less wrenched her coat off. Walt removed his own coat and tossed it over the bed.

"I hate this."

Despite the anger in her movements, the words came out eerily calm but through gritted teeth. She turned to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know."

It was all he had to offer her. There wasn't much else he could say.

Vic dropped her hands to her sides and turned to the window. Late morning light was filtering in, their trip home being delayed after the discovery of Vic's tires. Walking over to the bed, she sat down with a soft thud.

"He was there."

The comment wasn't necessary. But, Walt knew she needed to get it out.

"Yep."

She looked up at him.

"That all you got to say?"

Walt shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?"

Vic leaned forward and let her arms rest on her thighs. Her eyes shifted down to her own hands where they were clasped together between her knees. Silence stretched out between them as she sat and he stood, neither moving.

Finally, she looked up.

"What if that had been me he pushed off the road?"

Walt didn't like to entertain that thought. As it was, no one had been hurt. He knew that if it were Vic and not Ferg, that story likely end differently. That was something that made him feel sick to his stomach. And, it scared him.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Vic nodded slowly.

"I'm dead maybe."

Maybe. Maybe not. There was no way to know how such a scenario would have played out. Barring an injury, it's a possibility the cards would fall in her favor and she gets Cain before he gets her. But, with just enough confusion, maybe the advantage is Cain's. Maybe he gets what he's after and she is dead.

For Walt, the thought is unthinkable. Yet, here it is, staring him in the face. Here it is, giving him no choice but to have a showdown with his deepest fear. Losing his home was one thing. It was a blow, yes. But, not insurmountable. Losing Vic is something entirely different. He's looked down the barrel of that gun before and he knows the end result is catastrophic.

"Maybe."

He managed to croak the word out. In the quiet of the apartment, they stare at each other and acknowledge the grim reality of what could have been. What might have been but for one little twist in the story.

Vic reached up and rubbed her hands over her face. He knew she was tired. Hell, he was tired. Neither of them slept the night before. Letting her hands run all the way down her face and then off, she stood up.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this."

Walt tilted his head.

"What're you saying?"

She inhaled and let her eyes drift around the room.

"We're hiding and hoping for the best. The official investigation is going nowhere. They have nothing on him. This…this isn't us. We don't hide. We fight."

Something in his blood felt like an icy river.

"Vic…"

She shook her head.

"No, it's the truth. I know, in the beginning, I told you not to go after him. And…I mean that. I won't risk you. But…this…is bullshit and I won't hide anymore."

Walt shifted on his feet, having a hard time following her. He could almost see her trying to collect her thoughts and give them a voice. When her eyes fell on him again, there was something different about them. There was a resolution he hadn't seen in them before. Something gritty.

"I'm gonna call Cady and tell her I'm coming back to work. Tomorrow."

Walt stepped in.

"That's not gonna solve anything."

She waved him off.

"Walt, we've been holed up for days now. Barely going anywhere. He's winning."

"You said you didn't want me to go after him."

She nodded slowly, swallowing.

"I don't. But…there's no law that says we can't…draw him out. The…the best way to sort this out is to go about our lives. Business as usual."

"Which makes you vulnerable."

"It makes us both vulnerable. But…he won't be able to resist."

Walt wished he had just gone after the man when this had first started. Removed him from the equation before things got this far. Now, it felt like they were on a runaway train and there was no way off other than jumping.

"Let me handle this. It's me he wants."

She smiled at him. A dark smile that held nothing remotely resembling humor or goodwill.

"Not anymore. This isn't just your fight, Walt. Not after all this. This is our fight. Me and you. It's not our first."

She was right about that. God knows, there had been plenty of showdowns in the past. He could tick them off from memory. Each time, they came out on top. But, they also lost something every time. Some piece of themselves. The final faceoff with Chance Gilbert had nearly cost him Vic's life. This felt eerily similar. Except, Gilbert didn't hide. He dared them to come for him. Now, she wanted to reverse those roles.

Make the hunter the hunted so to speak.

She looked away from him.

"I'm going to take a shower."

She seemed drained now. Tired.

Without waiting for a reply, she moved by him and started to sift around for clean clothes before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

**xxx**

"Feeling better?"

Vic gave him a dubious look.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded at the half-eaten pizza he had gotten from the bar downstairs for breakfast/lunch.

"You done?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

She stood up from the small chair and walked over to the bed, sitting down. Walt put the food away in the impossibly small kitchenette and joined her, standing beside the bed.

"I am serious, Vic. You're scaring me."

Vic didn't answer. She pulled back the sheets on the bed and slid under them, adjusting the sheets around her. She looked up into his face.

"That makes two of us."

Walt sat on the side of the bed, tilting her in his direction.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll talk about this later."

She shook her head.

"You're not gonna change my mind."

He knew that was more than likely true. Since this started, Vic had run through a gamut of emotions. They both had. Now, she was honing in on who she really was. Who she'd always been. The same woman who came after Chance that night, despite his ordering her not to. The same woman who pushed him from in front of a speeding vehicle. She was digging her heels in.

If someone went after Cain, he wanted it to be him. But, he knew Vic would never stand for that. Not voluntarily, anyway.

Her hand on his knee drug his attention back to her.

"Take a shower. Lay down with me. You gotta be tired."

Walt nodded and briefly covered her hand with his own, noting the difference in size. It was easy to forget how small she could seem. Her presence could be so demanding. Without a word, he stood up and left her lying there while he made quick work of a shower.

He expected to find her asleep when he came out. Instead, she was lying on her side facing the bathroom door with her eyes open. They met his immediately when he came through the door. Walt walked up to the bed slowly.

"You should be asleep."

She smiled, for the first time since they found her tires slashed.

"So should you."

Her words were barely a murmur, drowsy. Walt lay down beside her, Vic rolling to face him. Resting her lips against the upper part of his bare arm, she pressed a kiss to the skin there. Her hands traced a soft line over his abdomen.

"Thought you were sleepy."

She smiled again.

"I am."

Sitting up, she moved up and over him, sliding one leg over him until she was sitting on him and looking down into his face. Holding his eyes with hers, she pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it aside. Walt slid his hands up her sides and around to her back as she carefully lowered herself down and kissed him long and almost dreamlike.

His rough palms ran over the smooth skin of her back and her hair fell around her face, filling his senses with the familiar smell that was her. He inhaled. She smelled good. It was both comforting and alluring at the same time.

The sex seemed like a dream on Walt's part. Slow and measured, yet oddly intense in a way there weren't words for. Through most of it, she kept her torso close to his, her mouth hovering just around his ear blowing warm breaths across his skin and whispering words in his ear he had trouble processing.

When it was over, she lay down on top of him and pressed her face into his neck. Walt tilted his head so that his chin brushed her shoulder, his arms around her and holding her there. He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way. He even thought she might have fallen asleep.

Until she moved.

Sliding off of him, Vic curled into his side and stretched her arm out across his stomach. She was asleep in minutes and Walt wasn't far behind.

**xxx**

Vic startled awake. She looked around, thinking something must've woken her up. Walt wasn't in the bed. She knew that immediately. Sitting up, she looked around, trying to straighten out her sleep fatigued mind. She looked at her phone and saw it was evening. Dinnertime. Tossing back the blankets, Vic stood up and fished around for clean clothes. Pulling on jeans and a long sleeved shirt, she shoved her feet into socks against the chill of the floor.

Her phone didn't indicate any missed calls. Walt clearly wasn't in the apartment. But, his keys lay on the table where he had left them earlier in the day. She noticed he had also picked up her keys and laid them alongside his. Vic sighed and pulled on her boots with a frown. His phone also lay where he left it. Calling him would be pointless.

Vic left the apartment and walked downstairs to the bar. She pushed open the saloon doors and stood scanning the bar. Not spotting him, Vic made her way slowly through the mix of people talking and dancing. Stopping at the bar, she leaned on it and waited for Tom to notice her. He was busy moving up and down, taking orders and setting drinks out.

After a few minutes, his eyes landed on her and a small smile played across his face. He walked up and gave her broader smile.

"Evening, Vic. Can I get you a drink?"

Vic shook her head.

"No thanks. Have you seen Walt?"

He nodded.

"He came in earlier for a few minutes."

Vic leaned in, trying to hear him over the din behind her.

"He say he was going somewhere?"

Tom shook his head.

"No. He sat at the bar for a few minutes and had a beer. He used the phone here."

He nodded at the phone he kept behind the bar.

"You know who he called?"

Tom looked at her questioningly.

"Is something wrong?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't find him. His keys and his phone are upstairs. I doubt he walked anywhere in this weather."

Her tone was no nonsense. Tom gave her a sympathetic look. Vic sighed.

"Was he the last one to use the phone?"

Tom nodded.

"Yeah, think so."

"Can you hit redial?"

He hesitated for a second before setting the phone on the bar.

"Here."

Vic lifted the phone and hit the button. Waiting, she sat through several rings before a voicemail picked up. She knew the voice before he ever identified himself on the recording. Vic hung up the phone and pushed back from the bar.

"Solve your mystery?"

"Maybe. He called Henry."

"Ah. Makes sense. Haven't seen Henry tonight."

Vic took a step away from the bar.

"I'll call his cell from upstairs. Thanks."

Tom smiled at her again.

"No problem. Sure you don't want a drink? I don't normally do carry out drinks for obvious reasons. But, since you're going upstairs…"

She shook her head at the offer.

"No. Thanks, anyway."

Turning away from the bar, Vic pushed back through the swinging doors. She paused and had a thought. Instead of going back upstairs, she walked down the hallway that led to the back door where the Bronco was parked. Bracing herself against the cold, she pushed open the back door and stepped outside. The Bronco was sitting there, just as they left it.

Vic frowned and stepped all the way outside, leaving the door ajar. Walking up to the Bronco, she pulled at the door handle and opened it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Vic heard the door behind her close with a loud slam. Turning, she stopped with one hand still on the Bronco door handle.

Will Cain stood between her and the now closed door with a smile on his face. He tilted his head, his dark eyes on her.

"Victoria, imagine meeting you here."

Vic's hand moved instinctively to her side to find only emptiness. His smile widened.

"Not armed, Deputy Moretti? You should know better."

Vic mentally cursed herself for coming out unarmed. In her still sleepy state, it hadn't even crossed her mind. But, she also hadn't planned on coming outside. Her only thought was that Walt might be out back talking to Henry.

Cain took a step towards her. Vic closed the door of the Bronco and faced him.

"Took you long enough to show up. Tired of skulking around?"

He reached around behind him. When his arm came back into view, Vic fully expected there to be a gun in his hand. But, it was a knife with a blade that looked like it could do some serious damage. She refused to let him see any fear on her face, refused to give him that much satisfaction.

"Well, you know, I had to time it just right."

He looked around.

"Where's Walt?"

Vic didn't answer, only looked between him and the door. Cain shook his head like he was reading her mind.

"You won't make it. I would like to tell you that this won't hurt. But, that would be a lie. Ever taken a knife to the gut?"

Vic could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her body tensing. Adrenaline was pumping through her as her options ran through her mind. He was right. There was little chance of her making it through the door behind him. She could take off and try to get around the building. But, he still had an advantage as she would still have to get by him. He wasn't big like Walt. But, he was taller and heavier than Henry. Unarmed, she would have to take him physically. That route wasn't without risks.

Gravel crunched under his boots as he took another step towards her. On gut reaction, Vic took a step back, trying to keep the distance between them the same.

He smiled, his dirty teeth showing through.

"What's wrong? I thought you were some kind of badass. You haven't been stabbed I take it. Trust me, it's a bitch."

He paused before he pushed through with his talking. Babbling in Vic's mind.

"You've been shot, right? How was that?"

Her jaw tightened.

"Jesus. Whatever you're gonna do, just do it."

His smile faded.

"Why rush? Want me to tell you what I'm gonna do? Curious?"

He looked at the blade.

"I'm gonna run this in as deep as it'll go, pull it out and do it again. Haven't decided yet if I'm gonna kill you outright or…have some fun first."

Vic swallowed.

"He'll kill you."

The words came out raspy, her nerves getting the better of her. Cain shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But, I'll have the satisfaction of seeing him broken first."

He studied her.

"Tell me one thing. What do you see in him?"

She had no intention of giving him a real answer, so she shrugged.

"Why do you hate him so much? Because he's everything that you're not?"

"You don't know anything about me."

Vic looked directly into his eyes.

"I know you tried to rape a girl in high school. I know that you nearly beat a woman to death. Tell me…how is any of that on Walt? Or do you just not have the guts to take responsibility for your own actions?"

He was mad now, his eyes flashing with anger. He took another step in her direction, his hand gripping the knife tightly. Vic's mind played through all the ways it could play out when he made his move. She felt tight, like a rubber band ready to snap.

"You're just like every other bitch I've ever dealt with."

Vic tried to swallow, but her mouth was completely dry. An odd silence wound its way through them. Their eyes were locked in that moment. It seemed to go on and on. The only sound Vic could hear was the beating of her own heart. Her eyes never broke away from his.

Then, he moved.


	17. Scorched

**Ch. 17: Scorched**

Cain lunged at her just like she expected him to. Vic side side-stepped and slid one booted foot in between his, tripping him. Losing his balance, he fell into the door of the Bronco as Vic attempted to get around him. He managed to catch himself and turn, grabbing for the back of her shirt. Unable to grasp the fabric, he shoved and she lost her own traction on the icy ground, stumbling towards the side of the building. Vic scrambled back to her feet and made a move for the door. Cain reached for her again but she kicked out, landing the sole of her boots square on his kneecap.

He let out a string of curses that she didn't even register. He slipped and fell, hitting the ground with a thud. But moving faster than she anticipated, he grabbed her ankle and jerked her leg out from under her. Vic hit the ground and felt pain run through her like shockwave.

Cain, knife still in his right hand, pushed up on all fours and hurled himself at her. Vic managed to get her feet up in between them, planting her boots flat on his abdomen and pushing him back with all of the strength in her legs. The move shoved Cain off of her just enough for her to scuttle out of his reach.

Anger burned on his face as he grasped her leg around the ankle and started to pull her towards him. Vic tried to pull away, but his grasp was tight and the ground was slick, making it difficult. Raising the knife, he brought it down. Vic twisted, trying to avoid the blade and instead of burying it into her like he was trying, it slid along the back of her calf, slicing the skin though her jeans.

A burning pain shot through her and she lashed out with her other leg, knocking the knife clear. Trying to drag herself up, Vic could see dark red stains starting to spread across her pants. Cain managed to right himself and come at her again, just as she pushed herself to get to her feet. Again, she moved out of his way, his momentum taking him away from her.

Vic grabbed for the doorknob and jerked it open, nearly colliding with Tom, who wore a surprised expression. Without warning, he jerked Vic inside and shoved her back just as Cain threw himself at the door. Tom met the challenge by grabbing the man's wrist and shoving him back from the door.

"Close the door."

Vic managed to get the words out through gritted teeth. But, either Tom didn't hear her or he chose not to. He stepped through the doorway and out of Vic's line of sight. Hearing the sounds of grunting and shuffling, Vic pulled herself upright and towards the door just as Tom came back through it.

He put his hand on her arm and pushed her back, his eyes landing on her briefly.

"Get back."

He moved to step inside with her just as Cain lunged one last time and buried the knife to the hilt into Tom's back. The Cheyenne grunted and his hand tightened on Vic's arm, his fingers biting into her skin. He stumbled as Cain pulled the knife free and then jabbed him with it again.

Vic heard voices around the side of the building and footsteps. Someone must have heard the commotion. Cain heard it, too. He looked off to the side and then to Vic, who was trying to hold up Tom and get him through the doorway.

He looked into her face and then turned and ran.

**xxx**

"You realize this is the same leg you were shot in?"

Dr. Weston looked at Vic over the rim of his glasses as he dipped his head and wrapped her lower leg with gauze. Vic sat on the exam table, leaned back and her hands bracing her. She winced as he pulled the wrapping tight and secured it.

"Ow…Jesus."

His eyes were still on her, waiting for a response. Vic's chin dipped.

"Yes. I know that."

He finished dressing her wound and stood up, pulling off the gloves he wore and tossing them into a trash bin. He looked her way.

"That'll be another scar, Deputy."

Vic straightened out her leg and let it dangle off the table.

"That's what I was going for. A knife cut to go along with the gunshot wound."

He gave her a pointed look that told her he wasn't amused.

"And I thought Walt could be difficult. You're running a close second today."

Vic shook her head.

"Well, it's not like I asked him to gouge me with a damn knife."

Weston sighed.

"You know the drill. Check the wound and change the bandages regularly. Keep it clean and dry. The stitches will dissolve on their own. I'll give you something to take for pain as needed and an antibiotic to make sure it doesn't get infected. If the pain continues or if it starts to look red or swollen, come back."

Vic nodded.

"Okay."

He scribbled something on her chart.

"Your…"

He paused.

"…husband is out in the waiting room being belligerent as usual. Want me to send him in?"

"Yes, please."

He pulled the door open and looked her way again.

"Congratulations, by the way."

With that, he was gone. Less than a handful of seconds passed before Walt filled the doorway, his hat in his hand. His eyes held nothing but worry.

"Hey."

Vic straightened up the leg of her pants.

"Hey."

Slowly, she pulled her boots back on and slid off the exam table. Walt covered the small distance between them and reached for her arm.

"Be careful."

His grasp was soft, but Vic winced and pulled away. Walt stared for a second before setting his hat on the table she had just vacated and taking her hand. Gently, he pulled up her sleeve and looked at the fresh bruises that were appearing on her forearm.

"Vic."

Her name came out soft. Vic pulled her arm free and shoved her sleeve back down. After her scuffle with Cain, those weren't the only bruises she was going to have.

"I'm okay."

Walt didn't look like he agreed with her assessment. She reached for her jacket, but he grabbed it before she was able and tucked it under his arm as he lifted his hat. She turned to him.

"Any word on Tom?"

Walt shook his head.

"No, last I heard they had him in surgery."

Vic bit her lip and Walt could see her struggling to maintain her composure. He stepped in closer.

"Let's go home."

Vic shook her head at him.

"I can't. Not until I know something."

Walt frowned.

"I'll get Henry to call when he gets an update. He's in the waiting room."

He again attempted to usher her out of the room, but she resisted.

"I can't…"

Her voice broke and she dipped her face. Walt waited until she lifted it and looked up at him.

"He saved my life, Walt."

Walt nodded slowly.

"Okay."

He didn't know what else to say. Slowly, they left the room and made their way to the waiting area. As they approached, Walt paused when he saw Henry talking to a doctor he didn't recognize. He felt Vic beside him and his hand slid to her lower back, resting there.

Henry nodded a couple of times as the doctor spoke in a low voice. After watching for a minute, Henry offered his hand to the doctor and shook it before the doctor bustled off. Henry's eyes shifted to where they stood, his eyes moving between them before landing on Walt and staying there.

Walt had known Henry long enough to know.

**xxx**

Vic slumped onto the bed as Walt lay their jackets over a chair. He turned to Vic to see her trying to toe her boots off without too much movement. Moving to her, he reached out to help her. Vic's boot hit the floor with a thump.

"I can take my own shoes off."

He ignored her tone and pulled her other boot free of her foot. With a heavy sigh, she looked up at him.

"Are you hungry?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

He stood, unsure of what to say next. With a grunt, Vic pushed herself up from the bed. Walt stepped back to give her room. She met his eyes.

"I need a shower."

He nodded in understanding. It had been a long day and night, and it only seemed to be getting worse as the minutes ticked by. Vic started to pull out clothes and Walt hovered nearby.

"Do you need help?"

Vic shook her head.

"No, I got it."

He nodded mutely as she bundled up her pajamas and walked into the bathroom favoring her injured leg. Once she closed the bathroom door, Walt took her seat on the bed and pulled his own boots off. Laying back, he let his eyes come to rest on the ceiling. Things were spiraling. His cell phone buzzed to life in his pocket. Walt pulled it out and brought it to his ear.

"Hello."

It was Cady's voice that came to him.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Punk."

"How's Vic."

Walt paused. He wished he knew.

"The cut is minor. Just some stitches."

"That's good."

"Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, we finished up at the scene, but Vic still needs to come in and give a full statement."

Walt closed his eyes. He didn't relish the thought of having to go into the office tonight and sit through her giving a statement.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure."

He opened his eyes again.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Tell Vic we're thinking about her."

"I will."

The call ended and Walt lay his phone on the table beside him. He closed his eyes again and tried not to see it play out in his mind. He did his best not to think about how the situation could've ended. One man was already dead. It could've been Vic, as well.

"Walt?"

He jerked and his eyes opened to see Vic standing over him, her brow furrowed. He had fallen asleep and not even realized it. Walt sat up. Vic carefully maneuvered onto the bed and lay down. She was wearing long pants, hiding the gauze that protected her stitched up injury.

"How's the leg?"

She glanced down at her leg.

"Hurts. Not as bad as getting shot, though."

Walt kept his eyes on her face.

"Need your pain meds?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

Walt inhaled deeply.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

She met his eyes. It didn't escape Walt how dull hers seemed. Drained.

"I told you."

"All of it."

Vic sighed.

"Can't we just go to sleep?"

He watched her.

"Cady called. She wants you to come tomorrow and give your statement."

Vic closed her eyes and laid one hand over her eyes.

"Shit. Okay."

He pushed a little more.

"Maybe…you should talk it through with me so you have it in your head right."

She opened her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not tonight."

"Vic."

He tried again, her name rolling softly out of him.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

The words came out sharp the second time. Walt fell quiet. Vic blew out a breath.

"I'm sorry."

Walt shook his head.

"It's okay. Sleep then."

She nodded at his suggestion. Walt reached out and smoothed some hair back from her face. Her eyes looked sleepy, but she kept looking at him. Walt cocked his head.

"What?"

"Where were you? Earlier?"

When everything was happening. That was what she meant.

"With Henry."

He knew she wanted more. He could see it in her expression. But, she let it go just like she asked him to do a few minutes prior. Slowly, she let her eyes close.

**xxx**

Vic's head was thumping when she opened her eyes the next time. She rolled her head in the direction of the window and saw that it was dark outside. Early morning or late night, she couldn't say. She struggled to sit up, the pain in her leg reminding her of the day's events. The room was mostly dark except for one small lamp on the far side of the room.

She heard movement in the bathroom. The door was closed, but she could see a thin strip of light at the base where the door met the floor. She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. She sat that way until the bathroom door opened and Walt walked out. He stopped when he saw her sitting up.

"You're awake."

He was stating the obvious, so she didn't answer. Walt walked over to the bed slowly and sat down beside her.

"How're you feeling?"

Vic lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"Head hurts."

He frowned.

"How's your leg?"

She glanced at her sheet covered leg.

"Not too bad."

She could tell that he was trying to see if she was telling him the truth. Vic looked around.

"What time is it?"

Walt glanced at his watch.

"Almost three."

"Jesus."

She wasn't even sure what day it was anymore, her concept of time completely abandoning her. Walt reached out and touched her knee.

"Are you hungry?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

He studied her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about what happened?"

She averted her eyes.

"Okay."

Walt shifted on the bed.

"What were you doing outside by yourself?"

She was quiet for a moment, almost like she was trying to remember that herself. Finally, she spoke, her voice sounding distant.

"Looking for you. I woke up and you were gone. I went down to the…to the bar. But, you weren't there. I wanted to see if maybe you were outside. He was just…he wasn't there and then he was."

Vic spoke slowly, piecing together the experience. Walt's eyes shifted down. Vic didn't seem to notice.

"He came at me with his knife and we fought…"

Her voice trailed off.

"I managed to get the back door open and Tom was there. He…"

She stopped again.

"…he pushed me out of the way and Cain…stabbed him."

Vic shook her head like she was trying to clear the memory from her head. Walt knew it was an abbreviated, most likely sanitized version of events. Her eyes found his.

"Earlier…you didn't really answer my question. Where were you?"

Walt cleared his throat.

"I was with Henry."

"Where? I didn't see you."

Walt let out a sigh.

"He picked me up and we talked about some things."

She was staring at him.

"What things?"

Before he could answer, she continued on, the words running out like a stream of water.

"Don't lie to me either."

He was taken aback by the bluntness of her comment.

"I haven't lied to you."

Vic wasn't having it.

"You're keeping things from me. You know I hate that. It's the same as lying."

Walt moved closer to her on the bed. There was no reason not to tell her what he had learned.

"Henry asked Tom to keep an eye on us."

Vic looked confused.

"Keep an eye on us? What? Like a bodyguard?"

She sounded skeptical. Walt shook his head.

"More like backup."

Her eyes left his face and drifted around the room.

"When did you find this out?"

"The night of the storm. Tom and I…talked. He told me."

Vic bit her lip, her eyes landing on his again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

There was a low voltage anger to her words. Walt held up his hand.

"There wasn't time. Look…at everything that happened."

She grew quiet, but was unsettled. He could see that in the set of her jaw and the tenseness through her shoulders.

"Maybe that's why he was at the door. Maybe he was coming to check on you."

"We'll never know because he's dead now."

She pushed the words out and Walt could hear the pain. Another senseless loss. Yet another person taken away too soon. He knew that's what she was thinking. It was what was on his mind.

"Vic…"

She shook him off, darkness crossing her already strained features.

"It's the same old story. He got involved with us…or me…and now he's dead."

Walt sighed.

"This is not your fault, Vic. Cain was the one with the knife. This is on him and only him."

She pulled farther into herself.

"I know that. But…fuck."

Vic swung her legs over the bed and stood up abruptly. Walt watched the pained look that crossed her face when she accidentally bumped her calf against the bed. She turned to face him.

"He can't get away with this."

Walt stood up.

"He won't. Did he say anything to you?"

Vic rolled her eyes, remembering Cain's words.

"He said…a lot. Mostly bullshit threats. How he was going to kill me. How you ruined his life. You know…the usual chit chat when you're getting ready to murder someone."

Walt ran his palm over his hair.

"I'm sorry about all this."

Vic considered him and his words, some of the sharpness leaving her.

"It's not your fault. You're right…this is all Cain."

Vic closed her eyes and opened them slowly. When she looked at Walt again, he could see a new clarity. She was coming back to herself some now that the fog of painkillers and grief was subsiding a bit. She took a breath.

"He wants to see you broken. That's what he said."

That wasn't surprising. The man obviously harbored a great deal of hatred for him. Enough that Cain was willing to kill innocent people.

"Which is why he's coming after you."

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

She looked around the apartment.

"Well, he knows we're here. Not sure how long he's known that. But, he sure as hell does now. Why…did Henry ask Tom to watch us?"

"Tom told me it's something he does on the Rez sometimes."

Something crossed her face.

"Like Hector?"

The memory tugged at Walt.

"Maybe. Probably not as brutal. It was Henry's way of helping once we moved over here."

Vic smiled the tiniest bit.

"He loves you."

"I know."

Walt paused.

"What you said before…you were right. We can't keep hiding. This…isn't working. It's only…delaying the inevitable."

He could see she still held that thought.

"I know. But…we don't know where he is now. We have nothing to go on. He's targeting people who have nothing to do with this. And…it can't keep on. I'm not willing to lose anyone else over this fucker."

There was a new determination in her words. It was both relieving and frightening. Walt was somewhat comforted by the fact that she was coming back to herself after the night's events. She would need a clear head. But, he was afraid that she was being pushed too hard and that would cause her to come out fighting. Cain already had one go at her. Walt wasn't looking for a repeat performance. He nodded in silence, unsure of what to say.

What he really wanted was to track the man down and end this on his own terms. He knew Vic would object to that heavily. She would likely suspect that's what he was going to do and put herself in the line of fire again. That was the last thing he wanted. This was between him and Cain and he was ready for it to be over.

"Walt?"

He snapped back to the present to find Vic watching him closely. She was already honing in on his thoughts. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't afraid of a challenge. And, that he would go to great lengths to protect those he loved.

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?"

He was trying to sort out what to say when her phone buzzed on the bedside table. Vic sighed loudly as she grabbed it up and looked at the screen.

"Cady."

Swiping her thumb over the screen, she answered it.

"Hey."

Walt waited as a mostly one sided conversation played out with only "okays" and "yeahs" from Vic. Ending the call, she looked his way.

"Cady wants to see us."

"Now?"

Vic nodded as she moved to get dressed.

"Yes."

**xxx**

"How are you doing?"

Vic was tired and lacked the patience for mundane greetings, getting right down to business.

"Fine. What's up?"

Cady shifted into Sheriff mode.

"Uh…we may have had a break in tracking Cain."

Walt stepped in.

"What?"

Cady looked between the two of them.

"We were contacted by a woman who is sure she saw him at a gas station on the county line with Cumberland."

Vic frowned, clearly wanting more information.

"And?"

"He was driving a dark colored pickup. Navy or black, she wasn't sure."

Vic glanced at Walt.

"His truck is blue."

Cady smiled.

"Was blue. He doesn't have that truck anymore. He traded it."

"Traded?"

The question came from Walt.

Cady nodded at her father.

"Yeah, we managed to find the old man who has it now. He was seen driving it. He wasn't very anxious to talk to us until we told him his next stop would be a jail cell for aiding a murder suspect. He gave us the description of the one Cain is driving now. We have a BOLO out for it."

"That's something."

Cady looked at Vic.

"There's more. The same man…mentioned that there was some trash still in the truck. One was a receipt for a motel in the same area. It's…a really run down, old place. But, they still rent rooms. I've got Ferg on the way over now."

Vic shook her head.

"He won't be there."

Cady's head bobbed in acknowledgement.

"Maybe. But, we have to check all leads. You know that."

Silence fell over them as they stood, all thinking over what was happening. Vic reached up and rubbed her eyes.

"I might as well do my statement while I'm here."

Cady gave her a questioning look.

"If you're tired, it can wait until tomorrow."

Vic gave a ragged shrug.

"No point in putting it off."

Cady nodded.

"Okay. Just let me get set up."

She disappeared into her office. Walt glanced at Vic.

"You feel alright?"

"Yeah. Tired. But, it's not like I would actually be able to sleep at this point."

She walked over and sat down at her desk, her eyes drifting to the window.

"Sometimes, it feels like we're not really making a dent with this job. You know?"

Did he ever. Walt laid his hat down and walked over to where she sat slowly.

"I know."

Vic looked out the window for another couple of minutes before turning her chair to face him.

"Then why do we keep doing it?"

Walt didn't have an answer. It was a question he asked himself countless times while he was Sheriff. And, even back when he worked for Lucian and was just learning the job. It was a question anyone working in law enforcement was haunted by during their careers at least once, probably more.

"I don't think there's a blanket answer to that question, Vic. I think…everyone has to come to their own conclusion."

She nodded and let her eyes linger on his.

"Why did you keep doing it? After everything you went through?"

Walt ran his hand over his jaw.

"Because, in the end, I liked to believe that I made a difference I never saw. By…giving someone closure…or…"

He paused.

"…getting someone off the street who might have future victims. I want to believe that good people outnumber bad ones in this world."

She tilted her head back.

"You really believe that?"

Right now, he wasn't sure.

"I try."

He leaned on her desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why do you still do it?"

She took a deep breath in, her chest expanding. He could see her thinking about the question, maybe looking for the right words. Or, maybe just looking for an answer she didn't have in that moment. It could be hard to find the good in a situation when the darkness was all you could see. It was a road they had both walked before.

Vic tapped on hand on her leg and bit her lip thoughtfully. Finally, she looked up into his face and shrugged.

"Someone has to."

Her answer struck him. It wasn't what he had been expecting her to say. But, it was a good point. Someone had to stand in the gap for those who were unable to protect themselves. Someone had to carry on when there didn't seem to be a way through. Despite the pain and the loss, someone had to do it.

Before he could reply, Cady reappeared.

"Ready?"

Vic pushed up from her seat and started towards Cady's office. Walt took two shuffling steps behind her before she turned and gestured with her head for him to follow. Walking into the office, Vic sat down in the chair opposite Cady's desk. Walt stayed out of the way and sat down on the old couch.

Cady passed Vic a pen and a legal pad. Giving Cady a cursory glance, she propped up the pad on her lap and started to write. As the minutes stretched out, the only sound in the room was the scratching sound of Vic writing. Periodically, she would stop like she was reliving the chain of events and start writing again. Cady sat quietly at her desk, looking Walt's way every so often.

Finally, Vic scratched out the last of her thoughts and passed the statement back to Cady. Turning to look at Walt, he offered her a subtle supportive smile. Cady scanned over the writing, her lips moving soundlessly as she read over it. Looking up at Vic, she lay the pad on her desk.

"Can you talk me through this?"

Vic nodded.

"Sure."

She shifted around in her chair and stretched both legs out, crossing her ankles.

"I woke up and Walt was gone. I went down to the bar to see if he was there, but he wasn't. So…I was gonna go back upstairs. I thought…maybe he was out back or something where we park. So…I went to go and check. I didn't see anyone when I went out. I checked the Bronco and when I turned to go back in…he was there. Cain."

She paused and moved around in her chair again, running one hand over her jeans.

"He was…he pulled out the knife and told me he was going to kill me. We…fought. That's kind of a blur. He kept trying to…he kept swinging the knife at me. The one time, he hit my leg, but not the way he intended."

She stopped again and swallowed.

"I…managed to get to the door and when I opened it, Tom was there. He pulled me inside. I told him…I told him to close the door."

Her voice halted and she closed her eyes. From where he sat, Walt could see her struggling. Opening her eyes, they settled back on Cady.

"He didn't. Instead, he went after Cain. I didn't see him for…several seconds. I could hear them. But, I couldn't see him. Then, he was back in the door, telling me to get back and Cain came up behind him and…stabbed him. Twice."

Vic bowed her head. Walt wanted to go to her, but he knew it wasn't the time. He kept his seat, his eyes trained on her. Only on her.

"That's when…we heard people coming. And, he ran."

Cady looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm sorry about your friend. He sounds like he was a good man."

Vic didn't reply. Walt leaned forward on the couch. Cady glanced over the written statement one more time and offered Vic the best smile she could muster.

"Looks good."

Vic stood up slowly.

"We're done?"

Cady nodded.

"Yeah. Go on home and get some rest. I'll call you if we learn something."

Walt made no move to stand. Before anyone else could speak, Cady's phone rang. She pulled it out and walked out of the office while she talked. Finally, Walt stood and crossed the floor to Vic. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She met his eyes briefly. Cady bustled back in, her phone in hand.

"That was Ferg. He wasn't at the motel, but his truck was found down a dead end road less than a mile away."

Walt looked from Cady to Vic.

"He's on foot?"

Cady shrugged as she pulled on her coat.

"Might be. Not sure. We're gonna search the area."

Vic opened her mouth, but Cady cut her off before she was able to get a word out.

"No. You stay here."

Frustration crossed Vic's already stressed features.

"You need all the help you can get. Zach isn't back yet and…"

Cady shook her head, her face determined.

"We'll call Cumberland County if we need help with the search. You…are not on this case, Vic. I mean it."

Her words were stern. And, it was clear she wasn't going to back down from that position. Vic huffed as her anger built.

"Cady…"

Cady ignored Vic and looked to Walt.

"Can I trust you to keep her here?"

Walt looked at his daughter and then to Vic, whose eyes were on him. He turned his face back to Cady and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. She'll stay here."

He spoke the words low. He heard Vic exhale loudly as Cady accepted his words and gave Vic one last look.

"Both of you should probably stay here for now. It's safer than going home."

Walt looked Cady's way, but didn't reply. She hurried out of the office, zipping up her coat as she went. Walt could sense the tension that was rising up in Vic. He waited until the door closed completely behind Cady. Then, he walked to her slowly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"She's right. You shouldn't be out there. You're injured."

She cut her eyes at him, the gold in them burning like a stoked fire.

"That never stopped you, did it?"

He chose not to engage in that particular argument, knowing she could start listing all the times he had done exactly that. The difference was that he never worried for his own safety like he did hers. Keeping her safe was his primary goal. And, it was one that he would not waver from regardless of what she wanted.

Vic sat down on the couch and leaned her head back to rest on the back of the seat.

"He won't stop coming unless he's dead."

It was a truth he knew. Cain was determined to either take him out or die trying. And, Vic was caught up in it now. He walked over, his boots shuffling over the worn wooden floor and sat down beside her.

"I know. But…I won't let him get to you. Not again. I promised you that…in the beginning. It's a promise I intend to keep."

Vic shook her head.

"Who keeps you safe?"

The question was quiet, barely there. He didn't have an answer. Walt reached over and rubbed her back with his palm.

"This will end, Vic. It will."

He could hear the lack of conviction in his own words. Not that it would end. One way or another, it would. But, the outcome was the one promise he couldn't make or keep. The one thing he didn't have control over. All he could do was what his gut told him to do. Right now, it was speaking to him.

Loudly.

"Cady is right about staying here."

Vic sighed with a nod.

"Right."

Walt rubbed her back again.

"Why don't you go lay down on the cot in the cell. I know it's not really comfortable. But, you'll be able to stretch out and maybe even sleep."

His hand stopped its movement over her back and his fingers curled inward.

"Not sure I could sleep with all of this going on."

Walt stood up.

"Try."

He took her hand in his and pulled.

"C'mon, Vic. Lay down. You've had a long day."

She looked like she might argue with him again. But, she allowed him to pull her onto her feet. Still holding her hand, Walt walked slowly out of Cady's office and towards the jail cell. Vic eyed the cot. In days past, they had both spent their fair share of time on it for various reasons. She ambled into the cell behind him and sat down.

Walt looked down at her from where he stood. Vic sat for a few minutes, not moving. He made no move to rush her. Finally, she pulled her boots off and looked up at him.

"What about you? You need rest."

He smiled.

"I'll get some. For now, just lie down and try to sleep."

For several more seconds, she held his eyes. He could see that she was tired. He was tired, too. In the back of his mind, he wondered how far they could push themselves before exhaustion became a factor. With a deep breath, she finally relented and laid down on the cot. Walt knelt beside her head and stroked some of her hair back from her face. Leaning over her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and let his face linger there.

"It's all gonna be okay, Vic."

He murmured the words to her. Neither of them could have said how long they stayed like that. Eventually, he stood up and looked at her for a long moment. He walked to the door of the cell and stopped again, turning back to her just as he crossed the threshold. Vic's eyes stayed on him. She must have seen something in them that alarmed her. Something that let her know things weren't right.

She sat up quickly, the pace of her heart speeding up. Before she could get to her feet, he pulled the cell door closed with a loud clang.

"Walt!"

She was awake now. Completely alert and rising to her feet. She made it to the door in two long steps.

"Walt!"

There was a mixture of fear and anger in her voice. Walt stepped back from the cell.

"I'm sorry."

His words sounded almost broken. Vic's hands wrapped around the bars of the cell.

"Walt, open the door."

He shook his head.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

She jerked fruitlessly at the bars.

"Don't you do this."

He heard her voice break. Walt continued to walk backwards from the cell. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. Pulling on his coat, buttoned it up.

"I'm sorry."

And, he was. Vic swallowed hard and shook her head at him.

"Jesus Christ, Walt. Open the goddamned door!"

But, his mind was already set and his course was clear. He would, true to his word, ensure she stayed at the office. He had made no such guarantees for himself.

"You're right. This has to end."

He could see Vic struggling to hold herself together.

"You can't do this."

Her words almost sounded like pleading and his heart constricted tightly. He stopped at the exterior door to the office and looked at her one last time with his hand on the knob.

"I told you that I would keep you safe."

He looked like there was more he wanted to say, but he fell quiet. Several seconds passed them by as he stood at the door and held her eyes. Her hands still clenched at the bars on the door, but she had fallen still. Two shiny tracks ran down her face in the form of two tears. She was starting to lose her composure and she knew beyond any doubt what he was doing.

She tried one final time, this time all the anger drained from her voice.

"Walt. Please."

He swallowed the bile that threatened to run up his throat and left.


	18. Inferno

**Ch. 18: Inferno**

Cain knew they were looking for him. He was watching when the police car rolled up and the deputy went into the motel office. It didn't surprise him. He had known this moment was coming. Now, they would be after him for murdering the Indian bartender. That wasn't in his plans, but the man came at him and left him little choice. Anyone who got in his way would suffer a similar fate.

He pulled out the knife and looked at the blade. There was still blood on it. Her blood, and the Indian's. His intent had been to bury it deep into her leg and cripple her. Make her unable to fight back. But, in the heat of the moment, he underestimated her. That was on him. He accepted that. He tilted the blade and studied it. The blood was dry now, streaking across the blade like paint running off a wall before it dried.

Maybe he would get another chance at her. Or maybe he would simply have to focus on Walt. They would find the truck. He knew that. He wasn't stupid. He left it where it would be found. He knew his time was limited. Now that he had actually killed someone, they might call in more help. He fully expected Walt to come for him now. Lines had been drawn. Blood had been spilled. He knew how Walt would react. He wouldn't make Walt look for him.

This confrontation was decades in the making.

Getting another vehicle was easy enough. It was a matter of getting some poor sucker to pull over under the guise that he was stranded in the snow. Beyond that, it was just a matter of brandishing his knife and forcing the man out. He didn't know the man. He didn't kill the man. It would take the heavy-set man some time to find help. By then, he would be where he wanted to be. Where he needed to be.

He tried to get into Walt's mind. They were connected. Whether they liked it or not, they were inextricably bound by what happened years ago. That one moment in time that changed them both. Walt had beaten him that time. But this go round, he would have the element of surprise. This time, he was ready.

And he was determined.

His own life meant little to him at this point. Whether he lived tonight or died tonight didn't affect him or the choices he made. As long as he lived long enough to see the end of Longmire, the rest held no bearing over him at all. He was fully prepared for this to be his last night alive. He only wanted one thing first.

To see this through.

He knew the police would be searching around the motel. He was familiar enough with protocol. Until they got some word that he might be on the move again, they would be searching at the motel and where he abandoned the truck. That would keep them occupied. Everything depended on Walt's next move. What Walt was able to figure out on his own. What action he took.

He would be waiting and he hoped that he would not be disappointed.

**xxx**

There was a chance that she would not be able to forgive him. Walt knew that when he closed the cell door and locked her in. He felt an incredible amount of guilt when she realized what was happening. Her face was a mixture of fear, confusion, and anger. It wasn't an easy choice. But to him, it was the right choice. He knew from experience that sometimes protecting someone meant taking a risk that their anger would be insurmountable. To keep her alive and away from Cain, it was a risk he was willing to take.

What was it she had said to him once? A lifetime ago or so it seemed. They were sitting in an unfamiliar bar in an unfamiliar place. Arizona. She showed him a piece of herself that night. His confident, capable deputy sat beside him. But, in a quick flash, he could see the misunderstood teenager she once was. The scene flashed through his mind like a scene from a movie.

_Good girls ask for permission. Bad girls ask for forgiveness._

It wasn't just girls. He knew that. It was the path he had chosen when he pulled that cell door closed. The clang of the lock engaging echoed through him and left him feeling hollow. He would have to ask her for forgiveness. Beg for it maybe.

If he lived.

But, all he could focus on was keeping her alive. His own life meant nothing if she wasn't there. He knew that. Recovering from Martha's death was something he didn't think possible. But, he did it. With help. Henry and Cady. Vic. They refused to let him drown in his own grief. Vic may have walked into the situation late, but she was a fast learner. And for whatever reason, she steadfastly refused to let him self destruct. She reeled him in with her quick smile and her even quicker eye rolls. She was brash and willing to throw caution to the wind.

That much about her hadn't changed.

Neither had her willingness to follow him into anything. It was that particular trait that frightened him the most where she was concerned. He was willing to put his own life on the line. But, not Vic's. Never Vic's.

_I would never put your life at risk._

He steered the Bronco over the road. The night was dark, quiet and icy. This needed to end tonight. He needed to be the one to end it. That was what Cain wanted. Him. He wasn't willing for anyone else to become collateral damage in a war that was aimed at him.

Too much had already been lost.

He was working on a hunch. He felt like Will was calling out to him. Daring him. Challenging him. Just like that night years ago in a high school bathroom. It was possible that he was mistaken, but he didn't think he was. If Cain was waiting for him, it would be in a place Walt would know to look. A place the police had already looked and might not think of again.

Not right now with everything that was happening.

By morning, he intended for this to be over. Hopefully, when the sun came up and spread light around, there would be a different kind of light. One that meant Will Cain was no longer a threat. The only question in his mind beyond that was simple

Would he be alive to see that sunrise?

**xxx**

The anger passed. She was absolutely exhausted once the initial adrenaline rush subsided. She knew what he was doing. He was going after Cain. It was what she knew from the beginning that he would eventually do. She had tried to curb it, to keep him with her. But, that moment was gone and so was Walt.

It was a twist she had been desperate to avoid, but it was not altogether shocking.

Once the door closed behind him, her anger peaked. As long as her mind was hot, she couldn't think straight. Once he was out of her sight, she started to come back to herself a little at a time. Her mind began to clear and the cop in her began to take over. The key was out of reach in Ferg's desk. Cady and Ferg were out searching for Cain and she had no way of knowing when they would be back.

Zach was a wildcard, having left to check on his mother. She didn't even know where he was or when he planned to return to work. Certainly not in the middle of the night. Not unless Cady called him and asked him to come. By then, it might be too late.

This was something Walt had clearly given some thought too. It was premeditated to some degree. His suggestion that she lay down was a way to get her where he needed her to be. Where he wanted her. If she thought on it too long, anger still burned hot inside her. It was a calculated move. She could see that with the benefit of hindsight.

But, even the best made mistakes. He knew she couldn't get herself out. He made sure that she was in a position to not beat him to the door. He had been so calm. But, one small detail had slipped his mind.

Her cell phone was still in her back pocket where she always carried it.

In the moment, he must have forgotten that. It took her a few minutes to think about it herself. She stood at the cell door, still gripping the bars so hard that her knuckles turned white. Finally, she dropped her hands away, her eyes still on the door he had walked out of. Before he left her here to go and get himself killed.

Vic swallowed and stepped back from the bars. Her mind started to work again. She knew she needed to be calm to assess her situation. For a few more minutes, her eyes roamed the office trying to come up with a plan. Then, her hand had moved to her back pocket and came to rest on her phone.

Slipping it free, she turned it on and looked at the screen. She needed to call someone who would understand what was at stake. Someone who could get her what she needed and get her out of here. Swiping her thumb over the screen, she went directly to her contacts and her eyes fell on the name she was looking for.

Henry.

Pressing his name, she brought the phone to her ear and waited for his familiar voice to answer his phone. She felt a surge of hope rise up in her when he answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Henry. I need some help."

**xxx**

Henry walked into the office with a face full of questions. He looked around as he entered and his eyes fell on the cell where Vic was. He raised an eyebrow at the situation as she approached the bars.

"The key is in the little desk right there. Top drawer."

With a nod, he pulled the drawer open and lifted out the key.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

He met her gaze as he turned around, his dark eyes serious.

"Walt locked me in here."

He paused.

"Walt?"

"Yes."

Henry unlocked the door and it swung open. Vic stepped out and gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks. You get the bag?"

He nodded at a small duffel bag he had set on her desk.

"Yes. You were short over the phone. Why did Walt lock you up?"

Vic unzipped the bag and pulled out her holster.

"He's going after Cain."

Henry looked rightfully alarmed.

"By himself?"

Vic nodded as she pulled her gun free from the holster and checked the clip.

"Yep."

Sliding it back in, she slid the holster onto her pants and pulled her badge from the bag, along with her handcuffs. Attaching everything to her belt like normal, she reached for her coat. Henry watched her movements.

"Where is Cady?"

"Looking for Cain."

"What makes Walt think he can find him first?"

Vic huffed out a sarcastic almost laugh.

"You've met him, right."

Henry dipped his head a little.

"Right. So, what? Now, you are going after Walt or Cain?"

Vic zipped up her duty jacket and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Both."

"You do not know where either of them went."

Vic stilled.

"Walt mentioned a place where Cain lived. Do you know where that is?"

Henry nodded.

"I do. You think that is where they are?"

"Yeah, I do. I think he knows Cain will be waiting there for him. Leaving the truck was a little too heavy handed and this guy's not stupid. He's sending a message."

Henry gave her a worried look.

"Call Cady and send her."

Vic shook her head.

"No time. She and Ferg are searching on foot. Can you call her for me?"

Henry hesitated.

"Vic, this is dangerous."

Vic shrugged.

"I know that. That's why I'm going."

She could see him relent.

"Fine. I will call Cady and let her know where you think Walt is. You need to be careful, Vic. Walt will not forgive me if I let you go and you get hurt. He will not like you going off on your own."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Besides, I'm not going off on my own."

"You are not?"

She shook her head and gave him the most barely there smile.

"Nope. Asshole slashed my tires and Walt has the Bronco. Know what that means?"

Henry winced.

"I do not think that I am going to like this."

Vic shrugged.

"I need a ride."

**xxx**

Walt parked the Bronco out by the road. He knew that Cain would be waiting for him, but there was no reason to announce his arrival to the world. He would do better approaching on foot. Walt couldn't guarantee that Cain would be here, but it seemed like a more than fair chance. Cain's actions over the last day were more brazen. He was done playing games. That was fine with Walt. He didn't like games and this needed to be over.

One way or another.

He walked slowly down the dirt driveway that led to the houses on the property. His boots crunching over snow and loose rocks seemed to echo louder than normal through the night. He pulled his gun from its holster and assured that he was ready to use it if and when he needed it.

He knew better than to go rushing in. In that moment, he was using everything he would have used as Sheriff. Step by step and quiet. It was imperative that he not loose his grip on his temper. That would be what Cain wanted. For him to be rash and careless. There was too much at stake for that.

The main house came into view. Walt stopped and looked around. He didn't see anyone. He did see a car parked off to the side. He didn't recognize it. Maybe one that Cain used after he left his truck to be found. Walt approached the car slowly and peered inside. It was empty. He straightened up and looked towards the house.

With the same cautious manner, he approached the house. In that moment, he was wishing for his old rifle. He would have felt better with it in his hands. Walt walked around the side of the house and paused. Cocking his head, he listened. He didn't hear anything. Not the creak of footsteps on old floors or the squeak of a rusty door hinge. The place was quiet.

He pushed open the door and entered. Room by room, hear searched the house as though he were still Sheriff and after some fugitive. He would have felt more comfortable with someone covering his back.

Vic.

His boots scuffled softly over the floor as he walked back towards the front door. He was confident that Cain was not in the house. He would've show himself by now.

He didn't expect Cain would kill him immediately. Cain was a gloater. He liked to brag. He was that way in their youth. He would want to rub Walt's face in everything that he had done. Killing Tom. Injuring Vic with this knife. Those were all things that Cain would see as a victory. Something to hold over Walt right up until he killed him. Hopefully, that would be the man's downfall.

Walt walked back outside and started for the second, smaller house that was on the old property. He thought he remembered an uncle or something living in it when they were kids. It was less than half a mile from the larger one. The walk seemed long in the dark. He didn't want to risk a light, so he made the trek using his senses.

Henry would appreciate that.

He noticed almost immediately that the front door was ajar. Walt stopped and looked around. There was also a partially open window. He started for the house and then stopped. He was almost certain that he heard movement inside the house. He tightened his grip on his gun and pressed on.

There was no point in putting off the inevitable.

Walt slowly moved up onto the porch. He stopped twice to listen for anything that might tell him where Cain was. He needed any advantage that he could get. Standing on the porch, Walt took two steps towards the door and paused again. He glanced to each side and then started for the door. It creaked once. He heard the clatter of footsteps and then everything spun around.

**xxx**

"Could you go a little faster?"

Henry shook his head.

"I am going as fast as I dare. My truck is not built for speed and the roads are not in good condition."

Vic looked out the window. She felt tense. Restless. She had no idea how far behind Walt they were, since she wasn't entirely sure of every move he made since he left her at the jail. It was entirely possible that she was too late and it would all be over by the time she got there.

But, she couldn't go down that road. Not just yet.

For a moment, she thought of the Gilbert compound. The car driving away. Hearing the crack of gunshots shatter the night. Not knowing which bullet met its intended target. The same fear that welled up in her that night was threatening to overtake her now. She closed her eyes and forced it back down.

Now wasn't the time.

"Vic?"

Her eyes opened and she saw Henry give her a quick look.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and lied.

"Fine. Were you saying something?"

He gave her another wary look before nodding.

"Yes, are familiar with this property?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

Henry sighed.

"There are two houses. There is one just off the driveway. That is the bigger house. Cain's grandparents lived there. About a half mile away, there is a smaller house. The driveway will take you to it."

"Okay. Did you get Cady?"

Henry shook his head.

"No, she may not have a signal where she is. I will keep trying."

Vic nodded.

"I tried Ferg, but he's not answering either."

She saw Henry adjust his hands on the wheel. Even in the dark, she could sense that he was nervous. Worried. Vic took a deep breath, trying to steady her own nerves. The anger she felt towards Walt for locking her up had ebbed some as her concern for him came to the forefront of her mind. Right now, all she wanted was for him to be safe.

Everything else could wait. It would have to.

"This is it."

Henry pulled off the road. Vic pointed.

"The Bronco."

Henry's eyes followed her line of sight.

"You were right."

Vic pulled the door handle and Henry reached out to grab her arm. Vic stopped and looked his way.

"I will come with you."

Vic shook her head at him.

"You're not armed. Besides…"

She held up her cell phone.

"…there's no signal here either. Drive up the road and see if you can get through to Cady or Ferg."

He looked like was going to argue until he nodded.

"I will be back as fast as I can. Be careful."

Vic nodded and slid from the truck. Pulling her 9mm, she started down the driveway following the deep tracks in the snow that she knew belonged to Walt.

**xxx**

The impact knocked Walt off the porch and sent his gun flying. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed up on his hands. The snow stung at his skin. His hat had been knocked off his head. Walt looked around, trying to get his bearings. For a second, he thought maybe he had been shot. But he hadn't. Except for hitting the ground, there was no pain to speak of. He hadn't been shot, he'd been tackled. He scuttled to his feet.

"Walt."

Turning, he saw Will Cain standing behind him. Walt's eyes ran over the man and took him in. He straightened up. His body tensing, preapring.

"Will."

Cain smiled at him.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Walt. I knew you would know where to come. You've always been quick like that."

Walt kept his eyes on the man in front of him. Someone he called a friend once upon a time. But, that was a long time ago. The Will standing in front of him now had changed. And, time had not been kind to him. The thing that struck Walt the most was the hatred he saw burning in the man's eyes. A hatred that was directed at him.

"Glad I didn't let you down."

He didn't see any signs of a gun. But in the dark, it was hard to tell. He held his ground while Cain shuffled around, kicking at the snow with his boots. Walt gave a hurried look around for his own gun, but couldn't find it.

Cain tilted his head at Walt.

"What's wrong? Scared to face me without a gun?"

Walt shook his head.

"No."

Cain grinned at him, showing his dirty teeth.

"Confident, huh. The last time we got into a fight, you came up behind me. Unfair advantage. This time, the odds will be a little more on my side."

He reached behind him and pulled out a knife. Walt's eyes flicked to the blade and back to Cain's face.

"This is the knife that killed your Indian friend. The knife I cut your girl with. Or…"

He gestured with the knife at Walt's left hand.

"…should I say wife? You get married? Damn, Walt, that's impressive."

Walt didn't answer, but the weight of his wedding ring felt unusually heavy around his finger. Cain took a step closer.

"Too bad she's gonna wind up a widow. But…you know what that that's like, don't you?"

Walt shook his head.

"You talk too much. You always did."

The smile faded from Cain's face.

"You always were so damn self-righteous. Always thought you were better than me."

"I never thought I was better than you, Will. You were the one who made bad choices."

Cain shook his head.

"My choices don't bother me, Walt. They never have. But, what about your choices? How do you feel about letting Vic down? I gotta admit, I'm a little disappointed. I really wanted to kill her first so that you could see it."

Walt felt a cold chill run down his spine. The man talked about death so casually. Taking lives meant nothing to him. That made him the most dangerous kind of person.

"By the way, if you think that you're saving her by coming here alone, you're not. When I'm done with you, I'm gonna go find her. That score isn't settled yet. But, it will be."

Cain held up the knife.

"Her blood is still on the blade. Didn't bother to clean it. Won't bother. This is what I'll kill you with and then her."

Walt shook his head.

"I won't let you do that, Will."

Will rolled his eyes at him.

"Then stop me."

For several eternal seconds, the two men stood in a standoff. Cain didn't speak again. He simply held the knife out, the handle loose in his hand. He was obviously comfortable with the weapon. Walt readied himself. He hadn't imagined it coming down to an actual fight, but that looked like what Cain wanted. Cain started to move, taking small steps in what would've been a circle had he completed it. Walt kept his eyes on the man, his moves countering Cain's. With Cain armed, he couldn't afford to be caught off guard.

Walt heard Cain inhale and braced himself as the silence between them shattered and the standoff came to an end.

**xxx**

Henry slowed his truck and tried Cady's number again. He listened to the ringing on the other end and willed Cady to pick up. His phone was finally showing a workable signal. On the third ring, Cady picked up sounding out of breath.

"Henry?"

A silent prayer of thanks crossed through his mind.

"Cady, you need to come to the old Cain home?"

The connection between them sounded tenuous and full of static.

"The what? Why?"

Henry knew time was of the essence.

"Walt has gone after Cain. You need to come now."

He heard Cady's breath catch and she spoke to someone in the background. That would be Ferg. When she spoke again, he could tell that her movement had increased. She was jogging, her feet hitting the snow with each step.

"We're on the way. Ferg knows where it is. Where's Vic?"

Henry shook his head and sighed.

"She has gone after Walt."

The rest of that story could wait until later. All that mattered right now were the most important details.

"Damn it!"

Cady sounded like she might have tripped.

"Okay. It's gonna take us about fifteen minutes to get there."

Henry closed his eyes. Whatever was going to happen, it would be over by the time Cady got there. He knew that much for certain.

**xxx**

Walt knew he landed a hit. He felt his fist meet solid body as Cain slammed against him, swinging the knife. Losing his balance, the two of them stumbled backwards into the snow. Walt grabbed at Cain, but his hands met with empty air. Cain rolled out of the way and started to get up on his feet. Before Cain was able to steady himself, Walt charged him, butting into his midsection and trying to force him back down.

Cain's arms wrapped around him and they went down again in a heap. A blast of pain shot through Walt when he felt Cain bring up his fist and pound it against Walt's back. Walt's hand reached out and grasped the wrist of the hand that held the knife. He pushed Cain down on the ground and managed to scramble on top of him.

Raising his fist, he hit Cain square in the face. He lifted his arm and brought his fist down again, hitting Cain a second time. He heard the crack of Cain's nose as it broke under the force of the blow. Cain managed to bring his free hand up and catch Walt in the side of the head with it. The blow created sparks in his head and he momentarily was lost in dizziness.

Taking advantage of the brief lapse, Cain shoved hard at Walt's bulk. Walt outweighed him but Cain brought his legs up at the same time and managed to roll Walt partially off of him. Cain pulled at the wrist that Walt was still gripping, trying to free the knife. Walt's hand tightened on the joint and Cain landed another blow to the side of Walt's head.

That blow did loosen Walt's grasp and Cain slid his wrist free of Walt's grasp. Bringing the knife up, he slid the blade along Walt's arm, opening up a wound through his clothes. Walt felt the sharp pain of the blade and the warmth of blood as it started to seep out and onto his shirt. The heat of his blood on his skin contrasted noticeably with the cold of the air and snow that surrounded them. He grunted in pain and flung his hand at the knife, sending it silently into the snow.

Cain pulled away from Walt and grabbed for the knife. Walt pulled him back and managed to land a hit to his back, sending Cain face first into the icy pack. Cain elbowed him and kicked at Walt with his boots. He reached again and his hand closed around the handle of the knife. Whirling, he swung the knife at Walt and missed. Another swing was deflected by Walt's forearm rising up with a quick flash of movement.

Kicking out, Cain managed to thrust Walt off balance and send him into the ground hard. Cain scrambled on top of Walt just as he managed to turn onto his back. Cain held the knife tightly in his hand and looked into Walt's eyes before he made any more movements. The knife hovered in Walt's vision. Cain was giving him time to think about what was about to happen.

Walt struggled to avoid the knife, but Cain was straddling him now. He prepared himself for the blade as Cain raised it over him. Their eyes met once more and Cain started to bring the knife down towards Walt.

There was a crack and a scream.

**xxx**

Vic started down the driveway at a quick walk. The prints in the snow had to be Walt's. They led from the road where the Bronco was parked. She kept her gun ready as she tried to move quietly. The house appeared to be empty and quiet. Vic paused at the front door. It was partially open. Extending her hand, she pushed on it. The hinges protested loudly and Vic winced at the sound. She started into the house when she stopped.

Turning, she heard something. It was a sound she couldn't quite identify. Vic walked down off the porch and listened. She cocked her head and listened. She definitely heard something. It sounds like some sort of commotion. She could see more tracks leading away from the house and down the driveway.

Vic started off in the direction they went. The more ground she covered, the louder the commotion became. By the time the second house came into view, she knew exactly what she was hearing.

A fight.

Vic started to run, gun still in her hand. She came around the smaller house and saw them. Relief flooded her when she realized Walt was alive. She considered calling out, but that might distract Walt. She closed the distance between herself and the two men who were rolling around in the snow. Twice Vic stopped and raised her gun, but she had no clear shot.

Neither of them had even noticed her presence. She stopped again as Cain managed to find a way on top of Walt. At this closer proximity, she could see that both men were bloody to some degree. She saw the knife in Cain's hand. It was the same knife he had used on her and on Tom.

She could see what he was about to do. Vic raised her gun and took aim steadily. She tried to get a clear view of Cain, but he was hunched over Walt. That made it nearly impossible for her to tell where Cain ended and Walt started. The night was doing her no favors.

Then, Cain raised his arm, knife in hand.

Vic fired.

**xxx**

The world was moving in slow motion. Everything seemed to freeze. Cain was still over him, but everything seemed to have screeched to an unexpected halt. One second the knife was in his hand. The next, Cain let out a scream. His hand jerked away and the knife was carelessly flung away from them both, landing harmlessly in the snow. In that frozen moment, Cain looked as confused as Walt felt. He looked up and around, his attention temporarily leaving Walt. Walt wasn't sure what had happened.

Then Cain seemed to come back to himself and remembered that Walt was right there. He grabbed for the fallen knife, but Walt was faster. Walt reached with one big push and his hand closed around the handle of the knife. Without hesitating, he brought it up between them.

With a grunt, the knife slid into Cain's chest. He grabbed Walt's arm with his hand and squeezed tightly. Time seemed to stop as he stared at Walt and his mouth opened partially. No sound came out. No cry. No words. There was only the deathly stare and a rush of air as his breath left his lungs.

It seemed like the moment went on forever and then Cain's grip on Walt loosened. The two men's eyes stayed locked on one another as Walt sat up and pushed Cain slowly off of him. The man landed on his back with a silent whoosh over the snow. Walt hovered over him, taking in the scene that was unfolding before him. Cain swallowed and blinked. His hand closed over the handle of the knife that was still buried inside of him.

He attempted to pull it free, but his hand slowly slid away and dropped uselessly and silently onto the snow. Walt's eyes ran over the man. His other hand was partially gone and a mess of blood and tissue. Cain again attempted to speak, but no sound escaped lips. His eyes were glazing over. Walt had seen it enough times in his career to know what was happening.

Will Cain was dying.

His breathing became shallow and his still useable hand flopped around on the snow as though it were looking for something. Walt slid back away from him and rose up on his knees. The pain in his arm was coming back into his mind as he came to his senses and the world around him started to exist again. With one final raspy breath, Cain stopped moving completely.

"Walt."

Her voice came to him softly. For a moment, he wondered when she had spoken to him like that before. He knew she had, but he couldn't place the moment. His head was whirring and he felt dizzy. Walt raised his eyes from Cain and saw Vic standing there, gun in hand. Her face was as white as the snow around them.

She was sharp in his focus, but the world around her was blurry.

He started to stand and nearly fell. She said something else. He was sure of it, but he couldn't process the words. Then her hand was on his uninjured arm and she was pulling in an attempt to help him to his feet. Walt leaned into her. She felt warm. He wanted nothing more than to pull Vic to him and bury his face in her hair, her neck. Anything really.

He wanted to feel her. To smell her. To taste her. Anything that would concrete in his mind that she was here. They both were.

"Vic."

He forced the word out, but was met with her shaking her head.

"Ssshh. Get over here and sit down."

She helped him stumble over to the house and onto the stairs. Then, she was pushing at his coat and muttering about his arm. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of other vehicles approaching. There were lights flashing in the darkness.

His eyes moved to Cain's lifeless body. The knife was still sticking out of him. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

**xxx**

"Did you need a matching set as well?"

Walt lifted his head to Weston's admonishment, realizing he hadn't been listening to the doctor.

"What?"

His head was still swimming. Weston paused and eyed him.

"Now, you also have a bullet wound and a knife wound on the same arm. Couldn't let your wife have all the fun?"

At the mention of Vic, Walt's eyes shifted to the doorway where she was standing. Her arms were folded over her chest as she watched the doctor clean and stitch up his wound. Her coat was off and her shirt and jeans were streaked with blood.

His blood.

Her eyes were on him, but she was quiet. Maybe as quiet as he had ever seen her. Weston stepped back and looked over Walt's arm.

"Alright, stitches are done. I feel like a broken record with you two. Keep it clean."

He turned to Vic.

"He took some pretty serious blows to the head so…watch him please."

She nodded, her eyes shifting between the two of them. Weston gave Walt one final look and pulled off the gloves he was wearing.

"Come back if you have any issues."

With that, he dropped the gloves into the trash. Vic stepped to the side to allow him by. Once he was gone, she turned her eyes back to Walt. He saw her breathe in and out as she dropped her arms to her sides. She walked over and picked up his coat, offering it to him without a word. Walt took it as he stood. He winced with the movement. It seemed like everything hurt. If Vic noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Cady wants to see you first thing in the morning."

It was the first time she had spoken directly to him since the doctor showed up in the room. He pulled on his coat and nodded. Vic passed him his hat, which didn't seem any worse for the wear. He ran his hands over it and then put it on as Vic pulled her duty jacket on and zipped it up. Walt trailed her from the room. His head was pounding in his skull.

She walked out to the Bronco and pulled the keys from her pocket.

"Get in."

He complied without argument. It was clear she had no intention of letting him drive. Vic started the engine and then sat with both hands on the wheel. She looked his way and he thought she was going to say something, but she didn't.

The ride was quiet. Walt looked out the window, his head still thumping. It was close to morning. It had to be by now. He didn't bother to look at the dash clock. The time didn't seem to matter. Slowly, he turned his head and looked Vic's way. She was tense with both hands on the wheel and her jaw set tightly.

He nearly asked her where they were going, but opted for silence. It became obvious soon enough, anyway. It was Cady's driveway she pulled into and parked. Cady wasn't home. He knew she would still be dealing with the fallout of the night's events. It would be messy with too much paperwork. The part of the job he always hated.

Vic slid from the Bronco and Walt followed along slowly and quietly. The guest bedroom was a welcome sight as Walt started to shed his coat. His whole body hurt. He looked up to find Vic watching with an expression he was unable to decode in his current frame of mind. Tossing her own jacket aside, she sighed and walked up to him.

Lifting her hands, she pushed his jacket off and tossed it aside. It would need to be cleaned. Again. Not meeting his eyes, she started to unbutton his shirt. Walt's hands wavered uncertainly near hers, not touching.

"I can do it."

His voice sounded raspy. She stopped, but her hands stayed where they were. Lifting her eyes to his, she stared into them as the clock ticked away the seconds.

"Do you want me to go?"

Walt frowned. It seemed like an odd question. Why would he want her to go? Where would she even go? Did she mean out of the room? Or out of the house?

Those were the thoughts that ran through his mind, but he seemed unable to vocalize any of them. So, he merely shook his head. Seemingly satisfied with his answer, she continued to unbutton his shirt. She discarded it on the floor and her eyes were drawn to the stitched up place on his arm where Cain's knife has sliced into his flesh.

Bringing her hand up, she traced her finger near the spot, never really touching it and looked into his face again. He expected her to say something. He wanted her to. But, she merely dropped her eyes from his and started to undo his belt and pants. Walt carefully stepped out of them. They were also tossed carelessly aside. Leaving him in his underwear, she left the room and walked into the bathroom. He heard the shower sputter to life.

When Vic returned, she gestured for him. She stopped at the bathroom door.

"Get cleaned up."

He nodded and started to close the door. Vic's hand reached up and her palm pressed flat on the door.

"Leave it open. If you need me, call me."

Walt swallowed and watched her walk off towards the living room.

He showered carefully, trying his best to keep the sore spot on his arm dry as he scrubbed himself clean. It was a scenario he was far too familiar with. While he was showering, Vic must've laid clean clothes on the vanity. When he stepped out, wrapped in a towel, they were there waiting for him.

He found her in the living room. She was standing. Walt walked up slowly behind her.

"Why don't you sit?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned towards him. She indicated her clothes.

"Because I don't want to get blood all over Cady's furniture."

The comment seemed directed at him. She started by him. Walt reached out and took her arm. Vic stopped and looked down at his hand.

"I need a shower."

That was it. So, he released her arm and she walked away without another look. He heard her go into the bathroom and start the water back up. Walt wandered into the bedroom to wait.

**xxx**

Conflicted.

That was the best word to describe how she felt. It was also far too simplistic. She was an impossible combination of angry, exhausted, relieved, and a handful of other emotions she didn't have a name for.

At least he was doing her the courtesy of acting sorry.

He was sorry. She knew that.

He had mumbled it to her several times after he killed Cain and she tried to direct him to the Bronco so that she could take him to the hospital. She didn't doubt the sincerity behind the words or the lost look on his face.

But, that didn't necessarily make her feel better.

She wanted to be angrier at him than she was. And, she was angry. Some of it was at Walt. But, some of it was with herself.

She knew it would come to this. Yet, she refused to face it before the fact. She knew that Walt would take extreme measures if he thought them necessary. God knew he had done it before.

But, so had she.

In a traitorous twist of fate, her mind sent her back to a night that seemed longer ago than it really was. A night she offered her keys to Travis Murphy and asked him to check on her RV when she had no intention of going in it.

A night she made one decision that sent her on a collision course that would change her forever.

Walt had told her to stay clear then. Ordered her.

She was mad at him that night, too. But, her anger took a backseat to her determination. Her determination to finish what Chance Gilbert and his baseball bat started. She knew that she would not have peace as long as Chance Gilbert was free.

Or alive.

That one choice cost her dearly. But, it had also altered the course that both she and Walt were on. It set in motion the series of events that would ultimately bring them together.

Completely.

She hadn't understood then why Walt wasn't mad at her. She hated herself. She wanted him to be mad. To yell at her. To tell her that everything was her own fault. To say all the things that she was saying to herself.

But, he hadn't.

He wasn't angry with her at all.

Instead, he offered her the one thing she was unable to offer herself. Absolution. Forgiveness that she never asked him for because she didn't feel like she deserved it. She hadn't understood it then.

It wasn't until later than she began to see the picture more clearly.

He wasn't mad at her. He didn't hate her.

He was relieved that she was alive.

Because, he cared about her.

He loved her.

Of course, he hadn't come out and said it. She was in far too fragile a frame of mind and Walt had problems of his own. But, he had shown her in the way he knew how.

By moving her RV to his cabin. By holding her when she finally broke down. By worrying about her more than he worried about his own problems. By offering her meals and laying a blanket over her when she fell asleep on his couch.

Walt wasn't good with words. He showed his love with action.

Which was what he had done that night when he went to confront Cain. He was keeping her safe the only way that he knew how. By meeting the threat head on in hopes of eliminating it. In hopes of keeping her safe.

So, how could she not offer him what he had so willingly offered her in spite of everything?

Forgiveness.


	19. Kindling

**Ch. 19: Kindling**

There was a buzzing in Walt's head when he opened his eyes. For a handful of seconds, he thought everything might have been a dream. It felt that way. Surreal. Like something that happened to someone else. Then, he tried to move his arm and was greeted by a shot of pain. Shifting his head, he could see the stitches Doc Weston had put in the night before. Walt lay there with his eyes on the ceiling. Nothing felt real. But, it was all too real. It was a difficult frame of mind to reconcile. Unfortunately, not the first time he had been here in his life.

Finally, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around. He was in Cady's guestroom. Alone. Walt sat in silence and took in his surroundings. He couldn't hear much beyond the closed door. Gingerly he got out of the bed. His muscles protested the movement, but he spurred himself on. Dressing slowly, he tried to block out the pain his encounter with Will Cain left him with.

He was getting too old for this. Or he already was.

The pain was a reminder that he wasn't dead. For that, he was grateful and willing to bear the aches and the pains in his body that he was currently experiencing.

Pulling open the bedroom door, he finally heard sounds of life. Movement in the kitchen. He trudged down the hall and paused in the doorway. His eyes fell on Vic who was sitting on the counter with her legs dangling off, looking like it was any ordinary morning. She was dressed in jeans, her Flyers hoodie, and thick socks with her hair already pulled back out of her face. Her attention was initially on her phone, but her eyes raised from the screen as though she sensed him there. She looked at him for a few seconds longer than he would have liked before he finally broke the silence between them.

"Morning."

Vic set her phone on the counter beside her. He noted the coffee cup sitting there as well, wisps of smoke rising up from it and disappearing into the air.

"Morning."

To his relief, she didn't sound particularly angry. She didn't seem overly pleased to see him either, but at least she didn't walk up and punch him. If she had, he wouldn't have blamed her one bit. In his mind, it would be a small price to pay for her to be sitting there intact and mostly unscathed.

Physically, anyway.

"Coffee's ready."

She indicated the mostly full pot with a tip of her chin. Walt slowly walked over and poured himself a cup. He turned, cup in hand, to find her eyes still on him. More silence passed between them before Vic spoke.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Walt shrugged as he brought the mug to his lips.

"Tired."

Her eyes still hadn't wavered from him. The conversation felt painfully mundane and completely out of place considering the events of the night before.

"You were restless. So…"

She left the thought unfinished as she slid from the counter, her sock clad feet mutely thumping on the floor. She dipped her face, breaking the eye contact between them. She waved one hand at the refrigerator.

"I was gonna make some breakfast but…Cady hasn't been shopping. We'll have to pick something up."

Walt nearly smiled at the comment. With everything happening, that was no surprise. Vic considered him as he stood in front of her.

"How's the arm?"

Walt reached out and rubbed his hand over his shirt sleeve at the mention of his injury.

"Hurts."

Vic's face gave nothing away as she nodded slowly and started to take small steps towards the kitchen entryway.

"Good. Maybe you'll remember that."

Tossing him a look he couldn't quite decipher, she paused in the doorway.

"Finish getting dressed and I'll drive you over to see Cady. She was pretty adamant about you coming in this morning."

Walt hesitated.

"I can drive myself."

One side of her mouth pulled up, like she anticipated the comment before he said it.

"You could. But, you're not going to."

Weston's warning about a possible concussion rang through his ears. Cain had gotten in a few blows, strong blows to his head.

Saying nothing else, she walked away from him. He could hear her feet padding down the hall towards the guest bedroom and bathroom. Walt sighed and sipped his coffee, not looking forward to the ride or the day that lay ahead of him. In all honesty, he expected her to unload on him. The calm manner in which she was acting made him even more apprehensive than he already felt. He would almost rather she blow up at him and get it over with. Maybe, it was still coming.

**xxx**

It was almost like nature knew the ordeal was over. The sun was out, shining brightly above them. The temperature had risen a few degrees. It still wasn't quite approaching comfortable, but it was better than it had been for quite some time. Maybe a promise that spring wasn't as distant as it once felt. Vic kept her eyes on the road behind her sunglasses as she drove the Bronco over to the department. It felt odd for Walt to sit in the passenger seat. It also gave him a sense of déjà vu that he didn't exactly welcome.

Twice, he tried to broach the subject. Twice, she shut him down before he really got started with a simple shake of her head. For reasons she wasn't sharing, Vic clearly didn't want to talk about it just yet. Walt slumped against the seat, not sure where they were or what she was thinking. Normally, Vic was easy to read. Hiding her feelings was not something she did. Not in all the time he had known her. When she was mad, it was usually quite clear. But, her mood seemed muddled this morning with no particular emotion appearing dominant. With his head still swimming a bit from the hits he received from Cain, it was proving a hard thing for him to sort out.

Vic pulled up in front of the Sheriff's Department and stopped. She left the engine running. Walt turned to her in clear confusion.

"You're not coming in?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. Got a couple of things to do."

He challenged her for the first time all morning.

"What?"

He fully expected Vic to bristle like she so frequently did when he pressed his luck with questions. But, her eyes stayed neutral and her temper seemed even. Vic tilted her head slightly like she was wondering how to answer his question or if she planned to.

"For one, I'm going over to the towing place so my truck can be picked up for new tires."

Their eyes stayed connected.

"You said a couple, which is more than one."

Vic huffed out a laugh. But, there was no real humor behind it.

"You're asking me for an itinerary? Now? That's cute. Go up and talk to Cady. Give your statement and answer her questions. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Walt relented that she wasn't going to share all of what was on her mind. Maybe that was for the best right now. Hell, maybe she didn't know how she felt. He couldn't exactly fault her if she was genuinely mad at him.

He had, after all, locked her in a jail cell and gone after Cain on his own.

He closed the door and took the steps up to the office. Cady was standing at Ferg's desk when he walked in. Her eyes shifted to him and then to the empty doorway behind him.

"Vic didn't come?"

Walt shook his head, not wanting to get into his personal life with his daughter. Certainly not in front of Ferg.

"No."

Cady paused before she gestured for him to follow her into her office. Ferg offered him a smile, the first of the day that seemed real. So, he returned it as best he could, even though he didn't feel like smiling.

Cady closed the door behind them and took a seat behind the desk that once was his. It didn't feel like his anymore. For a while after his retirement, it had. This place had. But, those days seemed to have slipped by without his notice until that second. Suddenly, he felt like a stranger here.

A visitor.

It was an odd feeling that he hadn't anticipated.

"Dad?"

He blinked back to the present. Cady was clearly concerned.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

She didn't seem convinced.

"The doctor said you took some hits to the head. Do…you want to wait another day or so to give your statement?"

Time wasn't going to make this feel any better. He knew that from experience.

"No. Let's get it over with."

Cady seemed to hesitate, but she nodded. It seemed like too much of this was happening lately. Questions and statements. Pain and injury. It should have ended with his retirement. Now, he wondered if it ever would.

Maybe it was foolish to think he would ever be safe from the past. His past. There might always be someone waiting on the sidelines for a go at him. The thought made him feel impossibly tired. Cady passed him a pen and paper and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Okay. Let's get started."

**xxx**

True to her word, Vic was back in less than an hour. Her boots echoed up the steps as she took them quickly. Ferg looked up as she came through the door and smiled like he was on repeat.

"Morning."

Vic returned the smile.

"Good morning. Walt still in with Cady?"

Ferg nodded. Vic sat down at her desk and leaned back in her chair. Ferg's attention settled firmly on her.

"How is everything?"

Vic shrugged. It was a loaded question and not one she was aching to answer.

"We're all alive."

He huffed.

"That's always a good thing."

He tried his best to sound positive.

She laughed a little as Cady's door swung open and she heard the familiar sound of Walt's tread over the floor. It was a little slower today than normal, but still recognizable. Vic turned her chair in the direction of the office door. Walt stopped when he saw her sitting and looking almost relaxed. Vic's eyes flicked between him and Cady.

"You done?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

Vic pushed up out of her chair, mindful of her injured leg. Cady came around Walt and smiled at Vic.

"Hey."

Vic tucked her hand into her jacket pockets.

"Hey. I'll be back at work tomorrow."

Cady's smile widened.

"Good. We've missed you."

Something flashed across Vic's face and was gone. Her eyes moved to Walt.

"Ready?"

He nodded and pulled on his coat with a noticeable wince. Saying goodbye, they left the office and walked outside towards the Bronco. Walt slid back into the passenger seat. He noticed a bag on the seat between them. Vic pulled her seatbelt across. Turning, she grabbed the bag and opened it. The smell of food greeted them both immediately. Walt's stomach rumbled, reminding him that he had yet to eat.

Vic pulled a wrapped object out and the paper rustled as she offered it to him.

"Breakfast?"

He took it and unwrapped the breakfast sandwich. Vic pulled one out for herself and started the Bronco. They ate in silence as Vic drove. Walt didn't ask where they were going. He knew fairly quickly which direction she was heading.

Their sandwiches were gone by the time they pulled onto his land. Vic parked in the same familiar spot and got out. Walking around, she opened the cargo area and sat down. Walt walked slowly around the vehicle and stood in front of her with questions on his face.

"What're we doing here?"

Vic shrugged like she wasn't even sure of that herself.

"We need to talk."

The quiet way she said it told him that she meant business. There wasn't much more to be said about it. Walt braced himself for whatever she had been holding back all morning, but he agreed with the statement.

"Yeah."

Vic looked up at him.

"You wanna go first?"

Walt shifted on his feet.

"I'm sorry."

Vic shook her head, cutting him off instantly.

"Don't…do that. Don't say things that you don't mean."

He sighed.

"I haven't said anything to you that I don't mean."

Her expression was skeptical.

"Really?"

Walt met her eyes.

"Yes, really. I am sorry."

Vic looked away from him and out at the snow-covered landscape.

"About which part? The part where you lied to me? The part where you locked me in a jail cell? Or maybe the part where you almost got killed. Again."

He could finally hear some of the frustration she had been holding back since he woke up and found her in the kitchen. It felt like navigating an obstacle course blindfolded. He studied her while she wasn't looking and decided to change his approach. This one wasn't going to work. Not with Vic's ability to see through him. To know when he was being sincere.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. But…I won't apologize for trying to keep you safe."

He said it with clarity and conviction.

That brought her eyes back to his.

"Thank you for not insulting my intelligence."

Walt moved to sit down beside her. He heard her sniffle a little in the cold air.

"I know I told you that I wouldn't do anything stupid. But…protecting you from someone who was after me didn't seem stupid. It seemed like the right thing to do. The only thing that I could do. I am sorry if I scared you."

Her face dipped down.

"You did. You scared the shit out of me. I thought I was going to find you dead."

Her voice was quiet now, her anger seemingly gone and replaced by something much deeper, but constrained.

"I didn't sleep at all last night. Thinking about this. About what happened. What you did. I was…pissed."

Walt knew that was an understatement. She inhaled and looked away again.

"I checked on you a few times to make sure you were okay. But, all I could think about was driving over there and wondering…."

Her voice broke and Walt felt a part of his own heart crack at the sound.

God, I was so mad at you. The longer I thought about it, the madder I got. And, then I realized I was being a hypocrite."

Walt turned his face to hers. He hadn't been expecting that.

"What?"

Vic sighed. She clearly didn't like what she was about to admit to him.

"I…did the same thing after you sent me off the Chance Gilbert case. I…tricked Travis and left him. I…kind of stole his car."

Vic reached up and brushed some hair out of her face.

"It wasn't exactly my best moment. Last night wasn't yours."

In an odd twist, Walt felt the urge to defend her from herself.

"That was different. You and Travis weren't married."

She nodded, her eyes still cast down.

"No, I know that. But…the base feeling was the same. I…felt like I would never have any peace as long as he was loose. I knew that you would go after him. I wanted him dead. Just like you wanted Cain dead."

It wasn't an easy thing to admit. He knew that. Wanting another human to die wasn't an easy burden to bear. It was like they were expected to be above it. To take the more noble road and do the honorable thing. That was the kind of thing that happened in books and movies. Not real life. Not with real feelings. Real feelings were so much more complex and unsettling. Real life was never wrapped up neatly with a bow. Closure wasn't always a real thing. It was rare, at best. Sometimes, it was simply learning how to live with what happened.

She lifted her face.

"It's…not fair for me to hold you to standards that I can't meet myself."

Walt smiled softly.

"Well…life isn't fair."

Vic smiled a little.

"You're telling me."

Quiet stretched out between them. There were things that felt unsaid between them still. Vic tapped one hand on her leg.

"You asked me not too long ago…if I thought you loved me more than I loved you. I've been thinking about that a lot. God knows why. Maybe it was all this shit with Cain. Maybe it was getting married."

"It's not a competition."

She smiled again.

"I know. But…I do think…that by necessity…people do love each other more at different times. That maybe it's got to be that way for us to make it through certain things. When…when we got together…I do think I loved you more. I think I had to in order to stick this out. But…as easy as it would be to call you selfish for going after Cain on your own…I understand why you did it."

She paused and Walt stayed quiet.

"That doesn't mean I like it. But, I do understand."

Walt spoke up, wanting to give her clarification into his mindset and feelings.

"I wasn't being selfish, Vic."

"I know. You told me all along that you would do anything to keep me safe. You were telling me the truth the whole time. Your truth. And…I think that's all I can really ask you for. You're the same person you were when I met you. That's never changed. And, I know that about you. I always have."

He heard and felt her sigh deeply beside him. He could see her look down and twist her wedding ring like she was thinking.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry, too. For not hearing you earlier. And, asking you for things that went against who you are."

Walt reached over and placed his hand on her leg. It was the first physical contact between them all morning and it felt good. He could feel the body heat emanating from her under his hand and through her jeans. He gave her thigh a light squeeze.

"I think we should just call it even and move on from here. No more apologies. Not over this."

She smiled at him. A real smile before she grew somewhat serious looking again.

"Okay. But…I gotta tell you something. In the interest of being completely honest."

Walt dipped his chin a little.

"Okay."

She looked him directly in the eyes.

"If you ever lock me up like that again…I will kick your ass."

Walt laughed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. Vic smiled again and it was a smile that lit up her entire face. After the moment passed, Vic turned her eyes to where the cabin once stood and cleared her throat.

"So…when do you think you'll be able to get started on the new place?"

Walt stubbed the toe of his boot at the thick layer of snow on the ground.

"Soon as the ground thaws."

Vic nodded, a smile still on her face.

"Sounds good. The weather looks like it's finally turning. Guess it's not the only thing."

She stood up slowly and ambled around the Bronco. Walt stood up and closed the cargo area before trailing after her. She stopped and looked at the empty space. It seemed like it was ready. Waiting. Vic shoved her hands into her pockets and lowered her chin into the top of her jacket.

"Are you okay with all this. Really?"

Walt inhaled a lungful of cold air. Despite the chill, it felt good. He was grateful for this day. He was thankful for the ability to breathe in the air and smell the world around him. To feel the sleeve of Vic's jacket brush against him when she moved. For all of his senses really. It was something he came close to losing.

Being here. With her.

"It's hard. But, I guess the only thing that really stays the same is that everything changes over time whether we want it to or not. Like you've said before, all change isn't bad."

He lifted his hand and the sun glinted off the shiny metal band on his finger.

"Like this."

She half smiled as he let his arm fall back to his side.

"When Martha died, that was the hardest part. The change. Everything was different. I was alone. The cabin felt…empty. Cady was sad all the time and trying to mother me. The world felt like it turned upside down."

He felt her hand on his arm.

"That's how these past few weeks have felt. Like everything was all wrong. Fucked up. Upside down. Ever since we lost the cabin."

Walt turned to face her, his eyes finding hers. There was little he could offer her except for himself.

"It's over now. He's gone."

She tilted her head until it rested on his chest. Walt's hands came up to her shoulders and rested there as several minutes ticked by around them. Finally, Vic lifted her face to his.

"Let's go. It's cold as hell out here."

Walt smiled.

"Hell isn't cold."

**xxx**

**8 Months Later**

"You've have got to be kidding."

Walt shook his head and held up a bandanna. The Bronco sat on the side of the road, idling.

"C'mon, Vic."

His voice was teasing. With a deep sigh, she rolled her eyes and turned her head so that he could blindfold her and tie a secure knot at the back of her head. Once he seemed satisfied that she couldn't see, he pulled back onto the road and continued to drive.

"This is dramatic."

Walt smiled.

"I would use the word fun."

Vic shook her head and turned her face in his general direction.

"Says the person who can see."

Walt knew that her grumbling was good natured. Mostly.

He parked in front of the cabin and got out. Hearing Vic pulled her door open, he hurried around to take her arm and guide her out. He kept one hand on her and pushed the door closed with his free hand.

"Come on."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he steered her towards the cabin steps.

"Step up."

Vic did, feeling with her feet as she took one step at a time.

Walt accosted her as soon as she walked in the door from work, telling her that he had a surprise. She knew it was about the cabin. That he was almost done with it. They were preparing to move in that weekend, barring any unforeseen holdups. He gave her time to change, before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Watch your step."

Vic nearly tripped, her Converse catching on the top step. Walt's hands on her shoulders kept her steady and upright. They tightened a bit at her misstep.

"Ow…shit."

He was glad she was blindfolded and couldn't see the smile on his face. It would undoubtedly piss her off. Walt pushed on her shoulders.

"Stay here. Don't move."

Vic sighed loudly and overdramatically as he walked off and left her standing alone.

"Like I have a choice."

From behind the dark colored bandanna he had tied over her eyes, she heard the shuffle of his boots and the creak of a door opening. Vic shifted her face towards the sound, feeling out of sorts with her eyes covered.

"It's not like I haven't seen it. I've been here the whole time."

Walt ignored the comment. It was mostly true. Mostly.

She had seen the progress on the new cabin regularly. She even helped him when she could. The process wasn't without it's hitches. There were so many decisions to be made and neither of them were decorators. Vic tended to get tired of being asked about colors and textures. But, he was determined to make this place just as much hers as it was his. He wanted to maintain the same feel as the old cabin, but he also wanted this to feel like the new start that it was. It seemed to be symbolic of so many things that were happening in all of their lives. Not just his and Vic's.

Despite everything, life went on.

Ferg and Meg were married with Meg expecting their first child. When Vic told him the baby news, she tried to sound nothing but happy. And, he knew that she was. Without a doubt. But, he could also detect the hint of sadness that almost seemed like an afterthought. Of course, it would remind her of her own pregnancy. One that was created in less than ideal circumstances. One that ended with a broken heart that would never completely heal. Walt knew the feeling. Thinking of Martha, though easier over time, still brought a pang to his own heart.

Healed, but scarred. It was the best description he could come up with.

But, Vic learned the same lessons he did over time. Moving forward wasn't the same as moving on. You didn't forget. You got better at living with the pain. You found other things that made you happy. Being happy wasn't a disservice to lost loved ones. It was a way to honor them by carrying on. It was possible to be happy for Ferg and still mourn her own loss. The two weren't mutually exclusive.

Just like it was possible for him to still love Martha and treasure her memory, but also love Vic and treasure the present that they were living.

That's what they were doing. Living. All of them.

Cady was still single. But, as the days passed, she seemed more comfortable in her own skin and in her job. She enjoyed going out with her friends and having dinner with Walt and Vic once a week, at least. For a while, it seemed like she might get back together with Zach. The two of them seemed to dance around the idea for several weeks. But, in the end, they decided that they were better suited as friends.

Vic knew she was dating. They talked over drinks fairly frequently. Walt would ask about Cady's social life, but Vic would only tell him bits and pieces. She knew it frustrated him, but she maintained her insistence that Cady's personal life was her business and Walt needed to trust her to make the right decisions.

That was easier said than done. But, he was trying.

With the warmer weather came an uptick in crimes and reports to the department. As the snow and ice thawed, the weather became more bearable. As much as they all looked forward to spring, it did bring about the inevitable. More people on the streets meant more work for them. It was a cycle that repeated year in and year out.

So, Vic's assessment was partially correct. She was present for a good portion of the construction and she was hands on in the decision making process. However, work kept her away more and more as the cabin inched towards completion. So, she hadn't seen the final stages where everything was coming together. She hadn't been there since he and Henry moved the new furniture in.

So, why not make it fun?

Vic could feel Walt move behind her again. His warm hands landed on her shoulders and he started to steer her forward. Vic took one uncertain step after another, only able to trust that he wouldn't let her fall flat on her face.

"Stop."

Walt pulled on her and Vic stilled. His hands left her shoulders and began to untie the blindfold.

"Ready?"

Vic sighed impatiently.

"Yes."

He let the bandanna drop away from her face and stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans. For at least a full minute, Vic stood without reaction. Walt watched a series of emotions and thoughts play across her face. Things she never hid well. He appreciated that about her. Her lack of a verbal reaction created a small stir of worry in his gut. It wasn't like Vic to be quiet.

"So?"

He prodded her carefully. Cautiously. Vic's eyes were still roaming the space. Leaving his side, she started to walk through the cabin. It still smelled of fresh wood and paint. Walt trailed along behind her, giving her room to go where she wanted and look at what she preferred. She walked into the bedroom, taking in the new bed and bedding. Then, her path led her to the new, slightly larger bathroom.

"This one's finished."

She smiled when she said it and all he could do was laugh at himself. The prolonged state of his previous bathroom was well known amongst those who knew him best.

He watched as she turned around and let her eyes wander. A few times, she ran her fingers lightly over a spot here or there.

They wound up in the kitchen. The layout was similar to the old one. The table in the center was bigger by a bit, having been made by Walt as well. The appliances were newer, adding a little modernity to the rustic look of the cabin. Vic inhaled and exhaled, turning around looking over the space. Finally, her eyes came to rest on Walt.

"When did you have time to get all the furniture moved in?"

He smiled sheepishly. That part was a surprise and he had recruited extra bodies for it while Vic was at work. Mainly Henry.

"Last couple of days."

He took her hand and tugged, feeling a twinge of excitement himself.

"Come out to the back."

She let him pull her to the back door. Walt pulled it open and gave Vic the space to go out first.

The word breathtaking didn't quite do the scenery justice. True to his word, Walt added a back porch that was big enough to house a table and two chairs. Vic leaned on the railing and looked out around them.

"It's…amazing."

Walt smiled, feeling some of the nerves lift from him.

"Is it what you wanted?"

She turned to face him.

"It's perfect."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him hard. Walt's hands slid down her back, stopping just at her hips. When she pulled away, she looked up into his face.

"You missed your calling. Should've been a carpenter."

Walt shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to earn money this way. Then, you have to meet deadlines and schedules. I like it because I can make what I want when I want."

Vic nodded.

"Still…this might be the coolest thing anyone has ever done."

That earned another smile.

"I've never been called cool before. I'll take it."

Vic laughed and pressed her head into his chest before she released him and stepped away. She looked around the room again before turning back to him.

"I know we weren't planning to move in until the weekend. But, let's…stay here tonight."

Walt regarded her with an amused look.

"We didn't bring any clothes."

Vic shrugged and tilted her head at him in a way that had the potential to melt him on the spot.

"Who needs clothes?"

**xxx**

"Did I tell you that Ferg and Meg are having a boy?"

Walt shifted his chin so that it rested on her bare shoulder.

"No."

His breath was warm on her ear. The arm that wasn't underneath her was draped over her side, his hand spreading over her stomach.

"He brought the ultrasound picture in today. He was excited."

Walt tipped his face slightly towards her.

"How was that?"

Her shoulder moved under him.

"Not too bad."

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Vic was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"No. I never told anyone at work. Couldn't stomach the thought of everyone walking on eggshells around me. You know. My family knows."

"And Henry."

She shook with a short laugh.

"And Henry. Anyway, I'm happy for them. That's all he's talked about since they got married. Being a father. He doesn't even seem scared."

Walt smiled.

"He is."

Vic turned her head slightly in his direction.

"How do you know?"

"Because all men are scared when they find out they are going to be a father. And, he was talking to me about it a couple of weeks ago."

Vic elbowed him and he pressed his mouth to her skin. He grew serious again.

"You know that door didn't have to be closed, Vic. We could have talked about it."

Despite the vagueness of his words, she knew what he was implying. Vic rolled onto her back, breaking the partial embrace they were in. Walt propped his head into his hand and looked down at her.

"I know. But…"

Her eyes drifted to the ceiling. He could see her thinking, searching for the right words to express herself.

"…it just didn't seem to fit. Not after everything. Once I made…some kind of peace with it…it was a little easier to…let go of it. It's not something I ever gave much thought to before."

She grew quiet. Walt's eyes stayed on her until her eyes reconnected with his.

"Now, I like our life. Maybe it's not so…traditional or what I thought my life would be like. But, it's ours and I think it's pretty damn good."

Walt smiled.

"It is good. You're right about that."

"Until the next crazy psycho shows up at least."

Walt frowned.

"Should I be expecting someone?"

Vic rolled her eyes.

"No. But, that seems to be the cycle, doesn't it? God forbid we get comfortable."

Walt shook his head.

"Hopefully, we're done with that particular pattern."

Vic shrugged.

"It'll just be something else, then."

"You seem awfully sure of that."

She smiled wryly.

"There's no such things as happy endings. I would've thought you would know that at this point in your life."

"You don't believe in happy endings? At all?"

Vic shook her head.

"Nope. Don't look at me like that. You don't believe in that shit either."

He couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Why?"

Vic raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?"

Walt shrugged.

"Explain it to me."

She sighed and sat up, leaning her back against the headboard.

"For there to be a happy ending, things have to end. Endings, by their very nature, are sad. So…there's no such thing."

"That…is true."

Her expression grew somber.

"One day, I will have to live without you. Or…maybe even you without me. It's just the way things are. And, I'm still not sure I can do it. It's the kind of thing you don't consider when you're young. But, the older you get and the more you lose…or have to lose, the more you think about it. Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

He smiled at her, trying to break some of the sadness in her tone.

"You know I don't believe in fairy tales. So…what do you believe?"

Vic inhaled.

"That we can be happy now. That we can do our best to sustain that happiness for as long we have it in our lives. Once it's gone, I guess we have to rely on our memories."

Walt swallowed.

"When I first lost Martha, it was hard to think of her. Painful, even. But, you're right. Over time, it gets easier to think about. Now, the memories don't make me sad like they once did. Now, it's easier to remember her and smile. I know…there will always be times that it's hard. But, there are also times that it's good."

Vic held his eyes.

"It's against human nature to be happy all the time."

With the comment out, she lay back down and tugged the sheets up over her again. Walt watched her as she shifted around trying to find a position she liked.

"You know, when I am gone, I don't want you to be sad about it."

Vic cut her eyes at him.

"That's a dumb thing to say and impossible to ask."

"I know. But, I want you to think back on this moment. When you need to."

Their eyes stayed connected for another few seconds before Vic broke the eye contact.

"This is depressing."

He smiled.

"I know. But, what I just said is important."

Dipping his face, he kissed her.

"But, in the meantime, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. So…you're stuck with me for twenty or thirty more years. Maybe longer if I eat my oatmeal like Weston tells me to."

Vic smiled against his mouth and slid her hands into his hair.

"Good. Because I'm attached to you."

She laughed and shoved at his chest. Walt settled back in at her side and let his hand rest on her hip. Vic rolled to face him.

"Thank you for this."

Walt gave her a questioning look.

"For what?"

She lifted one hand and waved it around.

"All of this. It'll be nice to back out here. In our own place."

Walt studied her.

"You've changed."

She narrowed her eyes.

"How so?"

He smiled lazily at her.

"It's subtle, but you've changed. Small things."

Vic inhaled.

"You have, too. You know that right."

Walt accepted her words. She could see it on his face.

"All change isn't bad."

She nearly laughed.

"See? That comment alone shows how much you've changed since I moved here."

He shrugged.

"Fair enough."

Vic reached out and ran her hand over his arm.

"All the kids are growing up. Ferg, Cady."

Walt smiled.

"You're not that much older than she is."

Vic did laugh then.

"Experience over age, baby. Us old married people will have to show them how it's done."

She pushed herself back up and slid over him, straddling him. Walt looked up into her face.

"Really?"

Planting one hand on either side of his head, she nodded.

"Yep. They're amateurs. They don't realize how much life is going to kick their asses."

Walt looked up at her, his body stirring.

"So…what do you plan to show them?"

She grinned.

"How to come out on top."

End


End file.
